Being a little sister is not always a good thing
by Yankees01
Summary: Iris is the little sister of a wellknown wrestler. She agrees to go on tour with him. Will she get her first true chance at love or will he ruin it? OC & many wrestlers making apperances
1. First Impressions

A/N: I only own Iris. Hope you like the story. Let me know. I also am currently writing Risen. Please R & R both. I would like to know how you feel. Like the other story there is not two shows, only one. Enjoy.

Hi, I am Iris. I am 5'8, blondish-brown hair, brown eyes, and 120 lbs. I am out of college and just turned 21. I agreed to go on your with my brother. He wanted me to go to take a break before I go into law school. I agreed after he bugged me constantly for a month. He had no problem getting the boss to agree, especially since he is married to the boss's daughter. Guess who my brother is yet? It is Paul Levesque, otherwise known as HHH. He is 15 years older than I am because our parents didn't really expect me.

I am so nervous. We leave in a day. I am excited, but sad at the same time. I am leaving all my friends for almost a year. I will get to travel all over the US, Japan, and England. I am meeting them tonight to be ready when we fly out to New York City. The first show I get to experience is Wrestlemania, which is probably a good thing since I don't follow wrestling every week. I only know the wrestlers who are Paul's friend. Therefore, that means I know Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Chris Jericho, and Ric Flair. He talked about two other people he works with, but I haven't met them yet.

I arrive at the hotel and check in. I take my bags to the room. I am going to the show tonight in Greenwich. I left the hotel in a limo and was taken to the arena. I walked in and there was people running everywhere. I had gotten directions from Paul on where to meet him. I began to walk that way and got so lost. I didn't exactly fit in either. I was in a Yankees jersey, some jeans, and Converse sneakers. I was walking around when Stephanie rounded the corner with some other wrestler.

"Iris!" she yelled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"What are you doing here so earlier?" she asked me. I looked at her and she checked her watch. She laughed.

"Never mind. You are on time. Are you looking for Paul?" she asked me. I nodded. She told me how to get there. I walked away.

"Who is that?" Jason (Christian) asked Stephanie.

"Don't even, that is Paul's little sister." Stephanie warned him.

I walked down a hall and stopped in front of a door that said 'Evolution'. I knocked. Ric answered the door.

"Shorty!" he yelled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back as Paul walked over and smiled at me.

"Hey, Shorty. Did ya get here ok?" he asked me. I just looked at him stupidly.

"Ok, so you got here, but did you have any problems?" he clarified. I laughed at him along with Ric.

"I got lost when I got here, but Steph was coming down the hall and she helped me out." I told him.

"I am so glad you agreed." he told me as he pulled me into the dressing room.

"You weren't going to let me say no. I kind of had to." I told him. He laughed and pulled me into another hug. He was sitting on one of the leather couches when two other guys walked in. They just looked at me. I tilted my head and looked at them.

"Guys, this is my little sister." he said pointing to me. I looked around and just looked at him.

"Oh you mean me. I didn't know if you meant Flair. You pointed like there was another girl in here." I said causing the smaller of the two guys to laugh. The other guy stood like a stone. I just looked at him. Paul hit me with a pillow.

"Abuse! Hi, I am Iris." I said to the two guys.

"I am Randy and this is Dave." Randy said. I smiled at them. Dave was still staring at me.

"Take a picture." I said to him. He looked at the TV.

"Does he talk?" I asked Paul. He laughed.

"Yeah, but I have to get ready for my match. Let me find Stephanie." he said and walked out. Ric was sitting on the other side and started talking to me. Paul and Stephanie walked in after a few minutes. Randy was in the bathroom and Dave was still staring at the TV.

"Iris lets go say hi to Dad." she said to me. I gave Paul and Ric a hug. I wished them all luck and went with Stephanie to say hi to Vince. I call him Dad because that is how he was introduced to me.

We walked down some hallways and turned a few times. We stopped at a door and she knocked.

"Come in!" we heard on the other side. She opened the door and walked in. We were in a nice office that had a large TV. The show was on. Paul and Ric were walking to the ring. He turned and saw Stephanie and me.

"Iris!" he said and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Mr. McMahon." I said and gave him a hug back.

"It's Vince or Dad. Are you excited about going on tour with us?" he asked me.

"Defiantly. I am glad to be out of the school scene for a little while." I said.

"Good, congratulations on the degree." he told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Alright, Daddy, I am going to take Iris and grab some food." Stephanie said.

"Ok, are you going out tonight?" he asked her.

"I think we are going to grab something to eat, but not to late." she told him.

"Alright, remember we fly out at 10 am tomorrow." he said. We left and walked down more hallways and turned some more and went into catering.

"Glad you know where you're going." I told her. She laughed at me. We grabbed some drinks and were walking out when someone called her name.

"Steph." we heard a person calling. We turned to see a guy in a jersey and jean shorts. I didn't feel so out of place for a minute. She talked to him and we were ready to walk off.

"Who is this?" he asked her.

"I am Iris." I told him. He smiled at me and saw my jersey.

"I am John. You a Yankees fan?" he asked. I smiled.

"Nope, just wearing it to piss off Red Sox's fans." I said. He was not as amused as Stephanie was. She was laughing.

"I am a Red Sox's fan." he said annoyed.

"See, I pissed you off. Mission accomplished." I said as me and Stephanie walked off.

We went back to the locker room. All the guys were sitting around changed. Stephanie handed Paul a drink.

"We don't get one?" Ric asked. I walked in behind her carrying three more bottles of water.

"Here." I said as I threw them each a bottle. They all thanked me.

"Met anyone interesting?" he asked us.

"I think I made John mad." I confessed.

"How?" Ric asked.

"He realized I was a Yankee's fan." I told them.

"No, you told him you weren't a fan, but liked to wear the jersey to piss off Red Sox's fans." Stephanie told the rest of what actually had happened. The guys started laughing.

"At least I won't have to worry about warning him to stay away from you." Paul said laughing.

"Oh no. I am 21. You are not even going to do this. You are not making up for whatever time you missed. Dad did fine." I warned him.

"I can't promise anything." he said. We grabbed our things and got ready to leave. We were dropping things off at the hotel and going to eat.


	2. Contemplating

A/N: I only own Iris. Please R & R both my stories. Let me know how you feel about the story. I don't mind the criticism. J

We all threw out stuff in our rooms and left to go eat. We went to the restaurant in the hotel so we could have a room all our own. Paul, Stephanie, Ric, and my self were eating. John, Randy, Dave, Stacy, and Christy all came in later.

"Are you going to like touring with us?" Paul asked me.

"I think so. I just hope that the other wrestlers are nicer." I told them.

"That is just John. He just broke up with Torrie. He is not in a good mood and didn't appreciate sarcasm." Stephanie said.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that sarcasm was off-limits." I said sarcastically. They laughed at me.

"What did you end up getting your degree in?" Ric asked me.

"Criminal Justice." I told him.

"What does that mean?" he asked me.

"I am educated to be an agent in the government." I explained.

"Oh, and law school?" Stephanie asked me.

"I want to be able to argue for a living and get paid for it." I said.

"You will have no problem with the arguing part." Paul told me. Stephanie hit him. I was laughing.

"I learned from the best." I told them. Paul was laughing. Our food came a few minutes later. We finished eating and were leaving when Randy and John came up.

"Hey, guys." Randy said. I smiled at him as everyone else said hi.

"Iris, why you hanging around with the older people?" John asked me.

"Because they can take sarcasm." I told him as everyone else was laughing.

"I can take sarcasm." he told me, offended.

"Ok." I said.

"Fine, well, if you ever are looking for a good time…" he was saying.

"She will not coming looking to you for it." Paul said.

"Alright, see you all in the morning at the airport." Randy said and John walked off.

"See ya." Stephanie said as Randy caught up with John.

We all went to Paul and Stephanie's room to finish catching up.

"Paul, I think someone likes your sister." Ric said.

"I know. We can't have that." he said.

"Yes, ya can. Paul, let me date. Do not scare every guy off, please." I begged him.

"Iris, I am trying to protect you." he said.

"You did in high school even when you weren't there." I told him.

"How?" he asked.

"Do you know how many guys would not date me after they found out you were my brother?" I asked him.

"But…" he was saying.

"No, let me make my own mistakes. Please." I begged him.

"Fine, but I get to warn you about some of them and Stephanie gets details. She can tell me if something goes wrong. I will someone's ass if they hurt you." he told me.

"Ok, I can handle that. I don't care if people know I am your sister, but don't scare them off." I told him.

"That is my job!" Ric said. I smiled.

"Ok, but for tomorrow. I am tired. I will see you in the morning." I told them as I got up.

"Good night. I will make sure you are up at 6:30 so we can grab some breakfast." Paul said as he gave me a hug. I hugged Ric and Steph. I went to my room and immediately fell asleep.

"You think she will fit in?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I do. Especially since I think she will make the next perfect diva." Stephanie told Paul.

"I would like to see her as a lawyer, but I know she would kick ass as a wrestler. She already knows how. She also knows some forms of martial arts." Paul said.

"I know, but we can offer it. Then we just have to hope she agrees." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, tell me now. Who are you going to try and set her up with?" Paul asked her.

"I don't know. I thought John, but then I saw how Dave looked at her." Stephanie said.

"Dave? He is my age!" Paul told her.

"Age doesn't matter. I mean I am ten years younger than you." Stephanie reminded him.

"I don't know, Steph. Let's see who she shows interest in." Paul told her.

"I was going to do that, but we can make sure that she is around certain people all the time. Besides, Ric is in on it. He thinks she would go well with Randy or Charlie." Stephanie told Paul.

"Ok, not Randy. He is so immature and Charlie is with Jackie." Paul said.

"Randy isn't s bad. Who else would she be compatible with?" Stephanie asked.

"Jericho is married, but that may not be much longer. Jason, Chris (Masters), Matt, and Josh Matthews might not be so bad. Todd Grisham just broke up with Candice." Paul said.

"I don't know, there are so many different people. Let's wait and see who she shows interest in." Stephanie said.

"All right, but for now let's get some sleep." Paul said. They fell asleep shortly after contemplating Iris' dating choices.


	3. Truths

A/N: I only own Iris and her thoughts. Please R & R. I would like to know if you hate it, love it, or stand some where in the middle. Also, let me know if you have any suggestions on where you think the story should go. Enjoy Chapter 3.

I woke up the next morning when I heard my cell phone ringing. It was Paul. I got up took a shower and met Paul, Stephanie, and Ric in the lobby. We all went to the airport and ate in the airport. We walked back just in time to board the plane. Paul and Stephanie sat together. Ric sat with John and I sat with Dave. I was still leery of him. He was just so quiet. I fell asleep on the plane. I guess I was tired. The flight was an hour. I was awoken to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Ric standing there.

"Come on. It is time to go to the hotel." he told me. I stood up and stretched. We were some of the last off the plane. We went and grabbed our suitcases. I was so tired. We got to the limo and got in one. Paul and Stephanie were already in there.

"You ok?" Paul asked me. I nodded.

"Iris, I hope you are. I made us an appointment to get our nails done before the show tonight." she told me.

"We have a show?" I asked. Paul laughed.

"Yeah, babe. We have a show tonight. The hall of fame tomorrow night, and then Wrestlemania the next." Ric said. I groaned.

"Oh, do you have a dress to go to the hall of fame?" Stephanie asked me.

"I didn't even know I was going." I said.

"Fine, after nails we are getting you a dress. I can be a little late to the show. I will have my assistant fill in for a little while." she said as we pulled up to the hotel.

We all checked in and went to our rooms. I had changed before we were getting our nails done. We were going to the show right after. I put on some jeans and a dark green tank top. I had put my hair up and some boots on. I was ready to go. I knocked on the door. Stephanie answered and we left.

Paul was sitting in his room when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. John was on the other side.

"What's up?" Paul asked him.

"Was that Iris with Stephanie?" John asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked him.

"I was just wondering." John said trying not to act extremely interested.

"You like her?" Paul asked John as he sat down.

"Maybe, but I am not the only one." John told him. Paul seemed more interested.

"Who else?" he asked John.

"I know Randy, but he has Stacy. There is Jason, Matt, Todd, Shane (The Hurricane), Paul (London), and Chris (Benoit). Oh, yeah, Dave said she was hot." John told Paul. Paul looked surprised.

"What?" John asked him.

"Nothing, I just didn't know that many guys would take an interest in her." Paul said.

"Yeah, is she going to the Hall of Fame ceremony?" John asked Paul.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well…" John was saying.

"She is going alone. Ask her at the show." Paul said. John smiled.

"Thanks see ya tonight." John said and left. Paul went to sleep.

Stephanie and I were getting our nails done. I was actually having fun.

"So you think anyone is cute?" Stephanie asked.

"I enjoy being single, but yes. I do." I answered her. She laughed.

"Who?" she asked.

"You are not setting me up with anyone." I warned her.

"I can always try, now who?" she asked me.

"John, Dave, Randy and Shane. I know that Randy is with Stacy. I also know that Dave is married." I told her. She smiled.

"Dave just got divorced. Randy is with Stacy, but she getting fed up with him. Everyone else you said was single." she said to me. I laughed.

"Great, the one that I think that is hot is divorced, quiet, and a little creepy." I said. She laughed at me.

"Don't worry about it. Dave is a nice guy. He just has to get to know you. He got a little down after his divorced. Especially since he can't see his girls." she told me.

"Why not?" I asked her as we were going to the store.

"His wife won a court battle showing he was not a good father. She won because she used he was never home and because of his job." Stephanie said.

"Why doesn't he quit?" I asked her.

"Wrestling was the only thing that has kept him out of trouble. He is a loner and had a rough past." she told me.

"Oh, great. Paul will never let me date him." I said.

We got to the mall and began to look for dresses.

"What does your dress look like?" I asked her.

"Mine is sliver. It is a low cut, spaghetti strapped, and long." she said. We began to look at the dresses. A lot of them were pretty, but not for me. I wanted something different. Stephanie and I looked for an hour. I finally found the perfect dress. We bought it and flew to the arena. We were going to make it in time.

I was sitting down in the Evolution locker room. Stephanie had run off and the guys were nowhere to be found. I was watching the show as it came on. I was sitting there half asleep when the door came flying open. I didn't even flinch. Dave came in. He just looked at me.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded and was pulling at tape.

"You want help?" I asked him. He nodded and handed me the tape. I motioned for him to sit down. He sat down. I started to tape up his right. I finished and then started on his left. He was wearing his wedding ring.

"You want to take off your wedding ring; that way nothing happens to it." I told him. He looked at it. He slid it off and put it in his bag. I finished taping up his hands.

"Thanks, you ok? You need anything?" he asked me. I was shocked he was asking me that.

"Fine, I may walk around in a few." I told him.

"Be careful. I am going to get ready to go to the ring." he said. I smiled.

"Good luck." I told him.

"Thanks, I may win now that you wished me good luck." he said and walked out.

I was wondering the halls of the arena. I was lost, again. I was walking when I saw Adam (Edge) coming at me smiling. I just wanted to walk around him. He stopped me.

"Excuse me? Can I get by?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"Why, you don't want to spend time with me?" he asked me. I was getting very worried about my situation.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." he said.

"And I want by." I stated. He still didn't move.

"Move!" I said a little louder. She just came closer.

"She said move!" a person growled from beside us. I turned to see Dave. I was so glad.

"We were just talking." Adam said.

"No, she doesn't want to talk now move!" Dave said to him. Adam backed away. I looked at Dave.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Next time don't get lost." he said to me. We heard people coming down the hall.

"Damn!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"It is Trish. Ever since I was done with Angie; she won't leave me alone." he said.

"Want help?" I asked him. We could hear them coming closer.

"Yeah, just go with me." he said. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me.


	4. John's Feelings

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Keep it up. Remember let me know if you have any ideas for the story. I only own Iris. I do wish I owned more ;)

Trish walked past us. Dave was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him to make it look believable. She stopped and looked. Dave pulled away from me and looked at her.

"Do something for you?" he asked her. She was speechless.

"No, just walking though. Congrats on your win." she said.

"You too." he said as she walked away. I was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, come on." he said as he grabbed my hand. We walked to the locker room. We let go of each other as we walked in the door. Everyone was sitting there. Stacy was sitting on Randy and John was talking to Stephanie.

"Hey Iris!" Stacy said.

"Hey Stace." I replied as I sat next to Ric.

"And what have you been up to? You have been gone for a good while." he said.

"I was walking around and got lost." I told him.

"Anyone bother you?" Paul asked. I really didn't want to answer.

"No, she just got lost. I found her before anyone could bother her." Dave said before I could answer him. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Hey, Iris, can I talk to you?" John asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Come on. Let's take a walk." he told me as we walked out the door.

"Hey Dave. Who are you going with tomorrow night?" Stephanie asked Dave.

"I am taking Victoria. She just broke up with what ever his name was." he told her. She nodded.

John and I were walking down the halls. I was so lost, yet again. He seemed nervous.

"You fighting tonight?" I asked him. He nodded. I had no clue what to talk to him about. We were walking when we passed a few people that I recognized.

"Hey John!" one of the people that passed us said to him.

"Hey Josh! Where you goin?" he asked him.

"Heading to do a promo." he said.

"Alright, catch ya later." John said.

"Wait, who are you?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"I am Iris." I said. He kissed my hand after shaking it. I blushed.

"Well, gotta run. She is goin with me to gorilla position." John said as we walked away.

"Does he do that to everyone?" I asked John who seemed a little annoyed.

"No. I need to ask you something." he said to me. We were standing there waiting for him to go out to the ring.

"Will you go with me tomorrow night to the Hall of Fame ceremony?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to say something when someone came up behind him.

"John, you are on now!" they said and pulled him away. He held up finger to mean one minute. I smiled and looked around. I saw a chair. I went and sat down. I was watching the TV that was next to me. Someone walked past me and stopped. I looked up to see who it was. I saw Shawn Michaels.

"Iris?" he asked me.

"Shawn!" I said and stood up to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I am on tour with Paul and Stephanie for the next year." I told him.

"Wow, I guess I will be seeing a lot more of you." he said laughing.

"I promise not to get in trouble this time." I told him. He laughed at me.

"Listen, I have to go on in a second. I will catch up with you later." he said and gave me another hug. John was walking over.

"Hey Shawn." John said.

"Hey John, good match," he said and walked out.

"You know Shawn?" he asked me. I nodded and laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You look like you need something to drink." I told him. He smiled.

_Wow, he has cute dimples!_ I thought.

"Good idea. Come on. Let's get out of here and get something to eat." he told me.

"Alright, if you can show me how to get to Paul's locker room and then meet me there in 20 minutes." I told him.

"Come on." he said and took me back to the locker room.

I walked into the locker room and started grabbing my things.

"Where ya going?" Randy asked.

"Eat with John." I said looking through my purse.

"John?" Paul asked.

"John, you know the white guy, brown hair, blue eyes, shorter than you, cut, cute dimples. Think you know who I am talking about?" I asked him. Randy, Stacy, Ric, and Stephanie were all laughing at me.

"I think I know who you're talking about. Where you going to?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Anything else happen?" Stacy asked me.

"Yeah, I am going with him tomorrow night. He asked right before he went out, but I haven't answered him yet. I got a dress today with Steph's help. I think I will go now." I told them. I was watching the next match when there was a knock at the door and John poked his head in.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and waved by. I walked out before Paul could protest.

"If he does anything to her…" Paul was saying.

"He is dead." Dave said finishing his sentence. Everyone looked at Dave. He just looked at the ground and finished taking off his boots.


	5. The date

A/N: I only own Iris. Thank you for the review. Keep it up, please. I would like to know who ya'll want Iris to date. Please let me know. Enjoy the chapter.

John and I walked out to a waiting limo. We got in and he told the driver where we were going. I was kind of nervous. I didn't know how I felt things, but it had been so long since I had gone by my self with a guy. The ride to the restaurant was silent which just added to my nervousness. I could tell he was looking at me, and every now and then I would sneak a look at him. He was cute. He was in a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles, jeans, sneakers, and a Boston hat. We arrived and got out. I looked to see where he had taken me. We were in front of a nice Italian restaurant.

We went in and sat at the table. I felt so under dressed, but since he was dressed like me I didn't feel so out of place.

"You look nice tonight." he said to me. I looked back at him and smiled. I blushed and he laughed.

"Thanks." I said shyly. We looked over the menu and ordered.

"So, do I get an answer?" he asked me. I looked at him and decided to have fun.

"About?" I asked him. He looked at little worried.

"Tomorrow." he was attempting to remind me. He apparently thought I hadn't heard him.

"What is tomorrow?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"The hall of fame? Did you not hear me?" he asked a little annoyed.

"I heard ya. I would be happy to go with you." I told him. He smiled and his dimples came out. I loved it when he smiled. He was so cute.

_Do I have feelings for him? What about Dave? _I thought. He looked at me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"How hungry I am." I said. I lied.

"I am hungry too. You want to dance?" he asked me.

"Um. John, no one else is dancing." I pointed out to him.

"That is because we are the only ones here. I called ahead and they opened it just for us." he said. I was surprised. He must have planned this.

_Does he like me? Don't be stupid. He probably does this for everyone. _I thought.

"Do you want to?" he asked me again.

"Sure." I said a little unsure of his motives now. I know I am very suspicious of people, but I have a reason to be. The last guy I dated only wanted to meet Paul and get in my pants. That relationship didn't turn out to well. I got up and John lead me to the dance floor. The band played a slow song. I looked at John who immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was dancing.

"You ok? You seem tense." he asked me.

"Fine." I lied again. He looked at me. He was searching my eyes for something. I couldn't tell.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Is this a date?" I asked him flatly. I had to know.

"Is it ok if it is a date?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"John, I just met you yesterday. I am going with you tomorrow night, but why are doing this for me?" I asked him.

"Felt like it. I want to get to know you. You seem like a great person." he said. I was waiting for the but.

"But..?" I asked.

"There isn't one. I want to get to know you. I mean I know you are beautiful, but what is behind those eyes." he said. I just looked at him.

"I am not trying to get you in bed. I really do want to get to know you." he said. I laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I was just wondering. You reserved an entire restaurant for me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wanted to get to know you without having people constantly coming up to us asking me for autographs. I haven't done this for anyone else. I mean if you can stand Paul then I know you are special." he said looking at me. I laughed.

"I feel stupid. I thought you had another motive. I am sorry. I can go." I said walking away. He followed me as I got my jacket.

"Iris, sit down. Eat. I don't have another motive. I like you. I just want to get to know you. That and I was craving Italian." he said smiling.

"Alright, I am sorry. What do you want to know?" I asked him taking a bite of my food.

"Just about you." he said eating.

"Ok, I am 21. I have a degree in Criminal Justice, and I just graduated. I am touring with Paul before I go to law school. Your turn." I said. He smiled.

"I have 4 brothers, I am 27 (I can't remember how many brothers he has. Sorry.), full Italian, raise in West Newbury, Mass., and currently single which I hope to change soon." he said. I laughed. We continued to eat.

"The food is great here." I said.

"I am glad you like it. Do you cook?" he asked me.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yeah, my mom taught me. She taught all of us. She wanted us to be able to do everything in case one day we had to do it ourselves." he said.

"Your rich enough now you can hire someone." I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I could. You available?" he asked me. I looked at him. He was laughing.

"I am way to expensive for you." I said.

We sat there and talked until midnight. I had fun. He was actually a nice guy and fun to be around. He was different. I couldn't figure out what Paul's problem with him was.

We left the restaurant around midnight. We had gotten there around 9. We spent three hours just talking. I had fun. We got into the limo and began to go back.

"I had so much fun." I told him.

"I am glad, that was my goal." he said smiling at me. I saw sitting next to him. He had his arm resting on the back of the seat behind me.

"What does your dress look like?" he asked me.

"You have to be surprised." I told him. He smiled.

"I can deal with that." he said poking me in the side. I jumped. He looked at me.

"Don't you even.." I was saying as he began to poke me. It was to late. He was tickling me. We ended up on the floor of the limo. I was looking at him. The limo driver told us we were at the hotel. John reluctantly got up. I crawled out of the limo behind him.

We got in the elevators. He was looking at me.

"Sorry." he said.

"I don't care. I had fun, even when I was being tickled." I told him. He smiled. We got to my door. I knew it was late and I knew I was going to get it from Paul. John stood at the door as I unlocked it. I looked at him.

"I had a great night." I said and kissed his cheek.

"See ya tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah, lets have lunch." I said.

"I need your number." he said.

"You have it. Good night." I said and walked in my room. I threw my jacket down and looked up. I about screamed. I fell into the wall. Paul was sitting there waiting for me.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"With John. I went to dinner with him." I defended myself.

"That was 3 ½ hours ago." he told me.

"Thanks for the time update. I had no clue." I said to him. I was tired and I didn't feel like being lectured.

"Iris!" he growled at me.

"Look, I don't feel like having this conversation. I am going somewhere and I will see you in the morning. Just be gone by the time I get back. I can hurt you and you know it." I said. I grabbed my room key, money, and jacket. I left.

I was walking down the hallway pissed off. I went to the elevator. Dave was coming off it.

"What are you doing going some where this late?" he asked me.

"I am getting away from Paul." I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. I was to pissed off to think about it.

"Come on. You can watch tv with me." he said pulling me in the direction of his room.

"No, I don't want to inconvenience you." I said walking back towards the elevator. I didn't get very far. He picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to his room. I was to tired to fight it. I figured I would wait until he fell asleep and then leave.

We got into his room. He flung me onto the bed and threw me the remote. I was not to happy.

"Find something to watch." he said laughing at me. I had an evil look on my face. I turned on the tv and found a basketball game on. I decided to watch it since the 76ers were playing. I was sitting on the bed. Dave joined me wearing some pj pants. He sat on the bed with me and watched the game. I was so tired I fell asleep in minutes. Dave took my jacket off me and put me under the covers. He fell asleep on the bed next to me.


	6. A great morning for a picnic

A/N: I only own Iris. Thanks for the reviews keep it up. I still would like to know who you think Iris should be with. Enjoy.

I woke up a few hours later to a phone ringing; it wasn't mine. I woke up to hear Dave talking to someone.

"No, Angie! I don't want to talk. I told you we would discuss it in court. I don't care." he said. I saw up and he looked at me with sorry in his eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked him. "Ex." he mouthed to me.

"You want to get rid of her?" I asked and he nodded. He looked at me when I held my hand out for the phone. He sighed and gave it to me. I could hear her screaming on the other side.

"Angie, right? All right. Dave has asked you nicely. Leave him alone. He will discuss it in court. You call or make any other attempt to contact him. You will have a restraining order put out against you and you will be charged with harassment. Have a night nice." I said and hung up the phone. I gave it back to him.

"Thanks. I didn't even think of that." he said as he put the phone down.

"Don't worry about it. You helped me earlier, so now I helped you." I said laying back down.

"Thanks for being there." he said. I smiled.

"That is what a friend is for. Now lay back down. It is only 3 in the morning." I said. He laid back down. I fell back asleep quickly. Dave laid there awake for another ½ hour. He eventually fell asleep with me lying in his arms.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I felt and realized it was still in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it without even looking at the number.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Hey, did I wake you?" the person asked me.

"Yeah, so who is this?" I asked. I was too tired to think.

"The person you are meeting for lunch." they said.

"Ok, so what time am I meeting you, John?" I asked.

"At noon. Meet me at my room." he said. I agreed and hung up. Dave was still asleep. I smiled. I got up grabbed my things and left a note with my number. I told him I would see him tonight. I gathered my things and walked out.

I got back in my room and changed. I had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. I answered it after putting my shirt on. I opened the door to see Stephanie standing there.

"Hey, come in." I said.

"How was last night?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I had so much fun. I really like him. He was so nice." I told her. She was giggling.

"We are going to get ready around 3. Ok?" she asked me.

"Fine, I am meeting him for lunch at noon." I told her.

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, and I am becoming friends with Dave." I told her.

"That is really good. I am glad you found someone you like." she said.

"I wish Paul could see it and not only what time I get in at night." I told her and sighed. I was putting on my shoes.

"Iris, he is just worried about you. John hasn't exactly had the greatest reputation when it comes to girls." she told me. I really didn't care.

"Alright, I will be careful. See you at three?" I asked her.

"Yep, have fun." she said and gave me a hug. Stephanie walked back to her and Paul's room. Paul was watching TV.

"She really likes him." she told Paul.

"Great. I guess I am just going to have to be careful and make sure nothing happens to her." he said.

"I just don't understand why you don't like him." Stephanie said to him.

"He is just…. I don't know. We have just never gotten along. He is too cocky and other things. I just can't stand him." Paul told her.

"Fine, but you have to be nice." she said. Paul nodded and lay down to take a nap.

I walked to John's room and knocked. He opened the door after a second. He smiled at me and pulled me in. I smelled food. I looked at the floor. A blanket was spread out on the floor by the balcony.

"Come on. Let's eat." he said and pulled me down on the blanket.

"A picnic?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I figured it would be nice. Let's eat." he said. He opened the basket. He had grilled chicken strips, pasta salad, and mixed veggies. He had Mt. Dew to drink. I had fun. We ate and were lying on the blanket.

"That was so good." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I am so glad you liked it. I wanted you to." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Watch a movie?" he asked me.

"What time is it?" I asked and looked at my watch. It was 1:30. I looked at him.

"I can watch part of one. I am meeting Stephanie, Victoria, and Stacy to get ready at 3." I told him.

"Alright, come on. We can just watch TV. We flipped until we found a basketball game. We were lying on the bed watching it until 3.

"I have to go. I will see you are 5:30." I said.

"Alright, see you in a little while. Can't wait to see how hot you look." he said. I smiled. He walked me to the door.

"Can I give you a good bye kiss?" he asked me.

"No, because you asked, but if you look nice tonight I may give you one." I told him and walked off. He watched me walk away.


	7. A suprise!

A/N: I only own Iris. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please continue to review. Fidelitas, thanks for the reviews. I hope you keep it up. Thanks!

I walked back to Steph's room. I knocked. She opened the door. Our dresses were taken to the salon where our hair and make up was getting done.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her as she opened the door. She wouldn't look at me.

"Steph?" I asked her. She looked at me. She looked like she had been crying.

"Let's go." she said. I walked with her.

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Paul and I got in a fight." she said.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He flipped out after I told him something and started yelling. I could take it and he went in your room." she told me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I am not going to tell anyone." I said as we got in the limo. We were meeting Victoria and Stacy at the salon.

"Fine, I am pregnant." she told me.

"Steph that is great! Why is it bad?" I asked her.

"Because, Paul didn't want to have kids right now." she said.

"He can get over it." I said.

"I can always just not have it." she told me. I was speechless. She always stood up for what she wanted. She had always talked about wanting children. I just looked at her.

"Steph, do you want it?" I asked her. She shook her head yes.

"Is Paul going to voice you if you keep it?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Then keep it. You have always wanted children." I told her.

"Your right. I am keeping it. Paul will get over it." she said. I smiled. She smiled and seemed happier.

We got to the salon. We meet Victoria and Stacy. The hair part was the worst. We were trying to figure out who wanted what hair style and try not to look the same. We all decided on different ones. Stacy got her hair curled and kept it down, Victoria had hers pulling into a French bun. Steph had a mound of curls on her head. I finally decided to have it curled and tied in knots. We all had our make-up done and changed. We were meeting the guys at the banquet hall. We were so the entire ride there.

"Iris, spill." Victoria said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. I was lost.

"You and John, what is going on?" Stacy asked me.

"Um… I really don't know. I guess we are together. We went to a date last night and had a picnic lunch today." I told them. I felt like I was back in high school.

"Does he kiss good?" Victoria asked. I shrugged. They were laughing.

"Stacy, how is Randy?" I asked her.

"In bed he is ok, he kisses great, and is sexy all over." she told me. We were laughing.

"Not exactly what I was asking." I said.

"Here we are!" Victoria said. We all were so nervous.

We got out. Stacy and Victoria were meeting Dave and Randy in some other place. Stacy and I had to go find Vince first. We were walking and found Vince.

"Dad!" Steph yelled. Vince was talking with Shane and Hogan.

"Hi, Steph and Iris." he said.

"Iris?" Shane asked. He hugged me.

"Hey Shane." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Hi, Iris." Mr. Hogan said to me. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello, congrats on your induction." I said.

"Thanks, how is Paul?" he asked me.

"Good, I suppose, being an annoying big brother." I told him. He laughed at me.

Steph and I left to meet the guy.

Paul and John were waiting on us. They were talking with Randy's father.

"Where are they?" John asked.

"Don't worry. I know they are here, because Stacy and Victoria are here." Paul told him.

"I am not, but I just want to see how hot Iris looks." John said forgetting who he was talking to.

"Watch it." Paul growled at him.

"Sorry." John said. They didn't talk much to each other after that.

Steph and I found the guy. Paul was in a regular tux. John was in a tux that had print on the jacket. It was interesting. They spotted us.

"Wow." John said as I walked over to him. He smiled at me.

"You look beautiful. I love the dress." he said. I had on a light blue dress with spaghetti straps. The back laced up and the front did as well. The front left gaps to show skin. The dress came down low in the front and was long. He smiled.

We sat though the ceremony. John kept looking at me. I was blushing the entire time. We left to go eat afterwards. We all rode in limos. John and I with Steph and Paul. Randy and Stacy with Victoria and Dave. The dinner was interesting. Stacy, Steph, John, Randy, and Victoria all got drunk. They were funny.

We arrived at the hotel. John was laying on my shoulder. Paul was holding Stephanie.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked me. I nodded. I was looking at John.

"Did you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I hate ceremony." he said. I laughed. He never liked them. He didn't even want to go to his own wedding.

We arrived at the hotel. Dave took Victoria to her room. I helped John, Stacy and Randy to different rooms. Paul carried Steph to their room. I put Stacy and Randy in Randy's room. I walked with John to his room.

John and I walked into his room. John was buzzed, but not completely drunk. We walked in and he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look gorgeous." he said. He pushed me against the door.

"John, stop." I said. I really didn't want him to stop, but I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Why, baby?" he asked. He came closer.

"John…" I was saying. He cut me off my kissing me. He pushed himself against me. I gasped.

"Shh.. You owe me a kiss." he whispered. He kissed me again. I gave in. The kiss was so gentle and his lips were so soft. I wrapped my arms around him. He took it as a good thing. John picked me up and put me on the bed. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed from my lips to my neck. I gasped when he began to nibble on my collarbone. He was started to unlace the dress when there was a knock at the door. He growled.

"Go answer it." I told him. He pouted and got up. He threw his jacket on the bed and opened the door. Paul was standing there.

"Yes?" he asked him.

"I need Iris." Paul told him flatly. I walked to the door way.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I really need to talk to you." he said.

"Alright." I said. I looked at John.

"See you tomorrow." he said.

"Tomorrow." I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I walked with Paul to my room. He came in and sat down. I changed and sat down with him.

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"I got into it with Steph today." he said. I played dumb.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She's pregnant." he said disappointed.

"What is so bad about that?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just don't think I am ready to be a dad." he said.

"You will do fine." I told him. I yawned.

"You think?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Go back in there with her." I told him.

"Ok, good night." he said. He kissed my forehead and left.

I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at me door. I opened the door to find Dave.

"Hey John." I said. He didn't respond. He just pulled me into a mind-reeling kiss.


	8. Wrestlemania

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep the review coming. Thanks for letting me know who she should be with. Thanks. Enjoy!

I sat straight up and looked around. I was still on the couch and the tv was still on. I was just were I was went Paul left. I looked at the clock and realized it was 4 am.

_It was a dream, but it felt so real_. I thought as I crawled in bed to go back to sleep.

I was woken up around 10 am to someone pounding on the door. I opened the door to find Dave standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Can I talk to you? Clothes are optional." he said. I looked down and realized what I was wearing. I was in tank top and underwear. He had a smirk plaster on his face.

"Yeah, come in and let me change." I said. He came in and sat down to watch tv. I put some clothes on and brushed my teeth. I came out. Dave was sprawled out on the couch.

"Comfy?" I asked him as I sat on his stomach. He laughed.

"Your heavy." he groaned. I gasped in shock and acted like I was hurt.

"I am not and I don't want to talk to you because you said I was fat." I said pouting.

"I said you were heavy, not fat!" he protested.

"Whatever, what did you need to talk about?" I asked still sitting on him.

"Oh, I just want to see if I could take you for lunch before we go to Wrestlemania tonight. I wanted to thank you for the other night." he said. I smiled.

"Sure, can we go now though? I am hungry." I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah, meet me in the lobby in 15 minutes. I have to get my things." he said.

"See ya in 15." I replied. I got ready and went to Steph's room. I told her where I was going. She told me to be careful and I went to the lobby. Dave was standing there waiting on me.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Yup, let's go." I said. We left in a rental car. Dave drove us a little ways out of the city.

We pulled into a small café. The place was quaint and homey.

"Come on. I love this place." he said.

We went in and ordered. We ate and talked until we had to leave. Dave had to be at he arena around 2. We left.

"Dave, thanks. I loved it so much." I told him. He smiled at me almost like he was shy.

"Your welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it." he told me. We drove back the arena. The drive was quiet. We listened to music.

We arrived at the arena. We walked to Evolution's locker room.

"Hey!" Steph said as we walked in.

"Hey." I told her. Paul just looked at me.

"Iris, come on. We need to go check on a few things." she said. I waved bye to everyone and we left.

Paul looked at Dave who was not paying attention.

"What are you doing?" he asked him.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Because, John was not supposed to ask her out. You were! She is not supposed to be with him!" Paul yelled.

"Look, I am trying. She is really great and I do like her, but she IS with John." Dave told him.

"Dave! I don't care! I want her and John apart!" Paul said.

"You need to leave it alone." Ric said.

"No, I don't. I am her big brother. I know John! She needs to be with someone different." he told them.

"You mean better?" Ric asked.

"Same thing. John or Randy should not be with girls like Iris." Paul said. They left it alone.

Stephanie and I were checking on things. I hadn't seen John. I was curious as to where he could be. They were walking down the halls and Stephanie saw John coming towards them.

"Iris, wait here. I need to talk to Bischoff." she told me. I didn't think anything of it so I agreed. I was leaning against the wall. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me. I was looking at the ground and a pair of feet stopped in front of me.

"See anything interesting?" the person asked me.

"Yup, a really ugly pair of shoes." I told them.

"They are not ugly. They are stylin and profiling." they said.

"Yeah, profiling you for a crime." I told them. I looked up at John who was pretending to be hurt.

"Where were you today?" he asked me.

"I went out with Dave. He was thanking me for something." I told him. He looked at me.

"Jealous?" I asked him.

"Not really. I mean you have your friends and I have mine. Because I can do this it doesn't matter." he said. He pulled me into a small kiss. I wrapped my arms around me.

"Who you fighting tonight?" I asked him.

"JBL. I am going for the WWE Champ. Are you going to cheer for me?" he asked me.

"I might, but I don't know. JBL is awfully cute." I said sarcastically.

"Eww, that is sick!" he said. I was laughing.

"When is your match?" I asked him.

"Next, I wanted you to be back stage afterward." he said shyly.

"Alright, lets go." I told him. Stephanie was in there arguing with Bischoff. We walked to the gorilla position.

"I am up." he said.

"Good luck." I said as I gave him a kiss. He smiled and walked out. The people were screaming for him. I watched the match on the TV beside me. John and JBL beat the crap out of each other. John won. I was so happy, but when he came back he was nasty. He was cut up and bloody. He was taken away by the medics. He had glazed over eyes and was bloody. I was going to go back there later.

I walked into the medic room a little later. John was lying on a table. He was stitched in a few places, had an ice pack on his knee, and had a slight black eye. I walked over to him.

"Hey." he said.

"Congrats on the win." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, baby." he said. He took my hand. I was standing beside him as we watched the beginning of the Batista vs. Randy ( I know it didn't happen, but I have to have HHH and Batista working together right now.) The first part of the match was ok, but bloody.

"Baby, I am ready to go. I am going to get my stuff so we can leave." he said.

"Alright, I will wait here for you." I said as the match ended. I was standing in the hall way as Dave came up to me. He looked horrible.

"Congrats." I told him. He smiled at me.

"No kiss?" he asked. I kissed his cheek.

"Now go get cleaned up." I told him.

"You going out afterward?" he asked me.

"No, I am going back with John. He is really banged up." I said.

"Alright, see you a little later." he said a little disappointed.

John and I left a few minutes later. A limo took us back to the hotel. We went to John's room. He sat on the bed. I got him an icepack and put one on each of his knees. He smiled at me and pulled me on the bed next to him.

"How about that movie now?" he asked me. I nodded. He put it on Constantine. He pulled me up next to him. I had my head laying on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around me. I pulled the covers over us. He looked at me while we were watching the movie.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are beautiful." he said. I turn 5 shades of red. He leaned down and kissed me. I melted into him. He was so gentle and soft. He pulled me on top of him. I was laying on him kissing him. I gently kissed down his cheek to his ear. He began to suck on earlobe. He began to breath harder. He pulled me down on the bed and was on his side. He kissed me with passion. He slipped and hand under my shirt. He was making lazy designs on my stomach. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I loved the feeling of having John that close to me. He slid his hand father up towards my bra when there was a loud pounding at his door. He growled. I slid off the bed and opened the door.

"Randy?" I asked him. He was upset and close to crying.

"She broke up with me." he said through gritted teeth. I moved and he sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" a slightly annoyed John asked his friend.

"She cheated on me with Kurt." he said.


	9. Telling people

A/N: I only own Iris. Please Read & Review. Enjoy!

John and I just looked at Randy. He was sitting on the couch and looked pissed off enough to kill someone. I was leaving when John stopped me. He pulled me over to the couch. We each sat on the different sides of Randy.

"How do you know she cheated?" I asked him. He looked at me. I pulled him into a hug.

"I found them together. I was going to her room to surprise her it is, was, our anniversary. I went in and heard her moaning. I figured she had used her vibrator that I bought her, but no. She naked on top of an also naked Kurt. I just walked out of the room. I know that neither of them saw me, but I still don't care." he said.

"Man, I am sorry. I never thought she would cheat on you." John told him. Randy was not consoled.

"Randy, if she cheated on you then she didn't appreciate you. Some one will appreciate you and love you. Don't worry about it. You can move on give her a hell of a guilt trip." I told him.

"Your right. Thanks, Iris." he said.

"Welcome, Randy. You had a big night. You need some sleep." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be alone." he said.

"You can stay here with John and watch a movie." I volunteered. John was a little shocked.

"You aren't going to stay?" he asked me.

"I can stay." I said reluctantly. We began to watch Constantine again. John and I hadn't really paid attention to it. The movie ended and all three of us were lying on the bed. I was in between John and Randy. We ended up calling asleep all together on the bed. I was so glad that John's room had a king size bed.

The next morning I woke up to hear Randy and John talking. I looked up and saw them sitting on the couch. I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and came out. I laid back down on the bed. I was still tired. I didn't know how they were up after last night and they wrestled. I was watching TV when there was a knock at the door. John got up and answered it. Randy turned around and looked at me.

"Morning." he said. I waved back.

"Not a morning person?" he asked me.

"Nope, are you ok now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for helping last night." he said.

"No problem." I told him. John came in with a cart of food.

"Come on. We ordered you something." he told me. I sat and ate with them. I heard my phone ring. I reached in my pocket and looked the caller id. I decided to answer it since it was Stephanie. I walked out on the balcony.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked me.

"I am having breakfast with John and Randy. What about you?" I replied.

"Me and Paul just got done having breakfast. I wanted to invite you to lunch. Paul and I are going to tell Dad. I really want you to be there." she said.

"Fine, what time?" I asked her.

"Noon; we are meeting in the lobby." she said.

"See ya at noon." I told her and walked back into the room. I finished eating. John and Randy were going shopping. I told them I didn't feel like it and went back to my room.

I got back to my room around 11. I had an hour to get ready. I showered and changed. I decided on wearing some dark jeans with a nice white button up shirt. I put on a light coat of make-up. I was so tired. I dragged my self to the elevator. I got on and rode it down to the lobby. I saw Vince waiting and walked over to him.

"Hi Iris. You are just the person I needed to see." he told me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked a little unsure of what he wanted.

"I heard a rumor and just wanted some clarification." he said. I nodded.

"I understand that you and John are dating. Is that true?" he asked me.

"Yes sir. I guess we are. We aren't official. I mean we have gone on a few dates." I told him. I was worried he was going to get mad.

"And you spend the night in his hotel room last night, and Randy was in there." he said.

"Yes, sir. Randy had a problem with Stacy and came to talk to us. We all fell asleep watching a movie. Is that ok?" I asked him.

"Honey, that is fine. I just want you to be careful. John is known to chase women and play them. I just don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"I will be careful, but I can't predict getting hurt." I told him.

"I know, just be careful. Let me know if he hurts you. He can fight your brother." he said laughing. I laughed as Paul and Stephanie walked up.

We left in a limo and went to a very nice restaurant. We were seated a private room. We ate. I was ready to go.

"Dad, we asked you here to tell you something." Steph said.

"Iris is here to." he said.

"I already know." I said. He just looked at me.

"You didn't tell?" he asked me.

"Not my place. It wouldn't seem right." I said as Paul was laughing.

"Dad, focus!" Steph said laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You are a grandpa!" Steph said. He smiled.

"Great, whose is it?" he asked. I was trying s hard not to laugh as Paul's expression.

"Dad!" Steph yelled at him.

"I am kidding. Congrats you two. Sorry, Paul, I had to." he said. I was laughing.

"That is great. I have to ask you something now that it is just us." he said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Iris, want a job?" he asked me. I just looked at him.

"How about Diva?" he asked

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't feel like prancing around in front of people and getting into catfight. Sorry." I said.

"Ok, how about GM. I mean after Steph leaves she will need a replacement." he said.

"What's the angle?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet, but I can find one. I want you to work for us." he said.

"Fine, as long as I am not a diva. I will be glad to work for you." I told him.

"Great, now I need to go. I am meeting with the board to discuss the financial aspects for the rest of this year." he said. We all left.

"Iris, lets go shopping." Steph said before we dropped them off.

"Fine." I said. I didn't really want to go, but I had nothing to do. So I agreed. We dropped Paul and Vince off as the hotel. Steph and I went shopping. We shopped for 4 hours. I bought lots of clothes and Steph her first baby gift. I bought her a cute little baby's first outfit.

We got back to the hotel. I walked in my room and saw a bouquet of roses on my dresser. I looked at the card and read it. _Meet me in the lobby at 7 for dinner- Yours John_. I smiled. I didn't think that he was like they could all be telling me. I was so excited. I looked at the clock. It was 4:45. I was going to lie down for a little while because I was so tired. I fell asleep immediately.


	10. Romantics & Realizations

A/N: I only own Iris. The chapter contains sexual scenes; do not read if you are offended. Thanks. Hope you are enjoying the story. Keep reviewing.

Iris woke up at 6 pm. She had an hour to get ready. She took a shower and got dressed. She wore the same jeans from earlier, but put on a low cut, baby blue, Yankees t-shirt. She grabbed her coat and went to meet him. I walked out into the lobby. The lobby was quiet and peaceful. I sat on a couch and waited for John. He came out of the elevator a few minutes later and came over.

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded. He took my hand and led me to a waiting limo. We got in and he told the driver where to go. I was sitting there looking out the window. John was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you are beautiful." he said as he pulled me in for a romantic kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks for the flowers." I said shyly. He smiled when I blushed.

"Your welcome. I hoped you liked them. I didn't know what kind was your favorites." he said worried.

"John, I liked them. I love Irises." I said smiling.

"I am so glad." he said. We rode a little farther until we arrived at a little restaurant. We went in from the cold air. John told the person and we were seated in a corner. The nearest couple was a few tables away.

"Iris, I wanted to ask you something?" he told me. I looked at him after I took a sip of my drink.

"I wanted to know if you enjoyed being with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him ready for anything.

"Because if you are, and you're not lying to me, I wanted you to officially be my girlfriend." he said to me. He was so shy.

"Are you asking me?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said in a small voice as he looked down.

"John?" I said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I suppose I could be your girlfriend." I said. He smiled and his dimples came out. He took my hand off the table and kissed it. We waited a little longer for our food. The food was great and John was so sweet. We finished and got back in the limo. I was expecting to go back to the hotel.

"I have one more surprise." he said.

"So, we are not going back to the hotel and attempt to watch another movie?" I asked sweetly. He smiled.

"Not yet, maybe later." he said. He leaned over and kissed me. I put my arms on his chest. We were kissing when the limo came to a stop.

"Come on. We can finish that later." he told me as we got out. We got out of the limo. We were at the harbor. We walked on a boat.

"Welcome to your private night cruise around the harbor. There is hot coffee, chocolate, and tea to keep you warm. Let me know if you need anything while on the cruise. I will be happy to get it for you. My name is Nick." he said and disappeared.

"John…" I was saying.

"I only do the best for my girl." he said smiling. I kissed him gently. He took his hand and went with him to the side of the boat. We sat on a bench. I was cold, but was enjoying it. John got a blanket and put it over us. We were sitting there looking at the sites.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked me.

"I am. Thank you so much. John. I have never had anyone do this for me." I told him. He smiled at me.

_They are got to be wrong about him. _I thought as we saw how the lights danced on the water. We were out near the Statue of Liberty.

"The sites are as beautiful as you, Iris." he said. He kissed me. I pulled him as close as I could. I wanted him as close to me as I could get him. The kiss was soft and gentle. He slowly used his tongue to probe into my mouth. I began to suck on it and I heard him moan softly. He wrapped his arms around me. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I was breathless. He kissed down to my neck. I moaned softly as he nipped at my collarbone. He kissed back up to my lips. I hungrily kiss him back. It felt so good. He slid one of his hands up the back of my shirt. He slid it around to the front of my bra. He cupped my breast as he continued to kiss me. I had my hand on his chest. My emotions were out of control and it felt so good. He began to roll my nipple between his fingers. I slid one of my ands under his t-shirt. I could fell his ripped stomach and pecks. He gasped when I raked my nails down his chest. We continued to kiss until we heard fireworks. We broke apart and saw them as they lit up the sky.

"Thank you so much." I whispered in his ear.

"Welcome babe." he said. We forgot all about the cold as we held each other during the rest of the boat ride. We would sneak kisses in every few minutes. The boat took us back to the waiting limo.

We rode back to the hotel; the entire way we were kissing. He was such a good kisser. We arrived back at the hotel and went straight to his room. He was so horny and it was obvious.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said, as he pulled me into the room. I had just gotten my coat off when he pinned me against the door and he kissed me. He was so eager to get something.

"You are making me so horny." he said as he rubbed his aching member against my thigh.

"I can tell." I said as I pushed him off me. He just looked at me. I pushed him on the bed. He smiled.

"You know I can't do anything about it, if you don't let me see it." I said teasing him. He practically ripped off his pants to free himself. I saw him. He was no small man. I took him in my hand and began to rub the shaft. He moaned.

"You are driving me crazy!" he said thought gritted teeth.

"Sorry." I said and then began to suck on him. He gasped in shock. He immediately took my hair out of the ponytail and began to entangle his hands through it. He began to breathe harder. I began to suck harder on him. He was pulling on my hair.

"Please, baby. Don't stop." he managed to gasp as I continued my assault on him. He began to mumble incoherently. I began to pay close attention to the tip. He was tensing up and I could tell he was getting close. I gently bit on his tip and he moaned in his throat. I tasted him as he began to go. I sucked harder as he growled and went in my mouth. I swallowed and stood up. He had his eyes closed and was breathing extremely hard.

"Baby?" I asked him. He reached for my arm and I moved away from him. He looked at me.

"Come here." he said.

"No, baby. I need to go." I told him. I grabbed my coat.

"Did I do something?" he asked me. I shook my head no and walked out the door. He was so confused. He put on some boxers and sat there. He was confused. He called Randy.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Hey, can you come here?" John asked him.

"Sure be there in a minute." he said to John. John hung up and waited.

I walked back to my room. I was so upset. I called Steph when I got into my room. She came over immediately.

"Babe, what is it?" she asked me after I answered the door as I was crying.

"I went out with John. I had fun, but we came back to his hotel room. I thought I would be ok, but I wasn't. I kept seeing it in my mind as I was giving him head. I just finished him and left. I could stay and I didn't want to explain it to him." I told her.

"Sweetie, I didn't know it still bothered you. Did John do anything to you?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"No, he was not mean or pushy at all. I just couldn't do it." I told her.

"Shh. It will be ok." she told me. She stayed with me until I went to sleep.


	11. Morning talks

A/N: I only own Iris. Let me know if you are enjoying the story. The story is rated M for sexual context, language, and adult situations. I am letting you know because the story is getting into far into the plot. I don't want to lose any readers so if people tell me they don't like it I can go back edit stuff out and redo the chapters to be less graphic in some ways. Thanks please review and let me know. Enjoy the chapter.

I woke up the next morning around 5 am. I had just had a horrible dream. I woke up in a cold sweat. I did not want to go back to sleep. I showered and got packed. We were leaving for Vancouver at 10 am. I decided to go to a café for some coffee. I passed by Dave's room. I could hear the TV. I decided to knock and see if he wanted to go with me. I really did not fell like being alone. I knocked on the door and waited. Dave opened the door a few minutes later.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, you ok? It is six in the morning." he asked.

"Yeah, I heard you up and was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some coffee?" I asked him.

"Sure, let me change." he said. I just stood there.

"Get in here." he said as he pulled me in. He changed in the bathroom and came out. He looked at me and threw me a hoodie.

"Put this on. It is cold this morning." he said.

"Thanks. Sorry, still in another world." I told him. We left and walked to the café. He was right; it was cold. We grabbed some coffee and sat in the corner.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, no, I really have no clue." I told him.

"What was it?" he asked me.

"I had a visit from my past. I didn't want to deal with it. How about you?" I asked him.

"No, I am still dealing with my divorce." he said.

"Your wife call again?" I asked him as I sipped my coffee.

"No, I miss my girls." he said. He showed me a picture.

"Dave, they are beautiful." I said.

"I know I made them." he said. I smiled at him. We were drinking coffee and talking when my phone rang. I answered it because it was Steph. I told her where I was. She said just to met her at the airport; she would get Dave and my things from our rooms. She knew I needed to talk to someone. We left for the airport around 8:30.

"You and John together yet?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Did he do something to you last night?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"I saw you coming out last night and looked very upset." he said.

"My past came back." I told him.

"I am sorry. If you want to talk about it I will listen." he told me as we arrived at the airport. We got out and met Paul and Stephanie. They gave us our things.

"Iris, I wanted to talk to you. Come on." she said to me. We walked over and sat on the benches.

"Are you doing ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I will be. I just didn't want to bring John into this." I told her.

"Honey, if he likes you then he will understand you and if you like him then he might want to know so in case you freak out again he won't think it is because of him." she told me.

"Or, Steph, it could drive him away. I just met him and I really like him. I mean he doesn't wrestle anymore. He hasn't come back and he never will." I told her.

"Babe, you still need to tell him." she said. I nodded.

"Steph, Paul doesn't even know." I told her.

"I know, but still you have to face it next time so that next time you don't freak out like you did last night." she said.

"I know. I didn't even sleep last night. The memories came back." I told her.

"You don't have to go out with us tonight. You can just stay in and sleep, if you want to." she said.

"Thanks. I just need your help with one other thing." I said.

"What?" she asked me.

"I want to stay away from John for right now. I will talk to him when I get ready." I told her.

"That is fine, but promise me you will talk to him." she told me. I nodded.

"Now, come on. We can board the plane." she said.

We boarded the plane. John was not on the plane yet. Dave was sitting in a seat.

"Can I sit by ya?" I asked him. He nodded and moved his bag. I was beside the window. I was listening to my ipod and not really paying attention. I didn't even notice that John and Randy had sat behind Dave and I. I laid my head on him and fell asleep before the plane even took off.

"John, I thought you were dating her?" Randy asked.

"We are, but something got to her last night. I don't know what it is. I really want to talk to her." he said.

"So talk to her." Randy told him.

"I will try to tonight. What ever got to her was enough to scare her." John said. Randy nodded. John was watching me as I slept.

"She is beautiful." he whispered. Randy looked at him and smiled.

"You have it bad." he told John.

"What are you talking about?" John asked him.

"How long did you sleep last night?" Randy asked.

"I didn't. I have to know why she is mad at me or what is wrong." John said.

"You already have fallen for her." Randy said smiling.

"Have not! I just really like her." John said. Randy looked at him.

"Fine, I DO really like her. She is beautiful, not like every other girl, doesn't care about her looks, and accepts me for me." he said looking at Iris.

"Then let her know." Randy said. John nodded. Paul had heard the entire conversation. He and Stephanie were sitting across from them.

_Dave has to get her to like him and not John. John is NOT going to hurt her_. He thought.

The flight lasted another hour. The plane landed and I was still asleep. I was woken up by someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see Dave.

"Come on, sexy, we landed." he said smiling. I stretched and grabbed my bag. We got off the plane and into a limo.

The limo took us to the hotel. Some of the people had appearances that night. Dave was going to be at a Toy's R US. Paul was going to do an interview for the local radio station. John and his cousin were promoting their cd at an autograph singing. We all were checked in.

"Iris!" Stephanie called. I turned to see her coming down the hallway. I waited opened my door and waited. She came up to me.

"Do you want to go out with Paul and I tonight?" she asked me.

"No, you two go have fun. I will be fine." I told her.

"You sure?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Ok, I will talk to you before I leave." she said.

I was so tired. I looked at the clock. The time was three in the afternoon. I laid down to sleep. I was woken up at 4:30 by a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door. I found Randy standing there.

"Hey." he said. I waved.

"Were you asleep?" he asked me.

"Yeah, what did you need?" I asked him.

"I didn't have anything to do tonight, because John is with Trademarc. I know that Dave, Paul, and Stephanie are busy; so I was wondering if you wanted to something. I need to run one errand and then we can go to a movie or grab something to eat." he said.

"Yeah, what time?" I asked him.

"I'll come get you around 6:30." he said.

"Fine, see you in an hour." I told him and shut the door. I was so tired and I really didn't want to go. I started to get ready.


	12. He knows

A/N: I only own Iris. I will continue when I receive more reviews. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Enjoy.

I dragged my self together and got ready. I wasn't going to dress up so I just put on some running pants, a t-shirt, and Dave's hoodie back on. I wasn't impressing anyone. Randy came and knocked on my door at 6:30. I opened it to find him dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. We walked down to the lobby where we got in a waiting limo.

"I need to stop at one place and then we can eat." he said. I nodded.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, me and John got into it. I was just thinking about it." I told him.

"He told me something freaked you out last night. Everything ok?" he asked me.

"Don't want to talk about it." I answered him being very short.

"You going to talk to John about it?" he asked me. I looked at him and stared through him.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering. He is really worried about you. He thinks he did something to you." Randy told me. I immediately felt bad. I just looked out the window.

"Did he do something to you, Iris?" Randy asked me.

"No, he didn't." I said. Randy just looked at me. He wasn't trying but he was bringing back memories that I really didn't want.

"Iris, you can tell me if…." he was saying.

"Leave it alone!" I said to him. I didn't mean to yell but I had to make it go away. Randy just looked at me. We arrived at where Randy was going.

"Randy. I am sorry." I told him.

"Iris, its ok. I shouldn't have pushed it." he said back and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. He took my hand and pulled me into the store. He immediately put a hat on when we got in. I realized where we were. He had taken me to John's signing. He pulled me behind the curtains before I could protest.

"RANDY!" I yelled at him.

"What? I told you we could eat after this." he said.

"That is not what I was talking about." I said.

"You have to talk to him sooner or later." he told me. He was right, but I wanted to pick the time. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had to get out of there. I was not going to talk about it with him now. I was fixing to say something when John walked behind the curtain and looked at me.

"Iris?" he looked at me and then Randy. I was ready to run and I did. I took off running though the back. John and Randy both ran after me. John was close. I found the back door and ran off. I ran across the street. John stopped in the door way.

"What do I do?" he asked Randy.

"I will chase her and you can finish this. Call me after wards." Randy said and ran across the street to find me.

I ran. I had no clue where I was going, but I was getting far away from John and Randy. I ran until I couldn't see the store of Randy running behind me. I had never been to Vancouver and had no idea where I was. I realized that I was lost and upset. I started walking back towards the city. I felt someone behind me. I turned to see a guy standing there.

"Lost?" he asked me. I freaked and ran away from him. I ran until I was back in the city. I walked down the street I recognized that the hotel was on. I was walking when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you ok?" I heard on the other end.

"I would be better if you would stay out of my business." I told Randy on the other end.

"Look, I wanted to help. I didn't know you would react like that." he said sincere. I wasn't in the mood.

"Randy, stay out of it!" I said through gritted teeth.

"John wants to know if you are ok." Randy said. I hung up. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and walked in the hotel. I had made it back. I was so hungry. I ordered room service as soon as I got to the desk. They were going to deliver it to me. I went up the elevator to my floor. I got off and saw Randy standing at John's door. I was so upset that I didn't even look at them when I walked by. John shoved Randy out of the way and chased me to my room. I shut the door in his face.

"Iris, let me in." he begged on the other side of the door. I was sitting against the door and crying. I was not in the mood to see anyone.

"Baby, please. I just wanted to know what I did." he begged. He couldn't understand; he hadn't done anything. I gave in and opened the door. He was at the door and about fell into me when I opened it.

"John, just let it go." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Baby, what did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, I am dealing with my past." I told him.

"Let me help. I want to help. I am your boyfriend and I am not going anywhere." he said. I let him in. He walked in and pulled me into a hug.

"What is it? Baby?" he asked me.

"I am dealing with my past. I thought I was over it, but I'm not." I told him. He sat on the bed and took my hands.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I want to tell you, but I don't know how you will take it." I said as I looked at him.

"Iris, nothing you can say will change my mind about you. You are perfect for me and I don't care." he told me.

"Fine, John. The other night when I left it was because I had memories when I was raped." I said.

"Baby… I am sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to provoke it." he said to me.

"You didn't. I just haven't gotten over the idea of having sex with a guy. I think it will take me a while." I told him.

"Take as long as you need. I just don't want to hurt you. I am sorry if I did anything. I understand." he said. I just looked at him. I was searching his eyes.

"I mean it. I will take it slower with you, but I will not force you to do anything. I will stop when you say no." he said and kissed me gently. I smiled when I pulled away.

"There is the beautiful smile I love to see." he said.

"I need to apologize to Randy." I said.

"He was worried about you as much as I was. He just wanted to help." he said as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh! Food!" I said. I jumped up opened the door to see Randy. I pulled him into a hug.

"I am sorry." he said.

"I didn't mean to interfere. I was just wondering if you wanted to eat still?" he asked me.

"Yeah, come on. We can all go." I said.

I cancelled my order and we left to go eat. We went to a small restaurant and ate. I had fun. John kept a hold of my hand the entire night. We ate and went back to the hotel. Randy went back to his room and went to sleep. John and I went into my room and began to watch tv.

"I am sorry about last night." I said.

"It's ok. I just have to say wow!" he said smiling. I laughed as he pulled me into a hug. We were laying on the bed watching ESPN. I was laying there and fell asleep in John's arms. He was half-asleep when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door.

"What are you doing in her room?" the person on the other side asked him.


	13. Accidents happen

A/N: I only own Iris. I will continue after receiving reviews. Thank you Morwen12 for you reviews. I am glad to know you are reading it and like it. Keep up the reviews, everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

"What are you doing in her room?" the person asked when John opened the door.

"I was asleep." John told him.

"This is not her room." the person told them.

"Gee, thanks for the notice. Now, I am tired and want some sleep." John told the person.

"Then go to your room." they told John.

"Just go away. If you wake her up you will get it at practice tomorrow." John told the person.

"No, you are not sleeping in there with her." the person said. John had had enough. He swung at them. I woke up to the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. I sat up and got off the bed. I walked to the door to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I saw John hit Paul again.

"Leave us alone." John said. I grabbed John and out of reaction, he hit me in the face. He froze. Paul was pissed and really wanted to hurt John.

"Iris, baby, are you ok?" he asked me. I was holding the side of my face. I nodded.

"Get away from her." Paul growled at him.

"I didn't mean to." John said. He really felt bad and I didn't blame him for it.

"Paul, stop it! I am 21. You know he didn't mean to." I said to a now very pissed off Paul.

"Iris, he hit you!" he said.

"It was an accident!" I yelled at him. John was just standing there. He felt horrible and just wanted to make it go away.

"I will see you in the morning at practice. Go to bed!" I told him. I grabbed John's arm and pulled him back in the room.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I walked in the bathroom. He just sank down the wall to the floor.

"John?" I asked as I sat beside him. He looked at me with tears threatening to fall.

"What is it, baby?" I asked him.

"I didn't mean to hit you. I don't want to turn into him." he said.

"Who, John?" I asked him.

"My uncle. He went to prison for beating up his wife and I didn't mean to hit you. I never want to be known for hitting women. I am sorry. I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore." he said. He was so shaken from the incident. He was extremely unset.

"John, I am not going anywhere. I am not mad; it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to hit me." I told him. He just looked at me. He was so upset it was as if he was helpless.

"Baby, I am sorry." he said. I gave him a hug and kissed him forehead. He clung to me.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." I told him. I helped him up. He was so helpless looking. I helped him on the bed.

"You're going to lay down to right?" he asked me.

"Yes, baby, let me go to the bathroom." I told him. He just laid there. I walked into the bathroom. I saw my face. I had a large bruise on my cheek.

_Great Paul is going to flip_. I thought as I walked back out. I laid down and John cuddled up to me. He had already fallen asleep. I just laid there and eventually fell asleep around 2 that morning.

The next morning I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes. It was Randy.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come on. Let's go. We are meeting John in 30 minutes." he said. I sat up.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked him.

"He got me up and I met him here. He told me to get you up now and get you there." he told me.

I got ready. I knew we were going to see the guys spar today, so I dressed casual. Randy pulled me out of the room and down to the limo waiting.

"You know last time we did this it didn't turn out to well." I said looking at him.

"I know, but this time I didn't come up with this." he said laughing. We rode the limo until we arrived at the arena.

"I get out here." Randy said.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"The driver will take you. Don't worry about it." he said and shut the door. The limo took me to a large ominous building. I got out and walked in the front door. The building was a large jewelry store. I looked around. John walked up behind me.

"Morning." he whispered in my ear.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Shopping." he said and took my hand. He led me around the store. The jewelry was so nice and elegant. I hadn't said a word yet. We were looking and in a case, there was a beautiful pink sapphire necklace on a white gold chain. I was looking at it. John had picked out a new watch and chain for his collection. He noticed that I was looking at the necklace. The necklace had a petite ring with it. I moved on and didn't realize that John had gotten it to. We left to get something to eat and go to the arena.


	14. Concussions

A/N: I only own Iris. Thank you Morwen12 for the review. I think you may be the only person reading the story. J I am only continuing on reviews now. I hope you enjoy the story. Enjoy!

We arrived at the arena. John went in and began to limber up. I sat down and was talking to Ric, Vince, and Stephanie. Randy and Dave were in the ring sparring. All wrestlers were doing this. The public could come in and watch after buying tickets. I was staying away from the guys. The guys kept sparring. Paul had asked Vince to spar with me and I was unaware of it. Paul was in the ring. I was waiting to see who he would choose. The arena was filling up.

"Iris!" he yelled. I looked at him.

"Son of a bitch!" I said.

"Come on!" he said. He took the mic and told the people who I was. I was a new and upcoming wrestler. The rest of the guys were telling me to get up there.

"Iris!" I heard someone say. It was Stacy and Lita.

"You don't have to do this." Lita said.

"Lemme give it a try. Just tell John to come to the ring, please." I told them.

"Ok, be careful." Stacy said. I walked up to the ring and got in. John came down the ramp with Randy and Dave. They were all in shock. I stood there.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Only in the traditional way." I said. He nodded. I am a black belt in karate, took kickboxing, and Paul and Stephanie had trained me in their free time. He smiled and nodded. We began to spar. I was doing fine. Paul caught me across the chest and then once where I already had a slight black eye. I caught him in the mouth and the nose. We were going at it when I caught him in a sleeper hold. I held it. I looked at the apron and saw Stephanie standing there with the salts. Paul passed out. I grabbed the salts and put them under the nose. He shot up and looked at me pissed. He got up and smiled at me.

"You will do good." he said. I laughed and he gave me a hug. I hugged him back. Everyone was cheering. John was standing on the floor next to the steps. I came down them and he pulled me into a hug. I was laughing. Vince came up.

"You are our news diva!" he said. I shot him a look.

"Come on, lets talk about it." he said. We sat on the ramp and we talked. He told me that if I accepted the diva position in two months I could be gm and not wrestle. I agreed if I got to pick my outfits and storylines. He agreed. I was sitting there waiting for the contract when I saw John get in the ring. He blew me a kiss and got ready to spar with Y2J. I was sitting there when the intern gave me the contract. I was sitting with Vince looking over it. I came to the relationship clause.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Oh, that just states if the company thinks that if your relationship with another wrestler is causing problems in the locker room, with other wrestlers, or with the shows you will be asked to cut your relationship with them and keep it as a work relationship only." he said.

"You want me to sign this?" I asked a little unsure.

"Yes and the relationship clause doesn't usually come into play. You and John are not going to be asked to break up as soon as you sign it. I don't always listen to Paul." he said laughing. I smiled and signed it. I went and sat in between Dave and Paul. I felt so small.

"Good practice." Paul said.

"Where'd you learn that?" Dave asked.

"Him. I am also a black belt." I told Dave. Shawn walked by.

"Iris, you know if you want to get anywhere in the business you need better looking bodyguards." he said laughing. I laughed.

"I don't see anyone better looking around here." Paul said.

"Whatever, just remember you got beat by a girl." Shawn said laughing harder. Dave was laughing. I wasn't paying attention. John was still sparing and he didn't look right. Chris was really beating on him. I saw that he was holding his back and a large bruise had formed. Chris hit him with a drop kick and John fell to the mat. He was knocked out. Chris froze. I jumped in the ring followed by Randy.

"John?" I asked. He was non-responsive.

"Medics!" Randy yelled. They came running. Dave pulled me out of the way. I was worried about John. Dave was holding me back. The medics took John immediately to the hospital.

"Come on." Dave said.

Dave, Randy, Paul, Stephanie, and I all got in the Suburban. Dave drove us to the hospital. Stephanie was calling people. Paul was helping to navigate and Randy was comforting me. We arrived at the hospital and checked with the nurse. We had to wait. I couldn't sit still. I got up and walked outside. Dave got up and walked out after me.

"Iris?" he asked me. I just looked at him. He pulled me into a hug. I was on the very of crying, but my nerves would not let me.

"He will be fine. Do not worry about it." Dave said comforting me.

"I know, but last night wasn't a good night and not this." I told him.

"What happened last night?" Dave asked me.

"Paul and he got into it. I was getting John off Paul before they got in trouble for fighting. I went to pull John off and he accidentally hit me." I told him.

"Oh… Well, now you have some good bruises to match." Dave said smiling at me.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have a nice black eye and busted lip." he said. I shrugged.

"Are you a diva now?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Congrats. I will talk you out for a drink when we get a chance." he said. I smiled and gave him a hug. Stephanie came running out.

"Come on, Iris, he is asking for you." she said. I went in and went into his room. He was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Baby?" I asked. He looked at me. He had a busted lip.

"Hey, I didn't know where you were." he said.

"Outside. I didn't want to sit and wait. What is going on?" I asked him.

"I have a concussion. I can leave after they give me some pain killers to take." he told me. I waited with him until the nurse had him sign something.

We left and went back to the hotel. Randy and I helped John to his room. I stayed with John. We were watching a movie when I noticed he was asleep. I smiled and moved some of his hair. I felt a slight knot on his head. I felt bad for him. I was watching him when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it. Stephanie was on the other side.

"Hey." she said and gave me a hug. She had Stacy and Christy with her.

"Is he ok?" Christy asked.

"Yeah, he is asleep." I told them.

"Do you want to go shopping with us tomorrow before we have the show?" Stacy asked me.

"Yeah, what time?" I asked them.

"At 10 am." Stephanie said.

"Sure." I said yawning.

"Alright, we will see ya tomorrow. Call if you need help with him." Christy said.

"Thanks see ya." I said as I walked in the room. John was sprawled out on the bed. I laid down next to him. He immediately wrapped him arms around me. I slept peacefully until the next morning.


	15. Small kisses

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. I am continuing based on reviews. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter.

I woke up the next morning to the shower running. I looked over at the bed and John wasn't there. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30. I had 2 1/2 hours before I was meeting the girls to go shopping. The shower turned off and a few minutes later John came out in some shorts. He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning." he said. I smiled. He kissed my cheek as I passed by him into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got ready. I came out and John was watching tv.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him.

"I don't know. What about you?" he asked me.

"I am going shopping at 10 with the girls." I told him. He smiled.

"Have fun." he said as there was a knock on the door. He answered it. He had ordered us breakfast from room service. We ate and watched TV. I could tell John was still feeling the effects of his concussion.

"Baby, I am leaving." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Please, just do somethign lite today. Just take it easy." I told him also begging him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, only if you prmise to have fun." he told me. I smiled at him.

"I promise." I said and gave him a kiss. He eventually let me go.

I got on the elevator and went to the lobby. I was late. Stephanie, Stacy, and Christy were waiting on me. I didn't even had time to give an explination because they pulled me into the limo. We went to every major store in the city and even found the mall. I was so tired.

"How are ya'll going to even wrestle tonight?" I asked as we were going to the arena.

"Your tired?" Christy asked me.

"Yeah!" I said. We had taken our bags to the hotel and were leaving to go to the show. I was so tired.

We arrived at the arena. Stephanie and I went to meet the guys. We found them in their locker room.

"Wow, your alive!" Randy said as we walked in.

"Yeah! Who has the order for tonight?" I asked. Dave handed it to me. I scanned it and saw that John had a match.

"Is this correct?" I asked looking up. Ric nodded.

"Randy, outside, now, please!" I said and walked out. Randy shrugged and followed me out.

"Why is John fighting?" I asked him.

"He wanted to." he said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"His locker room." he said. I took off running. I needed to stop him. He really wasn't able to fight.

I found his room and knocked.

"Come in!" he yelled. I walked in.

"Hey, baby!" he said and I didn't smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you fighting?" I asked him. He shugged.

"I wanted to!" he said. I groaned and walked out. I went back to Evolutions locker room. I walked in and sat down. Dave was sitting there.

"You ok?" he asked me. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I guess." I said. He put an arm around me.

"Babe, he is stubborn. You knew he would fight tonight." he said to me.

"I know, but I guess that maybe he would at least listen." I said. Dave laughed a little.

"Iris." he said looking at me. I sighed.

"Watch." he said. I looked up as John was walking out. He was fighting Simon Dean. The fight went well. John won.

"Nothing to worry about." Dave said.

"Yeah, I mean its not like he aws fighting you." I said. He laughed.

"I wouldn't have hurt him to bad." he told me. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as there was a knock on the door. Dave got up and answered it. John was on the other side.

"Can we go?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I will be there in a minute." I said as he left. I gathered my stuff up and Dave was standing in my way.

"I need out please." I said looking at him. He smiled, but didn't move.

"Dave..." I whined.

"I need a good luck kiss and then you can leave." he said smiling. I sighed and gave in. I went to kiss his cheek and he moved. I kissed him on the lips. I pull away quickly.

"Good luck." I said as I slipped out. Dave sighed. He was sitting down when Paul came walking in the door.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked Dave.

"Nothing." Dave said.

"Who kissed ya?" he asked Dave.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"I can tell someone gave you something." Paul said. Dave laughed.

"Fine. I got a kiss." Dave said.

"From who?" he asked. Dave just looked at him.

"Who? Fine,I'll guess." Paul said. Ric had walked in.

"What we guessing?" Ric asked.

"Who kissed Dave." Paul said.

"Wooo. Tell." Ric said.

"Was it..." Paul had just abuot guessed everyone. Dave still had not told or Paul had not guessed.

"I got it! Iris!" Ric yelled. Dave smiled.

"You kissed my sister!" Paul said.

"Chill. It was an accident, but it was nice." Dave said.

"Well, I am pissed because she is dating someone, but I am glad because maybe she will get over him." Paul said.

John and I arrived at the hotel. I could tell John was tired. I got in the shower and was letting the water just fall on me. I heard the door open and saw John.

"Hold on. I will be out in a minute." I said.

"I will just join you, if you don't care." he said. I laughed.

"Whatever." I said and didn't think he would join me. I was letting the water fall on me when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he asked me. I nodded. I was trying not to show how shocked I was.

"You are beautiful. " he whipsered in my ear. I smiled. We didn't wash, but just stood under the water holding each other.

"Let me show you how I feel abuot you." he whipsered in my ear.

"But, John. "I was saying.

"Please, baby. I will stop if you are uncomfortable, but I want to try. You are beautiful and I have never felt like this about another girl so fast." he said. He had his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as he could get me. The water was warm and felt good. John reached up and began to roll my nipple between his fingers. I leaned my head back on his shoulders and melted into him. I leaned my head up and he captured my lips. I moaned softly and felt one of his hands snake down my sex. He was kissing me and it felt so good. I felt him slid a finger between my folds. He inserted one finger into me. I moaned. He was gently sliding it in and out. I moaned. The water was turning cold and gave it an added effect. He picked up the pace. I slid one of my hands around between us and began to massage his shaft. He moaned. He kissed to my neck and began to suck on my neck. I moaned again. He picked up his pace and sucked harder on my neck.

"John." I moaned. He stopped right right after I went. I quickly slid down in front of him. I began to gently suck on him. He quickly moaned and his breathing changed. I began to pick up the pace and he growled in his throat.

"Yeah, baby. Don't stop." he moaned. I began to use my hand as well and he came within seconds. I stood up. He pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please, baby?" he asked me.

"Not tonight." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"Alright. I am not going to push you." he said.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me.

"You have a beautiful body, baby." he said.

"Same could be said for yours." I said as we were drying off and changing.

We slid in bed after our very long shower. He was watching ESPN when he fell asleep. I turned the TV off and fell asleep next to him.


	16. Friends?

A/N: I only own Iris. I will continue based on reviews. Hope everyone enjoys the story. Keep R & R please; it is nice to know that people are reading the story.

I woke up in the middle of the night to my phone ringing. I looked over at John; he was asleep. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Iris, its Steph." she said. I looked at the clock; it was 3:30 in the morning.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Dave is upset; his wife called him drunk again." she said.

"Ok…." I said.

"Can you talk to him. You don't know her and you won't judge." she told me. I agreed and hung up. John was waking up.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I have to go talk to Steph. I will be back in a little while. Go back to sleep baby." I said as I kissed him. He rolled over and slept. I threw some shorts on and walked to Dave's room.

I knock and a visibly upset Dave answered the door.

"Hey." I said as I looked him up and down. He had bloody knuckles. He moved and pulled me in the room. The room looked like a disaster. I got a wash cloth and began to clean his knuckles.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I said looking at him. He snatched his hand away.

"Dave, let me clean it." I pleaded with him.

"Why? What do you get out of it?" he asked me. I was sitting with my feet under me. I was in front of him. He put his head down.

"Dave, I am being a friend. I just want to help you." I told him.

"I don't need your help." he said.

"Dave." I said. He stood up and hit the chair.

"Get the fuck out! I don't want you fucking help." he yelled. I stood up and got ready to walk out. I was leaving when he grabbed my arm.

"Dave, let me go." I said looking at him. He just looked at me. I pulled my arm away and ran out of the room. I ran past Stephanie who was sticking her head out of their room. I ran straight back to John's room. Dave had scared me.

I opened John's door and ran in. I shut it and pressed my back to it. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I put my head in my hands and sank to the floor.

"Baby, are you ok?" John asked me. I looked up and saw him standing there.

"What is it?" he asked me as he kneeled down beside me.

"I just got into it with Steph." I said. I lied.

"Come on. You need to sleep." he said.

"I am fine, you go ahead and sleep." I said. John bent down and picked me up.

"John." I was protesting. He kissed me.

"Sh…. Just lay down and go to sleep." he said. He laid down and wrapped his arms around me.

I woke up the next morning to someone kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him on me. I pulled away.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning, baby, I like waking up like this." I told him.

"Me too. I love to have you in my arms." he told me. I smiled.

"I need to tell you something." he said.

"What?" I asked a little more concerned.

"I am not breaking up with you, but I am leaving for a while." he said.

"Where ya going?" I asked him.

"I am going to Europe to promote the shows." he said.

"When do you leave?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow. I found out yesterday." he said.

"You are leaving tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Ok, we fly out at 1 to go to Seattle." he told me.

"I know and it is 10 so we need to get ready." I said. We got out things together and packed. Most of my stuff was in John's room. We left to go to the airport. We rode in the limo by ourselves and had fun on the way to the airport.


	17. Overstepping the Boundaries

A/N: I only own Iris. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep R & R Please! Thanks. I will apologize if some of the chapters seem sloppy; I probably wrote them late at night. I can write in POV. Let me know if you would rather me do that. Thanks.

We all arrived at the airport and boarded the plane shortly after we got to the airport. I was sitting beside John. He was so tired he fell asleep shortly after we sat down. I was in the aisle seat beside Stephanie.

"Steph, how long is John going to Europe for?" I asked her.

"About a week. He didn't tell you how long he would be gone?" she asked me.

"He probably did, but I don't remember. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better. My sickness is gone. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight?" she asked me.

"No, besides, you don't need to go out. You are pregnant." I told her.

"I know. I know. I am not going to drink anymore. Paul got onto me for it." she told me. I finished talking to her and fell asleep for a while.

"Baby?" someone said that woke me up. I looked over and it was John.

"Come on. We are here." he said. I grabbed my things and got off the plane.

We all rode to the hotel and checked in. John just shared and room with me. We got in the hotel room and John immediately pulled me into a kiss.

"I am going to miss that." he said. I smiled.

"You going to come with me to dinner?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't officially been invited yet." I told him. He smiled and laughed at me.

"Would you care to accompany me for dinner tonight seeing how it will be my last night with you for a whole week?" he asked me.

"I would love to." I told him. He laughed at me and we got into a tickle fight. I lost of course, but it did lead to a nice make out session.

We left for dinner around six. John had already made some reservations. I was told to dress casual. We walked to the restaurant. He took me to a little café about a block from the hotel. We sat in the back corner so we could have some privacy.

"Are you excited to be going?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you." he said taking my hand.

"I will be here when you get back." I told him.

"I know, but it still means I have to leave you." he said.

"It's ok. I got you something yesterday so you can take it with you." I told him. I put a box on the table. He opened it. He smiled.

"I love it." he said. I had gotten him a silver chain; it was plain and simple. He put it on immediately.

"I got you something too. Close your eyes." he said. He got up and put the necklace around my neck. He sat back down.

"Open your eyes." he said. I opened my eyes and looked down. The necklace was beautiful; it was a pink sapphire.

"John… How'd you?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I saw you looking at it the other day and bought it." he said.

"Thank you so much." I told him. He smiled.

We finished eating and walked back to the hotel. We just got back to our room when John's cell phone rang. He went out to the balcony to answer it. I sat on the bed and flipped through channels. I heard my cell phone buzz and saw that I had a text message.

"Need to talk. Sorry. Dave" I read it and replied that I would talk to him later. I saw John pacing the balcony and looked upset. I just sat there. I knew he would tell me what happened when he got off the phone. He came in a few minutes later from talking on the phone and sat by me.

"What is it, baby?" I asked her.

"I just talked to my dad. My mom is sick." he said.

"I am sorry. Can't you see them after you get back from Europe?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Can you come with me?" he asked me. Before I could reply, he was at the door.

"I am going to go ask Vince. I will be back." he said and walked out. I sighed. I needed to talk to Dave, but I also needed to talk to Paul. I decided to talk to Paul.

I walked across the hall and knocked. Stephanie answered it and pulled me in the room.

"Hey, I needed to talk to you about you making an appearance as the new diva." she told me.

"Ok, what's my angle?" I asked her. Paul laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, were you ok last night?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"You ran out of Dave's room like a bat out of hell." he told me.

"I was not feeling well, plus John had called." I told him.

"Oh, ok." he said. We were all sitting there when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Stephanie yelled. Dave came walking in. He sat down next to Paul and just started to watch TV with him.

"Dave, you want anything to drink?" Stephanie asked.

"Beer, if ya got it." he said. I got up and got it for him. I handed it to him. He just looked at me. I quickly walked away.

"How many you had tonight?" Paul asked. Dave shrugged.

"Alright, Iris, we need to talk to about your debut." Stephanie told me. I looked over the paper.

"I am whose valet?" I asked shocked.

"Jeff Hardy. He is coming back and needs a female side kick." she said. She realized who it said after she read it again.

"We can change that." Steph said.

"You are going to change that." Paul said. We looked at him. He was pissed.

"She is not getting near him." Paul said.

"Ok, calm down, we have to talk to the creative team." Steph said.

"Why can't she just be his valet?" Dave asked watching TV.

"Because that ass already hurt her enough." Paul said. I was looking at him.

_How'd he know? I didn't tell him. _I thought as realized Steph must have told him.

"I am so sorry. He broke her heart. She is a big girl and can be around him." Dave said as John walked in.

"No, she can't" Paul said. Dave and Paul were fixing to get into it. John was standing next to me and totally lost. Steph was waiting to see how I reacted. I was hoping Paul would drop it.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"It is none of your business." Steph said.

"You know what for a 21 yr. old you sure do need a lot of people to protect you." Dave said looking at me.

"Because, they care." I said and began to walk out with John beside me.

"I am sorry, but I can at least work with people who broke my heart." he said. I turned around and looked at him.

"He didn't break my heart, asshole! He raped me!" I yelled at him. Paul wanted to jump him, Steph was surprised by my reaction, and John was shocked at Dave.

"Get over it." Dave said as he stood up. John tackled him. The rest of us didn't have time to react to what had happened. Paul picked John up. John tried his hardest to fight back. I had gone back to my room. I was lying on the bed crying. Dave had never acted like that to me. A few minutes later I felt John lay on the bed next to me.

"Shh… Baby. It is ok." John said to me. He was rubbing my back. I started to calm down. Stephanie and Paul came in a few minutes later.

"Is she ok?" Stephanie asked. I sat up with tears running down my face.

"I will be. I shouldn't have let him get to me." I said.

"He was totally out-of-line." John said.

"And drunk." Paul added.

"Don't let him near her while I am gone." John told Paul.

"He won't." Paul said. He and Steph left to go back to their room. Dave was sitting there.

"Why the fuck would you say that?" Paul asked Dave.

"I don't know. I guess I think she needs to stand up for herself." he explained. Steph was on the phone getting her person changed.

"Dave, I wasn't ever there. She was taken advantage of a lot. She has gotten hurt plenty." he told Dave.

"Oh, but still." Paul said.

"Dave, what would you do if a guy hurt one of your girls?" Steph asked.

"Kill him." he said in a low tone.

"Ok, that is how I feel about her. I was getting my wrestling career started before she finished high school. I couldn't always be a big brother. I had plenty of nights where she would call me upset because something else had happened. I mean her senior year alone she had a person beat her up. Why do you think she got a black belt and we started training her? The only time she came to visit me on the road she started talking Jeff. They got along for a while and he would go to see her. He took her on a date and she wanted to break up. He got pissed off and raped her." Paul said.

"Damn, I really fuck up the plan, huh?" Dave asked.

"Maybe not. I mean John is leaving for Europe." Paul said.

"Guys, she likes him and I think Dave found out he likes her. You need to leave it alone." Steph said as she got in the shower. Dave and Paul went back to watching TV.

John and I were lying on the bed in each other's arms.

"Baby, do you have to go?" I asked him. He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, but I will call everyday and I will bring you something back." he said. I laughed.

"I just want you back." I told him.

"Baby, I am going to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad." he said. I looked at him.

"I am falling in love with you." he said. I was in shock.

"I can't say I love you back, but I am definitely getting there." I told him. He smiled.

"That is all I wanted." he said. We eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Got revenge?

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

I took John to the airport the next morning. He had to be there at 9 am. We got up around 7 am and went to have breakfast. John was flying on a private plane to Europe. Candice was going with him. I really didn't trust her, but I did trust him. They left at 9:30. I went back to the arena to meet everyone else.

I walked into the arena. I was already nervous because tonight was my debut. I wasn't t happy debuting as a diva, but it wouldn't be for long. I threw my stuff in the locker room and ran to Vince's office. I was meeting him at 10:30. We had to be there by 10 since our show was at two. I arrived at Vince's office and knocked.

"Come in!" he yelled. I opened the door and walked in. Jeff was sitting there. He smiled at me and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Sit down. Jeff was just leaving." Vince said. Jeff left and Vince gave me a hug.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"I am good. I made sure John got there on time." I told him.

"Thanks, last time he was almost late." Vince said laughing. I was laughing with him. I could see John doing that.

"I heard you want to change the person you are with." he told me. I nodded.

"I understand why. Stephanie told me. If he messes with you then you let me know. He is back on probation. Who would you like to be with?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Ok, how about a story line with Dave?" he asked me.

"How so? He is in evolution." I said.

"Evolution is fixing to crack." he said laughing.

"Great." I said sarcastically. He laughed at me.

"Ok, so, when Dave is fighting Big Show the Evolution members are going to leave him. He is going to be beaten up. You will run out and distract Show so that Dave can win. After Dave wins, you will disappear back stage. He will come to find you but can't find you. Got it?" he asked me. I processed it and nodded slowly.

"I don't have any promos do I?" I asked him.

"Nope, but I do want you t always be backstage with someone. Don't stray to far from people. We don't know how he is going to react. Now, have fun!" he said. I laughed. He gave me a hug and I left. I went back to the locker room. Paul was in there.

"Hey, get your storyline?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am with Dave!" I said.

_Thank You Steph!_ Paul thought as he listened to me.

"That isn't so bad. Dave was having a bad night. He was drunk." Paul said.

"That is never an excuse and you know it!" I told him.

"Your right, he was out-of-line. He will apologize; just give it time." Paul told me.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, according to Vince, I am not allowed to walk around backstage with out someone else." I told Paul. He nodded.

"Have you seen him?" he asked me. I shook my head yes.

"Yeah, he was in Vince's office when I went to see him." I told him.

"At least someone was around when you saw him." Paul said. I sat down and sighed.

"What is it?" Paul asked me.

"I miss him." I told Paul.

"He will be back in a week." Paul told me.

"Bet you're glad about that, huh?" I asked Paul.

"What?" he asked me innocently.

"Look, I know you don't care for him, but he did react faster than you last night." I told Paul.

"I just think you need someone better." Paul said.

"Like who? A drink with an anger problem." I said. He just looked at me.

"He doesn't have an anger problem." Paul said.

"Fine, you want me with a drunk?" I asked him. Paul knew he'd lost.

"I didn't think so." I said.

"When do you go out?" he asked me.

"When does Dave go out?" I asked him.

"Last." he said. A knock came at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. An intern peeked in.

"Mr. Levesque, you have a promo to shoot. They need you." the person said. Paul stood up and looked at me.

"Don't leave." he said. I nodded as he left. I was watching TV.

Paul hadn't been gone for maybe 5 minutes when there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. I was shocked by who was at my door. Jeff and Matt were standing in the door.

"Hello, Iris." Jeff said.

"Can we come in and talk?" Matt asked. I shook my head no.

"We need to talk, baby. Move or else something will happen." Jeff said.

"Yeah! I will kick your ass!" Dave growled at them. They turned around.

"This is none of your business." Jeff said.

"Yeah it is!" I said. Jeff turned to see me and I punched him square in the face. He fell back and Matt went to grab me. Dave shoved him into the wall behind him. Dave walked in and shut the door.

"I could have handled it." I said to him. He looked at me. I crossed my arms.

"I am sorry about last night. I didn't think about anything I was saying. I had had another fight with my ex, Paul was pissing me off because he wouldn't let you make a decision, and I had had one to many." he said. I just looked at him. He was standing in front of me.

"I don't know. Dave, you hurt me when you said that stuff." I told him.

"Baby, I am sorry." he said as he moved closer. I was going to say something when Dave's cell phone rang. I sat down on the couch as Randy and Ric walked in.

"Iris!" Randy said giving me a hug.

"Hey. Are you ready for tonight?" he asked me. I nodded.

"You are debuting tonight?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, I am with Dave." I told them.

"Great, I am taking you out tonight to celebrate." Randy said. I laughed.

"Ok, sounds good." I said laughing. Randy and I were playing XBOX before the show started. Stephanie came in the room.

"Iris!" she said. I jumped because she scared me and fell off the couch. I sat up and looked at her.

"You punched Jeff!" she said.

"Yeah, Owe, that hurt." I said.

"You did?" Paul asked behind her. I nodded. Paul practically picked me up and hugged me.

"What else happened?" they asked me.

"I kick their asses." Dave said from behind me.

"Their?" Randy asked.

"Who tried to hurt my girl?" Ric asked.

"The Hardy's." Dave said.

"I will hurt them!" Randy yelled.

"Don't worry, Iris got them good enough. She broke Jeff's nose. Dad let him go until he'd healed. Dad yelled at him for coming near her." Steph said. Paul laughed.

We were all sitting there ready to out. I was picking out and outfit. I was freaking out. Steph helped me and I ended up picking out an interesting outfit.

I went to the position. The guys were walking up the ramp when I ran through them. They all turned to look at me. I went to the ring and grabbed Big Show. He was pulling me into the ring when Dave got him and gained the victory. I ran back up the ramp with Dave behind me. I got back and Steph was looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Listen." she said. I listened and the crowd was cheering like crazy. Dave came in and came over.

"Good Job!" he said and gave me a hug. I was so hyped up on adrenaline. Paul, Ric, and Randy all gave me a hug. I was talking to them when Steph handed me my cell phone. I looked at it and answered it.

"Baby?" I asked.

"You looked amazing. I love the outfit." John said on the other end.

"Thanks, are you there?" I asked him.

"No, but I watched the broadcast from my computer. I have 3 more hours until we arrive." he said.

"Call me when you get there?" I asked him.

"You know I will. You did great. I wish I was there to hug you after you came out of the ring." he said.

"It's ok. You were here." I told him. I was holding the necklace.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Go to your web cast." I told him.

"Ok. Call you right back." he said. I hung up and found the web cam.

"John, you are still here." I said into the camera and held up the necklace. I felt my phone ring.

"You see?" I asked him.

"I get it. I am wearing the one you gave me." he said.

"Alright, I have to go get my things we are leaving." I told him.

"I will call you as soon as we land. I love you." he said.

"Love ya too. Talk to you soon." I told him and hung up. I realized what I had said after I had said it. Steph had heard me and she was looking at me.


	19. Plans are not so secret anymore

A/N: I own only Iris. Hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. Thanks and keep up the reviews. I am continuing on a review basis. Also, continue to give me suggestions for the story. Enjoy

I looked at Steph after I said it. She just smiled. I was just stood there until Randy grabbed my arm.

"Come on! Time to celebrate!" he said. We all went back to the locker room to get our things. We quickly got out of the arena and on our way to the club. We had our things taken back to the hotel. Steph and I rode in one limo and guys in the other. We changed on the way to the club.

"Did you mean it?" she asked me.

"I did. I can't believe I said it, but I said it with out thinking about it." I told her.

"Really?" she asked me. I nodded. She was smiling.

"Just remember: hold on to him and never stop telling him." she said. I laughed.

We arrived at the club a few minutes later. I had put on some jeans and a green halter-top. Steph had on khakis and a black tank top. We stepped out and were greeted by the guys. They had changed as well. Randy seemed to have had some problem with his shirt; it wasn't exactly buttoned right. We got into the club and sat in the VIP section. I helped Randy with his shirt. We all ordered. Ric and his wife went to dance, Randy found some girl to dance with, and Paul and Steph were dancing. Dave was sitting across the table from one another. He looked at me. I was looking at the dance floor.

"You want to dance?" he asked me. I nodded. We walked out to the dance floor and began to dance. Paul and Steph saw us.

"They are cute together. I am going to break her and John up." Paul said. Steph sighed and shook her head.

"What?" he asked Steph.

"She loves him. Give it up." she said.

Randy was dancing near by. He heard the conversation. He got a little pissed because he knew how much John liked/loved Iris. He looked over and saw Jodi dancing with Dave. She wasn't all over him so he wasn't worried. He knew he needed to talk to her about what Paul was going to before something bad happened.

I was dancing with Dave when Randy walked up.

"May I cut in?" he asked. Dave reluctantly let go of me and Randy took his place. Dave started dancing with a girl near by.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

"So talk." I said.

"Paul wants to break you and John up." he said getting straight to the point. I sighed.

"I knew he would try, but I figured after last night he would give up." I said.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Dave pissed me off and John tackled him." I told him. He smirked.

"Let me see what he gave you. He told me he gave you something." he said. I showed him my necklace.

"Wow." Randy said.

"What?" I asked him.

"John has never given any of his past girlfriends jewelry like that." he told me.

"None?" I asked. He shook his head.

Dave had heard the entire conversation. He went and sat down where Paul and Stephanie were. Ric and his wife went ahead and left.

"What is she doing dancing with Randy?" Paul asked as Dave sat down.

"I don't know, but Randy knows your plan. In fact, he told her." Dave said. Paul was pissed.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Steph said.

"Not now. All right, we are going to lay low with it. You need to gain her friendship back." Paul told Dave. Dave nodded and took a shot.

Randy and I sat down and began to drink. Steph was drinking water.

A few hours later, it was 1 am and I was drunk. Randy was buzzed as well. We all left. I was walking with Randy. He was in better shape than I was.

"Where's John?" I asked him.

"He's in Europe." Randy told me.

"Oh yeah. He is probably fucking that bitch Candice." I said. Everyone just looked at me.

"Why would you say that?" Dave asked.

"She is with him and I saw how she was looking at him earlier." I said.

"Honey, he is not cheating on you." Steph said.

"Call him." I said.

Randy pulled out his cell phone and called John. He waited and John picked up. He was talking to John who could not focus on the conversation. John was acting very weird. He heard someone in the background. John was talking to him and told him he had to go. He hung up on him.

"He hung up on me." Randy said.

"Was he breathing hard and talking in a little higher voice?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Randy asked.

"She is giving him head." I said. Randy's jaw dropped as did everyone else's.

"I am calling him back." Paul said. Paul called him on speakerphone. John answered very pissed off.

"What?" John asked.

"John, are you busy?" Randy asked.

"Yes, what the fuck do you want?" he asked him.

"What are you doing?" he asked John. John hesitated.

"You are cheating on Iris aren't you?" Randy asked. John didn't say anything.

"John?" Randy asked.

"I'm….

(Keep up the reviews and you will know what he is doing!)


	20. Forgetting everything

A/N: I only own Iris, thought I wish I at least owned Cena. J I hope you are enjoying the story. Keep up the reviews.

"John? What are you doing?" Randy said again.

"I am trying to get away from Candice. Damn, she will not leave me alone. I was watching TV with her and the next things I knew she was trying to give me head. I ran out there. I was trying to away the first time you called." he said.

"Alright, have you talked to Iris?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, after the show. She told me she was going out with Paul and them so I am just going to call her in the morning." John told Randy.

"Alright, talk to ya tomorrow." Randy said.

"Later, man." John said and hung up.

"How'd you know?" Steph asked. I shrugged.

"She is always been able to do that." Paul said.

The rest of the limo ride was silent. Steph and I fell asleep. We got back to the hotel.

"I got Iris." Dave said as Randy handed me to him as he got out of the limo. He carried me to his room. Randy opened the door for him and he put me on his bed.

"Thanks, Randy." Dave said.

"No, problem. Do you need me to stay in here with you?" Randy asked Dave.

"No, I got it. See you in the morning." Dave said. Randy reluctantly left.

Dave looked at me asleep on the bed. I still had my jacket on. He carefully sat down beside me so he wouldn't wake me up. He gently removed the jacket and threw it on the chair. He looked back at me and brushed some hair out of my face. He sat there for a few more minutes before he got up to take a shower.

I woke up a little while later. I really had to pee. I looked around and realized I was not in my room. I sat up and tried to think. I remember being in the limo and then I guess I fell asleep.

_Damn, whose room am I in?_ I thought as I sat there. I was sitting there in thought as the bathroom door opened. I lay back down. I watched as a very wet Dave immerged from the bathroom. He was in pajama bottoms.

_Damn, he looks good_. I thought as I laid there. I was watching Dave as he came out and threw his stuff on the floor. He sat in the chair and watched TV. I really had to pee.

_Fuck it! I am going to pee_. I though as I sat up. Dave just looked at me. I walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. Dave was still sitting in the chair. I grabbed my jacket from underneath him.

"Thanks." I said and began to walk out. Dave grabbed my wrist to stop me. I froze.

"Iris, just stay here tonight. You are half drunk. I am not going to do anything to you." he told me. I just looked at him.

"I said I was sorry. I meant it. I should have never taken it out on you. I don't want to lose the ability to just be able to talk to you. I know I can't take it back, but I wish I could." he said. I searched his eyes. He was being sincere. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine. I will sleep on the couch." I said.

"No. You can have the bed." he said.

"No. It is your room." I said.

"No, you're the lady." he said.

"No, age before beauty." I told him he smirked at me.

"No." he said.

"Fine, we'll share it!" I said frustrated.

"Are you sure will that make you uncomfortable?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I am leaving. I will attempt to make it to my room." I told him. He pulled me up to him. I looked at him.

"I am sorry." he whispered. I just looked at him. He was so strong yet gentle.

"We can share." he said. I nodded.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" I asked him. He nodded and dug in his suitcase. He handed me a shirt and some sweatpants. I went into the bathroom and changed. I came out and Dave laughed at me.

"What? They are my size, don't ya think?" I asked him. He was laughing.

"Come on. We need to get to bed." he told me. I lay down beside him. I fell asleep after a few minutes of laying there.

I was asleep in the middle of the night when I woke up to thunder outside. I hated storms. I was scared. I felt for Dave. He was beside me. I scooted as close to him as I could.

"Iris?" he asked groggily.

"Dave?" I answered in a small voice.

"Babe, are you ok?" he asked me.

"No, I hate storms." I said. He pulled me into his arms. I just laid there. Every time it would thunder, I would tense. Dave had his arm around my stomach. He began to rub my stomach. I could feel him tracing my muscles. He slid his hand under my shirt. A loud blast of thunder happened outside. I tried to get as close to Dave as I could. He was lying on his side and I was on my back.

"Baby, it's ok. I am here." he whispered to me. I had my eyes shut. I wanted to cry.

"Iris, it's ok." Dave whispered again. I looked at him. The lightening was lighting up the room. I could see every feature about his face. He was worried. I had my arms around his neck. The next blast of thunder came and I tensed again. He leaned down and kissed me. I immediately relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands on my sides and gently lowered his weight onto me. I was massaging his neck with my fingertips while his tongue was massaging mine. He slid one hand down to the edge of the sweatpants. He broke away and looked at me.

"Can I?" he asked. I nodded and any thought to John was gone at that moment. He leaned back down and kissed me. He knew about my past. He gently rolled off me and onto his side. He continued to kiss me as he slowly slid his hand into the sweat pants. He realized that I wasn't wearing any underwear. He slowly began to caress the outer part of my vagina. I tensed. He stopped for just a second. He continued when I reached down and grabbed him though his pants. He slid a finger into my folds. I moaned into his mouth. He began to kiss down my neck. He stopped and began to gently nip and suck on the spot where the neck and shoulder meet at the collarbone. He began to pick up the pace at which he was using his finger. I arched my back against him. He growled in his throat when I freed him from his hands. I was working his shaft with my hand. I was rubbing him up and down. He moaned when I began to rub his balls. He plunged his finger in faster and harder. I gasped. I had never had a guy do this to me. He was taking his time, but making it feel good to me. He could tell I was getting close. I had my eye closed, my breathing was ragged, and I speeding up when I was working him. He moaned and kissed me hard.

"Dave…" I moaned.

"Yeah, baby? Come on." he said. I moaned and I felt a sensation like I had never felt. It was becoming larger, just as Dave stopped. I didn't know what he was going. I didn't have time to react when I felt his tongue where his finger was just seconds earlier. I bucked my hips. Dave held my hips as he began to use his tongue. I didn't think about it but I did when I felt his cold tongue ring at my entrance. I gasped.

"Dave, please!" I moaned and I wrapped my fingers in his short hair. He slid his tongue in as far as he could and began to flick it. I gasped and the sensation became overwhelming. I had my first orgasm. I was reeling. Dave crawled back up to me and gave me a deep and passionate kiss. I flipped us over. I was going to give him a mid blowing experience. I slid down to where his dick was laying out. He was rock hard. I slid my mouth down on his. He immediately tensed and tangled his hands in my hair. I began to assault him with my tongue. He arched his back and wanted me to take all of him in. I did. He was larger than John was. I used my hand to help give him a feeling. It didn't take very long before he was ready to go. He hurt my scalp a little when he was close. He was pulling my hair. He growled.

"Baby, please!" he said panting. I did and sped up. It wasn't long before he exploded in my mouth. I licked him clean, crawled up, and kissed him. He flipped us over. He settled himself between my legs. He was kissing my deeply. I could feel him growing hard again. He pulled back and looked at me. He reached for the hem of my shirt and slid his hand up my shirt. He realized I didn't have a shirt on either. The storm had long passed but neither of us noticed. We were to interested in one another's anatomy. He was cupping my breast when there was a knock at his door. It scared me and I shoved him off. He quickly pulled his bottoms up and I straightened my clothes.

"Just lay there." he said and kissed my forehead.

_Who in the hell is up other than us at this time. _He thought as he went to the door and opened it.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked growling at them.


	21. Steph's thoughts

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and I hope you are enjoying the story.

Dave opened the door to Paul.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked him. I just laid there when it hit me. I had just cheated on John and if Paul hadn't of knocked on the door no telling how far we would have gone. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Paul came in and sat with Dave. They were talking about different things. I fell asleep sometime later.

I woke up the next morning to a sleeping Dave beside me. I wrote him a note and gathered my things. I went straight back to my room. I threw my stuff down and looked at the room. I saw a dozen roses on the dresser. I smiled and read the card.

_Looked great last night. Wish I could have been there. See ya soon. Love, John. _

I sighed after reading it. I was still tired and decided to go back to sleep. I laid back down and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later to someone banging on the door. I stumbled out of bed and answered it. I opened the door to find Randy standing there.

"Hey." he said. I waved at him.

"Did you just get up?" he asked me as I moved to the side and let him in.

"Yeah, lemme go brush my teeth." I told him as I went into the bathroom. I came back out and sat beside him.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30.

"Nothing." I said.

"Great, you can go to a movie with me." he said. I smiled at him.

"What movie?" I asked him.

"Corpse Bride." he said.

"Yeah, when are we going?" I asked him.

"When ever you get ready." he said.

"Alright, watch TV or something. I need to take a quick shower." I told him.

We left a little while later and went to the movie. I had fun with Randy that night.

The rest of the week went by slowly. I would talk to John every night and avoid Dave everyday. I became closer to Randy within the week. We did something everyday.

We stayed in Seattle until Thursday of the week and then flew to Napa, Ca. I sat with Randy on the plane and had fun just talking to him. Paul and Stephanie were having some problems and weren't really talking.

We arrived at the hotel and I threw my things in my room and went to talk to Stephanie. Paul was talking to Dave and Randy.

"Hey." I said as I went into Stephanie and Paul's room.

"Hey, when does John get back?" she asked me.

"Tomorrow, I can't wait to see him. I really miss him." I told her.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I told him.

"What about Dave?" she asked me. I just sat there.

"Are you in on Paul's plan?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

"I know. Randy told me at the club." I told her.

"No, I am not in on his plan. I wish he would leave you the hell alone and let you date who you want." she told me.

"That is what you got in a fight about, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I wish Paul would give up. I mean, if you wanted to be with Dave then you would." she said.

"Well, I almost did." I confessed to her.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I made out with him. The night it stormed was the same night that we went to the club. I woke up next to him in bed and I was scarred. I guess he was trying to take my mind off it and we ended up making out." I explained to her.

"Wow, does John know?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"Alright, don't tell him until he is been back with you for a while and when you figure out what your feelings are for both of them." she said.

"I have been avoiding Dave this past week because of it." I told her. She nodded.

"Next subject, how's the baby?" I asked her. She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Baby is good. I think Paul is having second thoughts though." she told me.

"Don't worry about it. I think he is just getting used to it and realizing your lives are going to change." I told her. We talked a little bit longer until around 7 pm.

"Alright, I am going to go. I am calling John." I told her.

"See ya tomorrow at the arena." she said. I walked down the hall to my room. I was walking past Dave's room when he came out and almost ran into me.

"Sorry." I said walking past him. He stopped me.

"I am sorry about the other night." he said.

"Me too. I don't want you to think I was using you and I don't want to lose you as a friend." I told him. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Always friends." he said.

"Great, now I am tired so I will see you in the morning." I told him and continued to my room. I walked in and saw another dozen roses. I walked over and read the card.

_Can't wait to see you. Love you, John_.

I smiled and walked out on the balcony. The wind was blowing and it felt so good. I was standing there when I felt arms wrap around me. I turned my head and saw…..


	22. A memorable experience

A/N: I only own Iris. Remember, if you want the story to continue, then keep up the reviews. Thanks for all the reviews. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions. Enjoy.

I turned and saw John. I gasped and turned around.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I flew in early because I had to see you. I missed you." he said in a sweet voice. I just hugged him.

"I am so glad your back." I told him and kissed him. He pulled me in and gave me a deep kiss. I clung to him. He kissed me so hungrily. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and gently lay on top of me. He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and just kept him close. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you so much, baby." he said.

"I love you too." I told him. I knew I had feelings for him and I knew they were strong. He leaned down and kissed me again.

"I got you something and I would love to see you in it." he whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

"What is it?" I asked him. He got up and handed me a bag. I peeked inside.

"I will be right back." I said to him. John sat on the bed anxiously waiting for me. I opened the bag and pulled out a baby blue negligee. It fell about mid-thigh, low cut, and clung like a second skin. I looked in the mirror after I put it on.

_I can't go out there like this!_ I thought as I started to freak out. I had never liked my body and hated to show it off.

"Baby?" he asked.

"John, I can't wear this." I said.

"Please, baby. I would really like to see you. I am not going to make fun of you. You are beautiful." he said. He opened the door and stuck his hand inside. I took it and he slowly pulled me into the room. My hair was still up by chopsticks. He reached up and he pulled them out. My hair fell down out of the bun it was in. He was just gazing over me and I hated it. I turned around to go change.

"No, baby. I am sorry. You look beautiful. I just…wow. You are amazing." he said. He pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Baby, I want to make love to you. You can stop me if you don't want to." he said. I nodded and kissed him. He smiled and picked me up. He gently placed me on the bed, again. He crawled on top of me and slowly lowed himself on top of me. I could feel his growing erection on the inside of my thigh. He kissed down my neck to the neckline of the negligee. He looked at me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Baby, are you sure you want to continue this?" he asked me again. He was concerned.

"Yeah, I do." I told him. He gently slid a hand down to the edge of the negligee I was wearing. He ran a hand up my thigh. He slowly slid a hand closer. I was tense. He kissed me.

"Just relax, it will feel good." he whispered in my ear as he slid a finger into my folds. I gasped. He began to slide it in and out. I moaned softly. I reached down and started to undo his shorts. He brushed my hand away. I whimpered in protest.

"No, baby. Tonight, I am making love to you." he whispered as he sped up using his fingers. I moaned and clawed at the sheets. I had my eyes shut and didn't realize that John had slid down and he quickly removed his finger. My eyes shot open. I was breathing hard.

"John?" I questioned. I didn't have to wait for a response. He quickly replaced his finger with his tongue. I gasped and raised my hips. John grabbed my hips to hold me in place. He was licking the slit and was not going inside of me. He was sucking and licking. I began to claw at the sheets. He began to use his tongue inside of me.

"John… oh." I was moaning as he continued his assault. I had the sensation I had the other night when I was with Dave. I felt it growing again. I arched me back and John replaced his tongue with two fingers. I gasped.

"John, I am going to…" I didn't get the words out as I felt the sensation grow even larger. He kissed me and I had another orgasm. He kissed me again. I could taste myself on his lips. He kissed down to my neck as he began to push the straps of the negligee down and off my shoulders. He pushed it off my arms and down around my stomach. He kissed from my neck to my breast. He took a nipple in his mouth and began to tease it. He was paying the other one attention with his fingers. I was gripping his shoulders because it felt so good. He paid each of my breast close attention until he stood up and pulled the negligee all the way off and threw it on the floor. He was staring at me. He noticed I was watching him. He smiled and slid his shorts off. He apparently didn't like wearing any underwear. He crawled back on top of me and kissed me.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Tell me if it hurts and I will stop immediately." he said. I nodded. He settled himself between my legs. I felt his tip at my entrance. I was tense and he could tell.

"Spread your legs a little more and relax. I will make you feel nothing but pleasure." he whispered in my ear. I spread my legs farther apart and I felt him enter me. Pain shot through me and I gasped. He stopped and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. A few seconds later, he pushed in a little farther. I gasped.

"Let me get all the way in." he whispered. I nodded. It hurt so much when he continued to push farther inside of me.

"Alright, baby, I am all the way in. Are you ok?" he asked me.

"John, it hurt so much." I said as tears fell from my eyes. He looked at me and wiped then away.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to show you how much I loved you." he said in a small voice.

"John, I will be ok." I said as I caressed his back.

"Do you want me to pull out?" he asked me worried.

"No, just go. Maybe it will feel better." I told him.

"Alright, stop me if it hurts even more." he whispered as he kissed me. He began to thrust in and out. He was going slow. I was looking into his eyes. He had concern in his eyes. The pain began to go away and started to fell good. I began to meet his thrust.

"Baby." I moaned. John began to pick up the pace. I arched my back and he slammed all the way in and I moaned loudly. John kissed me. The pleasure was taking over and feeling very good.

"John…" I gasped. He was going at a fast speed. I was getting the feeling again.

"I am close." I moaned.

"Moan for me. Say me name." he whispered in my ear as he sped up again. I was even closer.

"John!" I gasped. He continued to thrust inside of me as I had an orgasm wash over me. I moaned. John growled and screamed as he thrust inside of me one last time. He slumped over on top of me. He nuzzled my neck. I was breathless.

"I love you, baby." he whispered.

"Love you too, John." I whispered back. I knew exactly what type of feelings I had for him right then. He slowly pulled out of me. I sat up. I was in pain. I got up and went to the bathroom. I was bleeding from my center. I cleaned up and walked out. John was laying there. I laid down next to him. He immediately pulled me close to him.

"That was amazing! Did I hurt you?" he asked me.

"It felt good." I said kissing him. I was in pain, but I didn't want to let him know.

"I got you something." I said as I got up and put a shirt on. I grabbed his present and sat back down on the bed. I gave him his present. He opened it to find a Milwaukee Bucs jersey.

"I love it." he said. I smiled at him.

"You know my jerseys look really good on you." he said and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back. There was a knock at the door.

John opened the door and was punched in the face. I heard it and came running. I saw…


	23. Hell on Earth

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. I am writing this chapter in POV for the effects. Enjoy the chapter.

Iris POV

I stood there shocked. John was laid out in the floor and I saw a person in black coming at me. I froze. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help John and get away. The person grabbed me. I began to struggle when they put a cloth over my face. I was fighting back when everything went black.

John POV

I woke up and my head was killing me. I looked around to find myself alone in a dark hotel room.

_Iris! _I thought. I began to look for her. She was not in the room or the bathroom. I ran out the door and had to go to the person I hated the most. I ran to the room and knocked on the door.

Iris POV

I woke up very groggy. I had no idea where I was. The last thing I remember was a dark figure. I sat up.

"Glad to see you are awake." the person said. I looked at them. They were standing by the window and I couldn't make out who it was, but I didn't have to. I knew the voice and chills ran down my spine. I wanted to be anywhere else at that moment.

Paul POV

I was watching TV with Steph when there was a loud pounding at the door. I groaned and got up to answered it. The person outside was banging on the door. I opened the door to see John standing there. He was bleeding from the lip and looked horrible.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Someone got Iris." he said. I pulled him in the room and slammed him against the door.

"What do you someone got Iris?" I growled at him.

"They knocked me out and took her. She wasn't in the room when I came to." he told me. Stephanie was behind me and very worried.

Iris POV

I just sat there. I was frozen in place.

"Do you know who I am?" the person asked me. I nodded. The person was walking around the room. I was praying for anything to happen and something did. The door opened. My hope faded as another person walked in.

"Oh, she's up." they said as they walked in the room. The other man stood in front of the bed.

"Yeah, give me an hour. You can be next." the man said as he came toward the bed I was sitting on.

John POV

I was so worried about Iris and I was so stupid. I couldn't even protect her.

_I am going to make sure she is ok and then just let her go so someone else can protect her. _I thought as Paul still had me pinned against the door.

Stephanie POV

I couldn't have heard John right.

_Someone kidnapped Iris?_ I thought as I watched Paul slam him against the door. John didn't even react to it.

"Paul, let him go!" I said.

"He let Iris get kidnapped." he said to me. He looked as if he was going to lose it.

"He didn't let it happen intentionally. I told him. Paul just let John go and sat on the couch. John sank to the floor and was about to cry as well. I just sat there. None of us knew what to do. We just all hoped she was ok.

Dave POV

I was watching TV when I heard Paul yelling at someone next door. I decided to check it out and make sure Steph was ok. I walked over and the door was cracked. I opened it and went in. I almost hit John with it when I opened it. He looked like he was in hell. Paul was sitting on the couch not moving and Steph was behind him. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I walked over to Steph who just hugged me.

Iris POV

I knew I had to get out of there.

"See you in a little while." the man said and I wanted to throw up. The other man sat on the bed. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I am leaving." I told him.

"No you are not." he said. I sighed. I need to get out of there. He came closer. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I will come in there after you." he said. I had to think of something.

"I have to pee!" I yelled.

"Hurry!" he yelled. He turned on the TV. I picked up the phone in the bathroom and called Paul's room.

Stephanie POV

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Steph?" I heard Iris whisper in the phone.

"Iris?" I asked. All the guys came up and surrounded me.

"Just listen. I am in a hotel room somewhere in the hotel. I am scared!" she whispered in the phone.

"Who had you?" I asked her.

"He does!" she whispered frantically. I heard someone yelling in the background and then the line went dead.

"Iris?" I said frantically. All the guys were looking at me.

"She hung up!" I said.

"What did she say?" John asked.

"He had her." I told them. They immediately got pissed.

John POV

_I am going to kill him when I get to him. _

Paul POV

_He is DEAD!_

Dave POV

_Stupid motherfucker!_

Iris POV

I was dragged out of the bathroom by my hair. He pulled me out and pulled me up and I just looked at him. He smiled at me. I had had enough. I slapped him. He punched me in the face. I fell over onto the bed. He jumped on me and continued to hit me.

"You stupid Bitch. You are the reason I cannot do the thing I love the most!" he yelled at me as he continued to beat me. I was going to give up when I heard the door open.

Steph POV

I found out the room number and told John. Paul, John, and Dave all ran to the room.

John POV

I needed to get to her. Steph was worried and I didn't want that monster to hurt her. We ran up the stairs and found the room. We saw him. He was walking to the door. We hung back and let him open it. He opened it and we attacked him. Paul ran past him and took out the other.

Paul POV

I saw him on top of Iris. I speared him off her. She curled up in a ball. Dave was helping John out with the other person.

Iris POV

I felt his fist hit me over and over again. I just closed by eyes and tried to zone it out. The pain was overwhelming. I was about to black out when I felt the pressure go away. I looked up and saw someone beating the person. I scrambled into the corner. I didn't know what was happening.

John POV

Dave and I had taken out the one person and Paul was beating the life out of the other. Dave went to stop Paul and I wanted to find Iris. I saw her curled up in the corner behind a chair. I walked over and she was sobbing.

"Iris?" I asked her.

"Go away." she sobbed.

"Honey, please come out. We want to help you." I told her. I went to touch her and she tried to back even farther into the corner.

Dave POV

I stopped Paul before he killed the person. I saw John sitting in the floor. Iris was in the corner.

"Iris?" he asked her.

"Go away." she told him. I immediately wish I could help her.

Paul POV

I heard Iris tell him to go away and I immediately turned around because I didn't want anyone else to hurt her. She was sitting behind the chair. I wanted to help her.

Iris POV

I wanted to just disappear into the wall. I didn't want to come out because I didn't want them to see how bad I was hurt. I just wanted them to go away.

"Go away. I don't want you to see me!" I said to them all.

"Iris, please come out." Paul said.

"No!" I told them.

"Please baby. I want to help you. I am not going to hurt you." John told me.

"Go to the door and I will come out." I told them. I was determined to walk out of that room.

"Ok." they all agreed and walked to the door. I peeked out and saw them walking to the door. I got up on very weak legs and came walking out. I got to John. I grabbed him.

"Iris?" he asked worried. I grabbed his arm and after that everything went black.


	24. Aftermath

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews!

John, Paul, Randy, Dave, and Stephanie all took me to the hospital. Stephanie called her dad and Vince on the way. They left immediately. They took me into the emergency room. I was taken back immediately. They were put in a separate waiting room so no one would bother them. No one would talk. Vince and Ric walked in.

"What happened?" Vince demanded.

"She was kidnapped." Stephanie said. All the guys were looking at the floor and silent.

"Who?" Vince asked.

"Jeff and Matt." Stephanie said. Vince just nodded and his anger was boiling.

"What do we know?" Ric asked.

"He beat her up." Stephanie said. John couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked out.

"I'll go make sure he is ok." Randy said after giving John a few minutes.

Randy walked outside to see John sitting on the curb. He was crying.

"John, come on." Randy said.

"No! It is my fault! I should have protected her." he said.

"You didn't know. You did the best you could." Randy said attempting to help him.

"Guys! The doctor wants to see all of us!" Stephanie yelled out at us. We all walked back in.

"Alright, we are all here. Is she ok?" Paul asked.

"She will be. She was severely beaten and sexually assaulted. She has a broken rib, black eyes, 10 stitches in her forehead, and we are going to remove her spleen due to internal bleeding." the doctor said.

"When?" Stephanie asked.

"Right now. I just need someone to sign this." the doctor said.

"I am her brother." Paul said and signed it.

"The procedure will take around an hour. I will come back out as soon as I am done." the doctor said. He disappeared into the OR.

Paul pulled Stephanie in and let her cry. John slid down the call and put his head on his knees. Dave, Randy, and Dave couldn't do anything but sit there. Vince was pacing the floor.

"You are going to take action, right, Vince?" Ric asked.

"We have to let her decide." Vince asked.

"What? They beat her to with an inch of her life. If you don't do something about it; I will!" Paul said.

"Fine, I will call the police." Vince said.

"Do not worry about it." A nurse said who was bringing in coffee.

"Why not?" Paul asked.

"We had to. Any time a female comes in and looks as if she is been abused then we must call the police. Do you know who did it?" the nurse asked. Vince nodded.

"If you will come with me and tell me then the police can get the person responsible." the nurse said. Vince went with her.

"At least we know they are gone." Randy said. They all sat there for another hour. The doctor came out.

"She is out of surgery and in recovery. The surgery went fine. We found some internal bleeding and stopped it. We removed her spleen and she will be fine." the doctor reassured us.

"Can we see her?" Ric asked.

"Yes, but it will be a few at a time. She will be in ICU over night. Do you have someone staying with her?" he asked.

"John is." Paul said. John nodded. The doctor led them to the ICU waiting room. They were by themselves.

"Thanks." John said to Paul. Paul pulled John into a hug.

"I owe you for at least letting us know." Paul said. They all sat back down. After 30 minutes of waiting, the nurse came out.

"You can see Miss Levesque two at a time please." she said. Paul and Stephanie went back first. Stephanie didn't stay very long. She came back out crying. Vince stopped her and held her. Paul came out a few minutes later and just held Stephanie. Ric and Vince went in and came out crying. Randy and Dave went in. they didn't stay long at all. It was John's turn. John was staying over night so said bye to them and walked back there. They were going to come back in the morning.

John walked back into her room.

John POV

I walked back there and was ready for the worst. I saw her and realized I wasn't ready for what I saw. She was lying in the hospital bed and looked helpless. She was pale and bruised. There were wires and tubes connected to her from everywhere. I wanted to help her so much, but I couldn't do anything. I was looking at her from the doorway.

"John?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Stephanie.

"I didn't want this to happen. I should have done more." I said with tears running down my face.

"Shh… John. You didn't know. The same things would have happened if she were with any of us." Stephanie said.

"No. If we had gone out to eat instead of me being selfish. We would not have been there and she wouldn't be where she is now. I said about to break down. Stephanie pulled me into a hug.

"Why were you selfish?" Stephanie asked me after I calmed down.

"I surprised her in her room and we made love." I confessed to her.

"Oh, John. It is ok. You didn't know. Just be there for her when she wakes up." Stephanie said.

"Alright." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"See you in the morning. Call if anything changes." she said and left.

I walked over to the bed where she was laying and sat down. I just looked at her. I reached out and took her hand. She was so cold. I wrapped my hands around hers. I just wanted her to know I was there.


	25. Just like everyone else

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and give me any suggestions. Enjoy!

Iris POV

I woke up in a hospital room. I was in so much pain. I began to move when I felt something on my hand. I looked over and saw a head next to my hand.

"John?" I said as loud as I could manage. He looked at me. He had tears running down his face.

"Baby? Your up." he said.

"What happened?" I asked. I didn't remember much.

"You got beat up and then passed out in my arms." he told me.

"Oh." I said. I laid there.

"You ok?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"It hurts." I whispered.

"I know and I am sorry." he said.

"It wasn't your fault." I told him. He took my hand and kissed it. I smiled at much as could. He seemed so distant.

"What is it?" I asked him. I knew something was wrong.

"I just feel like this is my fault. I couldn't protect you." he said. I just looked at him.

"But John…" I was saying.

"Iris, I am sorry, but I can't do this. I can't be your b/f if I don't think I can protect you." he said. I just looked at him.

"Fine. Leave!" I said.

"But Iris.." he was saying.

"No, if you don't want to be here then leave. I am sorry I wasted my time on you because I thought you were different." I told him. He was in shock.

"What did you want me to cry over you?" I asked him sarcastically. He came close to me. I hit him as hard as I could in the face. He jumped back.

"Just leave." I told him.

"I am staying here with you tonight." he said.

"Fine, stay over there and leave me the hell alone." I told him as I pointed to a couch on the other side of the bed. He slowly got up and laid on the couch. I fell asleep just wanting everything to disappear.

I woke up the next morning to see Dave sitting next to me. He looked at me and smiled.

"How ya feeling?" he asked me.

"Am I dead yet?" I asked him. He laughed.

"No, baby." he told me. I sighed.

"You ok?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"What is it?" he asked me. I looked over at the couch. John was still asleep. Dave could tell something had happened.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"What did he do to me?" I asked.

"John didn't tell you?" he asked me.

"I didn't ask him." I said. Dave sighed.

"You want me to tell you?" he asked me.

"Just tell me." I begged Dave.

"You were beaten bad and he sexually assaulted you." he told me.

"I knew that. What did the doctor's say?" I asked him.

"You have a broken rib, bruises, and they had to remove your spleen." he told me.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Are you and John ok?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

Dave was going to say something when Paul, Stephanie, and Randy walked in.

"Your up." Paul said. I waved.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked me.

"Dead!" I replied. They laughed. The doctor came in and talked to us. I was going to get to leave tonight if I could breath correctly and my scar was ok.

Later that night:

I was taken straight to the airport. Stephanie and I were going back to her and Paul's house. They were going to let me stay until I could come back to wrestling. We were flying on the private jet.

"Bye, we will visit in a few days." Paul said. I gave him, Dave, and Randy a hug. John was next. I gave him a hug.

"Wish I could hear that from you. Check your pocket after I leave." I whispered to him. I put something in his pocket.

"Bye." he whispered. I kissed his cheek and he kissed mine.

Me and Stephanie got on the plane.

John POV

I hugged her bye and my heart broke as she left. I check my pocket and I found the necklace I had given her. I put it back in my pocket and wanted to cry. I knew I had just lost my love.

Stephanie POV

I knew something was wrong with Iris and John. Paul had told me because Dave had told him. We got onto the plane and got settled.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Are you and John ok?" I asked her. She shook her head no again.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Nothing to talk about. We broke up." she told me.

"What happened?" I asked her. I was shocked. I thought it was just a minor fight.

"He was bull shitting me about how he couldn't protect me. I think he just didn't want the drama." she told me/

"Its ok. You can move on. I mean Dave is still single." I told her. She shrugged.

We landed 4 ½ hours later and went straight home We didn't know it but something was waiting on Iris.


	26. Reflections

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!

Stephanie and I arrived back in Connecticut around 3 that morning. We were taken back to Paul and Stephanie's house. We fell asleep immediately.

The next morning we were sitting around watching TV when there was a knock at the door. It was a delivery of flowers; lots of flower. They were from John. I wanted to throw them all away. Stephanie convinced me to keep them. We put them in all the rooms.

The next few days went by fast. I was trying to get used to my "new and temporary" look. I hated how I looked. I was depressed and Stephanie knew it.

Stephanie's POV

I was worried about Iris. She wouldn't eat and she is very depressed. I called Paul that night to see when he was coming in.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hey Baby." I answered back.

"Hey, how's are you two doing?" he asked me.

"I am fine, but Iris is not doing so well." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked me

"She is depressed and hasn't eaten." I told him.

"Steph, it's been one day." he told me.

"You haven't seen her." I told him.

"I know. I am coming home on Thursday. So, in two days. We have a week off." he told me.

"Just you?" I asked him.

"I think Dave is coming right now. He left this morning to see ya'll. I offered John, but he turned me down." Paul said.

"Yeah, he just called. He just landed. There is a reason why John won't come." I told him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"He broke up with her. She told me it was something about the drama or he couldn't protect her. Whatever, it was a bullshit of an excuse. He sent her over a thousand dollars in flowers a few days ago." I told Paul.

"He did? Damn. She really liked him. I am going to talk to him." Paul said upset.

"Don't you even. You will let them work it out. Besides, Dave is on his way. He can help get her mind off him." I told him.

"Alright, I just hope she gets over him." Paul said to me.

"Yeah, me too. I mean he really lead her on." I said.

"I know. I need to go. Good night." Paul said to me.

"Good night, baby. See you in a few days." I told him. I was walking downstairs and I sat Iris sitting outside. I wondered what she was doing.

Iris POV

I heard Stephanie talking to Paul so I walked outside. I sat in a chair and looked up at the stars. I was sitting there and my cell phone rang. I looked at the number and it was John. I pushed reject and went back to looking at the stars. My phone rang again. It was John, again.

"Hello?" I answered a little upset.

"Baby?" he asked.

"It am NOT your baby." I told him.

"Iris, I am sorry. I just wanted you to have someone that could protect you." he told me. My heart was cold towards him.

"You were doing fine, but I guess you felt like breaking my heart." I told him.

"I never meant to break your heart. I just wanted you to have someone that was good for you." he told me. I laughed at him.

"You didn't huh? You only broke up with me while I was in the hospital. I had just found out that I was sexually abused for the second time in my life All I wanted was for someone to be there and tell me it was going to be ok." I told him.

"I didn't know. I felt horrible for letting that happen. I just didn't want you to be mad at me." he told me.

"Mad at you for what? You didn't hurt me; you saved me." I told him.

"I am sorry. I just thought…" he was saying.

"That is the problem you thought. You didn't follow your heart, but then I guess you didn't love me either. So, I guess the other night meant nothing to you either." I said to him.

"No, it meant everything. I meant what I said and I did feel that way for you." he told me.

"Whatever. We are friends now and that is all." I said.

"But, Iris…" he was saying.

"Goodbye." I told him and hung up. I was just sitting there with tears running down my face. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't even notice that someone was behind me. I saw a shadow of a person standing behind me.

"I don't want to talk right now Steph." I said with tears running down my face.

"Baby, talk to me." I heard someone say. I turned to see Dave staying beside me. I had tears running down my face. Dave bent down and picked me up. He carried me inside to the room I was staying in.

He sat down on the bed and was holding me. I was crying so much. He rubbed my back and just held me. I finally stopped crying a few minutes later.

"What is it, baby?" he asked me.

"I hate the way I look. I am ugly." I told him. He wiped the tears away. I winced when he did.

"Sorry. Honey, you look as beautiful since the day I met you." he told me. I just looked at him. I could see it in his eyes.

"Dave. Why are you lying to me?" I asked him.

"I am not. I won't ever lie to you. You deserve the truth." he told me. I sighed and looked down.

"What else is wrong?" he asked me.

"John broke up with me." I told him.

"He is missing a good thing." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Come on. You look tired." he said. He laid me in the bed.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked him. He nodded and lay down with me. I fell asleep within a few minutes.

Dave POV

I held her until she fell asleep. I gently laid her down so I wouldn't wake up. I went down stairs to grab my things. Stephanie was watching TV.

"Hey, how was you flight?" she asked me.

"It was good." I said as I sat down.

"Well?" she asked me.

"She is hurting. He broke her heart." I said. I couldn't think of another word. She had been through hell was still there.

"I know. I am pissed at John." she told me.

"I think everyone is. He told Randy that he broke up with her last night." I told her.

"He must have broken up with her at the hospital." Stephanie said.

"He did the night she woke up." I told her what Randy had told me.

"That SOB." she said. A few hours later, we were still watching TV when we heard a crash from upstairs.

"Stay here." I told her. She pregnant and didn't need to get hurt.

I ran upstairs towards the crash. I found Iris sitting in the floor of the bathroom. The mirror was busted and she was bleeding from her knuckles.

"Iris, are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and continued to pull the glass out of her knuckles.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I got up to pee and I didn't like the reflection. I made it go away." she said.

"Come on. We need to get your hand fixed." I told her. I was worried about her. We walked downstairs. Stephanie got up and saw her knuckles.

"What happened?" she asked. Iris walked into the kitchen.

"She punched out the mirror. She didn't like the reflection." I told Stephanie. She looked very worried.

"Go on to bed. Don't worry about it. I can take care of her." I told her. She nodded and walked into her and Paul's room. I walked into the kitchen to see Iris sitting on the island.


	27. Wisdom and hate

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. I will not be able to update until Saturday. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter!

Dave POV

I walked in the kitchen. Iris was sitting on the kitchen swinging her legs off the side. She looked like a little kid. I smiled at her. She was still picking glass out of her cut. I noticed she didn't even flinch when she would do it. I took her hand in mine. She stopped and looked at me.

"You don't need t punch mirrors." I told her. She growled at me. I flipped on the radio and began to pull the glass out of her hand. There was lots of it. I noticed she was singing to the radio. I stopped and just listened to her. She stopped and looked at me. I was smiling. She put her head down and turned five shades of red.

"It wasn't bad." I told her.

"Sure." she said.

"Doesn't this hurt?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"It went numb after I hit it." she told me.

"Why did you hit it?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Iris, I am your friend. Tell someone if not me." I told her. She sighed.

"I didn't like the reflection. I didn't care anymore and I wanted it to go away. I didn't hit it right anyway." she said. I realized what she was trying to do. I put my hand under her chin and lift it until she was looking at me.

"That doesn't solve anything." I told her. I showed her my arms. They were scarred with cut marks. I continued to clean the cuts. I noticed she got quiet and was looking past me.

"What is it? Iris?" I asked her. She didn't answer. I turned around to see Paul, Randy, and even John standing there.

"What did you do?" Paul asked me. She just looked at the floor.

"Iris?" he asked me again.

"I owe you a mirror." she whispered. He growled and walked away. I knew she was uncomfortable and wanted to get away from there.

"Come on. I need to wash it." I said and helped her down. I went to the sink and began to wash it off. Randy and John had not moved. I think they were surprised to see the glass that had come out of her hand. I washed her hand.

"Let me bandage it." I told her. She nodded. I helped her back on the island.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE?" I asked them. They were still where they were when they walked in. They jumped. They started to leave and ran into each other to get out of there. They went into the living room.

"Thanks." she whispered to me.

"Your welcome. They were getting on my nerves." I told her. She smiled.

"You should do that more often." I told her. She looked at me confused.

"Smile. Your smile is pretty." I told her. She smiled again. I was making her blush.

"You're done." I told her. She looked down. I had wrapped her hand completely up.

"I am going in there with you." I told her.

"I am going to bed." she said.

"You need help?" I asked her. She shook her head no. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I walked in there where Paul, John, and Randy were all sitting. I sat down. I could not believe that John was here. He had no right to even be near her. I was getting pissed. I got up and walked outside. Paul followed me.

"Hey, big man, what is wrong?" he asked me.

"Why is he here?" I asked him growling.

"I told him he could. He was dating her. She did like him. We have to let him have one more chance with her. Even if it is to screw up; he gets one more time." he told me.

"She was doing fine. I had her talking and laughing. He walked in and she closed up again." I told him. I was getting mad.

"Look, calm down. I know you like her, but you have to wait your turn." he told me.

"I did." I said. Paul just looked at me.

"You really like her? I mean not just part of the plan, but you really like her." he said. I sighed.

"You care if I swim a few laps?" I asked him.

"No, go ahead and just be patient." he told me. I sighed. I stripped down to my boxer briefs. I dove in. I didn't know that someone was watching me.

Iris POV

I went upstairs after I had gotten my hand fixed. I couldn't believe that John had come here. I didn't want to see him. I also was upset that I didn't have more time with Dave. I was having fun being around him. He understood. I went to my room and sat out of the balcony. Paul and Dave were below me talking. I couldn't hear them, but I could see them. Paul went back inside. Dave stripped down to his boxer briefs and dove in the pool. I watched him as he swam. I wanted to go down there. I changed into my swimsuit. I saw all my bruises and my incision. I hated it. I was glad the mirror was broken. I couldn't see all of them. I put on a robe and snuck downstairs. I walked outside. Dave was still in the pool. He came up and saw me standing there.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you were going to bed." he said to me.

"I was, but I wanted to swim." I said.

"Alright, come one." he said. I froze for a minute. He got out and looked at me.

"I am not going to say anything about your looks. You are beautiful to me." he told me. I wanted to believe him. I slowly took off the robe. He didn't say anything.

"Come on." he said. He got a float for me to lie on and helped me in the water. I laid on the float and it felt good. My ribs weren't hurting anymore. We were floating around and talking.

Paul was looking out the window.

"Is Iris out there with Dave?" he asked John and Randy.

"I thought Dave said she was upstairs." Randy said. John was getting jealous.

"Want to go swimming?" Paul asked them. They nodded and stripped.

I was talking when the three of them came walking out.

"Dave." I said. He looked up. I could tell he was annoyed.

"Can we join you two?" Paul asked.

"It is you damn pool, Paul." I said to him. He smirked at me. He wanted me to like Dave and now he wants me back with John. I wish he would make up his mind.

"See you smart ass remarks didn't get hurt." he said. He was pissing me off. I just floated around and attempted to avoid John.

"Goodnight!" I said as I got out.

John looked at Randy. He motioned for him to go.

John POV

I ran inside after Iris ran inside. She was up stairs. I ran after her. She was in her room. I knocked.

"Come in." she said. I walked in her room.

Iris POV

Some one knocked on my door. I thought I was Paul or Dave.

"Come in." I said. I looked up at the door and John walked in.


	28. Shut up!

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and let me know your suggestions. Enjoy!

I looked up and John had walked in. I really didn't want to see him.

"Can we talk?" he asked me. I sighed.

"Just let me explain and then if you want me to leave I will be a friend or even a co-worker." he told me.

"Fine." I said. I sat down on the bed.

"Baby, I am sorry. I did it because I couldn't protect you. I never meant to break your heart, but I wanted you to have someone that would be there." he told me. I just looked at him.

"John, you were there!" I said to him.

"I let you get beat up." he told me.

"I don't care about that. I just wanted you to be there after I got hurt. I wanted you to tell me it was going to be ok and that I still looked pretty if not just decent." I told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just thought…" he was saying.

"You thought!" I said.

"I know, but I didn't…I mean… I just didn't think I was good enough." he told me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I just didn't think so. I mean you are so… I don't know. I just thought you deserved someone better or at least someone else." he told me.

"I don't want anyone else." I told him. He just looked at me. It must have just hit him that I truly did care for him.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart. I want a chance to make it up." he said to me. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Why should I give you another chance?" I asked him. He looked at me. He leaned down and kissed me. I didn't pull away and he didn't bother my cut when he kissed me. He gently pulled me into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around him. He took the kiss farther when he gently slid his tongue in my mouth. I moaned slightly. He slid the robe off my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He slid his hands up and down my back. I had mine wrapped around his neck. My fingertips were grazing the top of his back. He slowly untied my top. He gently pulled it off and threw it somewhere. He caressed the sides of my breast. I sucked in and moaned. He pulled away. I saw something in his eyes.

"Let me show you how much I love you." he whispered in my ear as he placed gentle kisses on my shoulder. I hesitated. I had just realized what we were doing.

"John…" I was saying. He looked at me and knew what I was thinking.

"Baby, I am not just trying to get some. I really want to make love to you, but I will wait if you don't want to." he said. He had sincerity in his voice and that could lie. It was also in his eyes. They were bright blue and I could tell.

"Please.." I said to him.

He kissed me. I placed my hands on his chest and ran them down towards the boxers. He united the sides of my bottoms. He threw them somewhere as well. I reached the waistband of his soaking boxes. I pulled them off him. He stepped out and kicked them somewhere. I reached down and stroked his very hard member. He moaned in his throat. I continued to stroke him until he stopped me. I looked at him. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He lay down next to me. He kissed me and one of his hands wandered down towards my center. He gently parted the folds and caressed my nub. I moaned into his mouth and arched my back. He slid his finger over my opening. It was driving me crazy. I reached down and pushed his finger inside of me. He kissed down to my neck as his finger started its slow assault. He began to suck on my collarbone as he sped up with his finger. He got me very close and stopped. I looked at him. He got up off the bed. I just looked at him. He locked the door and slid on a condom.

"Let me know if I hurt you." he whispered as he settled himself at my center. He pushed in all the way. I arched my back when he did. I had no pain and nothing but pleasure. He began to thrust in and out and a steady pace. I was floating; it felt so good. He was picking up the pace and I began to moan. He sped up and I moaned. I was meeting his pace. He placed his hand over my mouth as he began to push in to my cervix repeatedly. He was quieting my moans since the door to the balcony was cracked. He kissed me and began to thrust even faster. We both had orgasms at the same time. He collapsed on me once he was done. He rolled off me and held me for a few minutes.

"I am sorry, baby." he whispered. I kissed him.

"I forgive you, but this is your last chance." I told him. He smiled.

"I don't plan on needing another chance." he said. He got up and went to the bathroom. He cleaned up and came out. I was pulling off the soaked bandage that Dave had put on my hand. I threw it away and walked out. The bleeding had stopped and my hand was bruised. John took it and kissed my hand.

"I am sorry." he said. I looked at him.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you everyday how beautiful you are." he said. I kissed him gently.

"Come on. Let's go bandage that up again." he said. We threw on clothes and got ready to walk downstairs.

"Baby." he said. I looked at him and he kissed her.

We walked downstairs. He went into the living room and I went into the kitchen. I began to bandage my hand. I was having trouble. Randy walked in.

"Want help?" he asked me. I nodded. He took it and helped me.

"There ya go." he said once he got it done.

"Thanks, Randy." I said and gave him a hug.

"Wait, come here." he told me. I walked back over and looked at him.

"Are you and John ok?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Iris, just know he really likes you. He didn't mean it." he told me. I motioned for him to follow me. We sat on the steps. I sat down slowly my ribs were hurting a little.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"I want John to be happy. He hasn't been happy since he broke off his engagement. I haven't seen him this happy in awhile." he told me.

"What has Paul said?" I asked him.

"He is really pushing you and Dave." he told me. I nodded.

"He doesn't like John at all. We left this afternoon and John decided to come. Paul tried his best to talk him out of it." Randy told me.

"I hate him at times." I told Randy.

"I know, but just think about what I said." he told me.

"About what?" John asked as he walked up.

"About how ugly you are." Randy said. John stuck his tongue out at him.

"At least I have a girl." John said as he helped me up. Randy laughed.

"I am going to bed." I said.

"Me too." John said.

"Night Randy." I said. He gave me a hug.

"Night Randy." John said as he walked up the stairs with me.

Randy walked into the living room. Paul and Dave were still watching TV. It was around two in the morning.

"What happened with John and Iris?" Paul asked.

"They are fine." Randy told Paul. Dave just sat there.

"Wonderful." Paul said sarcastically. Randy just looked at him.

"Just leave it alone. She is happy with him so leave them alone. People don't meddle in your relationship with Stephanie because they think you are happy. She can be with whoever she wants to. At least she is with him now. I mean you haven't even seen you wife since you got home. He is been around her since he got here. You haven't even walked in your room. You might learn something from her about relationship if you want to strengthen yours. " Randy said and walked up to his room.

He left Paul and Dave sitting there thinking about what he had just said to them.


	29. Oops! I didn't mean to

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want it to continue. Enjoy the chapter.

I woke up the next morning. John was in the shower. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Morning, baby." he said.

"Morning. I will be downstairs." I told him.

"Ok, have coffee ready." he said. I laughed and went down stairs.

I walked down and grabbed some coffee. Steph was at the table reading the paper. I sat down with her

"Morning." Steph said and was just smiling.

"What?" I asked her.

"I am just glad that Paul is home." she said. I was laughing.

"Oh, I am sorry. I forgot. How are you doing?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"You must get over break ups easy or at least after you punch a mirror." she said. I was laughing. John had walked up behind her. I smiled.

"What?" she asked me.

"She is looking at the sexiest man alive." John said. She spit her coffee out because she wasn't expecting it. She turned around and saw him getting coffee.

"You're here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am here. I had to come see my girl." he said as he sat down next to me. Steph just looked at me.

"What, you were asleep." I said.

"I am not mad. I had a great morning. I forgot how good Paul was." she said. John spit his coffee out. I was laughing at her.

"You are going to clean this up!" she told him. I was laughing.

"Next time I see you two talking. I am not coming over." John said as Paul walked in.

"Morning." he said to us. We all said morning.

"Did ya'll spit coffee everywhere for a reason?" he asked.

"It was them." I said. Randy was walking in and very tired. He wasn't pay attention and slipped on the coffee. He just laid there.

"Randy? Are you ok?" Paul asked him.

"Who spilt fucking coffee?" he yelled. John helped him up and he sat next to me. He looked at me.

"It wasn't me." I told him. He took my coffee and started drinking it. We were all sitting around talking.

"Where's Dave?" Paul asked. We all shrugged.

"Go wake him up." he told me.

"Why me?" I asked him. He shrugged.

I got up and went upstairs. I walked to Dave's room and knocked. I didn't get an answer. I poked my head in and didn't see him. I walked in. He came out of the bathroom that was connected to his room. He was naked. He saw me about the time I saw him. We both froze. I was only in my robe. I turned around and he grabbed a towel.

"I am sorry. They were just wondering where you were." I told him.

"I am covered." he said. I turned around slowly. He was looking at the floor.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have just walked in." I told him. He looked at me and came over to me.

"It's ok. How is your hand?" he asked me as he kissed my hand. I smiled.

"It is ok." I told him.

"I will be down in a minute and no one has to know about this." he told me. I nodded and walked out.

I walked back down stairs. They were still sitting at the table.

"Where is the big guy?" Paul asked.

"He is changing. He said he would be down in a minute." I told them. I sat down in John's lap.

Dave came walking down a few seconds later and I couldn't look at him. Steph noticed.

"Hey, sit, coffee." Paul said. He grabbed some and sat down. We were all talking and decided to go to a movie that night. Steph and I were going shopping. The guys were going to lie around.

I walked upstairs to get ready. John was right behind me. I went into the room and was grabbing something off the floor when John grabbed my hips.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Lean over the bed." he whispered in my ear. I did, but I could figure out what he wanted. He untied the robe and it fell off me. I knew exactly what he wanted when he entered me in one motion. He filled me up all the way. He started to thrust in and out gently. I knew I had to be quite. I also knew that was going to be hard. John continued to thrust in and out at a faster pace. I was clawing the bed. John was kissing on my neck and sucking on it. He was trying to keep quite. He sped up until we both orgasmed. He pulled out and laid me on the bed. He sat next to me. He was smiling.

"What?" I asked him. He was twirling my hair though his fingers.

"I love being able to do that." he said. I smiled and slowly sat up.

"I need to take a shower and get ready to go shopping." I told him.

"How is your ribs?" he asked me.

"They are better. They don't hurt as much." I told him as I disappeared into the bathroom.

I went downstairs an hour later. All the guys were lying beside the pool. I was looking out at them when Steph walked up.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'll drive." I told her. She smiled. She knew what car we would be taking. We walked out to where the guys were.

"Leaving." she said. They all waved bye. We got into the car and left. We first went to eat lunch. We got there and were seated. Steph could tell something wasn't right.

"What happened this morning?" she asked me.

"When?" I asked.

"When you woke up Dave." she said. I shrugged.

"Iris, you wouldn't even look at him." she said.

"Fine, I walked in on him." I told her.

"Doing?" she asked.

"Coming out of the shower." I said. Steph sat there.

"Is he bigger than John?" she asked.

"About the same. He may be a little thicker." I told her. She was laughing. We continued talking and went to the mall. She drug me to every store there was. I did end up buying a lot of stuff. We left a few hours later.

We got back to the house and the guys weren't around.

"Where are they?" she asked. I shrugged and her cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"Randy." she said. She answered it and she wasn't happy. She was talking to him and she hung up.

"We gotta go." she said as he pulled me out of the car.

"Where?" I asked trying to know what was going on.

"The hospital." she told me.


	30. Sincere?

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the review if you want the story to continue. Sorry if this seems disorganized I am writing it early in the morning, but I wanted to post it. Enjoy.

I didn't know much but I knew we were going to the hospital. Steph wouldn't tell me anything. We arrived and she knew exactly where to go. I followed her into a waiting room. I saw John, Randy, and Dave.

_PAUL!_ I thought and I wanted to freak out. I looked at Steph. She was way to calm for it to have been Paul. John pulled me into his lap. I was lost. Everyone was upset, but not majorly upset. Steph set beside me. I had to know.

"What happened?" I asked John. He just sighed.

"What happened?" I asked him again. He was just sitting there. No one would tell me. I got annoyed.

"I'll be outside." I told them.

"I am going with you." Randy said.

We walked out and went downstairs.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I am peachy; what the hell happened? I mean I don't even know why we are here." I told him. He laughed.

"We were playing football and Paul got hurt." he told me. I just looked at him.

"Got hurt?" I asked him.

"Yeah, apparently, Dave went to tackle him and he used his knee a little too much." Randy said. I still didn't get it; then it hit me.

"Oh….OH." I said. Randy laughed at me. John walked out a few seconds later. He sat beside me. He didn't look to good.

"What is it?" I asked John.

"I just don't feel good." he said. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Baby, it will be ok. We just won't go to the movie tonight." I told him. He nodded and closed his eyes. Randy and I continued to talk until Dave, Steph, and a very sore Paul came out. We were leaving. I had to wake John up so we could leave. We piled back in cars and drove home. We weren't going out that night.

We got back and I helped John up to bed. He immediately fell asleep. Paul went to sleep and Steph stayed with him. Dave, Randy, and I were watching TV.

"I am going to go take a nap." Randy said and he walked upstairs. He left Dave and me.

"You want to sit outside?" Dave asked me. I nodded. We walked outside and sat down in the swing.

"I am sorry about earlier." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I told you not to worry about it." he said. I just looked down.

"Iris?" he asked me. I looked at him. He wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't.

"What is it, Dave?" I asked.

"I just…. I mean… I don't think you should be with John." he finally told me.

"Ok. Why not?" I asked him.

"Well, he did leave you when you were most venerable and he showed you he can't be dependable. I just don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"Thanks for the concern Dave, but I will be fine." I told him.

"Iris, don't be naive." he said.

"Dave, just leave it alone." I told him. He just looked at me.

"I am trying to be a friend." he told me.

"I understand, but just let it go. I am asking you as a friend to just let it go." I pleaded with him. He nodded.

"I need to go check on John." I told him and got up. He was pissing me off a little. I walked upstairs to see John. He was still asleep. I gave him some Tylenol and let him sleep. I laid down for a little while and I fell asleep.

I woke up and John was still asleep. I left him alone and went down stairs. The sun had set and Randy was drinking. I sat down next to him. He poured me a drink and handed it to me.

"You need this." he said. I smiled and gladly took it. Dave had sat down and gotten a drink as well. We were talking. Dave and I acted as if nothing had ever happen. We began to drink and drink.

Paul came out of his room to see Dave passed out on the couch. He walked into the kitchen. Randy was talking to me.

Paul POV

I finally felt like getting up. Steph was asleep and I didn't want to bother her. I also wanted to see Iris. I walked out. Dave was passed out on the couch. I walked into the kitchen to see a drunken Randy and a drunken Iris. They were talking and didn't pay much attention to me. John who was coming down stairs also met me. He came into the kitchen and saw them drunk.

"You didn't want to drink them?" I asked him.

"I was asleep. I didn't know she even drank." he told me.

"Yeah." I told him.

"You feeling ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I am fine." I told him. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw something that made my blood boil. Randy was talking to Iris and he just kissed her. John saw it too, but I think that we both were in too much shock to react. Iris pushed him away.

"No Randy. I am with John. I don't want to kiss you." she told him. We figured maybe Randy would take a hint. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her again. John and I were over there in a second. I pulled Randy off her and John stood in front of her.

"Randy, you have had enough. Go to bed." I told him. He just looked at me. He got up and went upstairs. I turned to look at John. He was looking at Iris. She was lying on the table crying.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked her.

"He kissed me. John is going to be mad." she sobbed. She was clearly drunk, but she seemed to care about him.

"He is not going to be mad." I comforted her.

"Yes, he is." she said as she stood up. She took a step and passed out. I caught her and looked at John.

"Come on. I will carry her upstairs." I told him. He grabbed a bottle of water and followed me. I laid her in bed and looked at John. He was just looking at her.

"John?" I said.

"Yeah, Paul?" he asked.

"I am sorry." I told him.

"For what?" he asked me. He was confused.

"I didn't want you and her together. I tried to break you up while you were gone and she wouldn't leave you. I couldn't figure out why, but now I understand. I didn't give you enough credit. I am sorry. You really do like her." I told him. He just looked at me. I was wondering if he was going to hit me.

"Thanks Paul. I knew it took a lot for you to do that." he said. He shook my hand.

"I am sorry. Steph was right the whole time. I just wanted you to know if ya need anything. I am here as a friend." I told him. He thanked me and I walked out.

_Got him right where I want him. _I thought as I walked downstairs and back to my waiting wife.


	31. Fun times

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want it continue. Enjoy!

The next day was hectic. The guys were getting ready to leave the next day to go back on the road. The guys were packing and Steph was convincing Vince to let me travel with them. I was going to the doctor that morning to be cleared. John went with me.

We went to the doctor and I convinced him to let me travel. The bruises were gone from my face. My ribs were healing fine. I wanted to travel. He cleared me. John and I left to grab some lunch. I took him on a picnic; we went to my favorite spot.

"This place is beautiful." he told me as we sat by the lake.

"Thanks, I love to come here and think." I told him. We unpacked and ate.

"Want to swim?" I asked him.

"Now?" he asked me.

"Yeah, come on." I said to him as I pulled him into the water.

"We still have our clothes on." he said trying to rationalize what we were doing.

"Fine, you stay on the shore. I am swimming." I told him. I swam out a little was and was floating.

"Iris, come on." he whined. I ignored him.

"John, come on. The water is fine." I begged him. He finally swam out to where I was. We could still stand. He pulled me into a kiss. I was kissing him and I pushed him under. We were playing around until we heard out cell phones ringing. We ran out of the water to get them.

"Hello?" John answered. Mine had quit ringing. He talked to the person a few minutes.

"That was Steph. She was wondering if we were coming home soon. You told her you would go with her to the store." he told me.

"Yeah, I would help her get stuff for tonight since we are cooking out." I told him. He kissed me. I just pulled him as close as I could get him.

"I want you." he whispered as he kissed down my neck.

"Later." I told him. He gave me the cutest puppy dogface. I smiled and shook my head no.

"I am holding you to later." he said. I laughed at him.

"Fine, but we need to go now." I told him. He helped me pack everything back up and we left to go home.

We got home and everyone was outside swimming. We were already wet. I was walking bye when John threw me into the pool. I surfaced and just glared at him.

"I will get you back." I told him. He laughed at me and jumped in. Dave and Randy were also in the pool. I was swimming to the shallow end when someone grabbed me and pulled me towards them. I turned to see Randy. I was trying to get away. Dave came up behind Randy and pulled his trunks down. Randy immediately let me go. I was laughing along with Dave and John.

"Apparently shrinkage does happen." I said laughed. Randy was five shades of red. He just dunked me. I came up and saw Paul standing beside the pool.

"Iris, Steph needs to see you." he said as he got in. I got out and realized my clothes were my second skin. I ran inside quickly as the guys were whistling. I hit the floor and fell. I was laying there laughing as Steph came running.

"Are you ok?" she asked me frantically. I was laughed and she thought I was crying.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said getting up. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I take it your not ready to go." she said. I realized I was still soaked.

"Give me 5 minutes." I said as I went upstairs and was slipping the entire way.

A few minutes later, I came down with my hair still wet, but dry clothes on. We left to go to the store. We got lots of food for the cook out. We had at least 10 bags when we came home. The guys were helping us.

"Did you get enough food?" Dave asked.

"Probably not." I told him. We were taking the food inside and I fell again. I was laughing so hard. Steph was laughing too.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked he helped me up.

"Yeah, I am getting the hang of that." I told Steph. She was laughing so hard. We put the food up and changed into our swimsuits.

We were lying out until we started to cook. The guys were outside getting the drinks cold, grilling meat, and dancing to the radio. Steph and I were inside cooking the sides, getting the plates, and other important things. We were dancing inside. We didn't know that Dave had come inside.

"Can you still dance?" she asked me. I was dancing and she was laughing at me.

"I will take that as a yes." she said. I was dancing and I turned to see Dave. I was so embarrassed. He was leaning against the doorframe watching me. I went outside. Randy was dancing or trying to dance. Paul was grilling and John was helping him. Dave came back outside.

"You can dance like that for me anytime." he whispered in my ear. I ducked inside. I was laughing.

"What?" she asked me.

"Dave was watching me the entire time." I told her. She was laughing at me, again.

"Here, help me." she told me as we took the stuff outside. We began to get our food.

"I got your plate, babe." John told me. I just sat there. He put a plate that was completely full of food in front of me.

"Damn, John! I am not pregnant; Steph is." I told him. Steph hit me.

"What you are. I am just telling the truth." I told her. Paul just looked at me.

"You had better not be pregnant." he said taking a sip of his beer.

"What you don't want to be an uncle? I mean come on. You wouldn't like being related to Randy?" I asked him. Randy played along perfectly.

"Yeah. I mean she is great in bed. Steph did Paul get any of that?" he asked her. Everyone was laughing except Paul. John was even laughing.

"He may have missed out." she said making everyone laugh harder. He was not amused.

"Wow, Randy, I think you are screwing someone else. John said she wasn't any good in bed." he said. I just glared at him. Everyone was laughing. We continued to pick at each other and eat. We just sat around drinking. Steph was drinking tea.

"Are you coming with us?" Randy asked.

"Yup." I told him.

"John, you ought to be happy about that." Dave said with a hint of jealously.

"I am so glad. Now I won't have to worry about her." John said taking my hand. I smiled at him. We talked until close to midnight. We decided to go to bed because we had to be at the airport around noon.

John and I went to my room. He began to kiss me.

"John." I said.

"You said later." he said to me.

"I didn't specify." I told him. I smiled at him. He was confused.

"That is cheating." he said. I kissed him and lay down.

"Punish me later." I told him. He smiled and lay down beside me.

"I will. Good night, baby. Love you." he whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I told him as we fell asleep.


	32. Popular?

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. The chapters will be posted farther apart due to my new job, but I will not forget the story. Enjoy!

The next morning we all got up and clean the house up. We got ready to leave for Dallas. We flew out to meet everyone else. The flight was 3 hours. We flew on Vince's private jet. The flight was fun. We watched a movie and just talked. I had fun. We just hung out. Paul seemed to finally be ok with John. I liked that and I knew I could finally be left alone. I was just sitting there. Paul and Randy were talking. Paul and Dave were talking. Steph had fallen asleep. I was watching John. He was so cute. I knew he really liked me. I glanced over and saw Dave. He was looking at me. I smiled at him. He was such a sweetie. Did I still have feelings for him? I looked around to Randy he stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the favor. We continued to talk until the plane landed.

We went straight to the hotel. We checked in. I was in a room by myself. I was in the hallway when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Amy (Lita). I walked up to her.

"Hey you got a minute?" she asked me. I nodded and went with her to her room.

"I need some advice." she asked me. I was wondering why she was asking me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I like Randy, but I don't know how to talk to him." she said. I smiled at her.

"Why don't you go out with us? We just need to take someone else for Dave." I told her.

"I know someone who likes him." she said.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Maria. She liked John, but now Dave." she said. I nodded.

"Ok, just hang out with me during the show." I told her.

"Great, see you tomorrow." she said. I left and went back to my room. I saw Stacy on the way back.

"Hey Iris." she said. I waved.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked her. She pulled me into her room.

"Is Randy still single?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but why? You are with Kurt." I asked her.

"No, I am not. I slept with him so he wouldn't tell a secret." she told me. I just looked at her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked me.

"Yeah, what?" I asked her. I was interested; it had to be something good if she slept with someone to keep it quite.

"I… I … took some bad photos and I didn't want Randy to get them." she said. I looked at her.

"I got drunk when I first entered the business and Test got me drunk. I took some photos and Kurt got hold of them. I didn't want Randy to see them, so I slept with him to keep it quite." she said.

"But, Stacy, you did it and it hurt Randy more seeing you fucking Kurt than the photos ever would have." I told her. She just sat there.

"Let me know." I said to her and walked out.

_She is stupid! _I thought as I finally made it to my room. My cell phone rang as soon as I walked in. I answered it. Vince wanted to see me. I got his room number and went to it. I knocked and he opened the door.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine, I wish I could get in the ring." I told him. I really wanted to wrestle now that I had been around it.

"You want to wrestle?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Fine, tomorrow night?" he asked me. I was in shock.

"Mean it?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I am going to let you do some light wrestling to get your character out there. Tomorrow night, Trish is going to hit on Dave in the ring. You will go out and give her the twist of fate. You walked back up the ramp looking at Dave. Ok?" he said.

"I love it." I told him. He smiled.

"Alright, but it is our secret. Don't tell anyone." he said. I agreed and left. I was walking to my room. My cell phone rang again. It was John. He wanted me to come to his room. I went in. Dave, Randy, and him were watching TV. I was sitting there.

"Randy, talk to you outside?" I asked him. He agreed and we walked out on the balcony.

"You still into Stacy?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"She gave me up and I don't want her back." he said.

"She is interested in you." I told him. He nodded.

"I am not in her. I like someone else." he said.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it. You will find out later." he whispered in my ear as he left me on the balcony. John walked out a minute later.

"Who does Randy like?" I asked him as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hello to you too." he said. I smiled and kissed him. I gave him a mind-reeling kiss.

"Ok, hello. I don't know. Why?" he said laughing.

"I just was wondering. Stacy likes him and so does someone else." I told him.

"Who?" he asked me.

"Tell you later." I whispered in his ear. He laughed at me and walked in. I was looking at the city. Dave walked out and stood beside me. I smiled at him.

"It is beautiful." he said.

"The city?" I asked him. He nodded.

Dave POV

I walked out and saw her standing on the balcony. She smiled at me. She had a beautiful smile.

"It is beautiful." I told her.

"The city?" she asked me. I nodded. I lied. She was beautiful and I wanted her so bad. I knew I had to wait, but I was getting impatient. I stood there for a few minutes and she shivered.

"Come on. You are cold." I told her. She agreed and walked in. I had my hand on the small of her back.

_Perfect fit_. I thought.

Iris POV

I walked in with Dave. He put his hand on my back and I felt shivers. I ignored it. John pulled me into his lap. We ended up ordering room service for dinner. I left after dinner to go to my room. I still hadn't been to my room. I got to door and my phone rang. I sighed and answered it. It was Paul. He needed to talk. I went to his room and knocked. He answered. I walked in. I didn't see Steph.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to spend time with ya." he said. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked him. I knew him to well. He sighed.

"We got into a fight." he said.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"With her mom." he said.

"What was the fight about?" I asked him.

"I want her to take time off when she hits 4 months, but she wants to stay until she is 6 or 7 months. I don't want her to get hurt." he said.

"I understand that, but she loves this. It was like when you hurt your leg." I told him. He nodded.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked me.

"Maybe it rubbed off from you." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Are you really happy with John?" he asked me.

"What do you have against him? I really want to know." I told him.

"I just don't see you and him together. I mean you are an usual couple. He is a white rapper and you are a young girl." he said. I looked at him.

"I know you are 21, but you will always be my baby sister." he said.

"I know, but Paul. I want a family, which means I am going to have to date guys to find a guy I want to marry. I left you alone when you dated." I said.

"I know, but all my girlfriends thought it was cute when I spent time with you." he said. I laughed.

"And all mine were scarred of you." I told him. He laughed. We talked for a long time. Steph came back around 11 pm. I gave her a hug, Paul kissed my forehead, and I left.

I finally made it to my room. I walked in to find….


	33. Secrets

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy.

I walked in my room and found a note on the floor. I picked it up and turned it over. My name was on it, but I didn't recognize the handwriting. I opened the letter to find a note.

_Iris, congrats on being a diva. Can't wait to see you in action. Your secret admirer. _

_P.s: The shirts on the bed will give you a clue as to who I am. _

_How the hell did someone get in my room?_ I thought. I walked in and looked on the bed. A rose was laying the middle of the bed surrounded by ten t-shirt. I looked at the shirts. The shirts were WWE shirts. There was a Batista, Edge, Christian, Tyson Tomko, Cena, Orton, HHH, Benoit, Carlito, and Y2J. I just looked at them.

_John wouldn't do this would he? No, but then who would._ I thought as I sat there. I needed to talk to someone. I called Steph. She came over.

She walked in.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"You cannot tell anyone this." I warned her.

"Ok, I won't. What?" she asked me. I handed her the note. She read it and looked at me. She walked over to the bed and saw the shirts.

"Wow, someone went all out." she said.

"I know, but who?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"The note says it is one of these people. John is already dating you so you know it is not him. Paul is your brother that is a no. Now, Dave, I could see. He wouldn't do this though. He is too shy, but then again you don't know." she said.

"I know he likes me." I told her. She smiled.

"Ok, so not Dave. Randy likes someone, but I don't know who. John's his best friend so I don't think he would do it. He did steal one girlfriend, though. Benoit is married; he's out. Edge is a possibility; he does go after other guys girlfriends. Y2J is getting divorced, so maybe. I doubt it though. Christian might, Tomko might, but I don't know Carlito well enough." she said. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"I miss being invisible." I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"Be glad you are liked by so many." she said trying to cheer me up. She put the shirts on my luggage and sat down. She smelled the rose and just looked at me.

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"See if anything else comes it may have just been a joke." she told me. I nodded.

"I am going to John's. I suddenly don't feel like sleeping by my self." I told her. I walked out and down to John's room. I passed Carlito on the way. He smiled at me; I returned it to be nice. I continued to walk to John's room. I knocked on the door. He opened the door and kissed me. I looked behind him and saw Randy, Dave, Chris (Y2J), and Christian.

"You want to watch a movie with us?" he asked me.

"Come on, Iris. You can help decide." Chris yelled. John smiled at me. I decided to do it; if it was one of them, they can see how happy I am with John. I walked in and sat in between John and Christian. I was handed a Smirnoff.

"What you want to watch?" Randy asked me.

"What do we have?" I asked him.

"Mummy, Longest Yard, Gladiator, Anchorman, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre." he said. I though for a minute.

"I want someone else to pick." I said. Dave booed me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine, let's vote." John said. We voted and Longest Yard won. We put it and began to watch it. We were sitting there and a cell phone rang. Everyone jumped to find theirs.

"I got it." I yelled underneath John and Randy. I answered it and no one said anything. I hung up.

"Who was it?" John asked.

"I dunno, but I want up!" I yelled. I tried to move.

"Dave, help me." I pleaded. He just sat there. I looked around.

"Fine." I said. I grabbed John and Randy's sides. They were both ticklish. I got them to move real quick. I sat up and was pulled back down by Randy who was tickling me.

"Dog pile!" I heard one of them yell.

"No!" I yelled as I realized that I was on the bottom. Dave got on last. We were all on the bed when there was a creaking noise.

"GET UP!" I yelled. They didn't react quickly enough and the bed frame snapped. We all fell a few more inches. I groaned. Dave and Chris had fallen off to the sides. Christian, John, and Randy were still on top of me. I looked at Dave to help me. He picked Christian up and put him in the floor. He pulled Randy onto the floor. John was directly on top of me. He moved and I was breathing.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked me. I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards my face.

"Ever yell dog pile again and I will make sure you pay!" I said. He smiled. I sat up and looked at the bed.

"Wow that is a first. I have never broken a bed, but I guess with 6 people on it, it might do that." I said. The guys laughed at me.

"Guess we are sleeping in your room tonight." John said. I nodded.

"Yeah, sleep…" Chris said. I stuck out my tongue at him.

We sat around talking until close to 3 am. It was a good thing we didn't have to bee at the arena early.

John and I went to my room. He walked in and saw the shirts.

"Why did you buy all these?" he asked me.

"I didn't. They were given to me." I told him. He smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around me. He kissed me and pulled away. He just looked at me.

"What baby?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I was just looking at my angel." he said. He kissed me.

We went to bed a few minutes later. I fell asleep happy in John's arms.


	34. Apperence

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning. I looked at the clock it was 10 am. I groaned. I had to be up by 11. I had another hour. I laid there expecting to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. John was dead to the word. I looked over at him. He was so cute. I got up around 10:30 and decided to take a shower.

I got into the shower and was washing off. I was nervous about tonight. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when I felt a pair of lips on my shoulder. I turned around to see John.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. You scared me." I told him. He smiled at me. I kissed him. He moaned when he felt my hand began to massage him. He pulled my hand away. I looked at him.

"Tonight. If we do it now we won't get to the arena. I am hungry and I want food." he said. I just looked at him.

"I want you more, but we need to leave soon." he whispered to me as I felt him gently caress my vagina. I whimpered. He kissed me. We finished our shower and got ready. I had some clothes with me. I put on John's t-shirt I got the night before with some jeans. I was getting so nervous.

We stopped with Paul, Steph, Dave, and Randy to grab something to eat. We made it to the arena right on time. We got there around two. The show started at 4:45. We dropped my things in John's dressing room and went back to Evolution's dressing room.

We were watching TV after everyone had stretched and gotten ready. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Paul yelled. Amy stuck her head in.

"Hey, come on. Guys, Amy is going to hang out with us tonight." I told them. Everyone nodded and no one had a problem with that. Dave was going out first, which meant I had to be ready. I changed my shirt into a plain, white t-shirt. I left my jeans and boots on. Dave walked out.

"I will be right back. I am thirsty." I told them. They bought it.

"Are you going to see the opening?" Paul yelled at me. I nodded and ran to gorilla position.

Dave was in the ring talking about whatever he was supposed to for Evolution. Trish's music hit and she interrupted him. He looked annoyed at her and they played their parts. She was talking to him and my music hit. I walked out. The crowd cheered, Trish looked at me wondering what I was doing, and Dave just starred. I wasn't supposed to be back because of my ribs and there I was.

I walked into the ring and I looked at them.

"What do you want?" Trish asked me. I looked at her.

"Do you talk, bitch?" she asked me. I flicked her off. Dave smirked at this. Trish went to kick me. I stopped her foot and gave her the twist of fate. I slid out of the ring and walked back up the ramp. I got back stage and was walking back. As I was walking back, I ran into Carlito and he stopped me.

"You did great tonight." he said.

"Thanks, go kick ass later." I told him. He smiled and walked off. I glanced behind me and saw Dave right behind me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Great job, Shorty!" he said to me. I smiled and we walked back to the locker room. I walked in and everyone was just looking at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" John asked.

"I told her not to." Vince said from behind me. I was laughing.

"I didn't think you would actually get into the ring." Paul said.

"Please, I got beat up enough by you when I was little. I can at least step into the ring." I told him.

"Looks as if you can kick ass in it too." Randy said.

"Who cleared you?" Ric asked me. I smiled and looked at the floor.

"I did." Vince said. I gave him a hug before he left.

I sat down and just watched the rest of the show. People were stopping by telling me I had done great. I was talking to Amy.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked when it was just us.

"I think you have a chance." I told her. She smiled.

"Just be yourself. If he doesn't like you then you can find someone better." I told her. She nodded. We were talking until the end of the show.

"Come on!" Steph said as she came in. Steph, Amy, and I all went to change. The guys got cleaned up.

They were talking while waiting on us.

"I was surprised at her." Dave said.

"I am not. She is always wanted to be a wrestler." Paul told him.

"She was great. She hit it just right." John said putting on his shoes.

"Did you train her?" Randy asked Paul.

"Yeah. She learned from me and Steph." Paul said. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Dave yelled. Steph poked her head in.

"You all ready?" she asked. They all nodded. The door opened. Steph was in black pants and a pink tank top. Amy was in a black skirt with a low-cut blue top. I was in my jeans and a pale, yellow, halter-top. We all left. The guys were all in jeans and button up tops; except John, he wore a jersey.

We arrived at the club. I danced with everyone and was having fun. A few more wrestlers ended up showing up and they joined us. Amy ended back up with Adam. Randy was with Maria, and Dave was with Candice. John and I had fun. I was so tired though. I left early. Steph left with me since she could not really do anything.

We got back to the hotel and she was coming to my room to wait for Paul and John to get back. I walked in and flipped the light switch. I saw another envelope on the floor. I picked it up and looked at Steph.

"Open it." she said. I opened it and read the note.

_Iris, great job tonight. You looked awesome. I will help you to eliminate who I am not. My birthday is not April 1st. I can't wait to see you again soon. _

I handed it to Steph. She read it.

"Who is that?" she asked me.

"It isn't Randy. That doesn't give me much to work on though." I told her. She sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you." she said. I walked over to the bed and there was another box. I looked at her. I opened the box. There was an apple in the box and another note. I read the note.

_I don't eat apples, but I do like animals_. I handed it to Steph. She read it. We looked at each other.

"Benoit!" we said together.

"It can't be he is married!" I told her.

"Look another box!" she said. I turned around. There was a small box on the counter. I opened it to find an action figure and a note. I read the note.

_Iris, I am not a tattooed freak like some, but I do have a few. Still don't know who I am, check the bathroom. _

I gave it to Steph. We looked at the action figure. The figure was Tomko.

"Ok, so it's not Tomko." she said. We walked into the bathroom. A box was sitting in the shower. I looked at her.

"Ok, so you definitely have a secret admirer." she said. We took the box. I opened it and found a room key and yet another note.

_If you want to know who I am then come to this room tonight at midnight_. I read it and gave it to Steph. We ran to look at the clock. It was 11:58.

"Go!" she yelled.

I ran up the stairs since it was only two floors up. I found the room and slid the key in. I just wanted to know who it was. I unlocked the door and walked in. Candles lighted the room, soft music was playing, and a scent of melons filled the room.

"I didn't think you would come." a voice from behind me said. I turned around to see…..


	35. Love hurts

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!

I turned around to see Dave. I just looked at him. He was still in the outfit he had on early. He looked good. He was wearing black dress pants and a burnt orange shirt.

He walked up to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"You did all that?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Dave, why?" I asked him.

"Because, Iris, I really like you. I can't stand to see you with John. I want to be able to wrap my arms around you and kiss you anytime I want to." he said. I just looked at him.

"Dave, I am with John. I like him. I am sorry." I told him. I could see it in his eyes that he was not going to give up.

"Iris, you can't tell me that one night you didn't feel something. You were moaning my name; not his!" he told me. I looked at the ground. I knew he was right, but I really liked John.

"Iris?" he said. I looked up and he pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss. He was so gentle and sincere. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me there. I had my hands on his chest. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything?" he asked me. I looked at the ground.

"I would be lying if I said no, but Dave, I am with John. I feel something for him too. I mean I can't just leave him." I told Dave.

"Yeah, you can." he said.

"Dave, I can't." I whispered.

"What if I found a way for us to be together?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"If John and me ever break up then Dave you are the first one I am coming for, but right now I am with John." I said. He just looked down.

"I am sorry. Thanks for going through the trouble, but I am with John." I said and I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see Paul. I just looked at him. He handed me a tape.

"Watch this." he said. I just looked at the tape.

"Paul, is this another pathetic attempt to get rid of John?" I asked him. He took the tape and put it in.

"Sit down!" he said. I sat on the bed.

"I know you don't want to see this, but I want you to know the truth. I couldn't have made this up." he said. He pushed play.

I sat there and watched the tape. It was a surveillance video from the hotel in Italy. I saw the time. It was 11:00 pm. John was seen coming out of his room and knocking on a door. The door opened to reveal a naked Candice. He kissed her and walked in. The tape skipped forward to 7 am the next morning. John was seen coming out of her room. He had marks down his back and looked as if he just got up. I just sat there. My heart sank; I had stayed away from Dave for him and he cheated on me. I kept on watching. The tape went to a street in Italy. I saw John and Candice eating at a café. They were eating and just started to kiss. You could clearly see his hand go towards her skirt. I had tears running down my face. I stopped the tape and took it out.

"Iris?" Paul said. I just walked out. I walked down to my room and walked in to see John sitting on the bed.

Paul and Dave just looked at each other.

"Where did you get that?" Dave asked.

"I had someone follow John because I wanted to make sure he didn't cheat on her. I had a hunch about him and it turned out to be right." Paul told him. Dave nodded.

"I like what you did with the room." Paul said.

"No problem, now get Steph up here and surprise her." Dave said.

"How did you know Iris wouldn't budge?" Paul asked him.

"Because she really was in love with him." Dave told him.

"Thanks, I am going to call Steph. Are you going back to your room?" Paul asked Dave.

"Yeah, have fun." Dave said and walked out. He walked back down to his room.

I walked into my room and saw John sitting on the bed. He saw I was crying.

"What happened, baby?" he asked me. He came to gave me a hug and I pushed him away. I didn't want him touching me.

"Sit down and shut up!" I told him. He complied and sat on the bed. I put the tape in rewound it and pushed play. He was sitting there when it came on. He was watching it and he paled instantly. He just sat there. I stopped it.

"Get out!" I said. He hung his head and left. He knew he couldn't talk his way out of it. He went to Randy's room. Randy let him in.

"What happened?" Randy asked John.

"She found out." John said.

"About what?" Randy asked.

"I slept with Candice while I was in Italy." he said as he took a beer out of the fridge.

"You cheated on her?" he asked John.

"I don't want to talk about it." John said drinking his beer.

"You are dead." Randy said as he watched TV with John.

I sat in my room and cried. I knew Steph was asleep; I didn't know she was with Paul. Amy was with Adam. Randy was either with a girl or that is where John went. I need to call someone. I called Dave.

"Hello?" Dave answered.

"Dave?" I asked crying.

"I'll be there in a minute. "he said and hung up. He came a few seconds later and knocked on the door.

I opened the door and Dave pulled me into a hug. He closed the door and carried me over to the couch.

"Shh… it is going to be ok." Dave said as he let me cry into his chest.

"I feel so stupid!" I said crying.

"We have all been there. You will be ok." he said as he was rubbing my back.

"Baby, it is going to be ok. You will find someone better." he told me. I just cried and Dave just held me. I fell asleep crying.

Dave put me in bed and fell asleep holding me that night. He was there for me and I didn't realize it until it was almost too late.


	36. Talk and Feeling

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I sat up and saw Dave asleep next to me. I saw my cell phone blinking. I looked at it and I had a text message. I read it.

_I want to talk to you. Can I_? _John_

I sighed. I was standing there when I felt strong, large arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back against him.

"Why are you up?" he asked me.

"I couldn't sleep and I had a text message." I told him.

"John?" he asked me. I nodded.

"You going to give him another chance?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I don't think so." I told him. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me a little to know he was there.

"Should I?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I mean I know you like him, but I also know you have feelings for other people. It depends on how bad you rank cheating." he told me. I smirked at how he said it. I sighed.

"You don't have to decide tonight." he whispered in my ear.

"I know, but I decided the second I saw it." I told him.

"Do you think Paul created that?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I don't really think he could have. What did John do when he saw it?" he asked me.

"He lost it. He didn't even try to explain. He just walked out." I told Dave.

"Do you want to talk to him?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I want to know why." I confessed. He handed me the phone.

"Call him." he stated. I looked at the clock it was 4 am.

"It is 4 am." I told him. He laughed.

"I know. You want it on your time and you are up. So why not talk now?" he asked. I thought about it. I opened the phone and called him.

"What?" John answered sleepily.

"You need manners." I told him.

"Iris?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What did you need?" he asked me.

"You asked me if we could talk. I am ready to talk." I told him.

"Baby, it is 4 am." he said. I growled.

"If you want to talk I would talk now. You may not get another chance." I told him. He sighed.

"Fine, can you come to Randy's room?" he asked me.

"Sure, gimme a min." I said and hung up. I looked at Dave.

"I am meeting him in Randy's room." I told Dave. He nodded and yawned.

"Go back to sleep. I will be back in a little while." I told him. He laid back down.

"Be careful, Shorty." he said. I walked out.

I got to Randy's room and knocked. A tired Randy answered the door.

"Sorry Randy." I said.

"Don't be. He is the dumbass. Give him what's coming to him." he said. I laughed and walked in. John was on the balcony. I walked out there. He looked horrible. He turned to see me. He had tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"I am sorry." he said. I looked at him.

"I know sorry doesn't even begin to make up for what I did." he said.

"What did you do?" I asked him. He looked at the floor.

"I cheated on you." he said.

"And?" I asked him. He looked at me. I sighed as he shrugged.

"Want to know?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You cheated, lied, and worst of all you broke my heart." I told him. He just sighed. He was heartbroken as well, but I felt nothing for him.

"I know and I am sorry." he said. He looked at me. I showed no feelings. I wanted to forgive him so bad, but I couldn't.

"Is there anything I can do to gain you back?" he asked.

"No, John there isn't. I just will accept you as a friend." I told him. It hurt so much when I said that. I saw tears well up in his eyes.

"Goodbye John. I will see you at the show." I told him and walked back in the room. Randy gave me a weak smile.

"See you tomorrow." he said.

"See ya." I said and walked back to my room. I walked in and shut the door. I sank against the door. I put my head in my hands and cried. I was sitting there when I felt someone pick me up and cradle me in their arms. I looked up and saw Dave.

"It will be ok. You need some sleep." he said. He carried me over to the bed. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next morning and heard Dave talking. I just watched him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I told Paul and Steph we would meet them in 30 minutes." he said. I nodded.

"Go ahead and take a shower." he told me. I slowly took a shower. My body was tired and my heart ached.

_Why do I get into relationships? I hate feeling like this_. I thought. I came out of the shower and Dave was watching TV.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and we headed to meet them.

Breakfast went by slowly. Paul and Steph were so happy. I just really didn't want to be around it. I walked out of the restaurant leaving the three of them sitting there. I walked back to the hotel and fell asleep.

Paul looked at Steph and Dave.

"What is it?" he asked them. Steph sighed and Dave just sat there.

"Paul, she broke up with John. She is upset." Steph said.

"She needs to move on." Paul said. Dave growled at him. Paul looked at him.

"You got what you want, now be nice to her." Dave said. Paul looked at him.

"You got what you wanted too. You can now date her. I don't know why I would rather she had a divorced man than John so if you want to be able to date her you need to back off." Paul said. Dave bit his tongue. He knew Paul was right. Paul did eventually get her and John broken up.

"Paul, leave her alone! If you do not stop, we will have problems. I mean if you are this bad about your sister I do not want to have a little girl." she said.

"I am just trying to protect her." he said in his defense.

"You are smothering her. She wants to be normal now that she is in the spotlight. Let her be normal and date whoever the hell she wants." Steph said. She groaned and got up.

"I am going to check on her." she said and walked back to the hotel.

Paul just looked at Dave, who was glaring at him.

"DON'T FUCK THIS UP!" he growled at Dave. Dave just looked at him.

"Let's go." Paul told Dave. They got up and left.

_He is my puppet. I love it. I can control his with Iris! _Paul thought as they walked back in silence.


	37. A fun night out

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Roxxy1984, Fidelitas, Morwen12, MissteressSnape, and Mslisagrace thank you all for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

I woke up later my cell phone ringing. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 4:00 pm. I had slept all day. I looked at the phone. The screen was flashing Steph. I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, you want to grab something to eat?" she asked me. I groaned. I wanted to say no, but waited to see where and who.

"Who is going?" I asked her.

"Paul, Dave, Ric, Randy, Dad, Mom, and me." she told me.

"Yeah, when are you going?" she asked me.

"We are leaving around 6." she said.

"Fine. I will see you at 6." I told her.

"Want to get ready with me?" she asked me.

"Sure, but I need a shower. So let me get one and I will come over." I told her.

"Ok, come over when ever." She said. We said goodbye and hung up. I got into the shower and let the warm water run all over me. My heart was broken and my body hurt. I was so tired. I took a shower and put on some clothes. I put on a jeans and a black top. I walked over to Steph and Paul's room. She answered the door and pulled me in.

"You look cute." she said. I just sat down.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked me. I sighed and looked at her.

"Ok, dumb question. I know you aren't great, but it will be ok." she told me. I knew it would be, but it just didn't feel like it.

"Come on. Let's put on some make-up." she said. I knew I needed it so I walked into the bathroom with her. She turned the radio on and we were putting on make-up. The song "I will survive" came on. We started dancing and singing. We didn't realize that they guys, and her parents had come in the door. I was dancing and looked outside. I saw Linda looking at me. I screamed. Steph froze. She peeked outside and waved. She leaned back in the bathroom and we were laughing so hard. Linda walked over.

"Are you two sure you want to go with us? You seem to be having fun." she asked us. We were laughing.

"We are almost ready." I told her. We finished and walked out.

"Nice dancing. Maybe you two should perform in between matches." Vince said as we walked to the elevator.

"Iris can!" Steph said. I hit her.

"You know that might fit into the storyline." Linda said.

"How?" Randy asked.

"She is in Evolution and we do whatever." Paul said.

"I know! She can participate in a dance off between her and Trish for Dave!" Ric said. I was in the corner of the elevator about to die.

"Good idea! You can do that tomorrow night." Vince said. I sighed and glared at Steph.

"What?" she asked me after seeing my expression.

"Yeah, great idea to turn on the radio!" I told her. They were laughing. We all got into cars and went to a nice restaurant.

I rode with Dave, Randy, and Ric. I had fun. We were goofing off. Dave was driving and I was sitting in the back with Randy. Dave kept looking back at me.

We arrived at the restaurant and went in. The entire restaurant was reserved just for us. We were eating and talking. I was having fun until I heard the song that was playing the first time I danced with John. I just sat there. I grabbed a shot and took it. Randy looked at me.

"I was going to take that." he said. I shrugged.

"Get another one." I told him. Vince ordered a lot more shots. We ended up taking shots; except Steph and Linda. I was so buzzed. I loved it. The music started playing and the song was "Infatuation" by Christina Aguilera. I just sighed. Paul asked Steph to dance, Linda was dancing with Vince. I was just sitting there. Ric had already left. He was flying home tomorrow to see his son get married. Dave was on the phone with his ex-wife. I just sat there. Randy got up and pulled me with him.

"Dance with me." he said. I just looked at him. He pulled me onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I was glad that I was dancing with him. He was being so sweet.

Paul POV

I was dancing with Steph and having fun. She was beautiful, but I couldn't wait until she was over being pregnant. I looked over and saw Linda and Vince. I smiled and then saw something I really didn't think I would see. Randy was dancing with Iris.

_What the fuck? Where the hell is Dave? _I thought to my self.

"They look cute." Steph said.

"I guess, but he is just as bad as John." I told her.

"Paul, they are dancing, NOT dating." I told her. She was right, maybe Randy was just being a gentleman. I let it go. We continued to dance. I looked over again and saw Dave sitting at the table. He was watching Iris.

Dave POV

I hate my ex-wife; that is why she is my ex. I miss my girls. I wish she would just let it go. I walked back in from having another fight on the phone. I saw Iris dancing with Randy. She was beautiful, but she deserved better. I wanted to date her so bad, but I didn't because I would be helping Paul. He was getting on my nerves. I wanted to get away so bad! Randy and Iris were coming to sit down.

Iris POV

I was done dancing with Randy. He was so sweet. I saw Dave at the table. He looked upset, so I figured he had another fight with his ex. He was just sitting there.

"Come on. You have to dance with me." I told him. He got up and went to the dance floor with me. He wrapped his arms around me. I loved the feeling I got when I was in his arms. I felt safe, comfortable, and wanted. I felt safe and wanted in John's arms, but I always wanted to make sure he wasn't cheating on me. I just danced with Dave. He held me close.

"You look beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked at him. He tucked some hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek. I felt as if we were the only two people in the room. Everyone else had disappeared.

"I want to talk to you tonight." he told me. I nodded. We eventually sat back down. The rest of the night went fine. We got back to the hotel around 9:30.

I was walking down the hall behind everyone else with Dave. I saw John talking to Chris and they were right across from my room. I was glad I was going to Dave's room. We walked passed them to Dave's room. Dave took my hand and held it as we walked past them. John glared at him. We stopped at Dave's room and he opened the door for us. He pulled me in and shut the door.

Once the door shut, I wasn't ready for Dave to what he did.


	38. Best one yet

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the suggestions and reviews. I start my new job tomorrow so reviews may not be a quick, but they will not stop, I promise. J Enjoy!

Once we got into Dave's room, I got a surprise. The door had just shut when Dave pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss. I just let him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He was rubbing up and down my back. I gasped when I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth. I gave him access and he took it. I began to rub the hairs on his neck. He growled and pulled away.

"I am sorry." he said and turned around. I grabbed him and pulled him back into a kiss. He broke it a second later.

"Iris…" he said and looked at me.

"What, Dave?" I asked him trying to figure out if he was leading me on.

"You can't." he said. I looked at him in shock.

"Why? Who is stopping me?" I asked him. He thought for a second and it must have clicked that I wasn't with John anymore. He pulled me into another kiss. He put me on his lap when he sat on the couch. I was kissing him hungrily. He kissed down my neck and was sucking on my collarbone. I leaned my head back and gave him all the access he wanted. He slid his hands under my shirt and pulled it off. I gasped. He was getting right to it. He was glad to see I wasn't wearing a bra. He began to tease on of my nipple with his tongue and his tongue stud. I gasped at the feeling. The warm metal gave it a different feel one that I could get used to. He gave the other plenty of attention by rolling it through his fingers. I gasped when he continued to kiss down to my stomach. He picked me up and placed my feet on the floor so I was standing in front of him. He kissed down to my jeans. He unbuttoned them and unzipped them. He pushed them down and I stepped out of them. I kicked them behind me somewhere. He smiled when he was my underwear. I had on cherry undies. He smiled and hooked his thumbs on each side and slid them down my legs. He threw them behind him. I smiled at him. He ran his hands over my stomach and down towards my sex. I stopped him.

"What did I do?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, your overdressed." I said and smiled.

"Oh, I can remedy that." he said as he started to undo his shirt. I stopped him.

"I can do it better." I told him. He smiled and stood up. I took his sunglasses off his head and put them on the table. I stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. I pulled it out of his pants and slid it off him. I ran my hands over his large arms. I kissed down from his neck to his chest and down his stomach. I ran my tongue over the tattoo around his navel. I unbutton his pants and slid them off to find no underwear. I shocked the hell out of him when I took him into my mouth. He gasped and wrapped his hands in my hair. I began to suck on him very hard. He moaned loud. I kept it up until he went in my mouth. He came in my mouth with a growl from deep in his throat. I stood up and he sat me on the couch. He got down on his knees and spread my legs. I leaned my head against the back of the couch as I felt his hands roaming towards my center. I moaned when he began to rub my clit. I began to breath harder. I gasped when I felt his finger plunge deep into my folds. I moaned when he sped up. I felt him take my legs and put them over his shoulders. He replaced his fingers with his tongue. I gasped and took hold of his hair. I was breathing very hard and ragged. He was sucking on the clit and it was driving me crazy. I felt the stud press into my fold followed by his tongue.

"Dave…" I moaned. He bit me gently and began to suck on it. I was very close. He stopped and stood up. I growled at him. He grabbed his wallet and took out his condom. He sat on the couch and slipped it on. I straddled his hips.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Dave, I have wanted this since that one night." I told him.

"Are you sure, Iris?" he asked me again. I was annoyed at this point and got up. I grabbed my clothes.

"What?" he asked.

"I am sorry. Apparently you just like to lead people on." I said, as I got ready to put my jeans on. He stopped me and looked at me.

"I didn't lead you on." he said.

"Right, Dave." I said. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

"I didn't." he said and picked me up. He laid me on the bed.

"Dave…" I was saying until I felt him at my entrance. I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I wrapped my legs around him and flipped us over. I straddled him and slowly slid down on him. He groaned. I slowly began to ride him. I was driving him crazy. He was moaning and breathing heavily. I was going to slow, just go drive him crazy.

"If you don't speed up…. Then something bad is going to happen!" he growled at me.

"Like what?" I asked him. He growled and flipped us over. I screamed in shock. Dave pinned my hands with one of his hands and pushed all the way into me. I gasped and arched my back. He was thrusting in and out at hasty speed. I was moaning and gasping.

"You asked what would happen." he growled in my ear as he took he other hand and began to tease my nipples. I arched my back to allow him more access. He was slamming all the way in until he was hitting my cervix. I was moaning and gasping for air. He was giving me a feeling that John never had. I felt the feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, Dave… I am close." I managed to get out.

"Say my name. I want you to know its me." he whispered in my ear as he sped up even faster. I gasped for air. My orgasm began to wash over me.

"DAVE…!" I moaned when I came. He was very close as well. He was still thrusting in and out of me. He began to have his orgasm. He growled as it came over him. He slumped down on top of me. The sweat was dripping off both of us. He kissed me and brushed some hair out of my face. I smiled at him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked me. I smiled.

"No, it felt great, Dave." I told him. He kissed me and pulled out. I just laid there. Dave went into the bathroom and came back out. He pulled me up. I noticed he had another condom on. He bent me over the bed and slammed into me. I gasped and clawed at the sheets. He was slamming into me at a fast pace again. I was moaning. I reached between us and began to caress his balls. He gasped and started to suck on my neck near my shoulder. I was in ecstasy. He felt so good. I never felt this way with John. He was growling in my ear so nasty things and it added to the experience.

"You wanted the animal." he growled.

"Yeah, baby, I do!" I moaned. He began to slam in as far as be could. I was out of my mind. The pleasure was so intense that it was almost to much. He continued to slam into me until I felt another violent orgasm began to wash over me.

"Oh, BABY!" I moaned. He was right behind me.

"Iris!" he moaned as he went into the condom. He slowly pulled out and laid me on the bed. He kissed me on the forehead and disappeared in the bathroom again. He came back out with some shorts on. He put me in middle of the bed and laid next to me. I looked at him. I knew I liked him, but I couldn't tell him until I knew he felt the same way about me. I had always liked him, but there was another connection that John and me didn't have. I kissed him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Iris, I…" he was saying. He stopped and I looked at him.

"What, Dave?" I asked him as I half set up and leaned on my elbow. He looked at me and sighed.

"I want to date you." he said. I smiled.

"Will you?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him. He smiled and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	39. Dreams & Explinations

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and the story will continue. I may start another story if I have the time. I would like suggestions for the main character. Don't worry this story is far from over. J Enjoy!

I woke up to a cell phone ringing. I looked around a realized I was in my room alone and my clothes were on. The amazing time I had with Dave was a dream! I sighed and wished it had been real. I grabbed my cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said a little annoyed.

"Iris, you ok?" I hear from the other person. I realized it was Randy.

"Yeah, I am fine. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok. I was wondering if you were going to the arena?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have a show tonight." I answered.

"I know, but I mean so are going early to practice and Vince wants to meet with Evolution." he inform me.

"What time are you going?" I asked him.

"I was leaving in a hour." he said.

"Is John riding with you?" I asked him.

"No, he didn't come in last night, so I don't know where he is." Randy said.

"Yeah, I will go with you." I told him.

"Ok, I'll come get ya when I leave." I told him. We said bye and hung up.

I looked at the clock. It was 1 pm. I took a shower and grabbed my gear. I called Paul while I was waiting on Randy.

"Hey, you're up!" he said when he answered.

"Yeah, how did I get to my room?" I asked him. He was laughing.

"Dave had you with him and you fell asleep in his room. He took you to your room." he told me.

"Alright, what time is Evolution meeting with Vince?" I asked him.

"Around 4, why?" he asked me.

"I am going with Randy to the arena in a few minutes." I told him.

"Ok, I will see you when you get here." he told me.

"I was going to ask when you were coming but never mind. You're married to Steph you get there early." I stated. He was laughing again.

"Yeah, well, I am going to watch the guys spar. Find Steph when you get here for your storyline." he told me.

"Ok, see you in a few." I told him and hung up. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Randy.

Randy drove us to the arena. We talked; I realized how much I had missed talking to him. We got to the arena and took our stuff to Evolution's locker room.

"Come on. I want to see who is sparring." he said.

"Go ahead, I need to find Steph." I told him. He left and I went to her office. I knocked and hear "Come in." I walked in and saw her sitting behind her desk.

"Hey, come on, I need to run this somewhere. I will tell you your storyline." she said. We took the papers to Linda and were walking to the ring.

"Your storyline for tonight is just going to be you by Randy and Dave as they wrestle. They are a tag team against Cena and Y2J. You are going to be chased by Chris around the ring and cornered by John after Dave and Randy as both knocked out. They are going to drag you backstage. They are starting a few with Evolution. Eventually, they are going to be joined by Jason and Adam. The storyline is eventually going to place you in a secret love story with one of them. The fans are going to choose through a poll. Is that ok with you? I know you are uncomfortable around John, and I can scrap the story." she said.

"No, I am a professional. I can do it, besides it sounds fun." I told her. She smiled. We were sitting on the platform at the top of the ramp talking. John and HHH were practicing for that night incase the storyline changed. I think they just wanted to fight. They were being extremely rough. John was beating the crap out of Paul and he was bleeding. Steph saw Paul tackle John and start to really hit him.

"Iris!" she gasped. I looked and sighed. I got up and took off running towards them.

"Dave! Grab Paul!" I told him. He got in the ring with me. Randy and Chris were in there as well. Dave and Randy grabbed Paul and pulled him to a turnbuckle. They were attempting to calm him down. John had jumped up and was going at Paul. I stepped in between them. John stopped short of hitting me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the ring. I pulled him all the way to his locker room.

We went in his locker room and I glared at him.

"Why did you that?" I asked him. He looked at the floor.

"John!" I yelled at him.

"He made a comment and I didn't like it! I was going to do something about it!" he said.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"He said that I didn't love you and that you were nothing more to me than a piece of ass." John said. It had really gotten to him.

"John, let me go." I said to him.

"But, it wasn't true." he said.

"You didn't act like it, John. You lied to me before you got back. You came back and told me how much you loved me and we slept together, but you had just slept with someone the day you left Europe. You didn't show your love, John!" I told him. He was upset and I wasn't helping. He pushed me against the door.

"John, let me go." I told him.

"Not until you listen. I do love you. I know I fucked up, but I want another chance." he said.

"John, I gave you that chance after you left me when I needed you the most. I can't give you another one right now. But, John, I just want to know why?" I asked him. He just looked at the floor and sighed.

"You don't have one do you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you won't take it." he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I slept with her because I wanted to see my little girl." he said.

"Your little girl?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I got with her when I first started the business and had a one night stand. She got pregnant, but I didn't think I would ever see her again. She showed up as a diva and told me I had a kid. I wanted to see her, but she wouldn't if I didn't sleep with her again." he told me. I just looked at him.

"I had a test done to make sure it was mine. It isn't mine. I feel horrible. She lied to me and made me loose you." he said. I couldn't say anything. I wasn't even sure if it was true. I hadn't said anything when there was a knock at the door.

"John?" someone called from the other side. He growled.

"Damn, it's Candice." he whispered.

"I am going to stand in the bathroom. I want to hear it to make sure you aren't lying. You tell her what you found." I told him.

"Ok, I want you to know I am not lying." he said. I went and stood in the bathroom and left the door cracked.

John let her in. She went to kiss him and he pushed her away.

"What? You remember if you don't give me what I want I don't let you see your child." she said laughing.

"I don't care." he said.

"You don't care about your child." she said upset.

"You are a great actress. I know it's not mine. I had a test done last week when I saw her." he told Candice. She just stood there.

"She is yours. She has to be!" she said. John smirked.

"You don't know who the father is, do you?" he asked her.

"It is you." she said in denial.

"No, it isn't. Now walk your ass out off here and never come back." he said and pointed to the door. She slowly walked out. I came out of the bathroom and John looked at me.

"Ok, I believe you and I can understand to a certain degree why you did it, but I can't forgive you right now. I am sorry. I want to be your friend and someday, hopefully soon, I can call you my boyfriend." I told him. He nodded.

"I have to go to a meeting. I will see you out at the ring." I told him. I gave him a hug and went to my meeting. I was glad to know why, but I still couldn't forgive him.

I walked into the meeting and sat down. Randy walked in right behind me. He gave me a look and mouthed "talk later". I nodded. Vince was going over our storyline that I had already heard. He did ask our ideas, but threw an interesting one at us. He wanted Paul and me to take out real brother/sister relationship to the ring. He wanted Paul to act like the over-protective brother and the heel in Evolution. We all agreed and finished our meeting an hour later. The new twist to the story line was going to be filmed that night and played after I was dragged out of the ring.

We all left to get ready since the show started in an hour.


	40. Actions & Opinions

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Enjoy!

I was sitting in the locker room watching the show. No one in Evolution had to go out until the very end. Randy was sitting there and looked at me.

"Iris, come with me to get something to drink." he said. I got up and followed him. We walked out and walked down a deserted hallway. I leaned against the wall to face him.

"What did ya need to talk about?" I asked him.

"Did you and John talk about why you broke up?" he asked me.

"Yeah, wait, you are not going to tell John what we are talking about, are you?" I asked him.

"No. He is being an ass right now, but I wouldn't do that." he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, we talked. I found a lot out and I told him I couldn't be in a relationship with him right now unless it was a friendship." I told Randy.

"Ok, I just wanted you to know the reason that he cheated on you." he told me.

"Thanks, but he told me. I just wish I had never started dating him. I should have gotten to know him first." I told Randy. He looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sometimes you need to know a person before you really start to date them." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to date Dave?" he asked me.

"I want to, but I don't want to date he is so close to Paul. I mean, no offense, he controls you all like puppets." I told Randy.

"He tries. He does Dave and Ric more than me." he told me.

"I am in the group, but he knows better than to try and play me." I told Randy. He kind of laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me after the show." he said.

"Yeah, I think I can." I told him.

"Great. Come on. We have been gone a while." he said. We began to walk back. We didn't know that Dave had overheard the entire conversation. We got back to the locker room and walked in. Paul was on the phone, Ric watching TV, Steph was asleep, and Dave was just sitting there. I was walking by Dave, when he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him.

"Can you help me with my pads?" he asked me. I agreed and helped him.

"Come on. I want some water." he said and pulled me with him. Paul just kind of looked at us funny. I was doing the same thing. We were walking to catering when Dave pulled me down a back hallway.

"Dave?" I asked. He stopped and pushed me against the wall. I looked at him.

"You think I am Paul's puppet?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"You were eavesdropping!" I said extremely annoyed.

"Yeah, Paul was looking for you. I heard you talking and when I was walking to get you I heard what you said." he told me.

"Dave!" I said.

"I am NOT Paul's puppet!" he told me.

"You sure as hell act like it." I told him. I could see the anger beginning to boil in his blood. He slammed his hands on either side of my head. I did even jump. I just stared into his eyes because I knew somewhere inside of me he wouldn't truly hurt me.

"I am not Paul's puppet!" he growled at me.

"Yes, you are!" I said at him through gritted teeth. He took a step closer to me and his face was inches away from mine.

"No!" he said.

"Then do something about it." I told him. He was staring into my eyes. I was looking into his eyes and they were mesmerizing. He leaned closer and our lips were almost touching.

"I will." he said. I could feel his lips almost on mine. We were still so close. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

Dave POV

I was so close to her. I loved being this close, but was she right? I wanted to brush my lips against her and feel how soft they were. I just stared into her eyes. I knew I wanted to date her, but I couldn't now. I didn't want to be Paul's puppet. We were looking at each other when we heard people call our names. I walked out and saw Paul, Randy, and Ric coming towards us.

"Hey, ready for your match?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, let's do this." I told him.

Jodi POV

We stayed locked until we heard people. Dave walked out and I heard him talking to Paul. I walked out a second later talking on my phone. I had called myself, but they didn't know that. I hung up a second later and looked at them.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah." they all said. We walked to gorilla position and waited. John and Chris were walking out first. John was standing there. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

John and Chris walked out to a great crowd. They got into the ring and were ready. Dave and Randy walked out and stopped. The crowd was cheer and then went wild when I walked out. We walked down to the ring. Dave and Randy got in the ring. The match started and went well. I was doing my part. Dave and Randy played their parts and left me alone. I was picked up by Chris and carried out. The crowd was crazy. He put me down as soon as we got back.

"Great job." Chris said to me.

"Thanks, you both did pretty good yourselves." I told them. They walked off. A few seconds later Randy and Dave walked up. We all walked back to the locker room.

"Give me just a second and we will go." Randy told me. I nodded and Randy went to take a quick shower.

"Going where?" Steph asked me.

"Grab food." I answered her. She smiled.

"Don't even!" I said. I gathered my things and changed. Randy and I left when Paul and Ric were coming back in the room.

"Where ya going?" he yelled as we walked out. We just kept walking.

"Where is going with him?" Paul asked the people in the locker room.

"Out to eat." Steph said.

"Dave, why isn't she with you?" Paul asked him.

"I don't think I want to date her. She is too… I don't know, but I don't want to date her anymore." he told Paul.

"What! Are you saying she is not good enough?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I am." he said knowing Paul would go off. Paul tackled Dave out of the room. Ric grabbed Steph and made sure that she wasn't going to get hurt.

Paul and Dave were fighting and I took everyone to separate them.

Paul was put in a limo and sent to the hotel. Dave was let go because he was less volatile. He walked back in the locker room and grabbed his things. He looked at Steph and Ric.

"Thanks." Steph said. He just looked at her.

"I am glad you are not dating her. I want her to make up her mind and not have Paul force anyone on her." she told him.

"That is the fucked up part… I wanted to date her before she even though John was hot." he told her.

"Dave… I am so sorry." she said.

"Don't be. You can't apologize for HIS actions." Dave told her walked out. Steph left with Ric.

Randy and I had so much fun eating. We didn't do anything, but talk. I loved to talk to Randy. We ended up going back to the hotel around 11.

We were walking down the hall to Randy's room.

"Wanna watch TV?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said. He opened the door. John and Chris were talking and watching TV. We walked in. Randy gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged.

"Hey, you missed it." Chris said as we sat on the other couch.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he took a beer and offered me one. I took it and started to drink it.

"Paul and Dave got into it after the show." he said. I knew I paled at that point.

"Who started it?" I asked.

"Paul started it, but Dave got the upper hand. They busted each other open." John said.

"Great, I have to go." I said getting up. I was walking out when I felt someone pick me up by the waist and carry me back. I turned and looked at Chris.

"Sit." he said.

"Chris… I have to…" I was saying and Randy grabbed my arm. He pulled me down onto the couch. I was sitting. John laughed at me.

"You don't have to run every time something happens. You are grown and he does not control you." Chris said. I shrugged and took another drink of my beer.

We started watching a movie. I fell asleep in Randy's room. I was asleep on the bed with Randy and John. Chris was on the couch.


	41. New beginnings

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy!

John POV

I woke up to people moaning. I sat up trying to figure out what was going on. I was on the floor. I looked up at the bed and saw Randy eating Iris out. I just sat there in shock. I was mad at Randy, but it was turning me on. I stood up and couldn't take my eyes off them. Iris was moaning. Randy stopped and began to use his fingers. He saw me standing there. He motioned for me to come over to the bed. I walked closer. Iris was trying to figure out why Randy stopped. She looked at me and smiled. I walked over beside her and stopped. She sat up and unzipped my pants. I didn't do anything to stop her. She pulled them down and I stepped out of them. He took me in her mouth. I gasped and wrapped y fingers in her hair. Randy had gotten off the bed and stood behind her. She was using her tongue and it felt so good. Randy slammed into her with force. I felt my tip hit the back of her throat. She just kept on as Randy was slamming into her. She was using her mouth to my advantage. I was getting very close. I felt her try and moan. The vibrations from her throat gave me a new sensation. I was getting very close. She was as well. I growled as I shot into her mouth. She licked me clean and took me out of her mouth. She moaned; she was very close. Randy slammed into her one last time.

"Randy!" she yelled as the orgasm washed over her. She collapsed on the bed. I sat next to her. Randy was lying on the bed. She got up off the bed. I took the advantage and pulled her into my lap. She sunk down on my hard member. I groaned as I felt her walls enclose my very hard member. Randy had gotten up and stood in front of her. She was riding me and sucking him. I felt so good. She was going at a slow pace. Randy moaned and began to entangle his hands in her hair. She increased her pace on me. I was moaning every time she slid back down onto me. I held her hips to ensure that she was as far in as she could go. Randy was getting very close. He shot himself into her. She cleaned him up and began to ride me hard. I was getting very close. She was close. I growled as I unloaded into her. She was right behind me. I collapsed onto the bed. She was on top of me. Randy laid her on the bed next to me. He laid down and we all fell asleep. I had my arm wrapped around her waist. I heard my cell phone going off.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked around. I had my clothes on. Randy was holding Iris. Everyone had their clothes on and it never happened. It felt so real. I rejected the phone call and fell back asleep.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning between John and Randy. They were both cute, asleep. I got up quietly and gathered my things. John sat up when I was leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked like a little child.

"Go back to sleep honey." I told him. He laid back down and I walked out. I went to my room and took a shower. I got out and someone was knocking on my door. I was glad I took clothes to the bathroom. I opened the door to see Steph. She was upset.

"What happened?" I asked her as she came in.

"Paul and Dave got into it last night after you and Randy left." she said.

"Steph, what did he do?" I asked her. I knew my brother and he couldn't truly control is temper.

"He yelled a lot." she said.

"Let me see your wrist." I told her. She looked at me.

"Steph! Let me see them." I said. She showed them to me. They were bright red.

"Stay here." I told her.

"Iris, no, leave it alone." she begged me.

"Steph, he can't do this to you." I told her. He had seriously made me mad.

"Let it go. If you go over there, he will hurt you. He is upset because Dave won't date you." she told me. I sighed.

"What?" she asked me.

"Last night, I was talking to Dave about not being Paul's puppet." I told her.

"He told Paul he didn't want to date you and you weren't his type." she said. _NOT HIS TYPE!_ I thought.

"Iris, you have got to do something." she said. I sighed. I knew I had to talk to Dave.

"Stay here or go to your parents. I am going to talk to Dave." I told her. She nodded. I walked out and headed straight to Dave's room. I pounded on the door. A few seconds later, a tired Dave answered the door. I gasped. He had a black eye and some stitches in his forehead. He let me in.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked me.

"I need to talk to you. I didn't mean to beat the shit out of Paul. You knew that right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I worked." he said.

"Why?" I asked him. He sighed.

"You are going to get mad." he told me.

"Try me." I said.

"Fine, when you first came and you told him you liked John. He came up with a plan for me to date you so you wouldn't date John. He hates him. I spent time with you to get you to like me. I was going along with the plan because he was paying me." he said. I just looked at him.

"You only spent time with me so you could get me to like you and break up with John? You didn't want to?" I asked him. I was beyond pissed.

"No, not totally." he said trying to think about what I had just said.

"So that night meant nothing except to get me to like you and a quick pay off. What 100 to date? 500 to kiss? 1000 to fuck? And 10,000 if you marry me? " I asked him.

"No, that was me and you that night. It wasn't like that You are over reacting." he said.

"I can't believe you! I liked you before I liked John, but you seemed so closed up. I wanted to date you so bad. I dated John because you were Paul's puppet!" I yelled at him. He was just looking at me.

"You wanted to date me?" he asked me.

"Yeah! I did, but now I don't even want you in my site!" I said to him and walked out before he could grab me. I was walking down the hallway and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone and lost my balance. I fell flat on my butt. I lost it. I started to cry.

"Baby, come on." John said as he carried me back to my room. He walked in and saw Steph. She immediately knew something was wrong. John sat on the couch and held me. I was bawling.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I hate this!" I told him. He just rubbed up and down my back trying to calm me down.

"What happened?" Steph asked him.

"She was coming out of Dave's room and bumped into me. She fell down and started crying. I brought her in here." he said. I was calming down.

"What is it, Iris?" Steph asked me.

"Dave only like me to make me and John break up." I told them. John immediately stiffened.

"What?" she asked me.

"Dave never really liked me. Paul was paying him!" I said. John was getting angry and so was Steph.

"I should have never come on this. I have lost the love of my life; a friend that it turns out never really wasn't a friend, and a brother who obviously didn't care." I said. I just sat there.

"I was invisible. I went through life and nothing bad ever happened. I want to go back to that, but I am having too much fun." I said with tears running down my face. John wiped them away. I finally looked at him. I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"I am sorry. I love you." he told me.

"I am the one who needs to apologize." I told him. He wiped away more tears.

"If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Steph. She didn't look to good. I got up and looked at her. I walked over there.

"Steph?" I asked her. She fell over. I caught her and laid her down on the floor. John was already calling and ambulance. I was checking to make sure she was breathing. He ran out and found Vince & Linda.

A few hours later, we were sitting at the hospital. Paul and Dave were not there. Vince was worried and irate. I was sitting next to Linda. John was holding my hand. I was glad he was there.

"Levesque family?" the doctor asked. We all stood up.

"Is she ok?" Linda asked.

"She will be fine, but she was under so much stress that she lost the baby." the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Linda asked.

"Yes, but first she wants to see Iris and Paul." he said.

"Paul isn't here, but I am Iris." I said as I went back with him.

I walked into her room. She saw me and started crying. I gave her a hug and told her how sorry I was.

"He didn't come?" she asked sobbing. I shook my head no.

"I want a divorce." she told me.


	42. Remembering

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!

"I want a divorce." Steph said to me. I didn't expect to hear that from her, ever.

"Steph?" I asked her.

"Iris. He didn't come and we have been growing apart." she said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked her.

"It wouldn't hurt. I am going to have to talk to him anyways." she said.

"Your parents and John are out there. You want to see them?" I asked her.

"Mom and Dad." she said.

"Ok, I will call you later. I am going to talk to Paul now." I told her. I gave her a hug and left. Vince and Linda went in her room to see her. John came with me.

I had called Paul and told him I needed to talk. I was going to his room when I got there. I arrived at the hotel and went straight to his room. Dave was in there. I walked in with John behind me.

"What?" he growled at me.

"I just figured you would want to know about your wife, but never mind." I said and turned around.

"What about Steph?" he asked a little worried.

"She is at the hospital." I told him as I turned around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You didn't listen to your voicemail?" I asked him a little pissed.

"You called and I didn't care what you had to say." he told me.

"Oh well. Listen to it you will find out." I told him.

"Don't move." he said and pulled out his phone. He listened to it and he glared at me.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"About 2 hours ago. It isn't my fault that you didn't answer your phone." I told him. He sighed.

"Are you going to go see her?" I asked him.

"No, Vince and Linda are there. I didn't show up when it happened and I know Vince will fly off at me." he said.

"I wouldn't be so worried about Vince anymore." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because he's not the one that wants the divorce." I said. He looked at me.

"Divorce?" he asked me.

"Yeah, divorce." I stated again.

"Why would I be getting divorce?" he asked.

"Because Steph has had it with you. You threatened her earlier, you don't listen to her, you were more concerned about my love life than your own, and you couldn't check your voicemail to see that she was in the hospital." I told him.

"I can't believe that you are blaming this on me." he said.

"Who else fault would it be?" I asked him.

"Yours!" he stated.

"Mine, how did I cause you to get a divorce? I didn't plant thought in her brain and I am the one that is trying to convince her to stay with you." I told him. He seemed shocked.

"Why?" he asked me.

"You remember that night you introduced us to her and we talked that night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do, but what does that anything to do with this?" he asked me.

"Because, Paul, I know that somewhere inside you it still exist. I know you love her and I know you don't want to lose her. Do you want to know why?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked me. He seemed very confused.

"Because, the night that you told me that when you were with her everything else disappeared and time stopped; that is how I feel when I am with John. Do you remember what that felt like?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do. I still get nervous when she walked in a room. I love her so much. I guess I just got so caught up in wrestling that I forgot about her. I also got so caught in making sure you didn't date someone that I didn't think you should be with that I forgot you had feelings. I'm sorry, but why are you being nice to me after everything?" he asked me.

"Paul, you maybe an asshole and a pain at times, you are still my brother and that saves you at times like that." I told him. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Can you take me to the hospital? I need to see my wife." he asked.

"Yeah, come on." I told him. Dave, John, Paul, and I all went back to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and I went into the room Steph, Vince, and Linda were all in the room.

"Do you think you could give me and Steph a minute?" I asked them.

"I suppose. I am going downstairs." Linda said. Vince nodded and left with her. I was standing there looking at Steph.

"You feel any better?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"I know what might help." I said and Paul walked in the door. She smiled at the sight of him. Paul walked over and gave her a kiss. I slipped out of the door.

"Vince is going to kill you." Dave said. I was smiling.

"I know." I said looking at him.

"I am sorry." he said. I gave him a hug.

"It's ok." I told him.

"I am going to go back to the hotel." he told me.

"Want the keys?" he asked me.

"Nah, I can take a cab." he said. We waved bye and he left.

John and I were sitting there outside of Steph's room. He was holding my hand.

"Can I give this back to you now?" he asked me. I looked at it. He was holding the necklace he had given me when we first started dating.

"Yeah, I guess you can." I said smiling at him.

"Good." he said and kissed me gently. I looked up to see Vince and Linda coming towards us.

"Who's in there with Stephanie?" Linda asked.

"Paul." I told them.

"What? He doesn't need to be in there. He will just upset her. Vince said. I peeked in the window and saw Paul holding Steph. They were talking.

"I am sorry, baby. I didn't mean to let you slip away." he whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry, Paul. I should have told you how I felt." she said.

"It isn't your fault. I was the one who was wrong." he said.

"What made you come down here?" she asked him.

"My little sister talked some since into me. She made me remember how I felt about you when we first met. She also brought it bad from where ever I had hidden it. And I didn't want to lose you." he said. She smiled and kissed him.

"We will have to thank her sometime." she said.

"I think they will be just fine." I told Vince. He saw them and sighed.

"I suppose I should thank you for getting him here." he said. Linda hit him. I smiled.

The doctor came a few minutes later and released Steph. She was told to rest and take antibiotics. We all left to go back to the hotel.

We all got back to the hotel. John and I went to my room. We ordered room service and waited.

"Baby, I am sorry. I don't think I will be able to apologize enough." he said.

"John, you don't have to apologize." I told him.

"Iris, I know, but when I couldn't hold you it drove me crazy. I didn't sleep and the night you stayed in Randy's room. I couldn't stand it to see you asleep in his arms. I wanted you back in mine." he said with a tear sliding down his face. I wiped it away and kissed him.

The rest of the night went by fast. We ate and watched tv. We went to bed and just held each other. We didn't have sex, undress, or even kiss. We just held each other. We fell asleep and I actually slept that night.


	43. Stronger

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!

The next few weeks dragged by as we were getting ready for the break since the holidays are coming up. I was ready for a break. My character had been busy. I had become a full fledged member of Evolution down to the cockiness. I was also keeping with the storyline and seeing John.

We were in New York City for a few days. We were staying at a nice hotel near Central Park. I had just woken up. I looked over and saw that John was not beside me. I looked around and hear the TV on. I walked out and saw John talking Randy.

"Morning, baby." he said. I smiled as I grabbed a cup of coffee and joined them.

"You want to join us when we go shopping?" Randy asked me. I shook my head no.

"I promised I would go with Maria. She wants me to help her find Dave something." I told them.

"I can't believe they are together." Randy said.

"It won't last much longer." I said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Maria is cheating on him." I told them.

"And you know this how?" Randy asked me. I smiled and didn't answer him.

I got ready and went to meet Maria. We shopped for hours. I got lots of John's gifts.

John was shopping with Randy. They went into a jewelry shop because John wanted to look.

"Randy, I think I like that one." John said to him. Randy saw it and shrugged.

"Looks to big." he said. They continued shopping.

Maria and I finally got back to the hotel around 4 pm. I went in my room and John hadn't gotten back yet. I was so tired. I had to lay down. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

John POV

Randy and I walked into me and Iris' room. I didn't see her. Randy was right behind me; we couldn't find her.

"Iris?" I yelled. Randy hit me. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Shh.. She is asleep." he said. I looked in the bedroom. She was curled up in the middle of the bed. I smiled. Randy was just looking at me.

"What?" I asked him as we walked in the bedroom.

"You have it bad. I thought it was horrible when you first met her, but now you are completely in love." he told me. I just shook my head at him. I walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little and settled back. I smiled and walked back out.

"TV." I told Randy. He laughed at me and sat down. We were watching TV when Randy went to the bathroom. I heard Iris scream a few minutes later. I ran in there and found her on the floor laughed. Randy came out a minute later and was five shades of red.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I walked in on Randy." she said as she went into the bathroom. Randy was standing there with his head down. We walked back in there. Iris came out a few minutes later. She gave Randy a hug.

"Don't worry. Just know that if I get bored of John I am coming to visit ya." she told him. He smiled. I pretended to act hurt. She gave me a kiss and sat in my lap.

"Don't worry. You are still able to get the job done, and unless there is a three some it won't happen. No offense, Randy." she told me. I kissed her back.

"How was shopping?" I asked it. She rolled her eye.

"Yours?" she asked me. I laughed at her.

"Fun, we got lots of stuff. No peeking." he said. I pouted.

"No, baby." he said. I shrugged.

"No peeking either." she told me. I smiled at her.

"Come on, we are hungry." Randy said.

We left and grabbed something to eat. We were in the restaurant eating when people started coming up to us and asking for autographs. We left quickly.

Iris POV

We got back to the hotel and I went to see Paul.

"Hey!" he said and gave me a hug.

"Hey, where's Steph?" I asked him. He let me in and was smiling really bug. Steph appeared just as happy.

"What is it?" I asked them. I knew something was up.

"Can't tell." Paul said.

"I won't. What?" I asked them. I wanted to know.

"We are having a baby!" Steph screamed. I gave each of them a hug and left. I knew they wanted to be alone. They had just found out.

I walked back to our room. John and I hadn't slept together since we got back together. It was going on two months. I walked in and saw John asleep on the couch. I smiled and went into the bathroom. I wanted us to have a good time. I was tired so I changed into one of his jerseys and laid down. I fell asleep, again.

John POV

I woke up and saw Iris' purse on the floor. I knew she was here somewhere. I walked in the bedroom and saw here lying there. She was beautiful. I smiled when I saw her. She was in my New England Patriots jersey. It came just past the end of her underwear. She was turning me on just laying there. I walked over and kissed her. I felt my phone ring in my pocket. I walked out quickly so it wouldn't wake her up. I answered it. It was my cousin, Trademarc.

"Yeah?" I answered

"You gotta come home." he said.

"Why?" I asked him. I was expecting a stupid answered.

"You remember Liz?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my ex-fiancé. I hope I remember her." I told him.

"Dude, she was killed in a car wreck last night." he told me. I felt apart of my heart break. She was my first love.

"Ok, thanks. I will call you and let you know what we will do?" I told him.

"What? Who is we?" he asked me.

"Iris. My girlfriend." I told him.

"Oh, haven't heard about this one." he told me.

"I know, because I am keeping it secret. I am bringing her up for Thanksgiving. You will met her soon." I told him.

"Tell me about her." he told me. I looked in to see Iris laying on the bed. She had her legs spread and no underwear on. I didn't feel like talking to him anymore.

"Dude, I gotta go." I said and hung up. I was walking in there when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned and went to answer it.

I opened the door and was shocked to find what I did.


	44. Fun again

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

John POV

I opened the door to find an upset Candice. I just looked at her.

"What?" I asked her. I didn't like her after what she had done to me.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked me.

"Nope, I am busy." I told her.

"Please, John. I really need to talk to you." she said grabbing my arm. I didn't know it but Iris was up and standing where she could see everything that was happening.

"Why, go find someone else." I told her. She looked at me and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed her off.

"I need you!" she begged me.

"Go away!" I told her and pushed her out of the doorway. I shut the door and sighed. I could hear her outside of the doorway. She gave up after she realized I wasn't going to open the door. I smirked and turned to see Iris in the doorway.

"Baby?" I asked her. I didn't know what she had seen and was worried she had only seen us kiss.

"She needs to get over you." she told me.

"You saw it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't your fault." she told me. I was relieved. I walked over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"You look good." I told her. She smiled. She kissed me. I continued to kiss her and walked us over to the bed. She fell back on the bed with me still kissing her. I found the hem of the jersey she had on. I started to kiss her neck. She tasted so sweet. I heard her moan when I get the sensitive spot on her neck.

"The jersey looks better on me. They look better off of you." I whispered in her ear as I slid my hand up towards her center. She spread her legs when my hand got to her inner thigh. I found her vagina. I slid a finger over her entrance. She gasped. I moved to where I was laying beside her.

"Can I take it off?" I asked her. She sat up and pulled it off. I kissed her as she worked on the shorts I was wearing. She got them undone and pulled them off me. I wasn't wearing any underwear. She looked at me.

"I don't like them!" I whined. She smiled and kissed me.

"Did I complain?" she asked me.

"No… but.." I was saying when she kissed me. I slid my hand back to her entrance and inserted a finger. She moaned and arched her back. I took one of her nipples in my mouth. I was pushing my finger in and out at a very slow pace. I paid the same amount of attention to her other nipple. She arched her back every time I would flick her nipple with the tip of my tongue. I pulled my finger out and she whimpered and looked at me. I didn't say anything and just claimed her lips with my own. I was kissing her while moving to where I could enter her. I laid on her, but did not crush her. My tip was at her entrance. I was kissing down her neck.

"Please, John, I want you." she whispered and looked into my eyes. I knew I loved her and wanted her to be mine. I pushed into her. She arched her back and I was all the way in. She was so tight. It was like the first time all over again, except she wasn't crying. She was moaning. I began to thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around me and I was hitting her cervix with every thrust. I moaned at this. I began to pick up my pace. She was running her hands all over my back. I stopped for a moment to kiss her. I kissed her deeply and I felt us flip over. I didn't realize it, but she had flipped us over. I looked up at her. She began to slowly rise and fall onto my very harder, aching member. I grabbed her hips and pushed down. I made her take every inch of me. She gasped when I did this.

"Faster.." I whispered. She began to speed up.

"Like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby. I am close." I told her. I took hold of her breast and began to squeeze them. She arched her back and rode me even faster. I felt my orgasm building. It was feeling so good. She began to slow down.

"I want this to last forever." she told me.

"Me too, but baby. It feels so good." I said as I groaned. I flipped us over and she screamed in surprise. I began to thrust all the way into her as far as I could. She began to moan even louder.

"John, I am close…." she moaned.

"Come on, baby. I want to feel it." I told her. She arched her back as I slammed into her one last time. I felt her walls clench all around me. I felt a powerful orgasm and I knew she had gone. I collapsed on her and rolled us over. I kissed her forehead. She smiled at me.

"I love you, baby." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, John." she told me. We were laying there. I really wanted a sandwich.

"Baby, you want to order room service?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll order it." I said. I ordered some food and turned on the TV. Iris was still laying there on the bed. She looked so cute. I smiled at her.

Iris POV

I was laying there after John and I had had fun. I was just thinking about how happy I was. He was so cute. He was laying on the end of the bed watching TV; he was still naked. I was just laying there. I heard a knock at the door. John got up and began to answer it.

"John!" I yelled at him. He turned and look at me. I had put the jersey back on.

"What?" he asked me.

"I'll get the door." I told him.

"But… baby.. I got it." he said. He apparently didn't realize he was still naked.

"John, you are hot, but I am not sharing that with everyone else." I told him and pointed down. He looked down and smiled at me.

"You get it." he said.

I got the food, tipped the person, and brought it in. John was still on the bed. I pulled it in and looked at him. I was smiling.

"What?" he asked me.

"I was just looking." I told him. He smiled at me.

"See anything you like?" he asked as he got up and came over to me.

"Yup." I answered him.

"You want to do anything with it?" he asked me.

"I dunno, maybe." I said.

"I am waiting." he told me.

"I don't want to have to order another sandwich." I told him. He laughed at me. He went to grab me. I ran away. I was running past the couch when John grabbed me. He leaned me over the couch and entered me in one quick motion. I gasped. He was pounding into me at a mind-blowing pace.

"John…" I gasped. He continued to thrust inside of me. I was clawing the back of the sofa. He was holding my hips firmly in place.

"Baby, I love you." he said.

"I love you, too. I am close." I said and gasped. I felt the orgasm wash over me. He was right behind me. He gently pulled out and kissed my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Go ahead and eat." I told him.

"Come on." he said.

We sat down and began to eat. My cell phone rang. I answered it to realize that I never wanted that phone call.


	45. Meetings

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!

"Hello." I answered. I listened but didn't get a response. I heard noises in the background.

"Who is it?" John asked and I shrugged. The call was from Paul. I continued to listen and hear something that made me hang up. I started laughing so hard.

"What?" John asked. It took me a minute to answer because I was laughing.

"I just heard something I didn't want to hear." I told him.

"What?" he asked me as he kissed my shoulder.

"I just heard Paul and Steph going at it. I didn't ever want to hear that!" I told him. He was laughing as well.

We continued to watch TV and I fell asleep next to John. I woke up a few hours later to see John propped up on his side, with his head on his hand. He was looking at me.

"John?" I asked him.

"Yeah, baby, I am here." he said.

"Why are you up?" I asked him.

"I was thinking." he said.

"About what?" I asked him.

"You can't be mad." he said.

"John." I said a little annoyed.

"Fine, I got a call from Marc and my ex-fiancé was killed. I need to go home. I want to go to her funeral. I didn't know if you would get mad. I also wanted you to come home with me and meet my family for Thanksgiving." he told me.

"Ok, you can leave tomorrow." I told him. He smiled.

"You don't care?" he asked me.

"Why would I? I mean, I know she had your heart and will always have a small part of it, but I hope I have the rest." I told him. He kissed me.

"Are you coming with me for Thanksgiving?" he asked me.

"I suppose I could. Mom and Dad are in Europe and Paul is going to Vince's. We can leave tomorrow after the show." I told him. He kissed me.

"Thanks for understand." he said. I smiled at him.

"Just make sure it is ok with your parents that I am coming." I told him.

"I will call them first thing in the morning." he said.

"Ok, now go to sleep." I told him. He kissed me and we fell asleep together.

I woke up the next morning to John jumping on the bed. I looked at him. He was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him as I stretched.

"Mom can't wait to meet you." he said smiling. I laughed.

"Great. What time is our flight?" I asked him.

"We leave at 9. I already talked to Vince. We are going out first and then leaving from the arena." he told me. He had gotten everything taken care of. I gave him a kiss and got a shower. I was meeting Steph for breakfast in an hour.

I met Steph in the lobby and we went to a café near by.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" she asked me.

"I am going with John to meet his family." I told her. She smiled.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your meeting his family. It is serious!" she said laughing.

"Leave me alone!" I told her. We continued to eat.

"When are you telling your Mom and Dad?" I asked her

"At Thanksgiving." she said.

"I am so exited for you. I am going to be an Aunt!" I told her. She was laughing at me.

"When are you leaving?" she asked me.

"John and I are doing our things at the beginning of the show and leaving after that. John talked to Vince about it." I told her.

"Alright." she said.

"What do you hope you have?" I asked her.

"I really want a boy, but Paul wants a girl." she told me.

"Wow. That is so cool." I told her.

We finished eating and went back to the hotel. We all hung out until it was time to leave. We left around 2:30. The show started at 5:45. Everyone got there and just hung out.

John and I had to shoot a clip and then I went to talk to Paul. I found him in his dressing room.

"I heard you are going with John." he said as I walked in and sat down.

"Yeah, I am meeting his family." I told him.

"Nervous?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I said making him laugh.

"Just don't worry about it." he said.

"I heard you are telling Vince and Linda at Thanksgiving." I told him.

"Yeah, and then Mom and Dad." he said. I sighed.

"I know, I don't want to see them either." he told me. I nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it and have fun in with John." he told me. I gave him a hug and was going to walk when a pissed off Dave came in.

"What is it, Dave?" I asked. He looked at me and his eyes were glassy.

"I hate that BITCH!" he said.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"She fucking cheated on me. And you will never believe with who!" he told us.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"She cheated on me with… Shelton." he said. Paul and I were shocked.

"Dave, I am sorry." I told him.

"Whatever." he told me. I just let it go.

"I will see you later, have a great Thanksgiving." I told them. They waved and I left. I was walking down the hall and ran into Randy.

"Iris!" he yelled at me.

"Hey Randy!" I told him.

"Can't wait until we leave tonight." he told me.

"You're going with us?" I asked him. He nodded. I gave him a hug. I was so glad.

"Come on. Let's find John. I talked to Vince and we are not going out tonight." he told me. We found John and headed off to the airport.

We got to the airport and got out.

"What time does out flight leave?" I asked John.

"Now, Vince let us use his private plane." he told me. I smiled. I was so nervous though. The flight was an hour and a half. We just hung out. I was sitting by John.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine." I told him.

"Baby, are you nervous?" he asked me. I nodded. He kissed my cheek and looked at me.

"Don't worry about it. They are going to love you." he told me.

"Be afraid!" Randy said. I threw a pillow at him. We landed and got ready to drive to John's house. His cousin, who was picking us up, greeted us and we left.


	46. Nervous?

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy.

We got into the SUV. John hopped in the front. Randy and I slid in the back. I was so nervous. Randy could tell. He leaned over.

"You are going to be fine." he whispered in my ear. I just smiled.

"Iris, this is Marc. He is the one I am working on my album with." John told me.

"Nice to meet you." I told him.

"Same." he said looking in the review mirror. I just sat there.

_Great, he doesn't like me!_ I thought. I felt so out of place. I just wanted to sink into the seat. I sat there and listened to the guys talk and the music. We were driving down the interstate. I saw John slid his hand between the door and the seat. He gave me the "I love you" sign. I did it back in his palm. He sat back in the seat. Randy looked over at me and pulled me next to him. I wanted to be anywhere else. We drove a little farther and got off. We were driving on some back roads.

"We are here!" John said. I was so nervous. Randy gave me a squeeze. We pulled down a long gravel drive way. Trees were on both sides of the driveway. We drove for a few minutes before a large, two story, house came into view.

Marc pulled the SUV up and parked it. People began to stream out of the house. I freaked and grabbed Randy.

"John…" Randy said. John turned to see me hiding in Randy's shirt.

"Baby?" he asked me. I didn't answer. He got out of the car and hugged everyone.

"Where is she?" one of his brothers asked him.

"She is hiding. She is a little nervous about meeting all of you." he told them.

"Iris?" Randy asked me.

"I don't want to go out there. They aren't going to like me!" I told him.

"Iris, yeah they will. Don't worry about it." he told me.

"I can't do it. There are a lot of them." I told him. He laughed.

"Let me out your door." I told him.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but I don't want to face them!" I told him.

"Iris, it will be ok." he told me. I tried to crawl over him. He stopped me and I continued to struggle.

"Alright, everyone inside. We will be in, shortly." his mom told them.

"Thanks, mom." he said and opened the door. I was just sitting there glaring at Randy. He wouldn't let me out.

John opened the door and looked at me. He smiled and took my hand.

"Come on. It's just my parents. My brothers and friends went inside." he told me. I slowly got out of the car. Randy had already gotten out. I stood up and shut the door. I looked at his parents. They looked so nice.

"Mom, Dad, this is Iris." he told them. I shook his dad's hand and his mom gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. & Mrs. Cena." I told them.

"Iris, please, it's Carol and John." his father said. I smiled at them.

"You ready to meet everyone else?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"They are not going to hate you!" John said. I just put my head down.

"Come on. There is a back door." his mom said. I looked at her.

"I don't blame you. I would be nervous as well." she told me. She took me to the other door and we went in. We walked in.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"No ma'am. I am fine." I told her.

"I want to see her! Marc said she was hot!" someone yelled from the other room. I turned red. Carol tried not to laugh. I just stood there. I wanted to be anywhere else. The door to the kitchen flew open and I saw Randy coming in. The people all turned to look and I saw them all get up.

"Get her!" one of them yelled. I looked at Carol.

"Up, 2nd on the left." she said. I took off running up the stairs and found the room. I heard someone right behind me. I shut the door and locked it. I turned around to find myself in John's old room.

"Damn, she's too fast!" I heard someone yell. I sighed and turned on the light. I saw old pictures hanging up, jerseys in the closet, his bed was covered in a fluffy, blue spread. I didn't picture his room like this. I saw a picture on his nightstand. I looked at it. I saw John and a pretty girl with red hair standing there holding each other. I flipped it over.

"I love you!" - Love, Liz." I saw on the back of the picture. I realized it was his fiancé. I put it down and looked around. I saw his old football helmet on his dresser. I got up and walked over there. I saw more pictures of John and different people. I was looking at them, when I heard the door handle jiggle. I froze. I looked under the bed and there were boxes of condoms and other things. I looked in the closet and realized I had enough space. I got in the closet and shut the doors. I could see through the slits in the door. I saw John and some guy walk in with our suitcases. They put them in the floor and the other guy left. John opened the door and called for his mom. She came up to his room.

"Yes, John?" she asked him.

"I thought she was in her." he said.

"I told her to come in here. Oh, I know where she is." his mom said. I just watched. She came in and shut the door.

"What are you doing? Are you sure she didn't go into one of the other rooms?" John asked her. She walked over to the closet and opened it. I was sitting in the floor. John saw me and smiled.

"You can come out now." she said. I crawled out and stood up.

"How did you know?" he asked his mom.

"John, you did the same thing, when you were upset or freaked out. I followed the motherly instinct." she told him.

"I am sorry." I said and apologized to her.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have let everyone come over. I didn't even think you would be nervous." she said. I smiled.

"Good night, you two." she said and walked out. I just stood there with my head down. I figured John was going to be mad at me because of how I acted. He walked over and sighed. I was waiting to be yelled at. He ran his hands over my arms. I felt a shiver. He placed his hand under my chin and brought my eyes to meet his. He kissed me gently.

"You aren't going to yell?" I asked him.

"No, baby. I am sorry. I forgot that everyone would be here." he told me. He kissed me.

"Oh." I told him. He smiled.

"How did you get away from them?" he asked me.

"Your mom told me where to go and I ran!" I told him.

"Yeah, I know. Matt tried to catch you." he said.

"Who is that?" I asked him.

"He is one of my brothers. I have Matt, Dan, Sean or Boog, and Stephen. They are my brothers. You met Marc, my cousin." he told me.

"Oh, I am sorry." I said, apologizing again.

"Say it again and I will have to punish you." he warned me.

"Sorry." I said in my little kid voice. He smiled at me with a bad glimmer in his eyes. He grabbed me and kissed me with force. I just kissed him with everything back. We were kissing when there was a knock at the door. I looked at John.

"What?" he yelled.

"Where am I staying?" we heard Randy yell back through the door. We laughed.

"Hold on." John said and kissed me on more time. I smiled and he walked over to the door.

"Downstairs in the back bedroom." he told Randy.

"Iris, you ok?" Randy asked me. I nodded.

"Has everyone left?" he asked Randy.

"Yeah, it's just your family." Randy said.

"Are you hungry?" John asked me. I nodded.

"Come on. Let's grab something to eat." he said and we went downstairs. I was not ready for what I saw.


	47. Thoughts

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the interviews. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and review. Enjoy!

We had just walked down stairs when I saw a guy, who I thought might be his brother, walking around in a thong. I just stood there.

"That is mine!" John said to him.

"I know. I borrowed it." the man said to John.

"You must be Iris. Hi." he said to me. I was trying not to laugh. I waved. John saw my expression and started laughing. Randy was in the other room and came in. He had a shocked look on his face. John's mother came into the kitchen and saw him.

"Matt!" she yelled at him. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked her.

"Go and change! What is wrong with you?" she asked him. He walked upstairs.

"I am sorry, Iris." she said.

"It's ok." I said laughing.

"Mom, we are hungry." John said.

"You got hungry?" she asked me.

"I got over my shock." I told her. She smiled and started to grab some food. John and I sat at the table. Randy sat down with us. I looked outside and saw snow coming down. I smiled. John was watching me.

"It's pretty isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I forgot what it was like when I was at college." I said.

"Oh, you went to college?" his mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered her.

"What did you get a degree in?" she asked me.

"Criminal Justice." I answered her.

"Far from your major, huh, John?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, far from it." he said. Matt had put shorts on. People continued to come into the kitchen. I saw John's cousin walking in with a few other guys.

"John, you gonna introduce us?" one of the guys said. I just looked at John.

"Yeah, guys, this is Iris. Iris, this is, Matt, Dan, Sean or Boog, and Stephen. They are my brothers." he told us. I waved.

"Hi." they all said.

"What about me!" I head a little voice say from behind everyone.

"Oh, sorry little man." John said as he picked up a little boy that walked to him.

"Iris, this is James." John said as he held up an adorable little boy.

"Hi." I said to him. He crawled into my lap and looked at me.

"Your pretty." he said.

"You're pretty too." I told him. Everyone was watching us.

"No! Boys are not pretty!" he said to me.

"Oh, I am sorry. What are boys then?" I asked him.

"We are… hot!" he said. I laughed at him as well as everyone else.

"Oh, ok, then you are hot." I told him. He smiled and looked at John.

"See, I am hot. She didn't say you were hot!" he told John and stuck out his tongue.

"I am too!" John said. They argued for another minute.

"Alright, it is time for someone to go to bed!" I heard a male voice say.

"Daddy, no." he whined.

"Yes, you can come back tomorrow." the guy said as he picked up James. I realized it was John's brother, Dan.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Will you ride horses with me and Uncle Matt?" he asked me.

"I will, but you have to go to bed now. Because if you want to ride horses you have to get a lot of sleep." I told him. James turned to his father and looked at him.

"I am ready to go to bed!" he told him. He went to Dan. Dan mouthed to me 'thank you'. I smiled. They left.

We were all sitting in the kitchen. John, Randy, Marc and I were eating some soup. We were all talking.

"So, do you wrestle?" Matt asked me. I nodded.

"She could probably take you down!" Randy said. I laughed.

"Don't stay up to late. We have to go at 10." his mother said.

"Night." we all said. John's mother and father went to bed.

"How long have you dated Iris?" Sean asked John.

"Um… around 6 months." he answered. I was just looking outside. We continued to talk for a while. I went to bed and left the guys talking.

John came upstairs with his brothers. He opened his door to see me asleep in the middle of his bed. He smiled at the sight of me.

"You really love her?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, I do." he confessed to him.

"Hang on to her. She is something special." Matt told him.

"I plan on it." John said.

"John?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you going tomorrow?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah, I want to, but I am not going to make her go." John told him.

"Ok, I just figured you would want to know that Cameron will be there." Matt told him. John's blood began to boil. He was the reason that they broke up.

"Fine." John said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, see you in the morning." Matt said. John went into his room. He slowly slid into the bed with me. I immediately snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

John's POV

I smiled as I held a sleeping Iris. I sighed as I saw a picture of Liz and me. I reached over and looked at it. I sighed.

_I miss you, baby._ I thought as I remember the good times. I put the picture back down. I felt Iris shift a little and settle back down. I kissed the top of her forehead and fell asleep finally.


	48. Horseback riding

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning to see John getting ready for the funeral. He was putting on a black suit with a baby blue shirt. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Morning, baby." he said. I smiled at him. I could tell he was a little upset. I got up and brushed my teeth. I ran into Matt on my way back.

"Hey, Iris." he said.

"Morning, Matt." I responded.

"Are you really going to ride horses with me and James?" he asked me.

"Yeah, if you want me to?" I replied.

"I do, but have you ever ridden horses?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I used to all the time." I told him.

"Great, I found out that James is getting here early to Dan can be with John at the funeral. I am not going, so we will probably go out to the barn in a hour." he told me.

"Alright, just let me know. I will be ready." I told him. He nodded and we parted. I went back into John's room. I saw him looking at the picture. He realized I had walked back in and looked at me. I just started to get ready. I had nothing to say because I didn't know what to say. He finished getting ready and saw what I was wearing. I was in jeans, boots, a heavy sweater and had a jacket lying on the bed.

"You going riding this morning?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Matt and I are taking James." I told him. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone looked nice. We all ate and were sitting around. The front door opened and closed.

"Iris!" a voice yelled.

"You have a new friend." his father said. I was laughing. I got up to meet him. I walked in there and he turned around to see his father. He ran into the doorframe. I was right there. He began to cry. I picked him up and held him. I looked at it. He didn't have any blood on him. I was holding him and rocking him. He calmed down.

John POV

We were sitting there when Iris got up to get James. I saw him run into the doorframe. She picked him up and calmed him down. She was so calm and gentle. I just smiled.

_I think she is the one._ I thought to myself. I watched as she sat him on the counter and wiped his tears away.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"No." he said.

"Alright, Matt, I guess we can't ride horses now. James is hurt." she said.

"I guess not." he said. James perked up.

"I am ok." he said.

"You are? You just said you were hurt." she asked him.

"I am fine. I want to ride the horse!" he said. He was almost begging. She put him on the ground.

"I guess you should go ask Uncle Matt. He might not think you were ok." she told him. He ran to Matt and looked at him.

"Am I ok? I really want to ride horses." he asked him.

"I guess we can go. You need to thank Iris." Matt told him. He ran over to Iris and gave her a hug.

"Thank you!" he said. She smiled and picked him up.

Iris POV

"Alright, it's time to go." Carol said. Everyone got ready to leave. I was standing by John. He just walked out. I tried not to seem upset. They left.

"Come on." he said. We rode out to the barn and got on horses. I let James sit in front of me. We were just walking around on the horses. The land around their house is beautiful. James was content to just ride around.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Don't take it seriously. John really liked her. They were engaged." he told me. I just nodded.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She was actually dating Sean. John had come home from college for a weekend. She invited him to a party. He stole her from John. They were serious. He would come her or she would go there. They ended up getting engaged. He really loved her, until they broke it off." he told me. James had fallen asleep.

"Matt…" I said. He looked over and I pointed at James. He smiled.

"I think John may have some competition." He told me. I smiled.

"Why did they break off the engagement?" I asked him.

"John didn't really tell us. I know that Cameron had something to do with it. I don't think she cheated on him, but he may have done something else." he told me. I just nodded.

"How did u meet John? I haven't seen you wrestle and I didn't even know you were a wrestler." he asked me.

"Ok. I met John after I came on the road with my brother and his wife. He wanted me to come because I had just graduated and I need a break." I told him.

"Who is your brother?" he asked me.

"Paul Levesque or Triple H." I told him. He just looked at me.

"Cool. I didn't see it at first, but I do now." he told me. I smiled at him.

"You have a pretty smile." he said. I was blushing.

We continued to ride around and talk. We heard someone yelling for us. We saw Dan on the back porch. We rode over.

"Where's James?" he asked. I handed him to Dan. He was fast asleep. He smiled at him.

"Thanks, Matt." he said.

"She did it all." Matt said pointing at me.

"I'm sorry. Thanks, Iris. John is lucky to have you." he said. I smiled.

"You leaving?" Matt asked him.

"Not yet. I am going to lay him down." Dan told him.

"You can put him in my room." Matt told him. He nodded and walked in.

"Now you really want to ride?" Matt asked me. We took off on the horses. They were running. We rode around to the front of the house. Carol, John Sr. John, Randy, and Sean were all walking inside.

"Mom!" Matt yelled as we rode up. She looked at us and waved.

"Are you having fun?" she asked us. I nodded.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"Where is James?" his father asked.

"Dan took him. He had fallen asleep in Iris' lap awhile ago." he told them.

"Ok, be careful." she said.

"You doing ok, on that?" Randy asked me. I laughed.

"Yeah, come on. You can ride double with me." I told him. John had already gone in with his father. Randy got on and we rode back to the barn.

John POV

I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I looked over and saw the picture. I realized how much I had truly missed her.

_I shouldn't have left her_. I thought to myself. I rolled over and looked out the window. I saw Matt, Randy, and Iris walking back from the barn. I smiled when I saw her. I was laying there. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled. .


	49. Pick

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy!

John POV

I was just laying on the bed when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I saw Dad walk in the room.

"You doing ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine. I wish people would stop asking me that." I told him. I was getting irritated at everyone asking me.

"John, we are just asking you because we know what she meant to you." he told me. I sighed.

"Dad, I miss her. I think I messed up when I broke it off." I told him. He sighed.

"John, I understand you have regrets, but she is gone. You can't have her back. I know that she will always have a piece of your heart, but you can't have her anymore. You need to focus on the one you have now. I know you really care for her." he told me.

"Yeah, I know." I said. Sean came into the room a second later.

"John, we are going to play football. You going to play?" they asked me. I shook my head no.

"Alright, Iris is playing." he told us.

"Don't you hurt her!" Dad yelled at him.

"Come on, John. We need to help your mother clean up and start lunch." he said to me.

"Alright, let me change." I told him and he went downstairs. I went down stairs a few minutes later. I could see everyone playing football in the snow. I sat down and watched TV.

Iris POV

I was having so much fun playing football with everyone. I was on a team with Randy, Matt, and Dan. Sean, Stephen, Marc, and on of their friends who had come home with them was on the other team. We were playing and having fun. I was running and Sean was coming at me. We weren't paying attention and head butted each other. We both fell over. I was laying there and my face hurt so bad. I looked over and everyone was coming to check on us. I saw the Sean had a cut on his forehead. I looked down at the snow and saw blood.

"Iris?" I heard Matt call. I looked over at him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Iris?" Randy asked me. I looked at him. I knew I was bleeding, but I didn't know how bad.

"You have got to go inside right now!" Dan told me. I was freaking out. I sat up and leaned over.

"I don't want to get blood on my coat and stuff." I said to them.

"Iris!" Randy said.

"Let me get them off." I told them. They begin to help me. We pulled my coat, scarf, and gloves.

"Go in!" Matt said.

"My sweater!" I told them.

"Iris!" Randy said.

"I have on an undershirt!" I told them. They pulled the shirt off.

"Now, come on!" they told me. I had blood running down the front of my shirt.

Carol POV

I was looking out the window and saw the guys pulling Iris' jacket and clothes off. I saw her turn around and come towards the house; all the guys were coming behind her. I saw she had blood running down her face.

Iris POV

I reached the house and went inside.

"Iris. Come here." Carol said and pulled me into the kitchen. She looked at me and turned on the sink.

"I will get you a cloth." she said. I was letting the blood fall into the sink. I didn't know if I was cut or it was my nose. My entire face hurt. I was splashing the water over my face.

"Is she going to be ok?" Matt asked Carol.

"Yeah, just go in there and don't let John come in here." She said.

"Stephen, can you get her a shirt?" she asked him. He nodded and went upstairs.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I head butted Sean." I told her. She laughed at me.

"Alright, well, it looks like you have a busted lip and a bloody nose." she said.

"Great." I said.

"It's ok." she said as Stephen came back with a shirt.

"Where can I change?" I asked her.

"Right here." she said. I stripped out of the blood soaked singlet and into the t-shirt. I didn't realize Stephen had seen me to that. He walked into the den where all the guys were watching TV.

"Wow!" he said walking in.

"What?" Marc asked him.

"Iris is hot. I just saw her change shirts and man she looks good." he said, not realizing John was sitting there.

"Why did you see her changing?" John asked a little pissed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way. She is in the kitchen and I wasn't all the way out yet. I glanced back and saw her." he told John.

"Why is she changing in the kitchen?" he asked. No one said anything. They didn't want to tell him she got hurt playing football with him. He got up and ran in there.

I was washing my face off. I had looked in the mirror.

"I look horrible." I told her.

"It's ok. You have another day before Thanksgiving, so it can heal by Friday." she said.

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow." I said to her.

"I know, but that is just the boys, the parents, and the boy's girlfriends." she said.

"Oh ok." I told her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" John asked very upset.

"John, what's wrong?" Carol asked him. I just stood there out of site.

"I just heard that Stephen saw her changing in the kitchen. Why?" he asked her.

"John, calm down. She got hurt playing football. She was bleeding and she needed another shirt." she explained to him.

"Iris?" he called to me.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Come here, baby. Let me see." he said.

"No." I said. Carol knew how I felt.

"Baby, please." he begged me.

"Iris, it will be ok." she said. I sighed and walked out. I had a large bruise on my cheek, my left eye was black, my nose was slightly swollen, and my lip was busted. I looked at John. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I head butted Sean." I told him. He smiled at me.

"And you got up?" he asked me.

"She is tough." Mr. Cena said as he walked in the kitchen. I smiled at him.

"Iris, are you hungry?" she asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Mom, I am going to take her upstairs." John said.

"Ok, Iris, lay down for a little while and when you are hungry come eat." she said.

"Thanks, sorry again." I told her.

"It's ok. My boys have put me through worse." she said.

John and I went upstairs and into his room.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just hurt." I told him.

"You should be. You took a hard hit." he said. I laid down on his bed. He sat next to me. He was looking past me and I knew he was looking at the picture of him and Liz. I sighed.

"I give up." I said and closed my eyes.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because, John, I am not going to compete with her." I told him.

"What?" he asked me. He was a little mad and confused.

"John, if she was still alive and you came home. I know I would lose you in a second." I told him.

"No, you wouldn't" he told me.

"Whatever, John. Just let me know who you chose." I told him. I was getting very annoyed at him. Anytime we were in his room he spent more time looking at that picture than paying attention to me. I was tired of it. I eventually fell asleep. John was sitting on the bed beside me.

John POV

_I can't believe her. I don't do that, do I? _I thought. I looked down and realized she had fallen asleep. I moved some hair out of her face. I smiled at her expression. She was asleep, but still looked like an angel. I heard a knock on the door.

I got up and opened the door. It was my Mom; she came in with some lunch.

"Did she just go to sleep?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I told her. I just sighed.

"John, you can't have her and Liz at the same time. You can't have Liz at all, anymore. I don't care if you think about her, but don't lose the one who is trying to love you right now." she told me. I sighed.

"I know, Mom. It hurts so much though. I miss her, and I want to be with her." he said.

"John, she just wants to help you. She tried to this morning and you ignored her. She wanted to be there for you. Don't lose her over something you can't change." she told me.

"Alright, Mom, I am going to lay down." I told her.

"Eat something first and don't wake her up." she told me.

"Alright, I will. Thanks." I told her. I gave her a hug and she went downstairs. I ate a few bites of my sandwich while watching ESPN. I laid down a few minutes later. Iris snuggled up beside me and looked at me.

"Sorry." she said.

"I am sorry, baby. I didn't mean to ignore you. I love you. Go to sleep." I told her. She smiled at me and fell back asleep. I fell asleep knowing I wanted to be with her.


	50. Mistaken

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy.

I woke up a few hours later and saw John sitting on the end of the bed with Marc and Sean. They were playing video games. I just laid there and watched them. They were really getting into it. I stretched and got up. I went to the bathroom and then downstairs.

I walked into the den to see Mr. Cena sitting in his chair watching TV. I walked into the kitchen and saw Carol cooking lots of different things. She saw me and smiled.

"Iris. Are you hungry?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"You need any help?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure." she said. I was helping her when we could hear people running down the stairs.

"Dad, have you seen Iris?" John asked him.

"No, sorry." he said. He came into the kitchen and saw me talking with him Mom.

"Are you ok?" his mom asked him.

"Yeah, I just didn't know where she went. I was playing video games and she was there. I look again and she's gone." he told her. She started laughing at them.

"What?" Marc asked.

"She is been down here for about an hour." she told them. I was laughing. John put his head down.

"Sorry." he said. I was laughing at him. He gave me a quick kiss and sat at the table. Marc and Sean joined him.

"Where is Stephen?" I asked them.

"He is at his girlfriend's house." Sean answered. I nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Sean asked me.

"It hurts, but ok. How do you feel?" I asked him.

"I'm ok. I had a pretty bad headache at first, but I'm ok. You hit me really hard." he told me. I blushed.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. I am surprised you even got up." he told me. I shrugged.

"She is tough." John told them.

"I am hungry." Marc said. I handed him a sandwich and he started to eat it.

"Where's mine?" John asked me.

"Here's bread, cheese, meat, and veggie." I told him. He stuck out his tongue at me. He made him a sandwich and so did Sean.

We all sat in the kitchen talking.

"I am going to go play." John said. Marc followed him up there.

John POV

We ate and then went upstairs to play some Madden. We were playing when Marc just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I want to ask you something." he told me. I nodded.

"Do you really like her?" he asked me.

"Yeah, man, I do. I think I may ask her." I told him, not really paying attention.

"Why?" he asked me. I looked at him like 'duh'.

"I just don't like her." he told John.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"She just seems to perfect and then to flirty." he told me.

"She isn't like that." I told him.

"I think she is. I mean she seems like if no one was watching she would be a slut." Marc told me.

"Man, stop. I don't care if you don't like her. She may be a slut to you, but she isn't. I like her and that is all that matters." he told him.

"Fine." Marc said, knowing he wasn't going to get any father in the conversation.

Carol POV

"I am going upstairs." Iris told me. She walked upstairs and a few minutes later she came back down. She seemed visibly upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No, I can't believe him!" She told me.

"What happened?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

"What was it?" I asked her.

"John and Marc were up there and they were talking. I heard them as I got closer and I heard John say "She may be a slut." I just came back down stairs." she told me. She had tears running down her face. She wiped them away and looked out the window.

"I am going to go talk to him!" she said.

"No, Carol, don't worry about it. I just give up. John still getting over Liz and I haven't really spent anytime with him. He just pushes me away. I just give up." She told me.

"Iris, don't give up. I know he likes you, but I don't know why he would say that. I will go talk to him." I told her.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door. John and Marc were still playing games. John just looked at me. I was very upset with them.

"What is it, mom?" he asked me.


	51. Gone

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. I am still debating on starting another story. Let me know if I should or not and who you want the main character to be paired with. Enjoy.

John POV

Mom walked in and was upset about something. I was trying to think what I had done.

"I can't believe you, John! I raised you better!" she yelled at me.

"Mom, what did I do?" I asked her.

"You know exactly what you did. All she did was want to be there for you this week. You have made her fell awful. She tried to be there for you when Liz died and you pushed her away. She got up a left while you were playing your stupid games and it took you an hour to notice. Then you top it off by calling her a 'slut'. I can't believe you. I know you were raised better, but I guess you have forgotten it. I hope you realize what you have done, because if I was Iris I would probably start to forget about you." she yelled at me.

Marc and I were just sitting there. I was shocked. I didn't understand what she was talking about until I realized it. The conversation Marc and I had; she must have heard some of it. I sighed.

"Mom, I didn't call her a slut. She heard the wrong part of the conversation." I told Mom.

"She seems to think you did. I just can't believe you would have the audacity to call any girl a slut. I raised you better than that. I am very disappointed in you." she said and walked out. I sighed.

"Great job, what are you going to do now, Mr. Superstar?" Marc asked me. I glared at him.

"If you hadn't of asked a stupid-ass question like that then she wouldn't have heard it." I yelled at him.

"It's not my fault." Marc said.

"Yeah, it kind of is. It isn't any of your business who I date and why I date them. Get out!" I yelled at him.

"Damn, John, bros before hoes. I guess you forgot that because everyone is kissing your ass. Fine, I am leaving; just remember family is always here. Girls come and go all the time." Marc said. He walked out and shut the door. I sat in the floor and put my head in my hands. I knew I had mess up.

Iris POV

I was sitting in the den. We were watching TV. I was still fuming. I couldn't believe John would do that. Marc came into the room.

"Iris, you know, before you came around John remembered he had family. Now, he doesn't remember any of us. Thanks." Marc said. He began to walk out. I stood up and glared at him.

"He doesn't need to remember family like you." I said to him. He stopped at the front door. I walked over near him. I knew he would say something back and I was ready to hear it.

"Oh, really? He needs to remember a slut like you, but the people who really have his back don't matter? You are a great girlfriend. You don't fit in here. Just go back home. John doesn't like you anymore. Why else would he have called you a slut?" he asked me. I just looked at him. He turned and walked out. I went back into the den and sat down.

_Marc is right. Why would John do that if he really liked me? However, Marc may just being doing it to get between John and me. I don't know. I am going to talk to him_. I thought.

I walked upstairs and to his door. I listened for a second. I could hear him in another room talking. He was talking to Randy.

John POV

I had to talk to someone. I went to find Randy. He was in Matt's room watching TV. I walked in and didn't see Matt.

"Where's Matt?" I asked him. I didn't want Matt to hear us.

"Downstairs with Carol." Randy answered me.

"Alright." I said and sat down.

"What is it?" he asked me. I sighed very heavy.

"Marc and I were talking about Iris. He told me he thought she was a slut. I said 'she may be a slut to you, but she isn't. She heard the 'she may be a slut' part and thought I had called her a slut. I didn't. I don't know what to do. She is mad at and Marc is mad at me because I yelled at him." I said.

"I don't know. John you need to talk to her." Randy told me.

"I know, but she won't listen. I called her a slut from what she heard. I mean I love her, but she can be a bitch when she is mad." John said. They continued to talk for a little while longer.

Iris POV

I stood in John's doorway listening to Randy talk to John.

"She can be a bitch..." I heard John say.

I was even madder. I had had enough. I was leaving. I could take it. John called me a slut and now I was a bitch. I threw all my stuff into my suitcases. I pulled them to the doorway. I walked over to his nightstand and left him a note. I grabbed my things and took them downstairs. I was walking out when Carol and Matt stopped me.

"Iris, where are you going?" Matt asked me.

"I want to go home. I don't like it when my 'boyfriend' calls me a slut and a bitch in the same night." I told them. Carol gasped. Matt clenched his fist.

"I knew him becoming famous would get to him." Matt said.

"Carol thanks for the hospitality. I really liked meeting you, but I just can't stay here. I can't be around him. I hope you will not hold it against me." I told her.

"Iris, I don't hold it against you. You are a very nice, young woman, but John doesn't deserve you. He has treated you badly since you got here. I hope you don't hold it against us as a family." she said to me.

"I don't hold it against you. I hold it against him." I said. I gave her a hug.

"Matt can take you to the airport." she said. Matt nodded.

"Come on." he said. He grabbed his keys and left with me.

We were in the car for around an hour. He got me to the airport and went in with me. He made sure I got a plane ticket and was at the gate.

"Thanks, Matt. Let me pay you for the gas." I told him.

"No. I can't take it from you. I will make John pay me. I am sorry you had a bad visit." he said.

"Matt I had fun with you all. I am just sorry that I have to leave." I told him.

"I don't blame you, but if I don't do something I am going to regret it." he said.

"What?" I asked him. He leaned down and kissed me gently. We pulled away after awhile.

"I am sorry you are leaving." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Call me." I said. He waved bye and I got on the plane to go home.

I arrived at home after a one ½-hour plane ride. I took a taxi home and walked in to a very empty house. I went straight to sleep.

John POV

I walked into my room and saw that Iris' things were gone. I saw a note lying on my bed. I picked it up and the picture of Liz and I was with it. I read the note.

_John,_

_Sorry, I am not her. I just don't take to well to being called a slut and a bitch by my boyfriend, especially in the same night. I am going home. Have fun with your family; I realized I don't fit in mainly because you don't like me. I will see you on the road. Have a great Thanksgiving. _

_Iris_

_P.S I love you, but I guess that wasn't good enough. _

I read it and my heart broke. I went running downstairs. Mom was sitting in the den. She just looked at me.

"Mom, where is she?" I asked her.

"She left. Matt took her to the airport. I can't believe you! She was right to leave. You don't deserve her. I don't even want to talk to you." she told me. Randy had walked in.

"Where's Iris? I need to ask her something." he said.

"She left and went home." Carol said.

"Why?" Randy asked

"Because, she heard our conversation." I told him.

"Oh, John, are you ok?" he asked me. I just shook my head no.

"I just lost the only love of my life." I whispered.

I heard the front door open and close. I ran in there to see who it was. I saw Marc and Matt. I was fuming at Matt. I tackled him and began to beat him up.


	52. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy

John POV

I was so upset at Matt for taking her that I beat the crap out of him. I felt myself being pulled off. I realized I was being pulled off my Marc. I was mad at him, because I had a feeling he had said something to her when he was leaving. I began to beat the crap out of him. Randy finally pulled me off. Sean, Dad, and Mom were all in the room by this time.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" I yelled at Marc.

"Nothing!" he yelled back.

"Bullshit! She wrote that she didn't fit and that I didn't like her. What did you say?" I asked him. Randy was still holding me.

"I did tell her she didn't fit in, but I think she got the not being liked part from you." he said to me.

"Why did you say that?" Mom asked him.

"Because she doesn't." Marc replied.

"Yeah, she does. She fits in fine. You were just upset that I had her and you didn't." I told him.

"What ever." Marc said.

"John, calm down." Dad said.

"No, Matt took her to airport so she could leave. You didn't even convince her to say!" I told them.

"So, I got a goodbye kiss as well." Matt said. I punched him in the jaw. He just fell over.

"John! Stop it! She left because she felt like you didn't like her. I mean you didn't exactly show it. I know you just lost Liz, but you manage to push her so far away that she felt like she had no other choice. I think that she also left because of what you called her." Mom told me.

"I know, but the first time I didn't call her a slut." I said.

"But, did you call her a bitch?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. I did, but I didn't think she would hear me." I told them.

"John, then you shouldn't have said it." Dad said.

"I know, but I just didn't think about it. I never wanted her to leave." John said.

"You didn't really do anything to stop it." Randy said.

"Alright, I got it! I know I fucked up. I just need to know what to do about it!" I told them.

"Do you love her?" Dad asked me. I pulled a box out of my pocket and handed it him.

"Yeah, with all my heart. I just didn't listen to it." I told them. Dad opened the box and looked at the ring inside. Mom saw it and was shocked.

"John, that is nice." Dad said. The ring was white gold with a 2 carat, pink, princess cut sapphire in the middle of a few little diamonds.

"I don't know what to do." I told them.

"Have you tried calling her?" Randy asked.

"You know how she is." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, right now you need to get some sleep so you can think straight." Mom told me.

We all eventually went to bed that night. I went to my room and just thought about how stupid I had been. I laid on my bed and just thought about Iris. I rolled on my side and I inhaled her scent. I began to cry. I couldn't hold it back. I felt so stupid; the only thing I could do was cry.

Iris POV

I fell asleep a little after 3 am. I missed him so much. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but I knew I didn't need to be.

John POV

I laid in bed until around 5 am. I couldn't take it. I got up and packed my stuff. I was going somewhere, but I didn't know where. I went to Randy's room and knocked.

"What?" he called.

"I am leaving. You want to come?" I asked him. He opened the door and looked at me.

"Where ya going?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but I am going to fly home." he told me.

We left around 6 am. I drove us to the airport. Randy got the first seat to St. Louis. I just brought a ticket. Randy left 30 minutes later. My flight left about 10 minutes after Randy's left.

I boarded the plane and fell asleep. I awoke when the plane landed. I got out of the airport and caught a taxi. I went to the only place I knew.

Iris POV

I woke up around 7 am to the doorbell. I put my robe on and went to the door. I opened it to find the last person I ever wanted to see.


	53. Blast from the Past

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks & Enjoy!

John POV

I got out of the taxi and paid the driver. I walked up the side walked and realized the door was open. I knew it wasn't right. I walked in and saw some blood on the floor. I began to get worried. I didn't see then downstairs so I began to slowly walk up the stairs. I was half way up when I heard a strange noise from one of the rooms. I slowly approached the room and I saw the worst site I had ever seen.

Iris POV

I opened the door to find Jeff Hardy standing there. I didn't react quick enough to get the door shut. He shoved me to the floor when he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and I struggled to get up.

"I just wanted to make sure your holiday was as good as mine was going be." he said in a sickening tone. I was just walking backwards.

"Oh, and don't worry baby. Matt isn't here. He is off fucking someone else." he told me. I finally got into the kitchen I went to grab something. Jeff grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I had my back pressed to his chest.

"You feel really good." he whispered in my ear.

"I can't say the same for you." I told him through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I am sorry. I can make you feel better and I know I can take all the time in the world. I understand you and John got into a little fight." he said to me. I froze.

_How did he know? _I thought.

"Wondering how I know? Well, you see his cousin and me met backstage at a PPV. We became close acquaintances. I did him a favor and he owned me one. I called him up because I found out you were going to John's for the holiday. I persuaded him to help me out. I figured you would leave after so long and I was right. Look at what happened!" He told me.

"Jeff, Let me go!" I yelled at him. He turned me to facing him. He was still holding my wrists. He looked at me.

"Looks like John already got mad at you. I just get to help you look like you know your place." he told me. He slapped me directly across the face. I didn't cry even though I wanted to.

"Aww, it didn't hurt? I will make sure it hurts." he said. He grabbed some tape and put me over his shoulder. I was fighting to get down.

"Stop struggling or you might hurt yourself." he said as he carried me up the stairs. I realized where we were going and I started to get quiet.

"Oh, your excited? You don't feel like struggling anymore?" he asked me.

"Please, Jeff. Don't do this to me. You already got what you wanted." I told him.

"No, I didn't if I had gotten what I wanted the child would have lived!" he yelled at me.

"No it wouldn't have. I had an abortion." I told him.

"What?" he asked me as he reached my room. He threw me into the wall.

"I got rid of it! I didn't want it, Jeff!" I yelled at him. He grabbed me by my hair. I was fighting, but losing quickly. Jeff grabbed my robe and pulled it off me. He saw I only had on a bra and undies. He smiled. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Jeff, no!" I begged him.

"You are going to get what is coming to you." he told me. I saw him raise his fist. I was expecting to be hit, but I never felt it. I opened my eyes to see Jeff on the ground and John standing there with a bat in his hand. I just looked at him.

"You came after me?" I asked him.

"I had to baby. I love you." he said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him.

"I am going to get rid of him." he said. He took my eyes and left.

John POV

I put Jeff in the car and drove out past the city. I put him in the woods and went back to Iris' house. I walked in and found her sitting on her bed.

"Baby?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

"Why did you come after me?" she asked me.

"I had to. I could stand to see you leave again. I love you so much and I didn't want to lose you. I had to tell you I am sorry and that I don't want to lose you. I am sorry I pushed you away, but I didn't know how to act. I didn't do it on purpose. Iris, I love you to much to ever let you go." I told her. She looked into my eyes and sighed.

"John, I just don't want to get my heart broken by you again. I love you, but what you said really hurt." she told me.

"I know and I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you; that was not my intentions." I told her. She looked at me and I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back. I pulled away in time to see her yawn.

"Come on, baby. We both need to sleep." I told her. She laid down and snuggled up to me. We fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up a little later to see her still asleep. She was so beautiful. I rolled over and realized I still had the ring in my pocket. I took it out and looked at her. She was my angel. I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. I just watched her as she woke up a few minutes later. She smiled when she saw me. She stretched and went to the bathroom.

Iris POV

I woke up and saw John still sitting there. I went to the bathroom and came back out. I was walking out and realized that I had something on my finger. I looked at it and looked at John. He was just looking at me.

"John?" I asked him as I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Baby, I love you. Marry me?" he asked me. I just sat there.

"John…" I was saying.


	54. Answers

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy.

Iris POV

I had just been proposed to by John. I was shocked; I never thought he would propose to me. We had just gotten into a fight and made up.

"John.. I.." I was saying.

"Baby, please say yes. I love you and I want to be able to call you mine. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't mean it. So will you marry me?" he asked me. I searched his eyes because they don't lie. I knew he meant it. I smiled.

"Yeah, I will." I answered him. He smiled and kissed me. I was so happy.

"Baby, why'd you leave your family and come after me." I asked him.

"Because, I needed you." he told me.

"Well, do you want to go back for tomorrow?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, John, we were supposed to spend the time with your family. I know I shouldn't have left, but I was so mad. We need to go back so you can spend time with them and your friends." I told him.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Fine, besides we can announce it to everyone." he told me.

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am. I want everyone to know!" he told me. I smiled at him.

We spent the rest of the day just laying around and spending time in each others arms. We were laying there that night.

"I hope we have lots kids!" he said to me. I just looked at him.

"How many is lots?" I asked him.

"At least 5." he said. I just looked at him.

"Tell ya what, I will have the first one and you can have the last four, ok?" I asked him.

"What, and mess up this perfect figure?" he asked me. I was laughing at him.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. The flight leaves at 7 am." he said.

We fell asleep in each others arms and slept peacefully.

We got up the next morning and left for the airport. We left for Boston and arrive close to 2 hours later. We got in the car, that John had left, and drove back to his house. We pulled up and saw lots of cars around the house. He looked at me.

"Oh, you meant lots of people." I told him.

"They are going to love you." he told me. He got out and I just sat there. He opened my door and helped me out. He pulled me in for a nice kiss. We walked up to the door holding hands. He rang the doorbell.

"John, its your house!" I told him. He just smiled at me. A few seconds later his mom opened the door.

"You came back!" she said and gave me a hug. John held my hand up. She gasped.

"Congrats, but I will let you tell people. I am so glad you came!" she said and pulled us inside.

"Everyone is been asking about you two. They are outside." she told us.

John POV

We walked outside. I was hoping we wouldn't be noticed as soon as we walked out. It was a fleeting thought.

"John!" Matt yelled. I was behind John. He ran up there along with everyone else.

"Iris, you came back!" Dan said and gave her a hug.

We were talking with everyone. I lost Iris in the crown of people. I spotted her with Mom. She was holding a sleeping James. I just smiled and realized we hadn't told anyone. I decided to wait until right before dinner.

"John, where is the girl who got up after playing football with the Cena boys?" an old friend, Josh, asked me.

"She is over with Mom. She got up, but it wasn't the nicest for her or Sean." I told him. I pointed out. The bruise was disappearing, but her lips was still slightly swollen. I continued to talk.

"Let's play football!" Marc yelled. I immediately looked at Iris. Mom had taken James from her and the guys were pulling her out there.

We played football for at least an hour before dinner got ready. Iris did really good. She tackled me a few times along with Sean, gave Stephen a busted lip, and Marc a black eye.

"Foods ready!" Dad yelled.

Everyone got close to the porch and I decided to make the announcement. I stood up on the banister.

"I got an announcement! Listen up!" I said.

Iris POV

We had just gotten done playing football. I had lots of fun. We were getting ready to eat when I saw John get on the banister around the porch.

"I got an announcement! Listen up!" he yelled. I froze. I knew what he was going to do.

"I wanted to let you know two things, but I need Iris to get up here!" he yelled. I was so embarrassed. I slowly made my way towards him. Matt pulled me up on the porch. John jumped down next to me.

"First, I am working on my new CD that is going to be out next spring." he said. Everyone started to cheer.

"Shut up! Second, I wanted to let everyone know that someone is going to join the family. I am getting married!" he shouted. I just stood there. People cheered and shouted; I just wanted to hide in a deep, dark hole in the ground. I just stood there, when I felt myself being pulled into the house. I got in there and saw Matt and Carol.

"We figured you might want to be out of the stampede." Carol said.

"Thanks." I said and I sat on a barstool.

A few minutes later, John came in and looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I didn't want to get crushed!" I told him.

"Come on. Everyone wants to meet you!" he told me. I sighed and went back outside. I met so many people, until it was time for most of the people to leave.

I had gone inside to go to the bathroom. I was coming out of the bathroom, when someone pulled me into the laundry room. I looked to see who it was and I was shocked.


	55. Accepted

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. I started a new story call _Equal. _Let me know if you like it. Enjoy!

I turned around to see who had pulled me into the laundry room. It was Marc.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are marrying him?" he asked me.

"Did you not hear the announcement?" I asked him.

"Oh, I heard it, but I am just wondering what you are doing here." he told me. I crossed my arms and stood there.

"Yeah, your little friend got stopped by someone. The same someone that you told me didn't love me. If he didn't love me then why did he fly all the way to where I live to apologize and propose?" I asked him.

"Stupidity. When he finds us in here fucking he won't love you so much!" Marc told me. I was not going to let him have control over me like Jeff does. I looked up and saw a bar across the ceiling. I jumped up and grabbed it; when I did, I kicked him through the door that was behind him. He went flying out of the room and through the door. He landed in the middle of the kitchen floor. Everyone heard it and came running. They got there when I was on top of him hitting him. John pulled me off him.

"What is going on here?" John's Dad asked me.

"I don't like being threatened." I told him. Marc was lying on the floor. John just looked at me.

"He threatened you?" he asked me.

"Ask him." I told John.

"Why would you do that?" John asked him.

"Because, you don't need to marry her!" Marc said as he got up.

"Why do you have a problem with her?" Matt asked him.

"She is a slut!" Marc said. Everyone was shocked. I tackled Marc through the rest of the door. Sean picked me up off him.

"Come on." he said. John picked Marc up and threw him outside. Marc's mother was standing there. Everyone was mad at Marc.

"I am sorry for Marc's actions, but you didn't need to do that to him. John, I think Marc was right; you don't need to marry her. She is too violent." Marc's mother told me.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Carol said to her. Everyone just looked at Carol.

"Excuse me?" Marc's mother asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! We do not treat women like that and he needs to learn that! And if you ever tell any of my sons who they can and cannot marry this will become very personal." Carol told her. Marc's mother just walked out. We all looked at Carol. I handed her a beer and she drank it.

"Nice tackle." she told me. I smiled at her. She handed me a beer.

"Thanks, nice way of kicking someone out." I told her. Everyone was still looking at us.

"You'll fit in great!" she said hugging me. Everyone was cheering. I was laughing.

"Iris, play Madden?" Matt asked me.

"Sure." I said as I walked into the den. Two of us began to play Madden while some of the people were cheering us on. I was having fun. Some of the family was in the kitchen talking and eating. A few people had left because of what happened towards Marc, and a few people were upstairs talking to John. I finished playing and handed my controller to someone else. I walked into the kitchen.

I walked in to see Carol and a few of John's aunts. Carol was holding James.

"You want me to hold him?" I asked her. She gave him to me and I sat down with him. We were talking about John when he was little. I was having fun. Dan came in a little while later.

"I need James." he said.

"I'll carry him out to the car for you." I told him. We walked out to the car and I put James in his car seat.

"Thanks, I am glad you are with John." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, goodnight." I told him. He smiled at me.

"See ya tomorrow." Dan said as he got into his car.

I walked back in and saw the guys in the den.

"Come on. We are watching a movie." Matt said. I sat down between Matt and John. We were watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I hated the movie, but sat there. I kept on grabbing either Matt or John. The movie finally ended; we just watched TV. Everyone fell asleep watching TV.

John POV

The next morning I woke up and saw Iris asleep next to me. I smiled as soon as I saw her. I walked into the kitchen and found Dad.

"Morning, Dad." I told him.

"Morning, John. I need to talk to you." he told me.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked him.

"I wanted to say I am proud of you. I am really proud of what you've become." he told me.

"Thanks, Dad." I told him.

"Also, I really like your choice of a wife." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I just can't figure out why Marc hates her so much. I mean he is my cousin and I like being around him. I just don't know what she did to him." I told him.

"I don't know, John. I guess he just can't stand to see you happy. I mean, people are like that." he told me. I nodded, but it still didn't make sense. I looked up to see Iris coming in the kitchen.

"Morning." I told her. I smiled and waved to them. Dad handed her a cup of coffee. She accepted it and sat down.

"I am hungry." I said. Iris got up and started breakfast. She cooked eggs, bacon, biscuits, and sausage. Everyone woke up and ate. Mom came down and saw it.

"Who cooked it?" she asked.

"Iris!" we all said. She looked over at her.

"Good job!" Mom told her.

"Thanks." Iris replied.

We all ate and then everyone got ready to go different places.


	56. Winning him

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Check out my other story: _Equal_. Enjoy the story.

We all left to go to different places. John went with his brothers and friends to work out. John's father went to work. Carol and I went to get manicures and shop.

Carol and I were getting our nails done when a group of girls walked in.

"Iris, those are the "in" girls of the town. They used to hang out with John. The one in black used to date him." she told me. I just nodded. I was in jeans, sweatshirt, sneakers, and a Yankees hat.

"Hi Carol." the girl in black said.

"Hi Anna. How are you?" Carol answered her.

"I am good. I was wondering if you knew where John was? I haven't seen him in so long and I would love just to say hi to him." she said in an annoyingly polite voice.

"I believe he is at the gym with his friends and brother." Carol told her.

"Ok, I might stop by later." she told Carol. She looked over at me. She walked over and poked me in the shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to inform you that you are in Massachusetts and we are Red Sox's fans. You need to get rid of the Yankees hat." she told me. I just looked at her and tried not to laugh.

"I believe my hat is protected by the first amendment so keep on walking." I told her.

"What?" she asked me.

"I can wear whatever I feel like and last time I checked I didn't need your approval. Now, I am trying to get my nails done so unless you are going to do them yourself I think you need to go on." I told her. Carol was trying not to laugh. She walked away after the flicked me off. I was laughing.

After we got our nails done, we went shopping. Carol and I walked around for a good two hours.

"What are you getting John for Christmas?" she asked me as we headed back to the truck.

"I have no clue. What about you?" I asked her.

"I have no clue; that is why I asked you." she told me. We were laughing.

We got in the car with our many bags from shopping.

"Want to go to the gym?" she asked me.

"Sure. Let's go." I told her.

"Alright, maybe you can see your new friend." she told me. We were laughing and Carol drove us to the gym. We pulled in and she was laughing.

"Time to go visit your friend." she told me.

"Yeah! I get to explain another amendment to her." I said sarcastically. She was laughing. I took my hat off and threw it the truck before we walked in.

We walked in and saw all the guys working out. The group of girls that we saw earlier were sitting there. We walked in and the owner came up to Carol.

"Hey, Carol. How are you?" he asked her as he gave her a hug.

"Hi, Steve. We are here to see John." she told him.

"Who is the beautiful lady with you?" he asked her.

"This is Iris." she said.

"Oh, wow. John has been talking about you non-stop." he said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I told him.

We walked over to where they all were. John was talking to Anna. He saw me and walked away from her in mid sentence. He came over and gave his mom a hug and me a kiss.

"John, you walked away from me in mid sentence." Anna said walking up.

"Oh, sorry." he said not really caring.

"It's you!" Anna said.

"You two met?" he asked me. I was going to say something.

"Yeah, we met at the nail salon. John, you shouldn't be near her; she is a Yankees fan." Anna told him.

"And?" John asked.

"You hate the Yankees; besides she is a bitch." Anna said.

"Do you know who this is?" John asked her.

"No, who is it?" she asked him. Carol was just standing there about to laugh. All John's friends and brothers were waiting to see what was going to happen. I waved at them and they waved back. All the girls were giving me death glares.

"Anna, this is Iris. She is a professional wrestler, the sister of a professional wrestler..and.." he was saying.

"I don't care!" Anna said.

"She is my fiancé." John finished.

"What?" she asked so shocked.

"John, that's her?" one of his friends yelled.

"Yeah, guys, this is Iris." he introduced me.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Carol, at least you got someone who can put him in his place." one of his friends said. I laughed at him.

"You are engaged?" Anna asked John.

"Yeah, you going to do something to stop it?" Matt answered for us.

"Maybe I will. I want a competition." Anna said.

"What kind?" I asked. I knew this had to be interesting.

"I want a wrestling match." she said looking around.

"A what? You sure you wouldn't like something a little more your style… like, I don't know, maybe a nail painting contest?" I asked her. Everyone was laughing.

"I want to do it now!" she screamed.

"Spoiled brat." John said. I smiled at him. He kissed me.

"Fine, let's go." I said as I took off my sweatshirt. I had a tank top on underneath it. I heard a few whistles.

"Hey! I don't think so. She is taken." John said to them.

John POV

I was getting ready to see Iris take on Anna in a wrestling match.

"Is Iris ok to do this?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, she is fine. I am worried about Anna." I told her.

I watched as they go into the boxing ring. Iris was focused and Anna looked lost.

"Don't let me hurt you." Anna said as she got ready. Iris laughed at her. Anna went to grab Iris and she ducked out of the way. Iris let Anna get a few minor shots in before she got bored. I watched as my baby did my finishing move. She got Anna up on her shoulders and did the FU. Anna just laid there.

"You getting back up?" Iris asked her. Anna just laid there. Sean jumped in the ring and held up Iris' hand.

"Winner of John is Iris." he announced. I jumped into the ring and gave her a hug. Anna was helped out. She and her friends left immediately after that.

"Wanna spar with me?" I asked her.

"Ok, let's go." she said. She took her shoes off and we both wrestled in our socks. We were sparing and having fun. Mom and the guys were watching us as we wrestled around. She gave me a great workout.

Close to an hour later we finished and decided to grab something to eat.

"Come on. Let's go." Carol told all of us. Iris was looking a little out of it. We were all walking out to the cars when she passed out. I caught her.

"MOM!" I screamed. She came over and helped me put her in the car. We went straight to the hospital.


	57. Don't worry about me

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the review if you want the story to continue. Please read my other story called _Equal_. Enjoy!

John POV

I held Iris as we went to the hospital. I was worried about her. We arrived at the hospital and she was taken back immediately. We all sat in the waiting room. I couldn't take it. I got up and walked out. I went outside and stood there.

"John?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Matt coming towards me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"No, I am really worried about her. I just want to know what happened." I told him. I was on the verge of crying. He pulled me into a hug.

"It will be ok. I think Mom is just as worried as you. We all want to make sure she is ok." he told me. I nodded.

"Come on. I want to make sure I am in there when the doctor lets us know what it going on." I told him.

We walked back in and sat down.

"Cena family?" a nurse said as he came in the room. We all stood up.

"Are you family?" he asked us.

"Yes! I am her mother-in-law." Mom told him.

"Alright, she is awake; her blood sugar level dropped to a dangerous level. She hadn't eaten and she needs to every few hours to ensure her level stays up." the nurse told them.

"She's diabetic?" I asked him.

"Yes, sir. You can see her. She will be released in a few minutes." the nurse gave me a look when he told me.

He took us back to where she was. She was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. She had an IV in her arm.

"Baby?" I said to her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked me.

"I will be fine." she told her. I just looked at her. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but we would talk about it later. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Miss Levesque, you are good to go, but you need to remember to check your levels and take your insulin. Do you have a meter?" he asked her. She looked the floor.

"Somewhere." she told him. He wrote her a prescription for insulin and a meter.

Mom took Iris and I to the pharmacy and dropped us off. We could walk home from there, but she was going to pick us up in a few minutes. Everyone else went to get dinner.

We walked in and put in the prescription. Iris and I hadn't talked, yet. We waited and got the prescription. Mom hadn't come back yet, so we walked home. I called her and told her we were walking. We started walking. Iris wouldn't even look at me. I felt horrible, but I wanted to know why she hid it. We got to my driveway. I stopped her as we were walking.

"Iris?" I asked her. She stopped and looked at me. She was upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Come on, you are in shorts and it's cold." she said and started walking again. I ran up behind her and stopped her. I turned her around to face me. She had tears in her eyes and were threatening to fall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her again. She just looked at me.

"I just didn't." she told me and turned around.

"Iris." I said to her. She took off running down the driveway. I ran after her. She slowed down when she got to the house. She went inside and disappeared.

I walked into the house a few seconds later and walked into the kitchen. I saw everyone sitting there except Iris. I sighed.

"John, where's Iris?" Mom asked me.

"I was hoping she was in here. I upset her and she ran in here. I guess she is upstairs." I told her.

"Take her some food and talk to her." Mom told me. I grabbed a plate full of food and two waters. I walked upstairs. I opened my door and found Iris laying on the bed. I put the food down on my desk and walked over.

"Baby?" I asked her as I rubbed her back.

"What?" she asked me with her face in the pillows.

"You need to eat." I told her.

"Whatever." she said and didn't move. I sighed.

"Did you check what ever you are supposed to be checking?" I asked her. I wasn't really sure what she was checking for.

"No, I don't want to." she told me.

"Baby, please, I got scared today when you were in the hospital. I don't want to have to take you back. Please, just do what you are supposed to." I told her. She looked at me with tears running down her face. It hurt so much to see her crying.

"That is why I didn't want to tell you." she told me.

"What?" I asked her. I was confused.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it." she told me.

"I am just making sure you are ok." I told her.

"John, you thought I was fine before and now you are always going to be asking me." she told me.

"Because I care for you!" I told her. I was getting a little annoyed because she didn't understand it.

"I know that but now you are always going to be worried about it!" she told me.

"So, I am allowed to do that." I told her raising my voice.

"I didn't ask you to!" she said getting upset.

"No, I did it because I love you, but I guess you don't love me!" I said. I got up and walked out. I didn't give her the chance to answer me. I slammed the door and went into Stephen's room. I sat down and played play station.

Iris POV

John had just told me I didn't love him. He walked out and slammed the door. I just starred at it for a second before it hit me. I sighed. I checked my sugar and ate some of the food; because my sugar was low. I just laid down and fell asleep a few minutes later. I was so mad at John.

John POV

I played Madden for a little while before I started to feel guilty about what I had said. I knew she loved me; if anything I didn't show it enough to her. I walked into my room.

"Iris, I am sorry." I said as I saw that she was asleep. I sighed. I covered her up with a blanket and walked back out. I went and sat on the stairs. I pulled out my cell phone and called someone.

"Hello" the person answered.

"Hey…


	58. Understanding

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Morwen12 thanks for your reviews of the last chapters. Please read my other story: _Equal_. Let me know if you have any suggestions for either story. Enjoy!

John POV

"Hey." the person answered.

"Hey Paul, you got a minute?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to let you know that she passed out today and had to be taken to the hospital." I told him.

"Is she ok?" he asked me a little worried.

"Yeah, her sugar dropped and we didn't know it until she passed out." I told him.

"She didn't tell you she was diabetic, did she?" he asked me.

"No, how long has she been this way?" I asked him.

"Since birth, but she hates to tell people." he told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because she doesn't want people to think it is a weakness. She also doesn't tell anyone because she doesn't want to be treated different." he told me.

"Oh, alright. Thanks." I told him. I understood a little more.

"Oh, can you tell her something for me?" he asked me.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked him.

"We are meeting Mom and Dad at the restaurant tomorrow night at 8 pm. You are invited and what time is your flight arriving in Atlanta?" he asked me.

"Ok, and we are arriving around 2 pm. What about your flight?" I asked him.

"Around noon." he told me.

"Alright, I will tell her and we will stop by your hotel room when we get in." I told him.

"Good, see ya tomorrow." he told me. I hung up after saying bye. I sighed. I went back into my room. Iris was still asleep. I looked at the clock it was 4 in the afternoon. I sat down and moved some hair out of her face. She smiled in her sleep. I smiled when she did that. I needed to get some work done on my lyrics. I sat down at my computer and began to work on lyrics. I didn't realize that Iris had woken up. She stretched and walked over. I had just turned off the computer and leaned back in my chair. She sat on the desk and slid off it onto my lap. She was straddling the chair. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was beautiful. I just looked at her.

"Sorry." she said in a small voice. I smiled at her.

"I am sorry too. I should have pushed you to talk about it. I also shouldn't have said what I did. I know you love me, but I was anger." I told her. I looked at her and realized she didn't have any pants on. She must haven taken them off while she was asleep or gotten hot. I ran my hands up her thighs and smiled at her. She unzipped the jeans I had on.

"We have to be quiet." I told her. She smiled as she sank down on my hard member. She began to ride me at a slow pace. I had my head leaned back and my eyes closed. I was wanting her to go faster.

"Faster, baby." I moaned in a whisper. She just continued her pace. I wanted her to go faster. I wrapped my arms around her and stood up. She just looked at me and wrapped her legs around me. I quickly laid her on the bed and thrust all the way into her. She gasped. I continued and quickened my pace. She was clawing at the bed. I speed up again. I was so close and I knew she was. I leaned down and kissed her to quiet our moans as we both came at the same time. I collapsed beside her.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you, John." she said to me. I just held her for a few minutes. We were laying there when there was a knock at the door. I quickly put the blanket over us.

"Come in." she said. Mom opened the door and poked her head in.

"You two hungry?" she asked us.

"I am." I told Mom.

"Iris?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am." she answered her.

"Good, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Come on downstairs." she said and shut the door. I kissed Iris.

"Come on." I told her. She got up and put her jeans back on. I was ready to walk out the door and she was still sitting on the bed.

"Baby, come on." I said a little annoyed.

"John, gotta check my sugar level." she told me. I just walked over and watched what she was doing. She poked herself with a needle and put it on a strip connected to the meter. A number showed up a few seconds later.

"What does 180 mean?" I asked her.

"That is my blood sugar level. It is a little high. I will have to eat light." she told me.

"So that tells your level and how much you can eat?" I asked her.

"Kinda. It tells my level, but if it is high I have to stay away from certain types of foods." she told me.

"Cool. What can you not eat if its high?" I asked her.

"Um.. starches, sweets, alcohol, and things high is sugars." she told me.

"Ok." I answered her.

"Don't worry about it. I just can't eat a lot of stuff you like to eat, but it will ok." she told me.

"Ok, wow." I told her.

"Come on. Let's eat." she said. We were walking downstairs and I told her what Paul had told me.

We got into the kitchen and I looked at what Mom had cooked. She had cooked spaghetti. I got a large plate. Iris got a small amount. We sat down with Mom and ate.

"Mom, it's really good." I told her.

"Iris, how are you feeling?" Mom asked her.

"I am good." she said. We finished and she disappeared upstairs. She came back a few minutes later. She had her meter with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Checking my sugar." she said.

"Again?" I asked her.

"John, I have to now to see how much insulin I have to give myself." she said. Mom had gone in the den. She checked her sugar. It was up to 195. I watched as she got a bottle out of the refrigerator. She came back and took out a needle. She filled it so much and gave herself a shot in her stomach. I just watched. She finished and threw the needle away.

"Did it hurt?" I asked her. She shook her head no. We just sat there for a minute when Sean came walking.

"John, I am running over to Dan's you want to go?" he asked me. I looked at Iris.

"Yeah, he does." she said. I smiled at her and left with him.

Iris POV

I was sitting in the kitchen looking out the window. I heard people yelling. It sounded like John and Carol. I just sat there. They continued to yell until Carol came into the kitchen very upset. She looked at me. I pulled a chair out and she sat in it.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No, we are getting divorced. I can't take it anymore." she said.

"Carol, I am sorry." I told her.

"It's ok. I know it is all for the better. We haven't told the boys yet. I think we are going to get through Christmas before we do." she told me.

We sat there and talked for a little longer. The boys came in an hour later. John and I went straight to bed; we had to get up early tomorrow to leave.


	59. Not good enough

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks, Morwen12 for all your reviews. Thanks again. Enjoy!

We got up early the next morning. We told everyone goodbye.

"See you at Christmas!" John said as we walked out. We drove to the airport and I fell asleep on the way. John woke me up when we got there.

We boarded the plane and left around 11:00 am. I fell asleep, again. I was so tired. John woke me up when we got to Atlanta. We left and took a taxi to the hotel.

I stopped by Paul and Steph's room after I got to mine. Steph answered the door.

"Hey! How was thanksgiving?" she asked me.

"Great, what time are we meeting mom and dad?" I asked her.

"Around 8. So I figure meet in the lobby at 7:30." she said.

"Ok, I am going to lay down." I told her.

"See ya later!" she said.

I walked back to my room to see John getting changed. He saw me and smiled.

"I am going to work out with some of the guys." he said.

"Ok, I am going to lay down. Don't tell anyone about the engagement!" I warned him. He smiled and kissed me. He left and I fell asleep.

John POV

I went down to the gym and found Paul, Dave, and Randy already down there. I joined them.

"How was your holiday?" Dave asked me.

"It was good except for a few rocky times." I told them.

"Did she come back?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, she did." I told him.

"Come back?" Paul asked us.

"Marc, my cousin, told her she didn't belong and she left. I convinced her to come back." I told them.

"What happened to Marc?" Dave asked.

"Iris beat the hell out of him." I told them.

"Not surprised!" Paul said. We all laughed.

"I heard she scared you." Randy said.

"She did. I didn't know." I told them.

"What did she do?" Dave asked.

"She passed out because her sugar dropped." I told them.

"Is the bruise gone?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." I told them.

"What bruise?" Paul asked.

"She was playing football with my brothers and she ran into someone. It gave her a black eye, bloody nose, and a cut lip." I told him. Paul nodded.

"Have you asked her yet?" Randy asked me.

"No." I answered him.

"Asked her what?" Dave asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"He is going to propose." Randy told them.

"Thanks, Randy, I wasn't going to tell." I told him. He shrugged.

"Cool." Paul said. Dave nodded.

We finished working out. Randy and I went to my room. We walked in and I went to the bathroom. Randy sat down beside Iris. She was still asleep. I came out and he had a smirk on his face.

"You are going to wait?" he asked me.

"Ok, I promised her I wasn't going to tell." I told him.

"You really listened didn't you." Iris said and she got up. Randy was laughing. She came back out of the bathroom and sat down beside me.

"I already knew. I just didn't know he had proposed." Randy said. She smiled at him.

"I think we need to find Randy a girl." she told me. I nodded.

"I am fine!" he said.

"Yeah, thinking about her." she said to him. He blushed slightly.

"Who is her?" I asked.

"No one!" Randy said. Iris laughed.

Randy stayed a little longer until we had to get ready. Iris wore a short pink dress. I wore khakis, a baby blue button up shirt, and some tennis shoes. We met Steph and Paul in the lobby.

"Ready?" Steph asked us.

"Yeah, I am so hungry." Iris said. We got into the limo and left.

"Did you check your sugar?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. I am a little low." she said back. I smiled at her as we rode to the limo.

We arrived at a nice restaurant and got out. We were taken to our seats; their parents had already arrived. We all were introduced and ate.

"Mom, Dad me and Steph have something to tell you." Paul said to them.

"What is it?" their mother asked.

"We are going to have a baby." he told them.

"Oh that is wonderful!" their mother said.

"Congrats, you two." their father said.

"Iris, you should be more like Paul. He is happy and successful. You need to start to settle down with someone who is good for you." her mother told her. I knew she was judging me and I was losing.

Iris POV

"Thanks for the reminder mom." I told her.

"Well, do you have anything to announce or is it still the same thing. You have a boyfriend and it will end in a few months?" Dad asked me.

"Actually, I do have something to tell you. I would like for you to know that I am getting married!" I told them. Mom and Dad looked a bit surprised.

"To him?" Dad asked.

"Is there a problem with him and his name is John." I asked them.

"Well, we just don't think he is right for you. No offence, John, but our daughter needs someone who had man connections." Mom told him.

"Fuck you!" she said. Mom dropped her fork and looked at me.

"What did you say?" Dad asked me.

"I said 'Fuck you'. I am tired of everything I do not being good enough. I don't care if you don't like him because I don't care. You are not marring him. I am!" I told them.

I took John's hand and we left.


	60. Talking with Dave

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want it to continue. I can't believe I have 100! Thanks. I have another story its called _Equal_. Enjoy.

John POV

We walked out of the restaurant. I felt so bad for Iris. I knew she just wanted to be loved by her parents. We caught a cab and went back to the hotel. Iris hadn't said anything yet and I didn't want to push her about it.

We got back to our hotel room and Iris changed immediately. I just sat on the bed. I knew she had to be upset, but I didn't know what to say about it. She sat down and turned on the TV.

"Baby, do you care if I go and talk to Randy?" I asked her. She shook her head no. I left and went to Randy's room. I knocked and he let me in.

"How did it go?" he asked me. I opened a beer and took a long drink.

"Bad." I said. He sighed and I sat down next to him.

Iris POV

I sat there and needed to talk to someone. I got up and went to the only person I knew I could talk to. I got up, left John a note and left. I walked down the hallway and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Dave.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked him.

"No, come in." he said. I walked in and sat down.

"What is it, baby?" he asked me.

"I saw my parents tonight." I told him.

"It didn't go good, huh?" he asked me.

"No, they told me in front of John that he wasn't good enough for me." I told him.

"You think they are right?" he asked me.

"No, well, I don't know. I mean Marc said that I wasn't right for him, my parents said it, and I have no clue what Paul thinks. I just don't know." I told him. I noticed he was looking at my hand.

"He asked you?" Dave asked me.

"Yeah, he did." I said smiling. He took my hand and looked at the ring.

"It is very pretty." Dave said.

"Thanks." I said looking at it.

"You dating anyone?" I asked him.

"I tried dating, but I guess I am going to have to wait until I get completely done with my divorce. I just don't get why people think it is so bad to have kids." he told me.

"I don't know, sorry, I like kids." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know. I can tell." he told me.

"I want some of my own." I told him.

"Does John want any?" he asked me.

"I really don't know, but I hope so." I told him.

"You might want to find out. I didn't want kids when I got married to my first wife, but now I love them. I would do anything for them." he told me.

"Really? At first I didn't picture you as a kid person." I told him.

"Yeah, most people are just scared of me." he said. I laughed at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing. I wasn't scared of you the first time I met you." I told him. He just looked at me.

"I know, but you grew up around Paul." he said.

"Yeah, I did and Joanie (Chyna). I got used to big people." I told him. He laughed at me.

"But still, I am not most inviting looking person. Why did you try and be my friend?" he asked me.

"Your eyes said something different from your body." I told him. He just looked at me.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"You already did, but sure." I told him. He kind of laughed.

"Did the night that we made out mean anything to you?" he asked me. I looked at the ground.

"Yeah, it did, but I think when the truth came out it disappeared. Did it mean anything to you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it did. I liked you the second I laid eyes on you. I didn't realize that Paul's plan would totally fuck it all up." he told me. I just looked at him.

"Why did you go along with it?" I asked him.

"Because, I really through I could get you as my girlfriend if I did." he said.

"You want to know what would have worked?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Just be yourself, you remember when we grabbed lunch because you wanted to thank me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"That was when I was deciding who I wanted to date. If you had just kept it up you would have won." I told him.

We talked for a few more hours. I went back to me and John's room around 1 am. I found John asleep. I could tell he had been drinking. I put him under the covers and snuggle up next to him.

"Baby, I want you." he whispered in my ear. I realized John wasn't in the bed with me.


	61. He's just drunk

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks to Morwen12, Abbey, and mslisagrace for the reviews. Check out my other story _Equal_.

Iris POV

I had just laid down and snuggled up to John.

"Baby, I want you." he whispered to me. I realized that it wasn't John who was laying in the bed with me. I quickly got out of the bed and turned on the light.

"Randy! What are you doing in my bed?" I asked him.

"Turn the light off and I will tell you." he told me. I turned off the light and waited for his answer.

"John got really drunk with Chris and he passed out in my room. I was tired and I found the room card so I came in here. I fell asleep and you just woke me up." He explained.

"And what would you do if John had found us in bed together?" I asked him.

"I would explain it to him. He would understand it." he told me. I laughed at him.

"Whatever. Move over, I am tired." I told him. He rolled over and fell asleep next to me.

I had fallen asleep when there was a loud banging at the door. It woke both of us up.

"I got it." I said and opened the door. A very drunk, tired, and pissed off John was standing there.

"John?" I asked him. He pushed his way in the room. I had shut the door and he pushed me up against the door. He kissed me and I didn't want a kiss. He tasted like vodka.

"Baby, come on. I want you." he said to me. I was pushing him off.

"John, no." I said and he moved off me.

"Why? Is it because you have another guy in here?" he asked me. Randy had walked out to see what was taking so long. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"No, I just don't feel like it right now and I know you are tired." I told him as I tried to reason with him. He walked in and saw Randy walking back into the bedroom. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me against the wall. My back hit it hard and I gasped. John had never been this way.

"You are cheating on me!" he yelled at me. He was hurting my wrist.

"No, John. It was Randy. He was checking on me." I told him.

"You are a whore!" John yelled as he pushed himself up against me.

"John, you are drunk. Go lay down." I said to him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he said as he slapped me. I just looked at him. I had given up because he was drunk. He wouldn't remember and I wasn't going to tell him.

"John!" Randy said as he came in the room. John looked at him. He still had me pinned to the wall.

"Was she good?" John asked him. Randy just stood there and looked at him.

"John, let her go. I didn't sleep with her." Randy said.

"John, we have clothes on." I told him. He looked at me.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me. I had had enough.

"John, just go back to my room and go to sleep." Randy said.

"Why so you can sleep with her again?" John asked him. I kneed John right in the groin. He fell over. I walked away from him. He just laid there.

"He passed out." Randy told me. I nodded.

"Help me put him on the couch." I told Randy. We got John onto the couch. I sat next to him and pulled his shirt off. I handed it to Randy. I started to take off his shorts and realized he didn't have underwear on.

"Never mind." I said and put the blanket on him. I took the shirt from Randy and put it with his clothes. I walked out on the balcony and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked me. I nodded and continued to stare straight.

"Iris, he didn't mean it." he told me. I looked at him with tears running down my face. He pulled me into a hug. I just sighed.

"I know he didn't mean it, but he is like his dad." I told Randy. He looked at me.

"You can't tell anyone, but his parents are getting a divorce. Carol is tired of the way he treats her. He hit her while I was there." I told Randy. He just hugged me tighter.

"Iris, it will be ok." he told me.

"I hope so and Randy, I don't want to tell John what happened if he doesn't remember." I told him.

"Ok, I understand." he said. I was just looking at him. He was looking into my eyes. He leaned down and whispered into me ear.

"I am sorry, but I have always wanted to do this." he whispered. I just looked at him. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I was lost in his kiss. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Come on. We need some sleep." he said and lead me into the room. I looked at John. He was adorable. I leaned over and kissed him forehead. He smiled in his sleep.

I fell asleep next to Randy. I woke up around 9 am. Randy was still asleep. John was still asleep, as well. I walked out on the balcony and looked at the city. It was a dreary day. I sighed and went to take a shower.

I was in the shower and just letting the water fall on me. I felt a pair of arms snake around me. I looked at them. I smiled and turned around.

"Morning, baby." he told me.

"Morning, John. You feeling better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked me.

"You got drunk and Randy brought you here. You fell asleep on the couch and Randy slept in the bedroom." I told him.

"I hope he didn't get to close to you." John said.

"He didn't. We were both more worried about you." I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me. We finished taking a shower and got out. I had just gotten changed and John was already out there.

"Morning, Randy." John said to him.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Randy asked John.

"Better, I just can't wait for our show tonight." John told him. I came out and smiled at Randy. He left a few minutes later.

I was eating when my phone rang. It was Steph.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"Eating, you?" I asked her.

"Same, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me before the show?" she asked me.

"Yeah, what time?" I asked her.

"Around 11 am?" she asked me.

"Yeah, ok. See ya then." I told her. We hung up and I got ready.


	62. Randy's Feelings

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Enjoy.

Steph POV

I met Iris in the lobby. We got in a limo and started towards the salon.

"I need to get my nails done. Are you going to get yours?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I should." I told her. We arrived at the salon a few minutes later. We went in and sat down. I was next to her and we were waiting for the people to start putting the nails on.

We were getting the nails put on and were just watching the TV that was behind us. I could tell something was wrong with Iris.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?" she asked me.

"Something just seems wrong." she told me.

"Everything is fine." she told me, but I didn't believe her.

We finished getting our nails and a pedicure done We went to the arena; it was around 2. The show started at 5:45. We were on our way.

"Do you have a part tonight?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I think Dad is going to let me stay in the ring for one more month before you take over." I told her. She just nodded.

"What do you have to do tonight?" I asked her.

"I just have a promo and got out to the ring. I am not wrestling." she told me.

We got there a little later and she went to do her promo. I walked into Paul's locker room.

"Hey." he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I think something is wrong with Iris." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because, we went out today and she just wasn't herself." I told him.

"I am sure she is fine, but I can try talking to her." he told me. I nodded.

"Ok. I need to go talk to Dad. I will see you later." I told him and left.

Iris POV

I threw my stuff in John's locker room and went to shoot my clip. I shot it and it was easy. All I did was go into the locker room marked Chris Jericho and leave a note. I finished and walked into the arena. The ring had just been put up. I walked over and sat in some of the seats. I was thinking about what had happened the previous night. I couldn't help but think about why Randy had kissed me. I pulled out my phone and text messaged him.

Randy POV

I was talking to a few of the guys in catering. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and realized I had a text message. I read it.

_Randy need to talk to you. Sitting in the arena. - Iris. _

"Guys, I am going to go walk around." I told them and left.

I walked into the arena and saw Iris sitting in the seats a few rows up. She didn't look good at all. I walked up and sat down.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I guess. I wanted to talk to you about last night." she told me.

"What is it? I am not going to tell anyone what happened." I told her.

"Ok, but I meant about the kiss. I was just wondering why you kissed me." she said.

"Babe, I kissed you because I wanted to. I knew you needed someone to be there for you and I showed you I was. I kissed you to try and take all the pain away." I told her. It was the truth. I had always felt something for her, but I was he friend first.

"Oh ok." she said. I took her hand.

"Iris, I am not asking you to leave John. I know you really love him, but I have always felt something for you. I am always going to be your friend first and if there ever was a time I could be something more then it would be great. Iris, just know, I am always going to be a friend." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Randy, I could ask for a better friend." she told me and hugged her. I felt a small bump on her back. I looked at her.

"What is that?" I asked her as I gently ran my hands over it. She tensed when I did.

"What did you do?" I asked her. I was concerned.

"It was from last night." she told me.

"Come on. I want to make sure you are ok." I told her.

"Randy, I am fine." she said.

"Iris, you are not fine. I just want to see what your back looks like. I am not going to tell anyone." I told her. I looked into her eyes and they were pleading with me to let it go.

"Randy, I don't want John finding out from anyone. I especially don't want someone else to find out that John did this." she told me.

"I promise I am just going to take you to my locker room and look at it." I told her. She reluctantly stood up and came with me.

We got to the locker room and I shut the door. I looked at her. She was about to cry. I pulled her into a hug.

"Shh… Iris, he didn't mean to. I know he loves you so much and would never do it on purpose." I told her as I held her. She wasn't crying, but was extremely close. I pulled away from her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Turn around." I said as I looked at her. She hesitated.

"Please?" I asked her. She turned around and took her shirt off. I was in shock when I saw her back. She had a large bruise with a small cut in the middle of it. The bruise was in a straight line. I could clearly tell where John had pushed her into the wall. She put her shirt back on and looked at me.

"He didn't see it this morning?" I asked her. I thought John had told me they had taken a shower. She shook her head no.

"Iris, what are you not telling me?" I asked her. She just looked at the floor.

"What did he do to you?" I asked her. She didn't answer. A second later there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.


	63. Where are we going?

A/N: I only own Iris; I would love to own Cena, but I don't. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy!

Randy POV

I was extremely worried about Iris. I didn't know what was going on between her and John, but she was getting hurt.

"Who is it?" I yelled, after hearing a knock a the door. John opened the door and poked his head in. He smiled when he spotted Iris.

"I was just looking for her." he said. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her.

"I really had to pee." she said. He smiled at laughed at her.

"Come on. I need to talk to ya." he said. She gave me a hug.

"I am going to find out what happened." I whispered in her ear. She pulled away and looked at me. I knew she wanted me to drop it, but I couldn't. I watched her just walk out holding John's hand.

John POV

I found her in Randy's room. She took my hand and walked out with me. I knew I had scared her this morning and I was sorry. We were walking back to our locker room when I felt her nails. I looked down and saw that she had gotten fake nails.

"I love it when you get fake nails." I said to her. She just smiled. I could tell she was being distant and I hated it.

We walked into the locker room. I had to get ready. She sat on the couch and watched TV. I finished and walked over to her.

"Baby, can I talk to you?" I asked her. She looked at me as I sat down. I put the TV on mute.

"I am sorry about last night. I don't remember it, but I know that I was being an ass. I just hope I didn't hurt you." I told her. She smiled at me.

"John, you didn't. Randy just helped me with you." she told me. I believed her, but I knew something was wrong.

"Alright, baby, I was wondering about us." I told her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"No, but I know that your parents don't approve of me. I didn't know if that was going to affect us." I told her.

"No, John, if I had always listened to my parents then a lot of things would be different. I would never have come with Paul and probably of married Jeff." she told me.

"Oh, ok. I just didn't want it to affect us. I love you and I never want to lose you." I told her.

"I don't plan on letting you go." she said. I smiled.

"Baby, I am sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't hurt you when I pushed you into the sink did I?" I asked her. I really felt bad.

"No, you scared me, but I am fine." she said. I smiled.

"You know I never meant to hurt you. I love you to much." I told her. She leaned in and kissed me.

"I know." she said.

"Alright, I am going to go and stretch. I will see you in the ring." I told her. I pulled her into a long kiss. She pulled away and kissed my nose.

"Love you." I told her.

"Love you, too." she said. I left to go stretch and talk with Chris.

Iris POV

I just turned off the TV and walked out of the room. I was walking around when I passed the medic room and saw Randy getting stitches. I walked in and sat next to him.

"You ok?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked me.

"I am good. I have to go ringside in a few minutes." I told him. He looked at me.

"I will talk to you about it later." I told him. He nodded. I looked up and saw Dave walk in. He was grabbing some Tylenol.

"Hey." he said to me. I smiled at him.

"Who'd u fight?" I asked him.

"Show." he said. I nodded.

"Well, I am going to take this and get in the shower. Are you two going out with us tonight?" he asked us.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"I don't know. Do you know if John is?" I asked him.

"He is." Dave said. I nodded and heard Chris music start.

"SHIT!" I said and ran out of the room. They were laughing at me.

I ran up to gorilla position. I could see them fighting. I was supposed to be out there. I knew that Chris and John were fighting over me.

_I hate this storyline!_ I thought as I debated on what to do. I saw that John had gotten hurt. I knew he was supposed to win. I ran down to the ring and attempted to distract John. Chris was trying to get me to leave and John won. I ran back stage after John won.

I went back to the locker room. I was putting my things together when John came in.

"Are you going with us tonight?" he asked me.

"No, I am tired. I am just going to bed." I told him.

"Ok, I think Steph is leaving now. I will be there later." he told me. I kissed him and walked over to Paul's dressing room. I knocked on the door. Paul answered.

"Is Steph going back to the hotel right now?" I asked him.

"No, she going with Linda." he told me.

"Ok, I'll see ya later then." I said as I started to walk off.

"Oh, no, we are talking; in here now." he told me. I didn't argue and just walked in.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am just tired and have a lot to think about." I told him.

"I just want you to know that I don't care what Mom and Dad thinks about him. I was wrong about him. He is proven to be a great guy." he told me. I just looked at him.

"I know what they said hurt you. I know that they compare me to you, but you shouldn't worry about it. Mom felt bad after you left. She didn't think you would leave." he told me.

"Oh, well. I did and I really don't plan on seeing them for a while." I told him.

"I understand that, but remember I am family. I will always be here for ya." he said. I gave him and hug.

"Have fun tonight. I am going back to hotel. See ya in the morning." I told him. He waved bye.

I left and went back to the hotel. I immediately took a bath and slipped in a jersey. I loved to wear his jerseys. I fell asleep very shortly after I laid down.

John POV

I walked in the room around 1 am. I was tired and a little drunk. I saw her laying the bed. She was wearing my Dolphins jersey. I slipped out of my clothes and laid down next to her. She looked so good. I decided to surprise her.


	64. Waking up

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy!

John POV

I wanted to surprise her. She looked so beautiful. I pulled the covers off her and smiled when I saw she didn't have any underwear. I smiled. She was asleep. I kissed her lips and she gently returned the kiss. I smiled.

_She is beautiful. I love her. _I thought as I placed myself at her entrance. I slowly pushed into her. She was a little dry because there was no foreplay. I didn't want to hurt her. I began to thrust into her at a very slow pace. She was beginning to get wet. She was still asleep, but she was waking up. I began to increase my pace.

Iris POV

I had fallen asleep and was sleeping peaceful. I was having a great dream. I was dreaming about and me making love. I was having a really good feeling. I started to wake up and realize I was having sex with someone. I slowly opened my eyes to see John thrusting in me. I smiled.

"John…" I softly moaned. He began to increased his pace. I gently raised my hips.

John POV

I continued to thrust into her. She was waking up.

"John…" she moaned. I saw her eyes opened and shut. I knew she knew it was me. I increased to a faster pace. She was meeting my thrust. It was feeling very good. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her nails rake down my back. I moaned.

Iris POV

I felt him speed up. I was feeling very good. I raked my nails up and down his back. He moaned and began to go deeper.

"Oh, John, faster baby." I said as I felt my orgasm began to build. I gasped when I felt him thrust in and hit my cervix. I moaned.

"Baby, moan my name." he whispered in my ear. I gasped as he increased to a mind blowing speed. I dug my nails into his back and arched my back. I was so close. He was close as well.

"John… I love you." I moaned as I had an orgasm. He pushed in one more time before he hit his orgasm.

John POV

I felt her walls tighten and she had her orgasm. I was extremely close. I pushed in one more time and felt my release.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as I held her. She smiled at me. I smiled back and gave her a soft kiss.

"I am sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to surprise you." I told her.

"John, I like being woken up that way." she said smiling. I smiled at her and held her as we fell asleep.

I was asleep when I felt like I had to go. I opened my eyes and saw Iris on top of me. I realized she was returning the favor. I gasped as she continued to ride me. I was finally awake and I grabbed her hips.

"Faster, baby, please." I moaned as I felt her increase her speed. She continued to ride me. I felt her increase and she was getting very close. I pushed her hips down as far as she would go. She moaned as she continued to ride me. I was extremely close. She was close as well. She increased to an even faster pace and I felt her walls tighten.

"John…" she gasped as she continued. I was right behind her.

"OH, BABY!" I growled as I released into her. She rolled off and laid next to me.

"Is it time to get up?" I asked her.

"No, it's like 4 am. I just had to pee and couldn't resist." she said to me. I smiled at her and pulled her up to me. We fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning. Iris was still asleep. I left her there and went to work out. I walked down to the gym. Randy was the only other person since it was around 10 am. I began to lift weights.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey." he said to me.

"Did you have a good night?" I asked him.

"I just fell asleep. I didn't want anyone. You?" he answered me.

"Man, I got in and I surprised her. I woke up by making love to her. She did it to me this morning. It is an incredible feeling." I told him. He just nodded.

Randy POV

I was listening to how John had screwed Iris that night. I wondered if he even thought if she knew who it was or wanted it.

"Sounds nice." I told him through gritted teeth.

"It was. You ok?" he asked me.

"Fine, just tired." I told him. I lied. I was pissed; I just knew he hurt her, but I couldn't do anything about it.

We continued to work out for another hour before I went back to my room. I walked in to see a note on the nightstand. I picked it up and read it.

_Randy, thanks for a great night. I hope it repeats its self sometime soon. Stacy_.

I crumpled up the note and threw it away. I felt so stupid. I had used Stacy to get back at Iris for not telling me, but I couldn't tell Iris. I had just fucked up. I went and took a shower.

John POV

I walked back into our room to see her still asleep. I smiled. We had the entire day off and I wanted to spend all of it with her. I was watching her when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered as I walked onto the balcony.

"John?" I heard on the other end.

"What?" I asked them.

"Don't be like that! We are family." Marc said to me.

"Whatever. What do you want?" I asked him.

"We have a recording date. We can do it the days after Christmas. Are you going to be here?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered.

"Just let me know. I know I was an ass to her, but I still want to help with the CD. I am sorry, if it means anything to you." he told me.

"Fine, but you do have to apologize to her." I told him.

"Whatever. I will do it when you get here." he told me.

"Ok." I said and hung up.

I walked back inside to see Iris waking up. I jumped on the bed and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Morning." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"First, I have to pee." she said as she went to the bathroom. She came back out in a few minutes.

"I figured we could go shopping." she told me.

"Alright." I said as my phone rang.

I answered and it was Vince. He needed to talk to me. I went to his room to talk. Iris got into the shower. I was wondering what he wanted.


	65. Again?

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy!

Iris POV

I finished taking my shower and put some clothes on. John had gone to talk to Vince. I walked down to Randy's room and knocked. He opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hey." he told me.

"Hey, you busy?" I asked him. He shook his head no and let me in. I walked in and sat on the bed. He sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I am just worried about you." he told me. I sighed.

"I got the bruise from John after we took a shower. He wanted to have sex and pushed me really hard up against the sink. He didn't mean to, but he was just a little to rough. He apologized." I told Randy. He just looked at me.

"Had he ever hit you before?" he asked me.

"No, not intentionally." I told him. He just looked at me.

"I am just worried about you. I don't like to see girls get hurt. I lost my sister because of it." he told me.

"Oh, Randy, I am sorry." I told him and gave him a hug.

We continued to talk.

John POV

I ran back to our room. I had to tell Iris what Vince had told me. I went into the room and saw her note. I called her and told her to comeback.

I got into the shower when I heard her go into the room. I had finished and grabbed a towel. I walked out to her. She was watching TV. I sat next to her and kissed her. She was taking back a little and just kissed me back.

"John, what has gotten into you?" she asked me.

"I have great news." I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Vince wants to put me into a movie!" I told her. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"John that is great!" she said. I was so glad she was happy.

"Oh, and at Christmas, I have studio time to finish up the CD." I told her. She smiled again.

"Wow, you are getting to do a lot of things!" she said as she gave me a kiss.

"I know, but today is about us. I am going to change and I want to you out with you." I told her.

"Alright, but we have to eat first." she said.

"Ok." I said. I quickly changed and we left for lunch.

We left and went to the middle of the town. I wanted to have fun with her. We ate at a nice little restaurant. We were eating and I realized how close it was to Christmas.

"We have to go shopping for Christmas!" I told her. She laughed at me.

"I already have." she said.

"When?" I asked her.

"With your mom, Steph, and by my self." she told me.

"We have to get our family presents." I told her.

"I have Paul and Steph something from us, but no one on your side of the family." she told me.

"Ok, we can do that today." I told her. She nodded.

We finished eat and went shopping. I had so much fun. I got a few of her presents with out her knowing. We found everyone presents. I didn't realize it was alright Dec. 5th. I thought I had more time.

We finished up and went back to the hotel room. We had bought lots of different things.

"I am hungry." she told me.

"Alright, you want to order room service and watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure, you pick the movie and I will order the food." she said.

I picked out a movie and ordered it. She ordered the food.

"Alright, they said it will be here in 20 minutes." she told me.

We waited and the food arrived a little longer. The food was extremely good. We were sitting there watching the movie and eating. Iris' cell phone rang. She turned it off and I turned mine off as well.

We fell asleep that night in each others arms. I woke up and didn't feel good. I got up and threw up. Iris came into the bathroom and helped me.

She put me back in bed and I fell back asleep.

Iris POV

I woke up to John throwing up. I helped me go back to bed. He was very warm. I made him take Tylenol because I knew we had to fly the next day.

I woke up later that morning and it was time to get up. I helped him get dressed and packed us up.

We were flying into Dallas and didn't have a show that night. We arrived a few hours later. John slept the entire way. I knew he was feeling horrible.

We checked in and he went straight to sleep. I was watching TV when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Dave and Paul.

"I need to see John." Paul said.

"He is asleep. He is been sick." I told him.

"Fine." Paul said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I heard a rumor that he was sleeping around with someone other than you." Paul told me. I just looked at him.

"I am so tired of this shit!" I yelled at them.

"Iris, I didn't make this up." Paul told me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"He didn't. Some one told him." Dave said.

"Who?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Chris Benoit." Dave said.

"And what did he say?" I asked him.

"He saw John go up to Stacy's room the night that we went out and he came out an hour later. He looked rougher than when he went in." Dave told me. I just nodded.

"Huh, so Stacy fucked two people that night." I said. They looked at me.

"What?" Dave asked.

"She came out of Randy's room that morning. I ran into her when I was getting some ice. She told me how good he was." I told them.

"Oh." Paul said.

"I'll talk to John about it." I told them and closed the door.

I walked back in the room and saw that John was still asleep. I just sighed.

_They can't be right. He didn't cheat on me!_ I thought as I sat back down and watched TV.


	66. WTF?

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks to Abbey, Roxxy1984, Morwen12, FulloSpunk, mslisagrace, and captess.charisma for the reviews. Let me know if you have any suggestions about the direction of the story! Enjoy!

I was watching TV and what they had told me just kept going through my mind. I looked down at my ring and was clueless. I didn't know if he had done it or just gone to her room.

_Maybe they are wrong. I don't think he could do that to me, not again! I can't believe them. _I thought as I continued to watch TV. I looked over at John who was sleeping peacefully.

I walked over and felt his forehead. The fever was gone and I knew he would be better by tomorrow. I laid down next to John and he pulled me up to him. I kissed his cheek and he smiled in his sleep. I finally fell asleep a few hours later. I couldn't stop thinking about what they had said. 

I woke up the next morning and I was alone. John was not in the bed and I didn't hear him in the room. I just sighed.

_Maybe they were right?_ I though as I got up. John hadn't even left a note. I took a shower and left. I was going to walk around the city. I was walking down the hallway and Dave came out of his room with Randy.

"Iris?" Dave said. I turned and looked at him. I was in jeans and a t-shirt. I had a large coat on with a Yankees hat.

"Yeah?" I asked them.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked me.

"Out." I answered them.

"By yourself?" Dave asked me. I turned around like I was looking for someone else.

"Yeah, I guess so since I don't see anyone with me." I told them. Randy gave me a smirk and Dave rolled his eyes.

"Want company?" Dave asked me.

"Sure, come on." I told them.

"Alright, Let me grab Stacy." Randy said. Dave and I waited as Randy went to get her. They came walking back and we left.

Stacy and I drug the guys to most stores and the guys drug us to sports stores. We eventually ended up at Hooters for lunch.

We sat down and I checked my sugar.

"Your diabetic?" Stacy asked me.

"Yup." I answered her.

"Does it really affect your lifestyle?" she asked me.

"No, not really. I am used to it because I know what I can and can't eat." I told her.

"What can you not eat?" she asked me.

"Um… lots of things. I'm not supposed to eat pasta, bread, sweets and things that are made with lots of ingredients that are made with carbs or sugar." I told her.

"Wow, I bet that is good for the figure." she said. I laughed at her.

"Do you take shots?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said and lift the edge of my shirt up. They could see the marks from past shots.

"Does it hurt?" Randy asked.

"Not anymore." I told them. We sat there and talked a little bit more. The food came and ate.

"Iris, where's John?" Dave asked me. I shrugged.

"I think I saw him with Candice this morning." Stacy said. Dave and I shared the same look. We left shortly after.

Dave and Randy went into a sports store while Stacy and I sat outside. We didn't want to go in. I had already bought John some jerseys.

"Are you and John doing ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, did John go to your room the night ya'll went clubbing and I went back to the hotel?" I asked her.

"Yeah, because he needed to talk to Candice. She is rooming with me." she told me.

"Oh ok." I told her. She could tell I was a little annoyed.

"John and Candice didn't do anything. He asked her for the jersey she still had. He wanted it back and that is all. I promise. I even walked him to your room and then I went to Randy's." she told me.

"Thanks for the truth. So, are you and Randy an item again?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I think he is just lonely. It doesn't bother me though. I think I want to date Chris Masters." she told me. I nodded.

"Besides, I know that Randy likes someone, but won't tell me who." she told me.

"I wonder who it is." I asked her. I knew who it was.

The guys came out a little later. I still hadn't heard from John, but if he was cheating on me I didn't really want to face it.

We walked around the city for a few more hours. We had a show that night. We were supposed to be at the arena by 5. We all got back around 4. Stacy and I got my stuff out of our room and went to hers.

We walked in and Candice was asleep on her bed with John. They had clothes on, but it still didn't look right. I just walked out and to Dave's room. Stacy grabbed our stuff and followed us out.

We knocked on Dave's door and Randy answered. He could tell something was wrong. I just walked in and sat on the couch. Dave sat beside me and Stacy was on the other side. Randy sat on the table in front of me.

"What happened?" Dave asked. I didn't say anything.

"We walked into my room and John was asleep on the bed with Candice. They had clothes on but still it wasn't right." Stacy said. I wasn't crying, but I was pissed.

"You want us to talk to him?" Randy asked me. I shook my head no.

"Alright, well, come on let's go." Dave said.

We all left for the arena. I ended up taking a locker room with Stacy. We were sitting there and a knock came to the door. Stacy opened the door to see Candice. I ignored her.

"What?" Stacy asked her.

"What is your problem?" Candice asked her.

"Nothing, but you aren't in here tonight. You are with Torrie." Stacy told her and shut the door. She looked at me. I was just sitting there.

"I need to talk to Steph. You wanna come?" I asked her. She went with me and we found Steph in her office.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey." Stacy answered.

"What happened, Iris?" she asked me.

"Just some problems with me and John. What is my story line tonight?" I asked her.

"Nothing, you aren't doing anything tonight. I wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat after the show?" she asked me as she stood up. I didn't realize how much she was starting to show.

"Sure, Stacy you want to come?" I asked Stacy.

"Yeah." Stacy said.

"Alright, we can meet after the last match. Meet me here." Steph said. We agreed and left.

"Come on. Let's go to Randy's room." Stacy said. I nodded.

We walked to Randy's locker room. Stacy knocked and Randy told us to come in. We walked in. Dave and Chris were in there. We were all watching TV, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Randy asked.

"John, I need to talk to you!" he yelled through the door.

"Shit… come on." Dave said as we all hide in the bathroom. The only person left in the locker room was Randy.

Randy POV

I opened the door to find John standing there.

"What?" I asked him.

"Have you seen Iris?" he asked me.

"No, why, lose your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did. I haven't been able to find her all day." he told me.

_Maybe that is because you were with a slut all day and didn't even try to call her._ I thought.

"Oh, sorry. I saw her this morning, but that was it. Where were you all day?" I asked him.

"I was hanging out with a friend." he told me.

"Wow, this friend must be very important for you to forget about your fiancé." I told John. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Well, I mean I was with Iris some this morning and I know you didn't call her then. Obviously you haven't called her at all if you don't know where she is so this friend had to be pretty damn important or good to make you forget her." I told him.

"Good?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I said 'good'." I told him. He was getting upset.

Dave POV

We could hear everything being said.

"Are they going to get in a fight?" Stacy asked. We all shrugged.

John POV

I couldn't believe he asked me that.

Randy POV

"John, was Candice any good? I mean she had to be ok if you went back to cheat on Iris." I told him.

"Fuck you!" he said to me.

"No, someone already did that to you." I told him.

"Why do you think I cheated on Iris with Candice?" he asked me.

"Because, Stacy walked in and saw you two asleep on Candice's bed. If you haven't called Iris then you must not care to much for her." I told him.

"I love Iris and I was asleep on Candice's bed because we were talking and fell asleep." he told me. Iris had walked out.

Iris POV

I couldn't take it anymore. He was pissing me off. I walked out and Dave tried to hold me back.

"That is pretty fucking lame, John." I told him. Randy looked at me. Stacy, Dave, and Chris had all walked out behind me.

"What?" he asked me.

"John, you have already cheated on me with her. I just figured you would move on to someone else." I told him.

"Fine, I did cheat on you. You want to know why?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.


	67. Friends anymore?

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and thanks for the input. Enjoy the chapter.

Iris POV

"Why, John, why did you cheat?" I asked him.

"Because you slept with Randy." he told me. I just looked at him. I took off the ring and handed it to him.

"Oh, and just to let you know, I didn't sleep with him. He was there because he was making sure you were ok. You are the only one who slept around." I told him and walked out.

I walked out and went straight to Vince. I knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he said from the other side. I walked in.

"Hey, Iris, is everything ok?" he asked me.

"No, I want out. I can't do this." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"You are going to think this is stupid, but I don't want to be around John." I told him. He laughed and looked at me.

"I am serious." I told him.

"Iris, I can't let ya leave, but I can give John and long break." he told me. I smiled at him.

"I like that. When?" I asked him.

"Oh, I can make sure he gets a lot of time off starting next week." he told me.

"Ok, if you don't mind." I told him.

"No, that is fine. I needed to give him a break anyways. I need to discuss with you about taking over when Steph leaves to have the baby." he told me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Steph isn't coming back after the break and I am going to name you the new GM." he told me.

"Alright." I told him.

"I am going to ask and I think I already know the answer, but are you and John over?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said and walked out.

I went back to me and Stacy's locker room. I walked in and sat down. I was so upset but I couldn't cry.

Randy's POV

I couldn't believe John. She gave him the ring back and left. He didn't go after her. Dave, Stacy, and Chris left really quick. They could tell we were going to have a talk.

"I can't believe you." I told him. He just looked at me. He had tears in his eyes and I knew he had realized what he had done.

"I never slept with her! I never even tried. She was so in love with you that she would have never taken me up on the offer." I told him.

"The night I was drunk I remember walking in and she was there and you were there. I saw you kiss her." he told me.

"I did kiss her, but I was trying to calm her down after what you did to her." I told him.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her, except love her." he told me. I laughed.

"John, the night you were drunk you slammed her into the wall. She has a large bruise on her back from you always wanting sex and not listening to her. She got it from you pushing her into the sink one morning. You hurt her more than anyone ever could have." I told him.

"I didn't give her a bruise and I didn't slam her into the wall." he told me.

"Yeah, you did! You also slept with Candice to get back at her when she hadn't done anything to you! All you had to do was ask her if she had slept with me, but I guess it was easier for you to think that she had fucked up." I told him.

"What ever." John said and walked out. I sighed and was really mad at him. He had hurt her. I ran out of my room to see Stacy and Chris making out. I just didn't even care. I need to make sure Iris was ok.

Dave POV

I had gone back to me and Paul's locker room. I walked in and saw Paul sitting there.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I told him.

"What's up?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Have you seen Iris? I need to talk to her." he asked me.

"I wouldn't talk to her right now." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Um… well she and John broke up." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me as he stood up.

"John cheated on her." I mumbled.

"He what?" he asked me.

"Calm down. Randy ripped him a new one and from what I heard Iris got Vince to give him time off." I told him.

"Where is she?" he asked me.

"I think she is in her locker room. Call her." I told him. He pulled out his cell phone and called her.

Iris POV

I was sitting in the locker room and my cell phone rang. I looked at it before answering; it was Paul.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I need to talk. Can you come here?" he asked me.

"Yeah, gimme a minute." I told him and hung up. I was getting ready to walk out when some one came busting in the locker room. I turned to see Randy.

"What?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"I am making sure you are ok." he told me.

"I am fine at least physically." I told him.

"Ok. What are you doing?" he asked me as I was walking out.

"Paul wanted to see me. Come on." I told him.

We walked to Paul and Dave's locked room.

"What are you doing in here?" Paul yelled at Randy.

"I told him to come with me. Deal with it and shut the fuck up about it or I will leave." I told him. He looked at me.

"Calm down, Iris." Dave said. I looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked me.

"Peachy, I hope you didn't call me to come down here to see if I was ok." I told him.

"No, well, maybe. I just wanted to make sure you were holding up. I heard what happened." he told me.

"Thanks, I am or will be fine." I told him.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"He thought I was fucking Randy." I told him.

"Oh… ok." he said.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Randy asked him.

"No, but I just never thought John would accuse you and her of sleeping together. I thought you two were good friends." Paul told him.

"We were." Randy said. I just stood there.

A second later, Steph came running into the room. She saw me and pulled me out of the room. She pulled me down the hallway to her office. She shut the door and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"You broke up with him?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he cheated on me." I told her.

"Oh ok. I was wondering. The rumors are flying about you two breaking up and why." she said. I shrugged.

"Vince is going to give him a long vacation." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Nice. Do you want to go ahead and leave to eat?" she asked me.

"I take it your hungry." I said. She nodded.

"Let me grab my stuff, tell the guys and Stacy, and I will meet you back here in 10 minutes." I told her.

I grab my things, told the guys and Stacy, who was still kissing Chris, and went back to her office.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I told her.


	68. Later that night

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and the suggestions. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

Stephanie and I left to get some food. The limo took us to a nice restaurant in the middle of the city. We were seating and served quickly.

"Alright, spill, what happened?" she asked me.

"He cheated on me. I mean, what else can I say about it?" I told her.

"Did he tell you why?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he slept with Candice to get back at me because I slept with Randy." I told her.

"Did you sleep with Randy?" she asked me. I shook my head no. I was just picking at my food because I wasn't hungry.

Stephanie and I finished eating and left. We took the limo back to the hotel. Some of the guys had come back. I realized that my stuff was in the room with John's.

"Will go back with me so I can get my stuff?" I asked her.

"Yeah, come on." she told me.

We walked in my room and were getting my stuff. We were walking towards the door when John came in with Candice. I just looked at him.

"I take it your leaving?" she asked me.

"No, dumb shit, I am just carrying all my stuff with me because I can't decide what I want to wear." I told her.

"Don't be pissy as me because your ex chose me over you." she told me. I laughed and so did Steph.

"I am not pissy or even jealous. You want him, have him. I am not the one with the reputation for being easy." I told her and she just looked at me. John just looked at me.

"You want the rest of your stuff now or later?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fuck it!" I said and walked out. Steph followed me.

"Where are you going to stay?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Iris, come on. You can stay in my room." Dave said. I put my stuff in his room.

"Alright, I am going to bed. I will see you two later." Steph said and left.

"I going to talk to Randy. You sure it doesn't matter that I stay with you?" I asked Dave.

"No, babe. I don't care. You go talk to Randy and I am getting in the shower. I took a beating tonight." he said. I gave him a hug and walked out.

I walked to Randy's room and knocked. He opened the door a minute later.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, come on." he said. I walked in and sat on the bed.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me this afternoon. I also wanted to say I am sorry that I ruined your friendship with him." I told him.

"Iris, don't worry about it. He ruined it the moment he said that I did that." he told me.

"Alright." I said.

"Where are you staying tonight, since we fly out tomorrow?" he asked me.

"With Dave. I am glad you didn't help me get my stuff." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because as I was walking out he was coming in with Candice." I told him. He got mad.

"Yeah, I just he just couldn't wait to get you out and pull her in." he told me.

We talk a little longer and I went back to Dave's room. I walked in and Dave was asleep on the bed. I changed and laid down next to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me. I liked the feeling of it. I was happy to be in his arms.


	69. GM

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Enjoy!

The holidays came really fast. I ended up spending them with Paul and Steph. I sent John his presents. I had already bought them and didn't want to return them. I spend New Years with Paul, Steph, Vince, Linda, and Dave. We had fun.

Stephanie was now 6 ½ months along. She found out she was having a boy. Paul was really excited. They had picked out the name Michael Kennedy. They were getting the baby's room ready and were really excited.

I had bought my very first house in Connecticut. I was 20 minutes away from Paul and Steph. I was an hour from my parents. The house was Christmas present to myself. My parents and I had made up. They began to get over how I was and wasn't going to be like Paul. I was enjoying being single. Randy had started dating Trish, John was dating Candice, Stacy was with Chris, and Dave had given up on dating. I had become really close friend with Randy, Dave, and Trish. Stacy was pregnant by Chris. He was excited.

We ended our break for the holidays and went back to work in the middle of January. I was going in being GM and I was excited. The first show was in Los Angeles, Ca. I flew in before the show and arrived at the arena two hours before the show. Paul was already there and I went to see him first.

I knocked on his locker room door. He opened it and gave me a hug.

"Hey, you made it!" he said.

"Yeah, how are ya?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I am good, but you act like it's been a while. I saw you last week." he told me. I laughed at him.

"Whatever, I can do that. We are siblings." I said.

"We are?" he asked me. I hit him.

"How's Steph taking you going back on the road for another two months?" I asked him.

"Hard, but Linda is staying with her, so she isn't alone." he told me. I was standing there when two large hands covered my eyes. I had no clue who it was.

"I give up?" I said to them. I turned and saw Randy. I gave him a hug.

"How's it going?" he asked me.

"Good, how are you?" I asked him.

"I am really good." he said.

"How's Trish?" I asked him.

"He is good, but we decided to break up." he told me.

"Sorry." I told him.

"It's ok. I just wanted to say hi and did you want to get together tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, we can. Find me after the show." I told him. He gave me another hug and left.

"You nervous?" he asked me.

"Yeah and I got to go. I am opening the show!" I told him. We told each other good luck and I left.

I rehearsed my script and walked out to the empty arena. I saw John and Show rehearsing their match. I sat in one of the seats a few rows back and was reading over my script.

"Excuse me, Iris?" a stage hand said.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I was told to give you this." he told me.

"Alright, thanks." I told him and he left. I looked at what he had given me. I was holding a small, white envelop. I opened it and found a note.

_Iris, go to hotel room 345 tonight around midnight. See ya then Secret Admirer. _

I sighed and put it in my pocket. The last thing I wanted to deal with now was a secret admirer, but I knew I would go to satisfy my curiosity.

I opened the show and it went great. I had so much fun. I walked around backstage for most of it. I walked past the medic room and saw Dave sitting there.

"Hey, how'd the match go?" I asked him.

"Good, well, ok not so good. I won, though." he told me.

"Congrats. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I told him. He kissed my cheek and I left.

I had a headache a little while later and went to get some Tylenol from the trainers. I walked in and John was laying on the bed talking to Candice. I walked back out, but I listened.

"Come on, John." she whined.

"Damn it. My head is busted open and I have a fucking headache. I am laying here until I get something done about it." he told her.

"But… John…" she was saying.

"Shut up and get the fuck away from me. I can't take it anymore. We are over!" he yelled at her.

"Fine. Go back to your slut." Candice said to him. I told the next staff person I saw that I was adding a match: Candice vs. Trish.

I walked in and saw Candice.

"Candice, you have a match, go." I told her.

"I do not!" she said.

"Yeah, ya do. Now, either go fight it or be fired." I told her. She walked out all pissed.

I walked over and pulled some gauze and things needed to patches his head. I was going to use the medical superglue to close it. I walked back over to him.

"Lay still." I told him. He just laid there. I began to clean him up and fix the cut. I finished a few minutes later.

"Here." I said and gave him Tylenol with water. He took them and smiled at me.

"Go back to the hotel. If I see or hear about you being out you won't fight for a week." I told him.

"Thanks." he said. I left and was walking back down the hallway.

"Iris!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see John running up to me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, can we do it tomorrow morning?" I asked him.

"I guess. What time?" he asked me.

"Um… lunch, so, around 12:30 in the lobby?" I asked him.

"See ya then." I told him.

The show ended and we all went to a club. I danced with everyone and drank a little bit. I was having fun. I looked at my watch it was 11:50. I told everyone bye and left. I was glad the club was across the street from the hotel.

I walked to the elevator and waited for it. I stepped in and pushed 3. I looked down at my outfit. I had on some dark jeans with a ¾ sleeved gray button up shirt.

I arrived at the floor and stepped off. I found the room. I waited a second and knocked. I waited for the door to open. The door opened and I saw who it was. I was a little surprised.


	70. Late night visit

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions.

Enjoy!

I walked in and saw a person who I thought had given up on dating; at least dating me. They had tried before and I knew how they felt, but I didn't think it would be him. He was standing in the doorway of the balcony. He looked so good.

"You were almost late." the person told me.

"Sorry, I was at the club with everyone." I told him.

"It's ok. Are you surprised?" he asked me.

"A little; I thought you had given up." I told him.

"I did, I gave on everyone except you." he told me.

"Oh…ok." I said.

"Are you uncomfortable or am I not who you expected?" he asked me.

"Truthfully, you are not who I expected. I thought this would be one of John's attempts to get me back. I came to satisfy my curiosity." I told him.

"Oh, so you don't like it?" he asked and I looked around the room.

"It's great." I said and smiled at him. The room was lit with candles and soft music was playing.

"Dance with me? Or do you want to leave?" he asked.

"I supposed I could dance with you." I told him as I walked up to him.

He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips. We were dancing and I was leaning against him.

"You looked really good night." he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"You were at the club!" I said. He smiled at me.

"What did I tell you earlier?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"So, it's not like I listen." he told me. I just smiled at him. I was looking out on the city and I sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am just here." I told him. He looked at me. I was looking into his eyes and the next thing I knew he was kissing me.

I just clung to him as we kissed. I had missed the feeling he was giving me. I was running my hands up his back. He broke the kiss and began to kiss down my shoulder. I sighed as he was kissing my neck. I moaned and he pulled away and looked at me. I just stood there.

_Damn! I want you so bad!_ I thought as I stood there.

He must have been thinking the same thing as me. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I started to pull his t-shirt up over his stomach. He parted and let me pull it off of him. He pulled the chop sticks out of my hair and it fell down. He slid his hand to the buttons of my shirt. He ripped it off before I even realized what he was doing. All the buttons came flying off. I gasped and looked at him.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

He turned to walk away. I grabbed him by the front of his pants and stopped him from moving. He looked at me. I walked closer to him and undid his belt. I was looking directly in his eyes as I unbutton his pants. I stopped before I unzipped them. I was waiting on him to let me know if he wanted me to go any father.

He kissed me and took my hand in his. He pushed my hand and we unzipped his pants. I pushed them down his muscular legs and they pooled on the floor around his ankles. He stepped out of them and looked at me. He reached down and undid my pants. He unzipped them, but as he did he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed the jeans to the floor. I kissed him with everything I had. He just wrapped his arms around me and picked me up.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down. He carefully laid down on me. We never broke the kiss. He kept my arms wrapped around his neck. He broke the kiss and began to kiss down my neck. He kissed me and flipped us over. I was kissing him as he undid my bra. I pulled it off and threw it behind me. He flipped us back over and kissed down to my breast. He took a nipple in his mouth and began to tease the other one. I arched my back and let him take more of me in his mouth. He paid each one equal attention. He kissed down my stomach; stopping only to play with my belly ring. He continued until he got to my underwear. He came back up and kissed me. I felt a finger slip between my underwear and me. He ripped my underwear off as well. I gasped and looked at him.

"I'll bye you some more." he whispered in my ear as he inserted a finger into me. I

gasped and kissed him. He continued to finger me until I was close. He pulled out and licked his finger. I pulled him in for a kiss.

"You taste so good, baby." he whispered as he placed his tip and my entrance. I looked at him.

"Please…" I moaned.

He grabbed my hips and slammed into me. I gasped in both pain and pleasure. He began to slam into me with suck force; it was breath-taking. I was gasping and clawing at his back. He was speeding up. He was not losing any time to make sure we both felt good. I was extremely close.

"Baby, I am so close." I moaned in his ear.

"Come on, baby. Moan for me; say my name." he whispered in my ear as he continued to slam into me. He had increased his pace. He was close and so was I. I felt my orgasm building.

"Say my name." he growled as he slammed into me as far as he could go.

"Oh…."

**A/N: You decide who it should be: Randy or Dave. I will not continue until I get at least 5 reviews telling me who you want it to be. You have to decide and tell me. Hope to hear from you soon because I have already got ideas for the next few chapters. **


	71. Found him

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks so much for all the reviews about who Iris should be with. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Say my name." he growled as he slammed into me as far as he could go.

"Oh… Dave." I moaned as I felt my orgasm wash over me. He was right behind me. He finished and just held me. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up at 3 am. I really had to pee. I saw Dave asleep next to me. He had put on some shorts. I went to the bathroom and came back out. I grabbed the shirt he was wearing and put it on. I wasn't tried anymore; I walked out onto the balcony. L.A was still alive at 3 am. The city looked so pretty. I was standing there and didn't realize Dave had gotten up.

Dave POV

I woke up to see Iris standing on the balcony. She looked like an angel. I smiled when I saw her in my t-shirt. I quietly got up and walked out there. I wrapped my arms around her, which cause her to jump a little.

"Sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"It's ok. Why aren't you in bed?" she asked me.

"Because, you left me." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you." she told me.

"For what?" I asked her.

"Not giving up. I am sorry that it took me so long to realize it." she told me with tears in her eyes. I just looked at her. I knew she meant it. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She placed her hands on my hips.

"Baby, you don't have to apologize. I had to realize how much I wanted you and not to give up." I told her. She had tears running down her face. I wiped them away.

"Don't cry, baby." I whispered in her ear. She just held onto me. I held her because I knew that is what she needed.

"I love you so much, Iris." I whispered in her ear as I stroked her back. She pulled away and looked at me. She was searching my eyes for something, anything, but she wanted the truth. I just looked at her. I didn't care if she said anything or not. I just wanted her to know how I felt.

"Dave…" she was saying. I placed my finger over her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything back. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I have always felt that way, even when I was being stupid." I told her.

"Dave, I love you, too." she stated. I searched her eyes and knew she meant it. I pulled her into a loving, gentle, and passionate kiss. I pulled away and looked at her. I was just holding her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I am meeting with John for lunch. He asked me if we could talk and I didn't have anytime tonight; so I told him to meet me tomorrow at 12:30." She told me.

"Oh, have fun." I told her being sarcastic.

"Thanks!" she replied, just as sarcastic. I smiled at her.

"Dave, where does this put us?" she asked me.

"Um… well, I have always wanted to date you, so…" I told her.

"Alright, well, I guess we can give it a try." she said. I smiled at her and kissed her. I pulled away in time to see her yawn.

"Come on, let's get back to sleep." I told her.

We laid down and were getting comfortable.

"Baby?" I asked her.

"Hmmm?" she answered.

"Can we keep us a secret?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I suppose, but why?" she asked me.

"I just don't want anyone thinking that we are using each other and I think that it would just be better keeping it a secret." I told her.

"Alright, that's fine. Goodnight." she said. I smiled and held her as we fell asleep.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning. Dave was still asleep next to me. I pulled myself out of his embrace. I grabbed my cloths, wrote him a note, and snuck out. I knew he wanted to keep us a secret and I had to meet John in an hour and ½.

I got to my room and took a shower. I had just gotten dressed when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Trish.

"Hey!" I told her.

"Hey, you got a minute?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I don't have to be anywhere for another 15 minutes." I told her.

"Alright, I was just wanting to see if you wanted to do something tonight with Randy, Paul, Dave, Chris, and I?" she asked me.

"Um… yeah, I can do that. Has everyone else agreed to it?" I asked her.

"I think so, hold on, let me call." she told me. She called Randy; they talked for a minute and she hung up.

"Yeah, Dave had to be talked into it, but he is going." she said.

"Alright, I will be there." I told her.

"Great, I will come find you around 5 so we can get ready." she told me.

"See ya then." I told her. She left.

I went to meet John.

Dave POV

I woke up alone. I saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_Dave, sorry I left. You looked adorable so I let you sleep. I have a meeting with John at 12:30. I will call you as soon as I get done. Love ya. Iris._

I smiled after I read it. I had just gotten done peeing when I heard my phone ring. I answered it; it was Randy.

"Dave, I was just wanting to see if you wanted to go out with Trish, Chris, Paul, Iris, and me tonight?" he asked me.

"Umm… I dunno." I told her. I didn't know what Iris wanted to do.

"Come on, man. Iris will be there. I know you are wanting to get with her, now that she is single." he told me. I shrugged.

"Alright." I told him.

"Great, meet in the lobby around 6:45." he told me.

"See ya then." I told him and hung up.

I knew I didn't have anything else to do until tonight, so I laid back down and fell back asleep.

**A/N: LusciousLila, if you are serious about writing the story, let me know. I will help you if you want it. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I really didn't think that that many people were actually reading it. I hope you like the chapter. To all the Randy fans, DON'T WORRY HE IS STILL GOING TO BE THERE! J Please keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

**I am thinking about starting a new story; I know I tried another one already. I am going to give another one a try. Let me know if you think I should and what wrestler should star in it. Thanks. **

**Preview of next chapter: Iris has a meeting with John and Iris begins to realize why it is better to keep her relationship with Dave a secret!**


	72. Talks & Plots

1**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and thanks for them. I am sorry that this chapter has taken longer to get to the reader; my computer is broke so when I can get to one I am going update. I am hoping to get it back this weekend. Enjoy!**

Iris POV

I walked into the lobby to find John. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner. I walked over to him. He was talking to his cell phone. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me and hung up the phone.

"That was a bit rude." I told him. He shrugged.

"Come on. I know where we are going." he said.

We left and went to a café about 10 minutes away from the hotel. We were seated immediately. We ordered and still hadn't said anything since we left the hotel. The food came and we ate. I was just sitting there looking out the window.

"Iris, I need to talk to you." he finally said.

"Isn't that why I am here?" I asked him. I was a little irritated that he was just now talking to me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to clear up a few things and discuss us." he said.

"Us? John, there is no us. There is you and me. We are not together anymore." I told him.

"Fine, but we still need to talk about what happened." he said.

"I know what happened. You cheated on me and then told me that I cheated on you with your best friend." I told him. He sighed.

"I'll admit, I was upset when you cheated on me, but you pissed me off when you accused me and Randy of sleeping around. Ok, I can understand Dave, but Randy? He was your best friend and he was helping you." I told John.

"Look, I know I fucked up ok. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I know that I hurt you and I know that you deserve better, ok? I am sorry that I hit you as well. I just wanted to know that is there was ever going to be a time that we could get back together" he told me. I nodded.

"Alright, I accept, but I can't see getting back with you any where in the near future. I want to be friends, if that is ok with you. John, I just can't see us being together for a long, very long time." I told him.

"Alright, I understand that, but Iris know that I love you." he said.

"I know it." I said and looked at my watch.

"Don't you need to be getting back to see Candice since you have a signing later today?" I asked him.

"I do have a signing, but I am not with her anymore. She was too annoying. I don't know what I ever saw in her." he told me.

"I do." I told him. He looked at me.

"Open legs and an easy fuck." I told him.

"Fair enough. Oh, Mom, Dad, & my brothers all wanted me to thank you for the gifts and hi. I wanted to thank you as well for mine." he said.

"Welcome. I already had them, so I just sent them to you." I told him.

"I got you a lot of things. I had the hotel people put them in your room while we have been eating. I didn't have an address to send them to." he told me.

"Well, thank you, but I need to go." I told him. I was ready to go. I had the answers I wanted and didn't feel like being around him anymore.

"Alright, come on." he said. He paid and we left.

We arrived back at the hotel. We rode the elevator back and he walked me to my room.

"Thanks for lunch and have fun tonight." I told him.

"Iris, I am sorry." he said.

"I know, John. I gave you everything and you didn't return it. I just had to leave." I told him.

"I know and baby, I am sorry. I gave you everything, but I just didn't think a few times." he told me.

"Yeah, well, John, you didn't give me everything. I need to work on some stuff." I told him. I started to leave. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I had the door cracked open and hope Dave was in there.

"John, let me go." I said quietly.

"Baby, I don't want to." he said with tears in his eyes. I saw Randy walked towards us.

"John, we are friends. Now, let me go." I told him. He didn't budge. Randy was behind him.

"Let her go." Randy said. John looked at him. I knew he didn't like Randy anymore.

"This is not your business." John told him.

"Let her go." Randy said again. I was hoping that no one else was going to come out of their room.

"You are not dating her and I am just talking to her. Go away, Randy." John said. He was tightening his grip on my wrist.

I looked at the door and Dave was standing in the doorway.

"John, let her go." Dave said.

"Stay out of it! You both are not dating her and I am just talking to her." he told them.

"LET HER GO!" Dave growled back.

John glared at me and let go of my wrist.

"We will finish this talk later." he told me and walked off.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, thanks." I told him and gave him a hug.

"Alright, I will see you two tonight." he told us and left.

I walked into my room where Dave had been. He pulled me into a gentle kiss and I just hugged him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I sighed. He looked at my wrist; it was red from John's grip. He kissed it and kissed my forehead.

"Why do you have presents in here?" he asked me.

"They are from John. He didn't know where to send them to me for Christmas." I told him.

I walked in the room and saw at least 20 presents just sitting there. I sighed.

"Are you going to open them?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said. I grabbed the first one that had a card on it. I opened the card and read it.

_Merry Christmas, baby. I am sorry I didn't know where to send these. I hope you enjoy them; I already had them before we broke up. Open this box last and remember: It is all for YOU! I will always love you. John_.

Dave and I started to open the presents. He had gotten me hats, jerseys, shoes, movies, and lingerie. I came to the last box and opened it. It box contained 4 smaller boxes. They were number in the order to open them.

The first box contained a sliver bracelet with me and John's birth stones in the it. I looked at it. The inside of the bracelet had _Always & Forever_ inscribed into it.

The second box was a necklace. The necklace was white gold with a sapphire hanging from the chain.

The third box was a ring. The ring was a white gold band with emeralds in it. The inside of the ring had _Love U-JC _inscribed on the inside of it.

The last box was my engagement ring in it. The ring had been cleaned and I remember what was inscribed on it. _My Angel_. I sighed and looked at Dave.

"Come on. Let's lay down." he said.

"If you don't mind I think I want to walk around." I told him.

"Alright, just take your phone and be careful. I am going to go talk to Paul." he told me. I gave him a blank kiss and walked out.

I was walked downstairs and saw Adam, Y2J, Eddie, Carlito, and Glen (Kane)sitting around talking. I sat near them because I had paper work to do that was in my purse.

I was doing my paper work and could hear most of their conversation. They didn't notice me there.

" I hate Paul! He needs to be taught a lesson. I don't care who he is married to." Adam said.

"He is a prick. He always gets what he wants around here." Y2J said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Eddie asked.

"We need to take him out for a while so that some of us can get title shots and more air time." Carlito said.

"Yeah, but how? I mean Stephanie is having the baby in like 2 months and he will be gone for a month then." Glen said.

"We will hurt everyone around him." Adam said.

"Who? Dave?" Glen asked.

"Dave and Randy." Eddie said.

"Yeah, and don't forget his little sister." Y2J said.

"She is hot! I would love to experience what John got to." Carlito said.

"Defiantly, oh, now that they are broken up John might help." Glen said.

"Yeah, alright, we need to keep this quiet. She is GM so we can use her for more than one reason." Eddie said.

"Alright, see ya'll later. I got that signing with John." Y2J said.

They all left and went separate ways. I just sat there. Randy, Dave, and Paul were in for it. I know those guys would seriously hurt them. I quickly gathered my paper and ran to Paul's room.

I was on my way when I got stopped. I was walking down the hall and search for my phone. I ran into something or someone and fell flat on the floor. I looked up and gasped.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Keep it up and give me your suggestions. **

**Roxxy1984: I liked the suggestion, but remember he is with Stacy. Do you really think Iris needs another guy with problems:)**


	73. Devising a Plan

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks for the ideas and comments; they are helping me a lot! Enjoy!**

I ran into someone and looked up to see who I had run into to. I gasped when I saw them. It was Carlito. He reached out and picked me up.

"Thanks." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah... yeah I am fine. Thanks." I told him and walked away. He grabbed my hand as I was walking away. I looked at him.

"See you tomorrow night." he said and kissed my hand. I gave a weak smile and ran the rest of the way to Paul's room.

I ran into Paul's room. Paul, Randy, and Dave were all watching tv. They all looked at me.

" I need to talk to ya'll. It is important." I told them.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked me.

"For now. I heard Adam, Jericho, Eddie, Carlito, and Glen talking downstairs. They want to get back at Paul." I told them.

"What do you mean get back at?" Randy asked.

"They hate you! They want to get rid of you. They think that since you are married to Stephanie you get title shots and air time. They are jealous." I told them.

"Alright, so what do they want to do?" Paul asked.

"They are going to make you not want to wrestle." I told him.

"How?" he asked me.

"They are going to hurt everyone around you and then if you don't leave I have no clue what they might try." I told him.

"Who are they going to hurt?" he asked me.

"Dave and Randy. They said they couldn't hurt Steph because she is pregnant." I told him.

"What about you?" Dave asked.

"They didn't say anything about me. I don't think they remember who I am to Paul." I told them. I lied.

"They just may not have thought about it." Randy said.

"I know, but what are we going to do?" I asked them.

"I don't know, but we can't let anyone get hurt." Paul said.

"Iris, your GM, make them some matches and give them some air time." Randy said.

"I could and I could put them against one another." I told them.

"Did they mention anyone else that might help them?" Dave asked.

"Not that I heard." I told them. I lied again.

"John isn't in this?" Randy asked. I shook my head no.

"Alright, we need to be careful and stick together. Iris, I would rather you not be alone. You also can't date anyone now. No one else needs to be put in this. We don't know what they might do." Paul told me.

"Alright." I said. I glanced at Dave. He just shrugged.

"We need a plan." Dave said.

We were sitting there when I got a great idea. I jumped up.

"Make sure that Paul and Trish comes with us tonight. I know that they know about Trish and Randy when they dated. Stacy needs to be warned. I will meet you in the lobby 6. See ya then!" I said and ran out before they could protest.

I got on the elevator and went to Vince's room. I knocked on the door. Vince answered a second later; he wasn't happy.

"Come in." he said and moved out of the way.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"No, my writer just quite." he told me.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You know anyone who wants to write?" he asked me. I was thinking when a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Yeah, me!" I said to him. He looked at me.

"You? You are GM and a wrestler; isn't that too much?" he asked me.

"No, because Steph is GM when she comes back. I can still wrestle every now and then. I can write and get some new story lines going." I told him. He thought for a second.

"Alright, but if I can find someone that is available full time I may ask you to go back to just wrestling or have 2 writers. Ok?" he asked me.

"Fine. I can start new storylines after Taboo Tuesday." I told him. He nodded.

"Ok, now what did you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"Well, I was going to ask you to talk to the writer but since its me... I guess I can ask you about storylines." I told him.

"Alright, you already have some?" he asked me.

"Yeah, since I get to make the matches as GM. I was going to see if you could ok them and then the writer fix them." I told him.

"What are they?" he asked me.

"I want Cena to stay champ and make Edge and Kane No. 1 contenders since Angle is done with it. I also want to put Eddie vs. Carlito in a "Who's Cooler?" competition. They can eventually fight over Carlito's US Championship title. I also want to make Paul lose his title before he leaves when Steph had the baby." I told him.

"You want Paul to lose the title?" he asked me a little shocked.

"Yeah, that way for the two months he is with Steph or how ever long he takes off the title can still be in contention." I told him. He nodded.

"And who would get it?" he asked me.

"I really don't know. I haven't gotten that far in the storyline." I told him.

"Sounds like you know what you want to do." he told me. I smiled.

"Alright, well, I will see you tomorrow night." I told him.

"Yeah, and Iris don't worry about Taboo Tuesday. It is all up to you. The matches are voted on, but if you want to change or tweak any of it, just do it. You are in change of the entire roster and their stories from now on." he told me.

"Thanks, Vince." I told him and gave him a hug. He smiled at me.

"I am glad that you are doing ok after your break up with John. I am glad you bounced back." he told me.

"Thanks, tell Linda and Steph hi, if you talk to them. See ya." I told him and left.

I walked back to the elevator and got on. My favorite person was on the elevator. I was standing there when they finally spoke to me.

"I hate you." Candice said.

"Ok." I said, not really caring.

"John should have been mine." she said.

"He can be. Just go get him." I told her. I was already annoyed at her. I now knew why Randy said he wouldn't even sleep with her. She talks to much.

"He said I was so much better in bed than you." she told me. I turned and looked at her. We were off the elevator. Jericho, Masters, Carlito, John, and Shawn were all in the hallway.

"I am so glad that you fucked him because that way he can see how it felt to be with a REAL slut. Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? I am so tired of you and your stupid shit. I know you fucked John, but does he know that you fucked Chris (Y2J), Carlito, and Adam on that same night? You ever wonder why people chant slut at you when you are in the ring? People can tell that you are because of how you hold yourself, your actions, and because you are so loose that your lips hang to the floor!" I yelled at her.

She was pissed off at me. All the guys were looking at us and a few were shocked at what I had said. Shawn was laughing. A few more people had come out and heard me. Randy, Rey, John (JBL), Stacy, Chris (M), Trish, Michelle, and Ric had all come out. They had heard me. She was looking at me. I smirked at her and turned to walk off.

"At least I am not damaged goods." she hissed at me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you say, bitch?" I asked her. Stacy was beside me and Michelle was beside her.

"I know what happened between you and Jeff. He told me when he came back before you ruined his reputation." she told me. I was pissed.

"Iris, let it go!" Randy yelled from behind me. I turned around to walk off. I was not going ot hit her. She was laughing and everyone else was looking to see what I was going to do. Michelle walked up behind me to stop me. She was going to say something. She grabbed my hair to stop me.

"LET GO!" I said through gritted teeth.

"You need to leave Candice alone." she said. I turned to face her. She let go of my hair and was looking at me.

"This is not your business!" Stacy said to her.

"It isn't your either!" Michelle said. Michelle went to hit Stacy. She didn't know she was pregnant. She went to slap her and I grabbed Michelle's hand. She just looked at me. She went to hit me with the other hand. I pushed her away. Stacy kicked her into the fall on the other side of the hallway. Candice came running at me. I clothes lined her. She fell over and I hadn't moved. She got up and went to hit me. I grabbed her and shoved her a John.

"There is your bitch." I told him. He just pushed her off him. He had found out how many people she had slept with in just one night.

"John?" she said. Everyone was still in the hallway.

"You are a whore!" he said. She stood up and looked at me and Stacy. We were walking away towards Paul who had come out of the room after hearing the commotion. She came running at me.

"IRIS!" Paul yelled. Chris (M.) grabbed Stacy. I turned around and kicked Candice square in the jaw. She fell backwards. She was crying.

"I am going ot tell you this one last time. Leave me alone! If I hear that you are even thinking about me or Stacy I will have your ass fired so fast you will not even realize it." I told her. I walked away with Stacy, Randy, Chris, and Shawn.

Everyone went in their rooms and left Michelle and Candice in the hallway.

"Iris, need to talk." Shawn said. I followed him to his room. Shawn had always been like my other brother since him and Paul were so close. He had just gotten back from vacation.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I was just tired ot listening to her shit." I told him.

"It's ok, but can you really get her fired?" he asked me to see if I was bluffing.

"Yeah, I am the new writer. I can convince Vince she isn't useful and she will disappear." I told him. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I just wanted to give you a minute before going to Paul's room. So, if he yells you aren't still as volatile and go off, again." he told me.

"Thanks." I told him.

I talked with him for a few more minutes before there was a knock at door. He opened it to reveal Stacy and Trish.

"Are you ok?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I will be ok." I told her.

"Stacy, you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks." she said and hugged me.

We all talked in Shawn's room until 6.

Shawn, Paul, Randy, Dave, Trish, Stacy, Chris (M.), Ric, and I all went out for dinner and to discuss the problem at hand.


	74. Time for a Change

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy the chapter and keep up the reviews. **

We all went out to eat that night and went back to Paul's room. We told everyone what was overheard and to be careful. Stacy and Chris decided to take a vacation because of Stacy's condition. They were all excited that I was the new writer. I was just as happy.

By 11:00 pm, Paul, Dave, Randy, and I were the only ones who were still in Paul's room. I was so tired. I fell asleep next to Dave on the couch. Randy had just left.

Paul POV

Iris was asleep next to Dave. I knew they were dating and I hated to see either of them get hurt. I knew Dave would be very upset if something happened to her.

"Dave?" I asked him. He eventually looked at me after pulling his gaze away from her.

"Yeah, Paul?" he asked me.

"You know that you two don't need to date." I told him. He just looked at me.

"I know you two are dating and I think it is great. I am glad because I know how much you two like each other. I am glad that I didn't make you hate each other." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I asked her out a few days ago. I am so happy." he told me.

"Dave, you know what you need to do. I am the only one who knows and if anyone finds out, like Adam or the others, then she may be put in a grim situation. I am so glad you are together, but I am telling you as a friend and as her brother; you can't see her right now. I know you are keeping it a secret, but sooner or later it will come out." I told him. He sighed and put his head down.

"I know your right, but Paul, I just got her only to have to let her go again. I really do love her and I mean not in a friendly way. I mean she changes my whole day when I can just look at her." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Dave, congrats, you are in love." I told him.

"I guess I do. I think I love her more than I ever did Angie. I just don't want to let her go, but I don't want to see her get hurt. I know what I have to do; I just don't want to." he told me. I sighed.

"I know. I am just so glad that Steph is off the road." I told him.

Dave POV

I was talking with Paul about Iris. We were just talking about what the situation meant for everyone.

"Are you excited about the baby?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I can't wait. I am so excited to see the person that Steph and I created. I can't wait to hold me little baby." he told me.

"I remember when all my girls were born. The feeling was overwhelming and indescribable." I told him.

We continued to talk for a little while longer until I finally carried Iris to her room.

I carried her in there and laid her on the bed. I put the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I just looked at her. I couldn't give her up, but I couldn't stand to see her hurt. I sat there for well over two hours just watching her. She was my world and I had to let her go.

I wrote a note and placed it on the nightstand. I couldn't bear to see her face when she read it. I watched her a little longer and finally gained the strength to walk away.

I went back to my room and laid there. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. The clock read 3:35 am, and we had a show. I eventually feel into a dissatisfying sleep.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning. I realized I was in my room.

_Dave must have brought me after I fell asleep. He is so sweet_. I thought as I stretched. I looked over at the nightstand and saw a note with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it.

_Hey Beautiful, _

_I hope you slept well. I am sorry I couldn't be there when you wake up. I couldn't bear to tell you this to your face and I am sorry to tell you this in a letter. I can't be with you right now. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt because someone found out we were dating. I never wanted to do this but I care about you so much that I have to. I am also sorry that I just got you only to have to let you go. I love you, baby and that will never change. I understand if you don't want to talk to me tonight, but I am always going to be your friend. As soon as this goes away I am going to have you back in my arms and love you like no one else could. The night we spent together meant so much and I hope you understand why I did this. I love you and always will. _

_Your animal, Dave_

I just sat there and looked at the letter. I understood, but I was still so mad. I put it in my suitcase. I picked up the phone and called Trish.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, do you feel like going with me do to a few things?" I asked her.

"Yeah, is everything ok?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you when I see you. Meet me in the lobby in an hour?" I asked her.

"See ya then." she said. I hung up and got into the shower.

I met Trish in the lobby and we left in a limo.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I had a bad night last night. Dave and I got into it. I want a change." I told her.

"Like?" she asked me.

"I want my tongue pierced, nails done, and hair change." I told her.

"You sure?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah. You up for it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, besides I need my nails done." she told me.

We went and got my tongue pierced. She couldn't watch when the person did it. We got our nails done and put fake tips on them. I had mine painted black and she got a French manicure. After getting our nails done we got out hair done. She had hers highlighted and cut. I got black streaks and tipped the ends black. I definitely wanted a change.

We arrived at the arena around 4 pm. She went to see Randy and I went to see Vince. I walked up to his office and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard him yell. I walked in and a he was with someone. They both just looked at me.


	75. Apologies & Truth

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue! I always like suggestion on where the story should go. Enjoy!**

I walked in and saw Vince and Dave. I just looked at them.

"New look?" Vince asked me.

"Problem?" I asked him.

"No, I actually like it. The GM needed a make over. You should wear street clothes." he told me.

"Alright, everything else good?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well except Dave. He has a complaint." he told me. I looked at Dave.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't have a person to wrestle tonight because Chris left with Stacy already." he told me.

"Fine." I said and looked over the matches.

"Ok, you can fight… Snitsky." I told him.

"Have fun tonight." Vince told me. I gave Dave a smug smile and left.

I was walking down the hallway when Dave came out of Vince's office.

"Iris?" he called. I ignored him and walked down the hallway. He came up behind me and turned me around.

"What?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry." he said.

"I got that; it was all in your letter. I need to go because I have a job to do. If you want to talk we can later. I have to go start the show." I told him and walked off.

I walked out and started the show. I had fun because I was comfortable. I was in jeans, t-shirt, and boots. I loved my new look. I finished and walked back behind the curtain. I went and sat at a table to work on storylines. I was sitting at the table near the curtain in case anything happened. I was working on my storylines when someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Chris (Y2J).

"Yes?" I asked him. He smiled at me and I wanted to throw up.

"I like your new look." he told me. I smiled at him because he was being somewhat nice. I was just wondering what his intentions were for saying it.

"Thanks, good luck your up next." I told him. He smiled and walked off. I went back to working on storylines when Paul yelled at me. I looked at him as he walked up.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"What is with the look?" he asked me a little sarcastic.

"I felt like it. Does it offend you?" I asked him annoyed.

"No, its just different. What did Jericho want?" he asked me.

"To tell me he liked my look." I told him as I shrugged. It was extremely strange.

"Oh, ok. Weird, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." he said. I looked at the screen to see Jericho fighting Angle. John was sitting there and didn't have a match.

"Cena! Go out and mix it up!" I yelled to him. He looked at me and smiled. He ran out there as he ran out and gave Jericho the FU. He came back a few seconds later.

"Thanks, Iris." he said. I smiled.

"Paul, you are up now." I told him. He left to go to his match. Jericho and Angle reappeared behind the curtain. Jericho walked over to me pissed.

"What was that about?" he asked me, very upset.

"I sent him out. Deal with it." I told him.

"What the fuck?" he asked me.

"I am GM and I told Cena to go. You can get the hell out of my face and get over it. You can't change it now and if you don't let it go. You will not fight at Taboo Tuesday, got it?" I asked him as I stood up. Randy and Dave had walked up behind me. He looked at me in shock.

"Walk away!" I hissed at him. He just walked off. I sat back down to finish writing out the story line. I felt Randy walk over to me.

"Don't poke me!" I told him.

"Alright, can I talk to you?" he asked me.

"Fine, come on." I told him. I grabbed my things and walked to my office.

"Are you ok?" he asked me after we walked in and sat down.

"No." I said as I looked at him.

"What is it, baby?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I mean lately it feels like nothing is going right." I told him. I wanted to cry. He sat next to me on the couch and pulled me up to him. I wanted to cry so bad.

"What is gone wrong?" he asked me.

"Everything. I mean the whole idea that people are after my friends, I lost Dave, I am pregnant, and I just can't deal with the idea that I have enemies because I dated someone, not because who I am." I told him. I was rambling and he was just listening.

"How'd you lose Dave?" he asked me.

"We were going to date, but now that people are after Paul, he won't date me." I told him. I had tears running down my face. I just sat there and cried. He was holding me when he froze.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" he asked me shocked.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"How far along?" he asked me.

"2 months." I told him. He thought about it for a second and then he just looked at me.

"It's John's!" he said. I nodded.

"No wonder you are moody. Baby, what are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I really want to be with Dave, but it's not his kid. Paul doesn't know and I really want to be with John. I just can't take the chance again to have my heart broken." I told Randy.

"Well, you're single right now and I am the only one who knows. Why not just be GM for another month, tell Vince you need a break and take off to have the baby. I mean you can write and send it to him." Randy told me.

"You think?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean you can't do everything. You don't want to lose the baby do you?" he asked me. I just looked at him.

"Iris?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I mean I want the baby, but I don't. I want to have the child because it is mine, but I don't because I can't be with its father." I told him. I just cried. Randy held me until I fell asleep.

Randy POV

I had no idea that Iris was that stressed. I felt so bad for her. I just held her as she slept. She needed it. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. I knew John and I knew Dave. I just didn't know which one would take it better or stay with her. Dave had kids, but did he want more. John was still young and liked to follow his eyes, but would it settle him down.

I was watching her sleep and the TV when there was a knock at the door. I looked to see John walk in. I really didn't need to see him. He looked at me and at the door.

"Isn't this Iris'?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she's asleep." I told him and pointed. He looked at nodded. He began to walk out.

"John, I need to talk to you. Sit." I told him. He sighed and closed the door.

"Look, man, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that when ya'll broke up. I just couldn't believe that you would accuse her of that." I told him. John sighed and looked at me.

"I am sorry, Randy. I just didn't have an excuse. I was drunk and I didn't think I could keep her, so I let her go." he told me. I nodded.

"John, I know she doesn't trust you, but you need to try and be her friend." I told him. I heard a stage hand announce I was almost up.

"John, sit her so she isn't alone when she wakes up. She hasn't had a good day." I said as I walked out.

John POV

I was sitting there next to her watching TV. I realized how much I missed her. She was beautiful. I moved some hair out of her face and she smiled. She was sleeping peacefully. I was sitting there watching TV, when she began to have a bad dream. She was fighting someone and it was bothering her. I held her and tried to wake her up.

"Iris, wake up." I said as I held her. She was waking up.

"Baby, come one. Wake up!" I said a little louder. She woke up and looked at me.

Iris POV

I was having a bad dream when someone woke me up. I just looked at him; it was John. I couldn't figure out why he was holding me.


	76. Being a bitch

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Thanks for the reviews: Morwen12, viper-sa, yunibell, Jamie, and Roxxy1984. I am so glad I have my computer back! Enjoy. **

Iris POV

I woke up to see John holding me. I was having the worst dream and then I woke up to find John holding me. I missed how I felt in his arms, but I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Where's Randy?" I asked him.

"He had to go out and I told him I would stay in here until he got back." he told me. I sat up and just looked at the floor. The tension between us was so heavy.

"Baby, I know that last time we talked it wasn't the best time, but I really am sorry." he told me.

"I know, John. I am sorry as well for how I acted." I told him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I need to…" I was saying when Randy came running in the room.

"Iris! Come on, Paul, Dave, Adam, and Chris are fighting." he said. I looked at John and ran out of the room.

We ran down to gorilla position and it looked like hell had broken lose. I saw a bloody Dave and Paul being held back. Chris was on the floor and Adam was standing there holding his forehead. Vince got there when I did. He looked at me.

"Hey! I want everyone to shut up and listen!" he yelled. We all turned and looked at him.

"I can't believe this. I am not even going to deal with you; Iris is. She is officially your representative and she will deal with your problems. She is going to hand out all punishments dealing with actions and moral. Iris, what are you going to do about this?" he asked me. I just stood there. I wasn't expecting this.

"Alright, first, who started it?" I asked them. No one answered me.

"Tell me or you are all suspended for a indefinite period of time, pay pending." I told them.

"I started the physical fight, but Adam provoked it." Paul said. I just looked at him, but an idea came to my mind.

"Alright, Paul, you are suspended for the next month, plus your vacation. You will not return for 4 months after ,fighting in Taboo Tuesday, tomorrow night. You lose your title and cannot regain it for a month upon your return." I told him. He nodded.

"Dave, you are suspended for 2 weeks, after tomorrow night, and cannot gain a title for 1 month after your return." I told him. He nodded.

"Adam, how did you provoke Paul?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"I don't have to answer to you!" he said in my face.

"Fine, your fired!" I said and walked past him.

"You can't do that!" he said in shock. I looked at Vince.

"She is the writer, GM, and now your representative. She can do what ever the hell she wants to." Vince told him.

"Last chance, Adam, what did you do?" I asked him.

"I was saying thing to him." he mumbled.

"Like, and a little louder, I don't think they heard you." I told him.

"Fine, I called you a slut!" he yelled. John, Randy, and Dave all stood up along with a bunch of other people.

"Alright, aside from that, you are suspended for 2 months for saying things. You can't hold a title for 4 months and the heavyweight title will not be your for 6 months after the four months are up. The extra six is for saying slander against one of your fellow employees." I told him. He wanted to hit me.

"Bitch!" he yelled.

"Your gone! Get out and don't ever come back!" Vince yelled. Adam was fired.

"Alright, Chris, suspended for two weeks, after tomorrow night, and cannot gain a title for 1 month on your return." I told him. He nodded.

"Now, everyone go! I want this place cleared out within an hour! No one had better be out tonight, since we have a show tomorrow night." Vince said.

We all grabbed our things and left. I was so glad that Adam was gone for good. We went back to the hotel and went to Randy's room.

"Sorry, Paul and Dave." I told him. They shrugged.

"Thanks for the extra time." Paul said.

"Thanks for the time off." Dave said. I nodded as we all ate food from room service. We all went to bed a hour later.

The next morning, I got up and threw up. I had fallen asleep in Randy's room. I just walked out and was grabbing my things to go back to my room. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Are you ok?" Randy whispered in my ear. I shook my head no, but I didn't want to turn around because I was crying.

"Baby, it's going to be ok." he told me.

"No, it isn't." I told him as he turned me to face him.

"Why?" he asked me as he lead me back to the bed.

"Because, I am pregnant and I don't know who to turn to." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I really like Dave; I always have. I also want to be with the father, but I don't want to get hurt. I woke up in John's arms last night and I almost missed it." I told him.

"Iris, it will be ok. I know how back this sounds, but it will work out for the best. You will end up with who you are supposed too. Now, come on, lay down. You need to sleep." he said.

I gave in and laid back down. I was confused and hated it.


	77. I told him

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Enjoy!**

John POV

I went to Randy's that morning. I needed to talk to him about Iris. I wanted to talk to her and get her back. I just didn't know if she was with Dave. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey, come in. Be quite." he said as I followed him in. I looked over and saw Dave watching TV. I couldn't figure out why I was being quite until I saw Iris asleep on Randy's bed. Jealously ran through my veins, but I knew better than to say anything about it. I sat down and watched TV with the guys. Dave left a little while later to go take a shower.

Iris POV

I woke up a little later to hear people talking. I saw John and Randy talking. I didn't see Dave. I listened to what they were saying; it was very interesting.

"I want her back." John said.

"I know, John. She was happy with you, but you really hurt her." Randy told him.

"I know, but the other day when I was holding her while she slept I realized how much I missed her. I love her. I know that I can't make her come back and love me." John told him.

"Yeah, but look she was with Dave. I don't know if they will get together or not. Give it a few days because Dave is leaving tomorrow. You could see what happens when he leaves." Randy told John.

I smiled when I heard Randy say that. I knew he just wanted me to be happy. I got up and stretched. I really did need to tell John about the baby, but I didn't know how. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked out where the guys were. I plopped down on the couch between them.

"Morning!" John said and smiled at me. I smiled back and just sat there.

"You ok?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, John, I need to talk to you." I told him.

"Alright, come on." he said. We left Randy and went to his room to talk.

We walked in and sat down on the couch. We were sitting there and just looked at each other. He was so cute, but I liked Dave, didn't I?

"John, I need to tell you something." I told him.

"What is it, baby?" he asked me. I sighed and looked at him. I had tears in my eyes. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I couldn't.

"Iris, are you ok?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"What is it? You can tell me, baby." he told me.

"John, I am pregnant." I whispered. I couldn't even look at him when I said it. He just sat there. I looked up at him with tears running down my face. He looked at me and pulled me into his embrace. I cried.

He held me until I calmed down. He was holding me and rubbing my back.

"Baby?" he asked me. I looked up at him.

"I am not mad. It is just soaking in." he told me. I just sat there.

"I am sorry. I won't tell anyone it's yours. I am going to work until Steph comes back and then leave. I will just be a writer. You don't have to see the child." I told him. He just sat there.

I got up to walk away. I was running to the door when John stopped me.

"Let me go. I shouldn't have told you." I told him as I looked at the floor.

"Iris, I am not mad. I love you but I don't want it." he said. I just looked at him.

"I am just not ready. I love you with everything, but I can't have a kid right now." he told me.

"I will let you know what I decide." I told him. I turned to leave when John pulled me into a kiss. I just let him kiss me. I knew he meant it. I pulled away from him and just looked at him.

"I will see you tonight." I told him and left.

I went back to Randy's room. I knocked and he answered the door. He pulled me in and held me. He knew what I had told John and realized I would be upset. He pulled me over to the couch and held me.

"How'd he take it?" he asked me.

"He doesn't want it." I told him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"Keep it." I said and just sat there. He pulled me up and looked at me.

"You need to talk to Dave." he told me. I sighed.

"I know. I am going to do that now." I told him.

I got up and walked to Dave's room. I knocked and he opened it a second later. He looked so good. He smiled when he saw me.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, come on." he said and pulled me to the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Dave, what are we?" I asked him simply.

"What do we need to be?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I mean, you are leaving tomorrow to go on vacation. I was just wondering what was happening between us." I told him.

"Iris, I love you, but I don't know if us dating is the best thing." he told me. I just sat there. I could feel a pain go through my heart.

"Alright, Dave. That is what I wanted to know." I told him. I got up.

"Wait, Iris, let's see what happens when I come back." he said.

"Yeah maybe." I said and left. I walked back to my room and laid down. I was having a horrible day and there was more to come. I was laying there when my phone rang. I just looked at it. I looked at answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Iris…"

**A/N: I would appreciate suggestions. I know where the story is heading, but I would like to know what you, the readers, want to happen. Thanks. **


	78. Lost Cause

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews; if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!**

Iris POV

"Iris, are you ok?" Paul asked me.

"Fine, what about you?" I asked him. I knew I sounded depressed, but I didn't care. I had just been rejected twice in the same hour.

"I am ok. Did you want to grab lunch so I can spend time with you before I leave?" he asked me.

"Yeah, meet you in an hour." I told him.

I met Paul an hour later in the lobby. I walked down there and saw John talking to Torrie. I ignored him. Paul came down a second later.

We left and went to eat. We had fun and just talked. We talked for three hours. Paul was so excited about the baby and he found out that I was pregnant. I told him because he is my brother. He was excited for me; I didn't tell him about John's rejection of the baby.

We finally went to the arena around 4:00. We got there and no one was really there. I was sitting in the stands working on my notes for the night. I didn't even realize someone was watching me. Randy came up a little while later to talk to me.

"Hey." he said. I looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"No, I was rejected twice in one hour." I told him.

"Baby, I am sorry. I know you told him." he said. I just looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he talked to me about it." he said.

"I don't get it. I heard you talking this morning and he wanted to get back with me. I told him thinking he would be ok with it and he just told me he didn't want it." I told him.

"He is just scared." Randy told me.

"Randy, please stop making excuses for him. I know you two are friends again, but if you are a friend of mine then don't make excuses for him." I told him.

"You're right, Iris, I am sorry." he told me.

"I am sorry if that was mean. I am having a shitty day." I told Randy. He gave me a hug. We sat there a little while longer until he had to get ready.

The show went really well. I was in my office watching the last match when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I yelled. The door opened to reveal a person I definitely didn't want to see.

Randy POV

I walked to John's locker room after the show.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Congrats on the win." I told him.

"Thanks, just might go celebrate with Torrie." he told me, smiling. I thought of what Iris said and realized she was right.

"John, if you want back with Iris then don't do that." I told him.

"Why, she won't find out?" he asked me.

"See that is your problem. You think no one will ever find out. I am so glad that you don't want that baby. I don't think that you would have any idea what to do with it. You probably made it with her while you were thinking of someone else." I told him. He looked at me and sat down.

"You're right. I am being stupid again. I guess if I want to get back with her I need to keep it in my pants and act right, huh?" John asked me. I nodded.

We were talking while John was packing. Dave and Paul came in.

"Have you seen Iris?" Dave asked.

"No." John answered.

"She as in her office last time I checked." I told them.

"She isn't in there." Paul said.

"Did she go back to the hotel?" John asked.

"No, no one took her back and no taxis have been here." Dave said.

"Weird. We can help you look." John said.

We all started looking. The rest of the wrestlers were disappearing quickly to get back to the hotel or go out. We were looking around. John and I met back at her office. I saw a note taped to the door. I opened it and John and I read it.

_She is on EDGE. _I looked at John and we took off running. We grabbed Dave and Paul to go with us. We ran out to the arena and started looking. Dave found her.

"GUYS!" he yelled. We all turned to look. Adam had her and was holding her. He had beat her up really bad.

"Want her?" he asked us. We charged at him.

"Get her!" he yelled as he pushed her down the stairs. She fell down them and landed at the bottom. She was lifeless and bloody. Paul chased after him, Dave went to get Vince, John followed Paul, and I ran over to her. I rolled her over and looked at her. She didn't look to bad. She was bleeding from her waist down. I called an ambulance and Vince came running up with Dave behind him. Paul and John had Adam. Vince took Adam to security who took him to the police station.

The ambulance came a few minutes later and took her to the hospital. We all followed in the cars; except Paul. He had a flight and he left because he couldn't bare to see her like that.

We arrived at the hospital and she was already taken back. We sat there and waited for news. We were all pissed off.

"I hate him!" John muttered. We all agreed and Vince came in a few minutes later.

"Any news?" he asked us. We shook our heads no. We sat there.

The doctor came out a few minutes later and we all stood up to hear what he said.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"She had a few minor bruises and cuts. The worst thing was that she lost the baby." he told us.

"Can we see her and when will she be able to leave?" Vince asked him.

"She can leave in a few minutes after she will be discharged. She lost the baby and there was no damage. She will be given pain pills and an antibiotic. She needs to rest, but can travel since I know she is not from around here. She will be out in a second, so just wait." he said and left.

We all just at there. I looked at John. He was in shock. Dave was in disbelief. Vince was understanding and called Paul.

Iris came out around 10 minutes later. She walked out to the car and got in. No one said anything. We arrived at the hotel around midnight.

Iris went straight to her room and fell asleep. I went to my room. John and Dave came with me. We all sat down and just sat there, in silence.

"She was pregnant?" Dave asked. John couldn't take it he got up and left.

"Yeah, with John's child." I answered.

JOHN POV

I left after Dave said that. I could take it. I walked to Iris' room and went it. I had a key from earlier. I walked in and she was sitting on the bed crying. It broke my heart to see her like that. I sat down beside her.

"Go away!" she said to me.


	79. Huh?

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want it to continue. Enjoy!**

John POV

"Go away!" she told me.

I just looked at her. She looked pretty bad, but what she was going to through on the inside was much worse. I put my hard around her and tried to hold her. She pushed me off the bed. I looked at her.

"Go away, John! I don't want you here. You were there last time I got hurt and you didn't want me early. What's the difference? Oh wait, I know! I am not pregnant anymore." she said sarcastically.

"Iris, I am sorry about earlier, but…" I was saying.

"I know. You didn't want a kid. I realized that you don't want much more than a good fuck!" she told me.

"Baby, that is not true. I love you, but I am just not ready for a kid. I really do love you. I just got scared and didn't know what to do." he said. She just looked at me. I wanted to do nothing more than hold her and make it ok.

"Iris?" I whispered.

"What, John?" she asked me through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry, but I want to make everything up to you. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night. We are flying tomorrow morning to Las Vegas. Let me take you to dinner. I think we need to talk about a few things and I can at least buy you dinner. I know it's not sorry and I probably can't make it up all the way, but I can try." I told her.

"Fine, just go!" she told me.

"Alright, see you in the morning. I will let you know what time I am taking you out tomorrow night." I told her.

"Night, John." she said and pushed me out the door.

Iris POV

I laid down and went to sleep a few minutes later. I woke up the next morning and left for the airport. The flight left around 9 am. I was sitting by Randy and fell asleep on the way. Dave had flown home to D.C and John was behind us. I was woken up a little while later.

I looked up to see Randy.

"Come on, baby." he said. I got up and got off the plane. Randy, John, and I all shared a limo to go to the hotel. We checked in and went to our rooms.

I was in my room standing on the balcony. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said. I watched the door as Randy opened the door and looked for me.

"Over here." I said and he looked at me. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. My hands went to my stomach without even thinking about it.

"I am ok." I said to him.

"Baby, I am sorry. I wish I could have been there to make sure it didn't happen." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault." I told him. He pulled me into a hug and just held me.

"I heard you are letting John take you to dinner tonight." he told me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I am. I guess I can at least listen to what he has to say." I told him.

"Are you going to date him again?" he asked me.

"I don't know. He is not who I want to date." I told him. I realized what I had just said and was mentally kicking myself.

"Who do you want to date?" he asked me.

"Same person you want to date." I said being sarcastic as I walked back in side. I plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"That is interesting, because who I want to date isn't exactly your type." he told me. Now I was curious.

"Really, what is my type?" I asked him.

"You seem to go after tough guys and it's not a tough person." he told me. I laughed.

"Whatever. Who do you want to date?" he asked me.

"I really don't. I am getting over everything and no guy needs to deal with me right now. What about you?" I asked him.

"I want to date…" he was saying.

"Who? Tell me!" I asked him.

"You." he said. I just looked at him.

"Seriously." I told him. He was smiling.

"I do want to date you, but I love this friendship. I wouldn't mind dating Trish, again." he told me.

"Then do." I told him. He sighed.

"Go on. Take her out to dinner tonight." I told him.

"I can't." he said. I stole his phone and ran into the bathroom. I shut the door before he could get his phone back.

I text messaged Trish and told her that he was taking her to dinner at 7 pm. I came back out of the bathroom and handed him the phone smiling.

"What did you do?" he asked me.

"You are having dinner at 7." I told him as my phone rang. Randy and I ran for it. He got to it first and answered it. It was John.

"Hey, yeah, she's asleep. I will tell her. Oh, man, I have to tell you what she said about you. She mentioned how hot you looked and how excited she is. Yeah, all right. Later." he told him. I just looked at him. He was laughing.

I jumped him and we landed on the bed. We were in a tickling match. I was having so much fun. We were rolling around until we fell on to the floor.

"Iris, are you ok?" he asked me. I was laughing.

"Yeah, I am fine." I told him. He looked at me. He was so cute. We were laying there looking at each other. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. I was lost in the kiss until I heard a knock. It scared us and I motioned for Randy to stay there. I got up and answered the door. John was on the other side.

"Hey, can we move our meal until now?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. Hold on." I said and closed the door. Randy stood up.

"I am leaving. Just shut the door behind you." I said as I walked out.

I looked at John. He did look cute. We left and walked to the elevators. We were inside the elevator and neither of us said anything. We walked out and John grabbed my hand. I just let it go. I didn't mind being with him; I just hated how he acted at times.

We went to Mandalay Bay and grabbed lunch. We were eating and John was staring at me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Us." he said.

"John, there is no us." I stated.

"I know, baby, but I want there to be an use again." he told me.

"Why John? So, I can get hurt again?" I asked him.

He sighed and smiled at me.

"Alright, fine, to prove I won't hurt you; let's get married." he said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Marry me?" he asked me and pulled out another ring. It was a large diamond with blue sapphire on the each side.

"John?" I asked him and looked at him.

"Baby, we were going to get married anyways. I won't cheat on you, I promise. I couldn't cheat on you again. Besides, if we get married and divorced you can have money out of it." he said. I smiled at him.

"So, what do you say?" he asked me.

"John…" I was saying.

**A/N: What do you think should happen? I will have the next chapter up late tomorrow night or Friday morning. Keep up the reviews! Thanks. **


	80. Interupted

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks to everyone who let me know how they wanted it to turn out. Keep it up. Enjoy the chapter. **

"John…" I was saying when I heard his phone ring. He looked at it and held up a finger. He smiled and walked away to talk.

I just sat there. I was clueless as how to answer. I had no clue what to do. I really loved him, but I couldn't marry someone I didn't trust.

He walked back a few minutes later. He looked as if the world had collapsed on him.

"What is it?" I asked him. I knew something had upset him.

"My dad died in a car accident this morning." he told me.

"Alright, come on." I said getting up.

"But…" he was saying.

"Now, John, you are going home." I told him as he left money and got up.

"I have matches." he said.

"Cancelled and fixed. You are going home." I told him.

We went back to the hotel and got his luggage. We went to the airport. I got him on a flight that left in an hour. I waited with him until he was called to board. He stood up from where we were stretching.

"Call me when you get there." I told him.

"Alright." he said. I handed him the ring. He looked at it and sighed.

"Just not the right time." he said.

"Maybe some other day." I told him and smiled. He pulled me in for a hug. I just hugged him. I knew how much he was hurting.

"Thanks." he said.

"Anything for a friend. Call me and let me know when the funeral is." I told him.

"Alright. Thanks, Iris." he said again. I smiled and pulled him in for a small kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"Call when you get there and be careful." I told him. He smiled and left. I waited until he got on the plane to leave.

I called Vince on the way back to the hotel and explain what was going on. He wanted to see me as soon as I got back. I called Randy went I was pulling into the parking garage and told him. He was upset and wanted to see me tonight after his date.

I walked to the elevator and went to Vince's room. I knocked when I got there. He opened the door and let me in.

"Is he left already?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he left about 30 minutes ago. I watched him get on the plane. I don't think he would have left if I hadn't of pushed him into it." I told him.

"He is dedicated." Vince said.

"Yeah, I am going to cancel the match for tomorrow night and update the ones for the next few days." I told him.

"Alright, what about you?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Are you going to the funeral?" he asked me.

"Probably. I think Randy, Dave, and a few others will go as well." I told him.

"Alright, I want you to have the opportunity to go." he said.

"Thanks, but I need to go work on storylines. I will see you tomorrow." I told him. He smiled and I left.

I was walking off the elevator when my phone rang. It was Trish.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, I need help. Can you come here?" she asked me.

"Yeah, be there in a sec." I said and walked to Trish's room.

She opened the door and was about to panic.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I have a date with Randy tonight and I don't know what to wear." she said. I smiled at her.

"Alright, let's look." I told her. I helped her pick out an outfit. She wore my purple, spaghetti strapped tank top with a khaki skirt. She got ready and left. I went back to my room. I had just walked in when my phone rang. I looked down to see John was calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, I am here, at home." he said.

"Good, how's everyone holding up?" I asked him.

"We are accepting it. The funeral is day after tomorrow." he told me.

"Alright, I am going to be there." I told him.

"Really?" he asked like a little kid.

"Yeah, John. I can't a friend go through this alone." I told him.

"Alright, you can stay here." he said.

"Alright, I think Dave and Randy might come as well." I told him.

"Let me know tomorrow. Are you flying in tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Probably. I will call you in the morning and let me know." I told him.

"Alright, good night, baby." he said.

"Night, John. Call if you need to." I told him.

I worked on storylines for a little while before finishing and laying on the bed. I picked up the phone and called Dave.

"Hello?" he answered sounding very tired.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I asked him. I forgot about the time change.

"It's ok. What's up?" he asked me.

"I am flying tomorrow to John's father's funeral. Do you want to go?" I asked him. He thought for a second.

"Yeah. I will meet you in Boston tomorrow night." he told me.

"Alright, go back to sleep. Call ya in the morning." I told him. He hung up.

I fell asleep watching TV and woke up when my phone rang. I answered it; it was Randy.

"Hey, I heard John's dad died." he said.

"Yeah, I am leaving tomorrow to fly to Boston and go to the funeral the next day. Are you going to come?" I asked him.

"Yeah, definitely, is anyone else going?" he asked me.

"Dave is, I am, you are, and I think Paul will try and be there. I think Vince is going to tell everyone tonight, but I don't know if anyone else will go." I told him.

We talked for a few more minutes and I let him go. I fell back asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.


	81. What is wrong with him?

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and let me know where they wanted the story to go: Roxxy1984, Diva Queen, yunibell, MsLisaGrace, Tiffany, and viper-sa. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. I opened it to find Randy. He smiled at me.

"Morning, Sunshine." he said. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the bed. I laid down and he walked in behind me.

"How was your date?" I asked him.

"I had fun. I forgot how go she was in bed." he told me.

"Tell me that you enjoyed it for more reasons than that." I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I did. I just liked the perk." he said.

"Whatever." I told him.

"What time are we flying out?" he asked me.

"At 2. What time is it?" I asked him.

"Around 11." he said.

"Ugh, Damn, that means I have to get up, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"Fraid so, princess." he said pulling the covers off me.

"When'd you get a tattoo?" he asked me.

"When I got my tongue pierced." I told him.

"I like it." he said and ran his fingertips over it. I sat up and stretched.

"Alright, Dave is meeting us in Boston. I text messaged him and told him when his flight leave, but can you call him while I am in the shower and make sure he got it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what time does his leave?" Randy asked me.

"4:30. We are all meeting around 7, assuming there is not a large delay." I told him.

"Alright." he said. I grabbed clothes and took a shower. I walked out to find Randy, Shawn, Ric, and Trish in my room.

"I am so glad I decided not to surprise Randy and come out naked." I told them as I got all my stuff and put it in my travel cases/suitcases. They were laughing at me. I stood up and stretched.

"I will be right back, where are ya'll going to be?" I asked them.

"Here. My stuff is in here." Randy said. I nodded and left.

I took my papers to Vince. I told him what we were doing and found out his plans. He was not going to make it, since I was going. He told me to fax or e-mail him the rest of the storylines for the month and told me to take off. The storyline call for whoever won the 4 man tag match to have control as GM for one night. I thanked him and he gave Randy the rest of that week and next week off. John didn't have to come back until he felt like it.

I went back to my room and we left. We got to the airport and flew to Boston. We arrived at 6:45. Dave was going to arrive in 10 minutes. We met at 7:10 and left for John's house. We were staying with him and his family. I drove us to his house.

We arrived a little over two hours later. Dave and Randy fell asleep on the way. We pulled up and Matt was just getting home as well. I got out and he looked at me. Randy and Dave were behind me.

"Iris?" he asked as he walked up to me.

"Hey, Matt, how are ya?" I asked him as I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming. John has been in his room playing PS2 or lifting weights since he got home." he told us.

We walked in and Marc just looked at me. I smiled at him and just wanted to forget about what had happened. We sat our stuff down and I went to the kitchen to see Carol. Randy and Dave went into the den with Matt.

I walked in the kitchen and Carol was sitting at the table. She didn't look all that great. She saw me but didn't realize who I was.

"Which one of my sons brought you home?" she asked me.

"I didn't forget how to get here. I brought my self." I told her. She looked at me. She gave me a hug.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I am… here." she said. I smiled at her and sat down with her.

"I understand." I told her.

"Thanks for sending John home. He said you made him." she said.

"Yeah, I did. I knew he wouldn't go until the day of the funeral if I didn't make him." I told her.

"Iris, I just want to thank you for coming even after everything that has happened between you two." she said.

"I could give up on him. He is a friend and even after all we went through he still means a lot to me. I just can't date him right now." I told her.

"Believe me, I know. He can be very difficult. Did you come alone?" she asked me.

"No, I have Dave and Randy with me. Paul is going to come up tomorrow. He may have to stay if you don't mind and have room." I told her.

"Paul, is your brother, right?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am. Um… where is everyone staying? Dave and Randy are really tired." I told her. She laughed at me.

"Well, Dave can have Dan's old room, Randy or you can share with him or John. I figured you would share with Dave." she said.

"I probably will." I told her.

"Let me tell them hello and you can see John." she said. I knew she wanted me to talk to him.

"Alright, I will be upstairs." I said as I got up." She smiled at me and walked in the other room.

I walked upstairs and to John's room. The door was shut. I knocked.

"What?" he asked. I opened the door and stuck my head in. John was laying on his bed, in his boxers, watching TV. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Can I come in?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said and sat up. I sat next to him.

"When did you get here?" he asked me. I looked at the clock.

"Um… about 15 minutes ago. I think." I told him.

"Say hi to mom?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I did." I told him.

"Good." he said. I smiled at him. He had large circles under his eyes and they were red.

"How are ya?" I asked him, but I knew the answer.

"I am here." he said. I pull him into a hug.

"John, you need to sleep." I told him and he just looked at me.

"Thanks for coming." he whispered.

"Anything for ya, babe." I said. He just looked at me. I was wondering what he was doing.

"John, what are…" I was asking when he pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked but I just kiss him back. I finally pulled away.

"No, John." I said as he began to kiss down my neck. It felt so good, but I didn't want to do something I would regret. He continue to kiss and suck on my neck. I had worn a skirt on the plane so I could be comfortable. He slid his hand up the inside of my thigh and directly to my slit.

"John, stop, please." I told him.

He inserted a finger inside of me. It felt so good.

"John, stop please!" I said a little more forceful. He didn't listen. He just sped up his finger. He kissed up my neck and sucked on my ear.

"Come on, baby. You said anything, besides you are enjoying it." he whispered. I realized what he was doing. I shoved him off and he stood up. I just looked at him. He was not acting right. I was backing towards the door and he was coming at me. I quickly walked out the door and downstairs. I walked downstairs and everyone was going to bed. I told everyone night. Randy agreed to stay with John. I was so glad, after what had happened.

I walked into the room I was sharing with Dave. He was laying on the bed half asleep. I slipped out of my clothes, down to my undies and bra. I laid down next to Dave. John had scared me because he had never been like that towards me, unless he was drunk and he wasn't drunk. I just laid there and finally fell asleep.


	82. Funeral

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews; thanks. Enjoy the chapter. **

Dave POV

I felt Iris lay down next to me. I looked over at her. She was laying on her side and she was crying. She wasn't crying loud, but I could tell she was crying. I knew John had done something, but I didn't know what. I rolled over and pulled her to me. She calmed down and eventually she fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and she was still asleep. I got up and took a shower. It was after 8:30. The funeral was at 1 pm. I was so tired because I was worried about Iris. I walked back in the room and she was still asleep. I smiled at her. I put on some boxers and turned on the TV. I didn't realize how loud it was. I jumped when it turned on. I quickly turned it down and looked at her. I saw that she was awake. She smiled at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok." she said laughing.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your boxers." she said as she got up. I realized what boxers I had on and laughed as well.

"You don't like my "Sexy" boxers?" I asked her.

"Beautiful, be right back." she said. She smiled and walked out.

She came back in a few minutes later.

"Come on, breakfast." she said.

I walked out with her and everyone was in the kitchen eating. The conversation was normal, but everyone was still down. The weather accurately portrayed the mood. It was cloudy and grey outside.

We all got ready around 11:00 and left for the funeral home. John, Randy, Iris, Matt, and I all rode together. Iris drove and Randy sat up front with her. We were quiet the entire way there.

We arrived and went in. John's family was there and people were coming in. I saw Iris talking to different people and then a little boy spotted her.

"Iris!" he yelled her. She turned and looked for the voice. The little boy spotted her and she smiled at him. She picked him up when he got close. She was holding him and talking to him. A man walked up to her and started talking to her and the little boy. I could not help but watch her. She looked and acted just like a mother. I just sat beside Randy and watched her.

Randy POV

I was sitting beside Dave. I had talked to a few people that I knew or had recognized me. I was just sitting there when I noticed Dave had gotten quite. I looked over at him and realized he was watching someone. I followed his glaze and realized he was watching Iris. I saw her holding James, Dan's son.

"Motherly, isn't she?" I asked him. He smiled when I said it.

"Yeah." he whispered. I smiled.

John caught my attention, out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at him. He was also watching Iris, but he had a different look in his eyes. Dave was watching her and he had a kinder look in his eyes. John's look was almost out of jealously. I was glad that she was on vacation and not near him. I was glad that he didn't know where she lived. I watched John for a few more seconds until I saw that we were starting the funeral.

I sat down next to Iris. Dave was on the other side of her. She was still holding James and watched him through the entire funeral. The funeral went well and a lot of people were there. I saw the girl that Iris had wrestled for John. She was sitting a few rows behind us on the other side of the room and I saw a bunch of John's friends. Marc was there and I knew that had to make Iris uncomfortable.

The funeral ended and we all headed to the gravesite. Iris was holding James, because he had fallen asleep. I drove us to the cemetery. The casket was lowered into the ground and we all left to go back to John's house.

We arrived and everyone changed. We were all sitting around after the funeral. We didn't know what to do. Iris was watching TV in the den with Matt, Dave, and Stephen.

"Hey, we are playing football, you want to play?" Marc asked.

"Sure." everyone said.

Iris POV

I agreed to play football. We were playing and I was really uncomfortable. I was playing on a team with Dave, Sean, Randy, and Marc. The other team was what was really bothered me. The other team was John, Stephen, Dan, and Matt. We were having fun until one play. I had the ball and was running it. Stephen went to get me and I slipped. John fell on me along with Dave and Marc. I was in pain because I was still bruised from Me and Adam's run in. The guys all moved quickly. I had more bruised. I was on the ground coughing because I had my breath knocked out of me. I slowly sat up and my side hurt so bad.

"Iris, are you, ok?" Matt asked me. I shook my head no.

"Where does it hurt?" Randy asked.

"My ribs." I said. I slowly stood up and held my side.

"Keep playing. One of them can take my place." I told them as I slowly made my way inside.

I walked in and Carol was sitting the den. She was looking at some pictures.

"Are you ok?" she asked me as I sat in a recliner.

"I will be ok." I told her.

"You think you will ever play football with them again?" she asked me. I smiled at her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her. She held up a picture of the family.

"Are you doing ok?" I asked her.

"No, but I will be ok. I miss him, but I don't miss how he was at times." she told me.

"I understand; that is how I feel about John." I told her.

"What happened, Iris? You two seemed so happy when you were engaged." she asked me.

"He cheated on me." I stated.

"Oh. I knew something must have happened to break off the engagement. He wouldn't tell us what really happened at Christmas." she told me.

"I can see why." I told her.

"He was just really depressed and then he left early to go buy a house." she told me.

"Really, where'd he buy a house at?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, he ended up buying a house out in the desert. I think it was in Arizona." she told me.

_Good! Far away from me._ I thought.

"But he said he might buy a house somewhere up north, I think he said in Connecticut." she told me.

"Oh, ok." I told her.

"He said you bought a house, where at?" she asked me.

"In Connecticut." I told her.

"Oh." she said. I smiled at her.

"Free country." I said and she laughed at me.

"Are you sure you are ok?" she asked me. Because I was holding my side.

"Yeah, I think I am just going to lie down." I told her.

I left and went to lie down. I got comfortable a little while later and fell asleep.


	83. Talks & Feelings

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Our Prayers and Wishes go out to Eddie's family. **

Iris POV

I woke up a little while later because someone had sat on the bed. I looked over and saw Randy. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey, sleepy." he told me.

"Hi." I whispered.

"How's the ribs?" he asked me.

"I am ok. They are still hurting." I told him. He moved some hair out of my face.

"You took a pretty hard hit." he told me.

"It isn't the first time." I said, smiling at him. I sat up and he helped me. I gasped when I sat up.

"You need help?" he asked me as I got up.

"I gotta pee. I will make it." I told him as we walked out and I went to the bathroom.

I walked into the den and sat in a recliner with some of the guys.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Matt asked me.

"Peachy." I answered. Dan laughed at me.

"You need anything?" Stephen asked me.

"No, I have taken harder hits." I said.

"I know!" Sean said. We all laughed. It hurt like hell when I laughed.

I was watching TV with the guys when I heard a little voice behind me.

"Iris!" James yelled at me and jumped up on me. I groaned.

"No!" they all yelled. James began to cry. I just pull him to me and told him it was ok. He just laid there and eventually fell asleep. I just rocked him and held him as he slept.

"Iris?" Carol asked me.

"Yes, ma'am?" I answered her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"Just a little, but I can get it." I told her. She laughed at me and walked off. I was watching TV when she put a plate in front of me and sat a beer beside me.

"I can take him." she said.

"I got him. You go eat." I told her. She went and ate. I was in the den, eating. I finished and sat the plate down. I just watched TV.

We all finished eating and Dan was leaving.

"Here?" he said.

"I got him. I can carry him to the car." I told him.

"Iris…" he was saying when I stood up and looked at him.

"Alright." he said. He told everyone bye and walked with me to the car. I put James in the car seat and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." he said.

"Anytime. I will see you later." I told him and went back in.

The rest of the night we just laid around. I fell asleep, around 10, on the couch. I woke up at 1 and went into the kitchen. I was getting something out of the refrigerator and turn around to see John. He scared me.

"Sorry." I mumbled and sat at the table. I just sat there and John joined me.

"When am I supposed to go back?" he asked me.

"Vince told me to let you come back when you wanted, so, whenever." I told him.

"Alright, are you taking some time off?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am going home. What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I am going to my new house." he said. I nodded.

"Where's it at?" I asked him.

"I have one in Arizona and one in Connecticut, near the WWE headquarters." he told me.

"Which one is the new one?" I asked him.

"Connecticut." he said. I nodded.

"Where's your house?" he asked me.

"Same." I said. He nodded.

"I wanted t say sorry about the other night. I just wanted something to get my mind off it." he told me.

"It's ok, but I think we need to be away from each other for awhile. I am going to be off for a month and I think we need to stay apart. We need to start our own lives." I told him.

"Alright, I am sorry. I just don't want to lose you as a friend." he told me.

"You won't, but I think we need to be apart. When do you plan on going back. I need to write you in the storyline, again." I told me.

"Um… like two weeks. I will call you. I am going to make sure mom is ok and then some alone time." he told me.

We talked for a little longer and then finally went to bed around 3 am.

I got up the next morning around 10 am. I was flying home later that day. Randy was going with me for a few days and then go home. I was going to visit Dave when Randy left.

Randy and I flew out around 2 pm. The flight was short. Dave had flown home around noon.

We arrived at my house around 4 pm and went out for dinner. We got home and watched a movie. I was laying on Randy's chest and he had his arms around me.

"Iris?" Randy asked me.

"Hmmm…?" I answered him.

"Are you going to date Dave?" he asked me.

"I dunno. He hasn't asked me." I told me.

"You don't want to ask him?" he asked me.

"Nope, he told me he didn't want to date, so now he can come to me." I told him. He laughed.

"Are you dating Trish?" I asked him.

"Nah, I really want to date someone else." he said. We were done with the movie when we heard thunder outside. I froze.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I hate storms." I told him and yawned.

"Come on. I will lay down with ya until they go away." he told me. I nodded. I lead Randy to me bedroom. He walked in and froze. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I love it!" he said. I smiled and laughed at him. I had done my bed room in a slightly gothic theme.

I changed into a nightgown and he stripped to his boxers. He laid down next to me. The storm was getting closer. Randy pulled me in close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby, it is going to be ok." he whispered in my ear. I rolled on my back and looked at him. He was starring at me.

"What?" I asked him, as lighting hit and I could see the expression on his face.


	84. Dreams

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews & suggestions. Enjoy!**

Randy POV

I was laying there next to her. She was perfect; I didn't know how long I could hold my feelings in.

_If Dave doesn't take her, I am! _I thought as I looked at her. She was wondering what I was looking at. A large flash of lighting illuminated the room. I could see every feature of her face. She was beautiful.

"What?" she asked me. I didn't know what to say. I knew she had seen me starring at her, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Making sure you are ok." I told her. She accepted it, but I don't that she believed me.

"Alright, thanks, for staying with me." she whispered.

"Anything for you, babe." I said and laid down next to her.

She fell asleep in my arms a little while later. I needed to talk to someone about my feelings. I sat up and made sure not to disturb her. I grabbed my phone and walked over to the couch. I sat down and turned on the TV. I searched through my phone book until I found someone I knew I could talk to about it. I pushed "send" and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" a tired voice came over the phone.

"Hey, can you talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what is wrong?" Dad asked me.

"I am having girl problems." I told him.

"What is it, son?" he asked me.

"I like this girl, but she is John's ex." I told him.

"Oh, what does John think about it?" he asked me.

"I don't know. He cheated on her twice, so she broke off the engagement. He is still trying to get her back." I told him.

"Oh, well, I don't know, son. I mean if you like her and you need to realize that the relationship is only between you and her." he told me. I sighed.

"Something else?" he asked me.

"Dave wants to date her. He has wanted to date her before John dated her. I am his friend and I have encouraged him to date her, but I really want to." I told him.

"That is tough." he said.

"Dad!" I whined and then remember she was asleep. I looked over and she was asleep.

"Randy, I can't tell you what to do. I mean, think about it, either way you risk the friendship. Either you risk Dave's, John's, or lose the girl. I know you are friends with her, but you dating her might mess up your friendship." he told me. I sighed.

"You can't give me a date her or don't answer?" I asked him.

"Ok, Randy, date her…or…don't." he said. I growled.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

"Anytime, now, go to bed." he said and hung up on me. I just shut my phone and sat it on the table. I sat there and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up an interesting site. I woke up when I felt two hand grip me through my shorts. I gasped and looked up.

Iris was running her hands up my chest. I was speechless. I just let her do what she was doing. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back until she pulled away. I reached out and tried to pull in my lap. She got out of my grip. She reached down and pulled me out of my boxers. I was extremely hard. She shocked me, when she straddled me and slowly slid down onto me. I groaned and immediately ripped the nightgown off her body. She gasped and kissed me. She continued to ride me at a cruel pace.

"Faster, baby." I moaned as she continued to tease me. I pushed her hips down as far as I could get her. She was so wet and felt so good. She was increasing the pace and was moaning slightly. I pulled her all the way to me. Her skin felt so good to me; it was smooth, soft, and creamy. She sped up and I was in need of a release. She was riding me hard and I eventually came with her right behind me. I just held her. I was staring at her and I didn't care.

"Randy?" she said and shook to me. I just looked at her.

"Randy?" she said a little louder. I opened my eyes.

_IT WAS A FUCKING DREAM!_ My mind was screaming when she woke me up.

"What?" I asked her, still getting over the dream. I was hard.

"Are you ok? I woke up and you were moaning like something was wrong." she told me.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. Sorry, if I woke you." I said.

"It's ok. Come on. Let's get back to sleep." she said as she took my hand and pulled me over to the bed.

"Alright, lemme go to the bathroom. I will be right back." I told her. She nodded and crawled back in bed. I got a nice view of her undies as she was crawling in bed. She was not helping my situation.

I went to the bathroom and gave my self some satisfaction. I cleaned up and laid down. She had already fallen back to sleep. I kissed her forehead and fell back asleep.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning and looked at Randy. He was so cute. I let him sleep while I went to cook breakfast. I was cooking breakfast when my phone rang. I answered it before it woke Randy up.

"Hello?" I answered, on the speaker phone.

"Hey, I heard you were home." the person said.

"Yeah, I am, how are ya?" I asked them.

"Good, Paul wanted me to check and make sure you and Randy got home." they said.

"Yeah, Steph or Mom, I am fine." I said to her. She was laughing.

"How are you, really?" I asked her.

"Really good. I want the baby out of me, but good. I am glad Paul is home." she said.

"I can't speak from experience, but I can imagine." I told her.

"Yeah, well, I heard you lost one and I am sorry." she said.

"It's ok. I didn't really want one, right now." I told her.

"I know that feeling. Look, I called for a reason, do you and Randy want to come over for dinner, tonight?" she asked me. I was hesitant to answer.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Randy said from behind me. I just looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I mouthed to him. He nodded.

"Alright. Hi, Randy!" she said to him.

"Hey, Steph. Do we need to bring anything?" he asked her.

"Um…oh, Iris, can you make your chocolate pie?" she asked me. I laughed.

"Yeah, I can. Look, I am hungry. I will call you when we leave." I told her.

"Alright, later." she said. We hung up and I looked at Randy. He was already eating.

"Good?" I asked him.

"Yeah, do you know how good it is to eat home-cooked food?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I said and started eating. We were eating, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.


	85. I can't have a Perfect Day

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions.**

**Roxxy1984: She might end up with Randy, but it mostly depends on what the readers say they want. (I take it you're a huge Randy fan, huh?) **

**Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. **

Iris POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Iris, I need you to meet me at Mom & Dad's right now." Paul said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"No questions. Get there now." he said and hung up. I looked at Randy.

"What?" he asked me.

"I need to go to Mom & Dad's something is wrong." I told him.

We left immediately and drove to my parent's house. We arrived and there were cops everywhere. I knew exactly what had happened, especially since there was a CSI truck. I sighed.

"What?" he asked me.

"Either they are dead or in trouble." I told him and got out. Randy got out behind me.

We walked up to the house and found a very upset Paul & Steph. The police were swarming all over the house. I gave Steph a hug and just stood there. No one had to tell me what happened. I was with Randy, Paul, and Steph when a guy that I had been in high school came out.

"Iris?" he asked me. I looked at him for a second.

"Brent?" I said, I was a little unsure if it was him.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked me.

"Um…well…let me find out what's going on and I will tell ya them." I told him.

"Oh, well, come on. I will take you to see the Captain. He is inside." he told me.

"Alright, can Paul come?" I asked him. Brent looked at him.

"I would, but, she dated the Captain's son and she really isn't supposed to be allowed in." he told Paul.

"Just go." he said. I felt bad for him.

We walked in and stuff was everywhere. People were taking fingerprints, pictures, samples, and various other items need to reproduce and examine the crime scene.

"And to think, this is my major." I mumbled. He turned around and looked at me.

"You actually got a criminal justice degree?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I may go to law school." I told him.

"That is great. He is just over here." he said. We walked through the kitchen and my fears were confirmed. I saw a body covered up. I walked out to the back porch and I saw the Chief.

"What is she doing back here?" he yelled at Brent.

"Blame it on me, Mike." I told him. He looked at me.

"Iris? What are you doing here?" he asked me. He finally realized who I was.

"I was told to by Paul." I told him.

"You two still close?" he asked me. I kinda laughed.

"You do know he's my brother, right?" I asked him.

"Oh, no, I didn't." he said. He was shocked.

"Alright, I want to know what happened. Paul, Steph, and Randy are all wanting to know as well. Don't BS me because I have a criminal justice degree." I told him. He sighed.

"Alright, they were killed this morning when someone broke in." he said.

"How?" I asked him.

"Shots to the head." he answered. I just stood there.

"Execution style?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"Yeah." he said.

"So, whoever did this knew what they were doing and who it was supposed to be." I said.

"You working in a bureau somewhere?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"Alright, Iris, any other theories?" he asked me.

"Not without seeing the scenes and I don't want to take away your job." I told him. He smiled.

"Anyone you can think of that would want to do this to them?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"I mean Paul and I are wrestlers, so plenty of people could find out about us, but no one for them." I told him.

"Ok." he said.

"Look, we need to share this with Paul." I said as he began to walk into the house. He was pushing past the officer a the door.

I ran to him.

"Paul, no. I will tell you what happened, but you can't walk in here. Evidence is everywhere. Go back outside." I said to him as I was pushing against him. He looked at me.

"Please." I said. He gave in and walked out.

I walked out with them. Randy was sitting with a nervous Steph.

"What happened?" Steph asked me. I sat down with all of them.

"Alright, someone killed Mom & Dad." I said and it hit me. I just sat there as tears fell. I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Do they know who it is?" Paul asked me. He was doing like I was. The tears were falling, but we didn't realize it.

"No, they want to know if Mom & Dad had any enemies, but I didn't know of any. You need to tell them if you know of any." I told him.

I looked over at Steph. She was extremely upset and Paul was trying to keep her calm. We sat there and talked with the Chief a little longer and then left. We all went back to Paul's house. We need to begin to make arrangements and plans.

I was sitting at the table making some calls, it was around 4 pm, and I had just gotten done talking to Mike, the Chief of Police. He had given me some more information. I got up and ran to Paul. He was starring blankly at the TV.

"Paul?" I said. He looked at me.

"They found out who did it." I told him.

"Who?" he asked me.

"It was the robber who had been breaking in other house in the area. He is been on the loose for around 2 months." I told him.

"Good, do we get to see him?" he asked me. I noticed he clenched his fist.

"Not yet." I told him.

"Alright." he said and starred at the TV again.

I walked back in the kitchen where Randy and Steph were.

"You ok?" she asked me. I nodded. I just sat down. She was breathing very hard.

"Steph, are you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's the baby. I have having bad pains." she said.

"Alright, sit there. I am calling an ambulance. Randy, tell Paul." I told him. Randy disappeared and came back followed by a worried Paul.

"What is it?" he asked me. I was telling Steph to breath.

"I think she is going into labor." I told him.

"When is the ambulance going to be here?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I told him. We were arguing when Steph gasped.

"What?" Paul asked her.

"I think my water broke or I peed on myself." she said. I was trying not to laugh. Randy was laughing at her and Paul was confused.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Steph to the hospital. Paul rode in the ambulance and I drove Randy and myself.

We arrived at the hospital; Linda met us there. We were all waiting for the doctor to see if she really was going to have it. Paul was back there with her, but the rest of us were waiting. Linda was so nervous. A little while later, Paul came out. We stood up and came to him.

"What is it?" Linda asked him.

"She isn't to good. The baby is going to be born 4 weeks early and Steph is having a hard time. The contractions are causing her a lot of pain. The doctor is going to perform a C-Section in about 10 minutes because Steph passed out from the pain. They were giving her an epidural and she passed out." he said.

"Alright, let us know when she has it." Linda said and Paul disappeared back into the hospital.

We waited a little longer and Paul came out again, but he was crying. I immediately pulled him into a hug.

"What is it, Paul?" I asked him. He just clung to me.

**A/N: Do you still really like the story? I am asking, you, the readers to tell me. I am not having writer's block or running out of ideas, but I want to know if you are bored of this. I know, I ask ya'll a lot, but I am writing this with the reader in mind. I want you to help guide the story andme fill in the details.I just want to know, becuase if the reader is bored then I can change it or discontinue it. Thanks, Yankees01. **


	86. Babies!

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if ya want the story to continue. **

**Roxxy1984: Alright, I am not that mean. I can't kill more than two people in a chapter. J **

**Youllneverknowme: Thanks for the support. **

**gurl42069: I don't plan on killing everyone. J**

**Batista's babe: He is going to be back definitely.**

**Flamezgyrl: Thanks for the honesty; I really appreciate it. (I promise!) J**

**Just a note to people who read the reviews: Alright, I understand that there is a lot of drama in the story, but it adds to it. The loose ends don't always need to be answered. I mean I can't give you EVERY detail on all the subplots. You can either give Adam a trial and he got what was due or don't (that is up to you in your mind.) John will reappear and the death of his Dad may come back into play, Randy & Trishare friends with benefits for now (but who knows?), Dave is going to come back, John is not anywhere close to being over Iris, and the other subplots are not always going to be followed up because they are just that subplots. They are created to make you think and add small parts of drama. I am in no way being mean to anyone, but I am clarifying my writing style. Some subplots will be followed up in the future and some might not. They may just plant an idea about the situation in the chapter. I really do appreciate Flamezgyrl bringing this up. I am going to keep the chapter and here is the next one:**

Iris POV

"What is it, Paul?" I asked him. He seemed upset.

"She is ok, but we almost lost the babies." he said.

"But you didn't, right?" Linda asked.

"No." he said.

"Wait, babies?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I have twins!" he said, happily.

"Aww… what are they?" I asked him.

"I have two little boys." he said.

"Can we see them?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, come on." he said.

We all went back there and Steph looked very tired, but relieved. The twins were in basinets beside her. They were so little.

"What are there names?" Linda asked Steph.

"The one on the left is Kennedy Michael and the one on the right is Alexander Brian." she said. Paul was so happy and Steph was to.

We left a little later to let Steph get some rest. Linda went to Paul & Steph's house to call everyone. Randy and I grabbed some food and went back to my house.

We got food and got home. I didn't even want to think about anything except food & sleep. I hit the answering machine when we walked in. I had 10 messages. 2 of them were from the police, 1 from the funeral home, 3 from Dave, 3 from Vince, and 1 from John. I sighed and sat down.

"Come on. Eat." Randy said as he sat down with me. I ate half of my food and just sat there. I cleaned up after Randy got done and went to lay down.

I laid down and sighed.

"You ok?" Randy asked me.

"I will be." I said. I was laying there when my cell phone rang. I looked at it. It was Dave.

"What?" I snapped when I answered the phone. Randy grabbed it from me.

"Lay there." he said and answered the phone. He talked to Dave for a few minutes and hung up.

"What did he want?" I asked him.

"To make sure your ok. He also wanted to know if you needed him to fly in. I told him to and he will be here tomorrow night." he told me. I glared at Randy.

"Randy!" I said.

"Iris, you need him. I know it, you know it, he realized it." he told me.

"But…" he said.

"No buts… you are sleeping." he said. I just sighed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep in a few minutes.

Randy POV

I was watching TV and Iris had fallen asleep. I was watching TV when her phone rang. It was Vince; I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Randy?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir, Iris is asleep." I told him.

"Alright, how is she doing?" he asked.

"She is… well, I don't know." I told him.

"Ok, I understand." he said.

"Did Linda call you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I can't wait to see them." he told me.

"They are cute and Steph is doing great." I told him.

"Alright, I needed to know who Iris wanted to fill in as GM. Have her call me." he said.

"Vince, why not you?" I asked him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah, fill in for the next month, until she comes back. You can reconnect with the fans. She can write it in." I told him.

"Good, or I might have the legends do it." he said.

"Yeah, Dad wouldn't mind coming back." I said, joking.

"I might do it. I will call her tomorrow." he said and hung up.

I watched Iris for a few more minutes and finally fell asleep.

Iris POV

I woke up later that night to my cell phone ringing. I answered it before it woke Randy up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Iris?" I head the person say.

"Yeah, Dave?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. Sorry to call so late, but I also had to tell you something." he told me.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I love you." he said. I just sat there.

Had I heard him right?

**A/N: Sorry if I wrote a lot about my thoughts in the beginning, but I hope it helps you to understand the story. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks again. Yankees01. **


	87. Out in the open

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks for letting me know who you want Iris to be with through out the story. **

**Roxxy1984: Thanks for backing it & did she hear it right? **

**gurl42069: Who should she end up with?**

**Jades Arrow: Thanks for the suggestion; there will definitely be more controversy. I am going to have something happen soon with John, but I don't know exactly when. (I am a huge Cena fan, but I just felt like making him a bad guy.)**

**MsLisaGrace: The tears were happiness, but sadness as well. Do you really think Dave could handle John better than Randy?**

**Viper-sa: Good point! J**

"What?" I asked Dave.

"Baby, I love you. I had to tell you that. I can't wait to see you tomorrow so I can tell you everything I feel in person." he said.

"What time are you getting in?" I asked him.

"Around 5 pm." he said.

"Alright, we will all go out to dinner." I said.

"Good, now go back to sleep, baby. Love ya." he said and hung up. I hung up and fell back to sleep, immediately.

Randy POV

I woke up the next morning to find Iris still asleep. I just let her sleep because she needed it. I took a shower and called Dad. I told him what had happened. He was coming to the funeral. I called Paul at the hospital and told him that Dave was coming. I also told him we would drop by later.

I got in the shower and just thought about all the events that had just happened. I was in the shower when I heard someone in the bathroom. Iris was brushing her teeth. I smiled at her and she waved. I finished my shower and walked out. She was laying on the bed watching TV.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I guess. Do I need to call anyone?" she asked me.

"Call Vince, Dave will be here tomorrow night, and we are going to the hospital later." I told her. She nodded.

"I'll be outside." she said and walked outside.

Iris POV

I walked outside to call everyone. I first called Vince.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Vince, it's Iris." I told him.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"I am here." I said.

"I understand. I was needing the storylines and was wondering about the GM position." he said.

"Alright, I can fax them to your office now." I told him.

"Great, let me know when the funeral is." he said.

"I will, see you later." I told him and hung up.

I called Paul and talked to him. I was going with Randy around 1 pm to see them. I didn't bother calling Dave because I knew what time he was coming in.

I went back inside. Randy was downstairs getting food. I got into the shower. I walked downstairs a little while later.

Randy was watching TV and on the phone. I grabbed something to drink and sat beside him. I knew I needed to start making all the arrangements so I called the police office in order to find out if the autopsy had been completed.

I called and found everything out. The bodies had been taken to the funeral home that morning and got more information from the police. They had a suspect in custody and would let me know where the lead went. I thanked them and hung up.

I immediately called the funeral home and made arrangements. I set the funeral for three days from today. I finished and we left to go see the twins.

We arrived at the hospital and went to their room. The babies along with Steph was asleep. I needed to talk to Paul anyways.

"Paul, we gotta talk." I told him.

"Yeah, what did you find out?" he asked me.

"They have a suspect in custody. I set up the funeral for three days from today. I have notified everyone and the arrangements are made. I just need to tell Vince." I told him.

"I can do that." he said. I was standing there and I looked horrible. Paul pulled me into a hug and just held me. I needed someone to do that and Randy was trying.

"Thanks, Dave is going to be here around 5 pm." I told him. He nodded.

"Go home." he said.

"But I am her to see Steph." I told him.

"You saw her, now go. Eat something, I know your sugar is low." he said and pushed us out the door.

Randy drove us to a restaurant for lunch. I ate a small amount and just sat there. Randy took me back to my house and I just laid on the bed. Randy held me until I fell asleep.

"Baby, wake up." I heard a little while later. I opened my eyes and saw Randy.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Come on. We have to go get Dave." he said.

I got up and got ready. We left for the airport to go get Dave. I was so glad that his flight arrived on time. He got in and we went to a restaurant. I didn't eat much at all. The guys ate everything they could.

Randy drove us back to the house. I showed Dave where he was staying. Randy was in the room beside me and Dave was across from me.

"Iris, can I talk to you outside?" he asked me. I nodded and we walked out on the patio.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"How are you?" he asked me. I just looked at him.

"Alright, dumb question, sorry." he told me. I just sighed. He pulled me into a hug and I melted into him. I was so happy that he was there.

"Thank you." I whispered. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Anything for you, baby." he said and kissed my forehead.

We were standing there in each other's arms and I had to know.

"Dave, did you mean it?" I asked him.

"Yes, baby, I did. I have been so dumb. I love you and I almost didn't realize it. I know that I love you and would be stupid not to have you in my life." he said to me. I smiled at him. He leaned down and pulled me into a longing kiss. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Come on." he said and took my hand. I let Dave pulled me into my room. I looked over into Randy's room and saw he was asleep.

Dave pulled me into my room and sat me on the bed. I just sat there and watched him run me a bath. He measured the temp and got it hot enough. He added bubble bath and walked back into my room.

"Come on. Take a bath." he said. I stood up.

Dave POV

She needed to relax and I was going to help her do just that. I ran her a bath and was going to help her in it. I walked over and she stood up.

I reached down and got the hem of her shirt. I pulled it up and over her head. I just smiled at her. I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. I missed doing that. She had the softest lips. I reached down and pushed her pants and underwear down her small hips. I pushed them off of her and helped her to step out of them. I pulled her into a hug and undid her bra. She was standing there in front of me and looked so beautiful. I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around me.

I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. I sat her into the tub.

"You got your shirt wet." she said. I had, but I didn't care. I pulled the t-shirt off me. I sat in the floor beside the tub and we listened to music. She was relaxing it and it was good for her.

She stayed in the shower for close to an hour. I helped her out and dried her off. I carried her back into her bedroom. I laid her on the bed, still wrapped in the towel. I carefully laid down on top of her. I kissed her and she immediately wrapped her arms around me. I was kissing down her neck and she moaned gently. I kicked my boots off and let them fall to the floor. She was running her hands up and down my back. I slowly ran my hand down her side and pulled gently on the towel. I slowly stood up and pulled the towel with me.

"Dave." she whispered.

"Shh… you're beautiful." I whispered to her. I quickly got ride of my pants and boxers. I laid back down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her.

"I want to show you how much I love you." I said. She looked at me.

"Please." she whispered. I smiled at her and kissed her. She gasped when I began to push into her. She arched her back and let me fill her up completely.

I pushed in and she moaned. She was watching me. I was watching her and gazing into her eyes. She had so many emotions swirling around in her eyes. Her facial expressions were softer and she was more relaxed. I began to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. I wanted her to feel good and make sure she knows it. I entwined my fingers with hers as I pulled her arms above her head. I was placing butterfly kisses all over her face. She had her back arched and was moaning softly.

Iris POV

He was being so careful and letting me know that he loved me. He was thrusting into me at a slow pace, as if to make it last forever. It felt so good. I was moaning softly. He was kissing me and was gentle in every motion.

"Dave." I moaned.

He looked at me. I saw the love in his eyes, but this time it was different. The first time he had said he loved me I saw a hint of love, but now I saw his eyes full of love. I was relaxing and enjoying it. I ached my back and he slid all the way in. He moaned in his throat.

He slowly began to speed up and thrust all the way in. He was still being so gentle about everything. I was holding his hands and our grip was getting strong as the passion grew.

Dave POV

My grip on her hands showed my passion and she gripping my hands just as hard. I loved the feeling she was giving me. The moans and gasps that were coming from her made me know that she was enjoying it.

Normally, I hated going to slow during sex, but this was different. I wasn't having sex with her; I was making love. I sped up because I was close and so was she. I began to speed up and moans grew louder. She had her back arched as far as it would go. I was hitting her cervix with every thrust. She was moaning and her breathing was shallow.

I increased to a very fast speed when I realized she was extremely close. I was thrusting in at a mind-blowing pace and I was about to hit my orgasm. She was so close as well. I thrust into her and looked at her.

"Baby, look at me." I said. Her eyes shot open and I saw love/lust in them.

"I love you." I said as I thrust in and hit my orgasm.

Iris POV

I was enjoying it and he was speeding.

"Baby, look at me." he said. I opened my eyes and he searched them for a second.

"I love you." he said as he spill himself into me. I hit my orgasm at the same time.

"I love you, Dave!" I moaned as I felt the intense feeling wash over me.

Dave just help me as we fell asleep.

**A/N: I know it was long, but there ya go. The feelings are out. How will Randy & John react? What will happen at the funeral? Keep up the reviews. Thanks. **


	88. Murder for Hire

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions, if ya want to story to continue. **

**Roxxy1984: You think he is really like that? ( I would love to find out!) Thanks for the review. **

Dave POV

I woke up the next morning to find my self alone in the bed. I sighed.

_Stupid! You probably pushed her away!_ I thought as I laid there. I knew I had come on too strong. I was laying there with my hands over my eyes when I heard the door open. I saw Iris walk in with a two cups of coffee. She sat one down next to me. She didn't know I was awake. She smiled at me and then sat down at her desk.

I watched her as she worked on the storylines and listened to music. I listened to her sing for a little while. She was really good. She was interrupted by her call phone ringing.

"Yeah?" she answered. She talked to them for a few minutes and then hung up. She looked over at me and saw that I was watching her. I smiled at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked me.

"No, it's ok." I said as I got up and went into the bathroom. I came back out and took a sip of my coffee. I walked up behind her and leaned down. I rested me chin on her shoulder. She was writing down storylines. I scanned the paper and she read my mind.

"Yours isn't on this paper." she said.

"I wasn't looking." I said. I lied.

"Whatever. I haven't done yours yet." she said.

"Why not?" I asked and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know what exactly I want you doing. I mean you can't have a title match for a while, so what do you think of a tag team idea. You could pick your partner." she said.

"Alright." I said.

"Paul is not back, Randy is in a title storyline, John is in a storyline with Ric, and Eddie is on vacation." she told me.

"You." I said. She turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, co-ed tag partners." I told her.

"I can think about it, but who would we fight. The champs are Cade & Murdock." she said.

"We beat them and then fight another couple. We could fight Melina and Carlito." I told her.

"Alright, you got it. I will be GM & a wrestler again. I already can't wait until Steph starts being GM again. Vince already told me I am stuck being writer." she told me.

"Did he increase your pay?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I just wanted to know." I told her.

"Yeah, he did." she said, laughing.

"I am getting in the shower." I told her.

"Have fun." she said.

"I will be lonely." I told her.

"You have two hands." she said and continued to write. I laughed at her.

Iris POV

I watched as Dave walked into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and stopped writing. I had finished and immediately faxed them to Vince.

I walked into the bathroom and dropped my robe. I slipped in the shower behind Dave. I wrapped my arms around his chiseled waist. He smiled at me as he looked at me. I smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I held on to him as he placed his hands on my arms. He kissed me one last time before we finished taking a shower.

We got out and put on some clothes. I walked out to the kitchen while Dave was calling his daughters. Randy was watching TV.

"Morning." I said.

"Afternoon." he said, laughing. I looked at the clock; it was 1 pm.

"Whatever. Sleep good?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks for not being to loud." he said as he laughed at me. I chucked a pillow at him and hit him right in the face. He threw it back at me and I ducked out of the way. He reached over and started to tickle me. I was squirming to get away and was laughing so much.

"Dave!" I squealed. He ran in there, thinking something was wrong, but saw Randy was tickling me.

"Make him stop!" I yelled. Dave shook his head no and was laughing at me. I finally got away from Randy as the doorbell rang. I ran to the door to open it with Randy on my heels. I opened the door and stopped short. Randy ran directly into me and pushed me into the doorframe. I pushed him off and looked at the person.

"Ms. Levesque, I need to talk to you about the case deal with your late parents." the officer said.

"Does Paul need to be here?" I asked him.

"No ma'am. I called him and he wanted me to tell you. He trusted that you would tell him." he told me.

I invited him and we sat down at the dining room table.

"Ms. Levesque…" he was saying.

"Sorry, to interupt, but it's Iris." I told him.

"Alright, Iris, I am here to let you know that we have found the person who killed your parents. They will be prosecuted under Connecticut State Law for 1st degree murder. The DA will more than likely go for the death penalty. Would you like to know the identity of the killer before the trial?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir." I replied to him.

"The killer was actually a hired killer. The people who hired the man will also be brought to justice. They are being extradited back to the state as we speak. The actually killer was a man named Tito Marcus. The people who hired him were Adam Copeland and Jeff Hardy. We are investigating Matt Hardy as well, but for now the only proof we have is that Adam and Matt hired the man. The actual intention, we believe, was not to kill them, but to rough them up. I think that your father struggled and Tito got frustrated. You will be notified when the trial is. Ma'am, also realize that you might be called as a witness for the prosecution." he said.

"Thank you for the information." I told him.

"I am sorry fro your loss and have a nice day." he said and left.

I shut the door behind him and sank down the door. I was sitting on the floor and unconsciously pulled my knees up to my chest. Dave and Randy were in the living room watching me.

Randy POV

"What do we do?" Dave asked.

"Go talk to her." I said. He looked at me. I nudged him towards her. I watched as he walked over and bent down next to her.

"Baby?" he asked. She got up and walked into her room. She shut the door. Dave just looked at me and sighed.

"Call Paul." I said to him. He nodded and called Paul to tell him what was going on. He called Paul and talked for a few minutes. He hung up and looked at me.

"He is on his way." he said.

"What about Steph?" I asked him.

"Vince and Linda are there with her; besides Steph made him leave." he told me. I nodded.

I sat back down on the sofa. I began to stare at the TV, but not watch it. Dave went outside. I was sitting there when Paul came in the front door.

"Randy?" he called out.

"Yeah, in here!" I yelled back.

He walked in and looked at me.

"Where is she?" he asked me.

"In her room." I told him.

He was going to walk back in there when Dave came running in and went straight to Iris' room.

"Baby, let me in!" he yelled. I didn't hear a response.

"What is it, Dave?" Paul asked.

"I can see her drinking. She can't do that or her sugar will be messed up." he said.

"Fuck!" Paul said.

"Iris, open the door!" I yelled.

"GO AWAY!" We heard her yell.

"Open the door, baby, you don't need to this." Dave said. We didn't get a response and were looking for something to get the door open with.

"Please, Iris, open the door." Paul yelled.

We heard the glass bottle shatter against the wall or the patio. Dave took a step back and kicked the door in. We ran in and found Iris out on the patio. We walked out there and were shocked by the site.


	89. Dave's Feelings

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

**Roxxy1984: Sorry, I started the story when Edge was really being an ass on Raw and Matt had just come back so he was the "bad" guy. I think he is a really good wrestler. Lol**

Randy POV

We opened the door and saw Iris sitting on the balcony. The shattered bottle was in front of her and she seemed to be looking for something. She grabbed a large piece of the glass and held it up. I didn't know what she was doing.

"Iris?" Paul asked her.

She was sitting with her back to us and she looked at us as she placed the glass on her wrist.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_ I thought.

Paul POV

_FUCK!_ he thought

Dave POV

_HELL NO!_ I thought as I saw her do that.

Randy POV

I watched as Dave ran over to her and grabbed her.

"Baby, no." he said.

"Leave me alone!" she said. He picked her up and took her into the other room.

Paul and I cleaned up the mess.

"Why did she want to do that?" I asked Paul. He sighed.

"Because all she wanted in life was for Mom & Dad to accept her. She can never have that now because they are gone." he said. I nodded.

Dave POV

I carried her into the kitchen. She was sobbing and shaking. I just held her as I sat down on the stairs. I just held her. I wanted her to know that I was there for her.

"Baby, it's going to be ok." I whispered to her.

She finally clamed down. I just held her like I hold my little girls. She was just as important to me as they were. I was holding her and realized she had fallen asleep. I carried her into her room, where Randy and Paul were watching TV.

I laid her on the bed and sat down with them.

"Is she ok?" Paul asked me. I shook my head no.

"She is taking it really hard. Did she tell you what the police said?" I asked Paul.

"Nope." he said.

"Want to know or what to hear it from her?" I asked him.

"You know?" he asked me.

"We kinda listened in." Randy said.

"Tell me." Paul said.

"Alright, Randy, you heard more than me." I said to Randy.

Randy POV

"Alright, Paul, you can't yell. She's asleep." I warned him. He glared at me.

"The killer was hired by Adam and Jeff. They are prosecuting them for hiring the person." I told Paul.

"I knew that he was always bad for her." he mumbled.

"Alright, when is the trial?" he asked me.

"He didn't say. He did warn her that there is a possibility of being a witness to the prosecution." I told him. He nodded.

"Alright, I need to get back. Steph needs me." he said.

"Paul, be careful. See you tomorrow." Dave said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." he said and left.

I looked at Dave. He was looking at Iris and then his phone rang. He answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake her. He talked to the person for a few minutes and hung up.

"It was Ric. A few of the wrestlers are coming to town tonight to be with Paul and Iris. Vince cancelled the shows for the next week. He is calling when they get into town." he told me.

"Who all is coming?" I asked him.

"Ric, Shawn, Mark (Taker), and a few more. Ric told me that everyone is going to be there." he told me. I nodded.

Iris sighed in her sleep and Dave stood up to make sure she was ok.

"Go lay down with her. I am going to watch a movie." I told him.

"Alright, they are arriving around 6, so we can eat dinner with them." Dave said.

"Alright, see ya later." I said.

I went into the living room and put in a movie. I fell asleep shortly after.

Dave POV

I laid down and held Iris as she slept. I was watching TV and held her. I was looking at her. She was so beautiful and I love her. I sighed and eventually fell asleep.

Iris POV

I woke up a little later and found Dave asleep next to me. I smiled as I slipped of the bed and went to the bathroom. I walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. I saw Randy asleep on the couch. I covered him up with a blanket. I looked outside and saw rain was moving in. I was looking outside when my cell phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Iris, are you ok?" the person asked me.

"Yeah, what about you, Stacy?" I asked her.

"I am pregnant. I heard about your parents. I am sorry. I was calling to see if you could give me a number of a hotel to stay in when I come tonight." she said.

"Your coming tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes, Chris and I wanted to come and make sure you and Paul had some support." she said.

"Thanks, but Stacy, you can stay here." I told her.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, its not a problem. People are staying here and a few are staying at Paul's." I told her.

"Great, thanks." she said.

"What time are you getting in?" I asked her.

"Around 8 pm." she said.

"Alright, are you renting a car?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

"Ok, call me and I will give you directions once you get a car." I told her. I finished talking to her and hung up.

I walked back into my room and laid down beside Dave.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"Love you, too." he said. I smiled.

"Did I wake you?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I shook my head no. He pulled me up to him.

"Baby, it's ok. I am going to help you through this." he said.

"Dave, are you sure that you want to have a relationship with me?" I asked him.

"Yes, baby, I know I do. I have never wanted you more, well that is almost true. The first moment I saw you, I wanted you so bad." he said. I smiled at him.

"Alright, go back to sleep." I said to him.

"Who called you?" he asked me.

"Stacy. She and Chris are coming in tonight. They are staying here." I told him.

"Some other wrestlers are coming in at 6 and we are meeting them for dinner." he told me. I nodded.

We talked a little longer before falling back to sleep for a few more hours.


	90. Everyone's here

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions; if you want the story to continue. Enjoy the chapter. **

Dave POV

I woke up a few hours later to Iris' cell phone ringing. I reached over and answered it.

"Hey." I answered.

"Dave?" the person asked.

"Yeah, Iris is asleep." I told them.

"Alright, well, we are at the airport. So, what do you want us to do?" Shawn asked.

"You're early!" I said.

"Alright, we know that. What do you want us to do?" he asked me again.

"Sorry, do you know how to get here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, want us to come there?" Shawn asked me.

"Yeah, and then we can go eat." I told him.

"Alright, see ya in 20." he said and hung up.

I looked at Iris. She was still asleep. I just left her and walked into the living room. I saw Randy and Paul asleep on the couches. I looked at Paul. He woke up and saw me standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Steph made me leave." he mumbled.

"Oh ok, well, Shawn and a few of the other guys are coming from the airport. Right now, so, where is everyone staying?" I asked him.

"Well, some can stay here and at Me & Steph's house. We'll figure it out." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We gotta get Iris and Randy up." I told him. He looked out smiling.

"What?" I asked him.

"I got Iris." he said and walked in there. I followed him to see what he was going to do. He walked in there and stood by the bed.

"This will get her up in a second." he said. She was on her side. He began to tickle her. She shot her elbow back and hit him right in the nose. I was trying not to laugh as Paul fell over in pain and she rolled back over.

"Fuck off, Paul!" she mumbled.

"Yeah, Paul, it wakes her up as well as gets you nose broken." I said as I walked into the bathroom and got him a towel. He was wiping the blood off his face and Iris had sat up. I looked at her and smiled.

"Baby, some of them are on their way here." I told her. She nodded.

"Whose staying here?" she asked.

"Who else is coming?" Paul asked.

"Stacy & Chris will be here tonight. Trish is going to be here tomorrow." she told him.

"Alright, Shawn and Ric can already stay at my house. The rest we can see who comes tonight and then divvy up the rest." he said.

"Alright, you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I forgot you did that." he said.

We all walked into the kitchen. Randy was still asleep.

"I am going to wake him up." she said, smiling.

"Just go with it." Paul said.

"What?" I asked them.

Iris went over and straddled Randy. She began to shake him. He woke up and looked at her.

"What?" he asked her.

"I am ready for round two." she said. Randy's eyes got huge.

"What do you mean round two?" he asked. He didn't see me or Paul. We were both trying not to laugh.

"We already had round one. You were so good. You really know how to use your tongue. I loved it. You don't remember?" she asked him. He was still in shock.

"No, I don't, but round two might remind me." he said. Paul pushed me towards him. I decided to play along.

"What the fuck do you mean round two!" I yelled as I walked out of the kitchen. Iris innocently got up off Randy and just stood there.

"It was all his idea!" she said and pouted.

"I know, baby. I believe you." I told her and kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe you slept with her!" I yelled at Randy.

"Randy slept with her!" Paul said, coming in the room.

"Yeah!" Iris said.

"OH, you are DEAD!" Paul yelled. Randy so confused. We were playing it perfectly.

"I did not sleep with her!" he said.

"You stupid ass! You slept with me and it was so good!" she said and pouted.

"I don't remember, just don't make them kick me ass. Please, I will do anything!" he begged her.

"Fine, but you said anything!" she said.

"Alright, anything. What?" he begged.

"Kiss my ass!" she said. He was going to do it and she moved.

"Randy, stop!" she said and grabbed his face. He was genuinely freaking out.

"I don't want to get my ass kicked." he said and tried to get out of her grip.

"Randy! Randy, calm down. I didn't sleep with you. I was joking because you wouldn't wake up. Calm down. No one wants to kick your ass!" she told him.

"What!" he asked.

"It was a joke. Calm down!" she said. He was so relieved and then glared at us.

"I hate you!" he said and started to tickle her.

We were all on the ground wrestling and tickling. The guys had arrived at the house and ran in because they heard all the noise.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ric yelled.

We all stopped and looked up. Paul was on Randy. Randy was halfway on me and I was on Iris.

"Hi!" Iris said.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Um… getting Randy up." I said.

"I think he's up." (Big) Show said. (His real name is Paul, but I don't want to confuse everyone. So he is just Show, in the story.)

"Yeah, well, now he is." Paul said.

"Alright. Are you ok?" Todd asked.

"Fine." Randy answer.

"Sorry, we didn't hear the doorbell." Iris said.

"We didn't ring it because we thought something was wrong." Chris ( Benoit) said.

"Oh, nope, we are fine." I said.

We all got up. I helped Iris up and stood there.

"Are you hungry?" she asked them.

"Yeah, but, we have a few more people coming." Shawn said.

"How many more?" Paul asked.

"Um… well, JBL, Rey, Lita, John, Mick, Nick (Eugene), Jerry (Lawler), Christy, Stacy, Chris (Masters), Chris (Jericho), Mark, Kurt, Josh, Ken, Carlito, Holly, Jillian, Victoria, and a whole lot more." Ric said.

Iris & Paul looked at each other.

"Alright, well, we will have to find places for some of you. I know where a few of you are staying." Paul said.

"I'm gonna call Vince." I said. I had an idea.

"Alright, I know that Chris & Stacy, Cena, Trish, and Show are staying here." she said.

"I also know that Ric, Shawn, JBL, Kurt, Jerry, Nick, and Mark are staying at my house." Paul told them.

"How's Steph?" Shawn asked.

"She is great. The babies are adorable." he answered. He had a huge smile on his face as he said it.

"How does it feel to be an aunt?" Chris B. asked.

"Great, it won't set in until I become the babysitter." she answered.

They laughed and I walked back in.

"What did Vince say?" Iris asked me.

"5 people can stay at his house. 3 can stay at Shane's and we can get hotel rooms for some people. He also said that if all the wrestlers that showed up wanted to put on a show here. We can." he told us. We all nodded.

"Is everyone coming here?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, this is the meeting place." Shawn said.

"What time is everyone getting here?" Paul asked.

"Between now and 8." Iris answered. They laughed at her.

"Alright, Chinese or Pizza?" Randy asked.

"Chinese!" we all answered.

We ordered enough Chinese that the restaurant had to close to fix it and bring it to us.


	91. The Darker Side

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy!**

Iris POV

Everyone was in the house. I thought I had a big house, but seeing everyone in it made it seem small.

By the time the night ended I had 11 people in my house other than the three of us who had already been there.

Chris & Stacy, Trish, Cena, Show, Carlito, Jericho, Victoria, Glen, Davari, and Benoit were in the guest bedrooms or couches that filled the house.

Paul had at least 14 people in his house. I was glad that he had the bigger house because I felt uncomfortable having the extra 10 in mine.

Vince and Linda had Mick, Terry (Hogan), Kevin (Nash), Steve, and Jillian at their house.

Shane had Christy, Rey, and Chavo at his house.

We had a few people in the different hotels in town. I could not believe that many of the wrestlers had shown up. I expect maybe 30 to come, but not everyone.

I was laying in bed and could not sleep. Dave was not happy because Randy was on the fold out couch in my room. He had given his room up for Chris and Stacy.

It was close to 2 am and I could not sleep. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I was sitting on the counter just thinking. I was sitting there when someone came into the kitchen. It was John. I really didn't want to see him, but I was determined to save face and try to at least be friends.

"Hey." he said. I smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I guess, you?" he asked.

"I am here. I wish this hadn't happened to you. I am still not over my Dad." he said.

"How's your mom?" I asked him.

"She is actually happier; I think they were getting a divorce. She misses him, but not the way he treated her." he said. I nodded.

_She must have told them._

We just sat there in silence. I jumped down and proceeded to walk by him.

"Wait." he said and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go, John." I said. I was not in the mood.

"I wanted to talk and I know your not tired." he said. I sighed. He was right.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just want to know why we can't try again." he said.

"Honestly, I don't trust you or find you attractive anymore. I think of you as a friend and that is all." I told him. He tightened the grip on my wrist.

"Why?" he asked me.

"John, you cheated on me. I can't do it." I told him. He pushed me against the counters and stood in front of my. I really didn't like my situation, but I didn't want to wake everyone up.

"Let me go." I said.

"No. I want to talk about this!" he said a little louder.

"Please shut up!" People are sleeping." I told him. He looked around and pulled me into the laundry room. I know thought about screaming.

"John, let me go." I said.

"I am going to tell you how I feel." he said.

"Fine, what?" I asked him.

"I am sorry. Iris, I can't go on knowing I can't have you. I love you. I know that I messed up, but you are not giving me another chance!" he said.

"I gave you plenty of chances!" I said to him. He pulled me up to him with my hands behind me.

"No, you didn't." he said.

"Let me go!" I said.

"Not until you give me another chance." he said and looked at me. I was growing a little scared.

"I can't!" I said. He let go of my wrist. They hurt so bad. I began to walk by him to leave. He grabbed me and turned me towards him.

"Let go!" I said to him. He got angry. He shoved me into the washing machine. I just stood there stunned.

"Think about it. I will talk to you again." he said and walked out. I waited a minute and then walked out. I was in shock that he did that and would not give up.

I went straight to my room and into the bathroom. I looked at my back. A bruise was beginning to form where I had hit the washing machine. I heard someone move. I quickly turned out the light and laid down.

"I love you." Dave whispered and wrapped his arm around me.

"Love you, too." I said.

I eventually fell asleep, but it wasn't easy. My back was beginning to hurt and my wrist were swollen from his grip. I didn't want the morning to come. The morning meant light, which meant Dave could see it.


	92. Upset?

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions if you want the story to continue. Thanks for all the reviews. I hate that we can't respond now, but rules are rules. **

Iris POV

I woke up early the next morning and took a shower. I was in the closet getting some clothes and Randy had come into the bathroom to pee. He was finishing when I walked out. He was putting himself back in his boxers. He saw me and turned around; I hurried back into the closet.

"I am done." he said.

"I am so sorry. I didn't hear you." I told him.

"It's ok. What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Going to cook breakfast. I can't sleep. You go back to sleep and when you wake up it will be ready." I told him.

He smiled and went back to bed. I went into the kitchen and started coffee. I drank some as I began to fix breakfast. I cooked eggs, bacon, toast, gravy, biscuits, cut up fruit, and made juice. I was done when people started to wake up. I was sipping my coffee and my back was hurting. I was going to lay down again. Randy walked in and looked at me.

"Where ya going?" he asked.

"Lay down. I am tired now." I said. He laughed at me.

"Alright, aren't you going to eat?" he asked me.

"Already did. My sugar is fine." I assured him.

"Just checking. I'll get ya up later." he said.

"Thanks, Randy." I said and gave him a hug. I had gone in my bed room and laid down.

Chris B came up to Randy.

"Where'd Iris go?" Chris asked him.

"Back to her room, why?" he asked him.

"I need to ask her something really quick. Thanks." he said and walked to my room.

I was laying down. Dave had just gotten in the shower. Chris knocked at the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

"Alright, come on." I said. He came in and we went onto the patio.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Fine." I said. I was trying to figure out why he was asking.

"How is your back and wrist?" he asked me. I acted dumb.

"Fine, why?" I asked him.

"Iris, I saw what happened. I heard what John said. I know he hurt you. I could see it last night and I can definitely see it now." he said and held up my wrist. My wrists were swollen and slightly bruised.

"Don't tell anyone." I said.

"You need to tell Dave." he said.

"No, I can't. I am hoping that John will just let it go." I told him.

"Iris, he hurt you. He might do worst next time." he said.

"Chris, you don't understand." I said.

"Yeah, I do. I know that you don't want to place Dave in this, but Iris, John can't do that to you!" he said. I hung my head. He gave me a hug.

"Just tell him." Chris said.

"Tell who, what?" Dave asked as he walked out.

"Go eat." I told Chris. He left me with Dave. Dave could tell something was wrong.

"What is it, baby?" Dave asked me.

I showed him my wrist.

"What happened?" he asked, immediately. He was upset.

"Um, well…" I was saying. He saw my wrist. He grabbed them and looked at it. I winced when he did it. He was extremely mad.

"When did this happen?" he asked me. I looked at the ground.

"Iris!" he said, harshly. I knew he was upset, but he was yelling at me.

I looked up and him with tears in my eyes. He just looked at me.

I walked past him and laid down. I just laid there; he came in and walked out to the kitchen. I eventually fell asleep.

Randy POV

I was eating and talking with everyone. People were coming back to Iris' house to meet up and talk about the possible show and other things. I saw Dave come out of Iris' room. He did not look happy. I wondered what happened.

We all finished eating and had everyone in the living room, kitchen, dining room, and hallway.

"Is everyone here?" Paul asked. Everyone looked around.

"Where's Shorty?" Ric asked.

"I got her." I said.

I walked into her room and saw her asleep. She rolled over and I could see her back. I saw a bruise on her lower back. I knew I had to ask her about that one later. I shook her gently.

"Baby, get up." I said. She looked at me.

"Come on, we are having a meeting." I told her. She sat up slowly. I picked her up and carried her in there. I sat her down on the couch next to Ric.

"Everyone is here now." I said. Iris laid her head on Ric's shoulder. He put his arm around her and just laughed at her.

"Alright, first, Iris and I want to thank you for coming, we love ya'll all." Paul said. Iris just sat there.

"Iris?" Paul said.

"Thanks, love ya!" she said as she just laid there on Ric. We all laughed at her.

"The second order of business is the show. Vince offered to let us do a show here, since we are all here. I think it would be a good idea. Iris can write us special storylines." Paul said. Iris sat up and looked at him.

"Can't you?" he asked. She stood up and he pulled her up on the table with him.

"Alright, if you want to do the show, I say the storylines disappear and we draw from a hat to see who fights. Anyone can fight anyone." she said.

"Sound good?" Paul asked.

We all agreed. We would have it the day after the funeral. Everyone parted to do different things that day. Iris had to go by the funeral home and take clothes for her parents and other things had to be decided. Some people were going shopping, others were just going to hang out at the house, some went to work out, and other just did their own things. Most of us went to hospital at one time or another to see the twins.

Iris POV

I changed and was going to the funeral home. I had to go back to Mom & Dad's house to find clothes. I went alone and after I got done Stacy, Trish, Victoria, and I were going to go shopping.

I pulled up to the house and sat in the car for a second. I walked up to the front door and went under the caution tape. I walked in and looked around. The bloodstains were still on the walls, everyone was still a mess, and it felt so different to walk in. I didn't want to be there, but I wasn't alone.


	93. Self Defense

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the review if you want the story to continue. I am also writing the story _Forever Equals Ten Years_. Hope ya read it. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter. **

Dave POV

I was getting ready to leave with Randy, Paul, Show, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Nick, and Terry. We were all going to play basketball and work out. I was walking to the front door and I could not find Iris. I saw Trish talk to Stacy, so I walked over to ask them.

"Excuse me, have you seen Iris?" I asked them.

"Yeah, she went to her parents house to get clothes for them to be buried in. She is them going to the funeral home and we are meeting her to go shopping afterwards." Stacy said.

"Thanks, have fun." I said. I was walking back to leave and saw Kevin watching TV. I walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you fixing to do?" I asked him.

"Sit here." he answered.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked him.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Iris and I got into a fight this morning and she left to go to her parent's house. I was wondering if you would mind driving over there and making sure that she was ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, no problem." he said.

"Alright, thanks, just call me and let me know." I told him. He nodded and left when we did.

Iris POV

I was walking through the house to see what all had been damaged and destroyed. I wanted to sell it as soon as possible. I wanted to be rid of the main thing that was going to cause memories, both good and bad. I saw where the bodies had been traced and blood splattered everywhere. I was in the kitchen when I heard someone behind me. I started to turn around when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and passed out.

Kevin POV

I was driving to the house and got lost.

_Dave needs to get better hand-writing._ I thought as I pulled out of the gas station on the way to the house.

Dave POV

_Damn, I really hope she is ok. Wonder why Kevin hasn't called yet. Hope he could read the directions._ I thought as I was lifting weights.

"Damn, Dave. Slow down!" Show said as he was spotting me.

Iris POV

I woke up in my room. I sat up and looked around. The person who had killed my parents had not even touched my room. I started to get up and realized that my wrist were tied together. I started to attempt to pull it off.

"Won't work. I tied it really good." the person said from the doorway. I was getting read to say something when I heard my name being called from downstairs.

"Iris?" the person yelled.

"Don't move!" the person said and left.

Kevin POV

I finally found the house and pulled down the drive way. I pulled up and saw her car. I got out and walked into the house.

"Iris?" I yelled. I got no reply. I started to walk through the house to find her. I heard someone come up behind me and I turned around. I saw a person and that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

Dave POV

_WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!_

"I need to go to Iris'." I said.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"I need to go to your parent's house. She went this morning. Kevin went to make sure she was ok, but neither has called. I have to make sure she's ok!" I explained to them.

"Fine, let's go!" Randy said.

All of us piled up the car and left for the house. I was glad that no one questioned it. I didn't feel like explaining the fight and swollen wrists.

Iris POV

I slipped out of the room as soon as the man left. I knew I had to get out, but I didn't know who was downstairs. I hoped that it wasn't Dave.

I was getting around very quietly and the person apparently found out that I wasn't in the room.

"I AM GOING TO FIND YOU. YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" he yelled. I was downstairs and saw him coming. I saw Kevin laying on the floor. I glanced at him as I saw the person coming at me. I ran out the front door. The man tackled me in the driveway.

He carried me back inside.

"I told you not to move!" he said. I just looked at me.

"Don't remember me?" he asked.

"I remember you, asshole." I told him.

"That is not very nice." he said.

"Matt, since when have I ever had to be nice to you." I told him.

"Since, Jeff and I hired people to kill your parents. I didn't want them dead, but Jeff insisted. So we did. You were supposed to be home, but you weren't. I knew you were on vacation, but I didn't know you had a knew house. I guess I can finish it now." he said. I just looked at him. I was sitting in the floor where he had thrown me. I didn't know what he might do.

Dave POV

We pulled up and saw Kevin and Iris' car in the driveway.

"Something isn't right." Show said.

"Why?" I asked. He pointed to a very small blood trail on the ground leading towards the house.

"Alright, what if someone has them in there?" Nick asked.

"Fine, we go in the back way." Paul said.

All of us went around to the backdoor. Paul unlocked it and we snuck in. We could hear someone talking. I saw Kevin knocked out on the floor. I saw Matt Hardy talking to Iris. She was on the floor, tied-up, and very pissed off. I saw Matt take out a gun and point it at her. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I am taking him out." I whispered to them.

"Wait!" Paul said.

"But…" I was saying.

"That is my little sister! You will wait!" he said.

Iris POV

I was sitting there listening to Matt ramble on. I saw Dave out of the corner of my eye. I tried not to change my expression.

"I asked you a question!" Matt yelled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Did you ever really love Jeff?" he asked me. I just sat there. I knew if I answered him truthfully Dave would hear and if I didn't I ran the risk of being shot. I was thinking. Matt kicked me.

"I am thinking, damnit!" I yelled at him.

"Long enough!" he yelled and pulled out the gun.

"Fine, I'll answered, but can I at least stand up?" I asked him. He picked me up and put me on my feet.

"At one time, I did." I said. I could see that the guys were making a move.

"Oh, ok. He never loved you. He just used you for the money and to get a career." he said.

"Ok, look what happened to the career." I said.

"Bitch, you cost him that career." he said.

"How? I didn't make him take drugs or get me pregnant!" I said. I knew Paul had heard that one. I had stepped closer to him.

"He got you pregnant?" he asked me.

"Yeah, and I didn't want it. He left me when he found out and when he came back I don't him I had a miscarriage." I told him.

"He did not!" he yelled.

"Wow, Matt, I guess Jeff never did tell you everything. I am also guessing that if the killer gave one of you two up then he wouldn't give you up and you promised him the same, right?" I asked him.

"He wouldn't." he told me as I stepped closer.

"He did, Matt. They are coming for you. They will find you and you will pay!" I said. I was glad that he was dumb enough to tie my hands in front of me.

"He did not!" he said and pointed the gun at my head.

"Ok, say I am lying, but if you kill me then you will go to jail anyways." I said as I stepped beside him.

"I will not!" he said.

"Ok." I said as I turned around. Dave tackled him at that point. The gun got knocked away as Matt struggled against Dave. He pulled a knife on him and stabbed Dave in the leg. I picked up the gun and shot at Matt. I froze when they both stopped moving.

Paul ran up and took the gun out of my hands. I just stood there.

"Had I hit Dave?" I asked myself.


	94. Dave learns from Paul

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Check out my other story: **_Forever Equals Ten Years_, **if ya have the time. Enjoy the chapter. **

Iris POV

I was in shock. I had just shot Matt or Dave and I didn't know which one. Terry was on the phone with the police. They were on the way to the house. Randy had untied my hands, but I didn't move. I couldn't look over at Dave. I didn't want to know.

"Baby?" I heard him ask me. He had sat up. I looked over with tears running down my face. I crawled slowly over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I am fine, now that I know you are ok." he said. I leaned over and kissed him. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. I just looked at him. I heard him wince when he moved. I saw the wound from where Matt had attempted to stab him.

"Baby…" I said.

"I am fine." he said. I just held him. I was so upset.

"Iris, are you ok?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, I will be. Thanks so much." I said to him and gave him a hug.

"Love ya, sis." he said. I smiled at him.

"Love ya too." I said.

The police came a few minutes later. They took statements and Paul left to finish what I had started. The other guys left to tell everyone and do other things. I stayed with Dave. He got stitched from where Matt had stabbed, actually sliced, his leg open. I had to get my scraps cleaned and I had a black eye from where he had tackled me. I was also checked for a concussion because he had knocked me out.

A few hours later, Dave and I finally got to go home. I walked in and found a few people here and there. I was walking Dave back to my room, when Chris Masters stopped me.

"Can I talk to you in a sec.?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said. I helped Dave in there. He fell asleep in a few minutes. I walked into Chris and Stacy's room to talk to him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"First, are you ok?" he asked me. I shrugged. He pulled me into a hug.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked him.

"I wanted your opinion on something." he said and pulled out a ring box. I took it and opened it. The ring was beautiful. He had bought Stacy a 2 carat diamond ring with little pink sapphires on each side of the diamond.

"Wow, Chris, she will love it!" I said.

"You think so?" he asked. I could tell he was nervous.

"I know she will. When are you going to ask her?" I asked him.

"Tonight, I need to know where to take her." he said. I thought for a second and pulled out my cell phone.

"What time?" I asked him. He told me. I made him reservations at a restaurant that family friend's owned. I gave him directions and everything.

"Thanks." he said.

"Welcome. Have fun and lemme know what happens." I told him.

"Alright, can't wait." he said. I smiled and walked back into my room. Dave was asleep. I had to work on storylines.

I was working on the storylines for about an hour when I heard Dave get up. He came over and hugged me.

"You feeling better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something." he said. I feared the worst.

"What?" I asked him.

"How did you get the bruise on your back?" he asked me.

"Same way I got my wrist swollen." I told him without actually telling him.

"Iris, tell me." he begged me. I looked at him. I saw love and concern in his eyes.

"John and I got into it." I said with my head down. He stood there for a second. He pulled me out of the chair and lead me over to the bed. He sat me on it and stood in front of me.

"Iris?" he said. I slowly looked up at him.

"I am not mad." he said. I was going to say something when he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around him and clung him. He broke apart and looked at me. I had tears in my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I thought I had lost you today." I whispered. He just looked at me and laid down beside me.

"No, baby, I thought I had lost you." he said as he caught the falling tear on his finger. I sighed.

"I love you, Iris." he said.

"I love you, too." I told him.

We held each other as we fell into a deep sleep.

Dave POV

I woke up a few hours later to see Iris asleep. I slowly got out of her grip and walked into the kitchen. I was hungry. I fixed a sandwich and was eating when Shawn came up. He sat down next to me.

"How ya feeling?" he asked me.

"Rough, but relieved." I told him.

"I can tell." he said.

"Thanks." I said laughing.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked me.

"I always have. I can finally tell her and I don't feel like I can tell her enough. I don't want to lose her for anything." I told him. He smiled.

"You won't. Just tell her you love her when ever and as much as you can." he said and walked upstairs. I was done eating, but just sat there. Paul walked up and sat down beside me.

"Feeling better?" he asked me.

"Yeah, how's Steph?" I asked him.

"She is good. She can leave the hospital in two days." he said.

"Great." I said. I was glad that Paul and Stephanie had kids.

"I wanted to give you something." he said. I looked at him. He handed me a box. I looked at it. It looked like a jewelry box.

"Open it." he said. I opened it and I found a 3 carat diamond. The diamond was on a white gold band. The ring was simple, but very elegant.

"Give it to her." Paul told me.

"I can't take this." I told him.

"Yeah, you can. It was Mom's. She was going to give it to her anyways. Dad gave it to Mom when he proposed. She only wore it when she could. She was going to give it to Iris on her wedding day." Paul told me.

"But?" I asked him.

"Dave, I saw enough love in your eyes that could keep you two happy for a lifetime earlier today. You don't have to give it her now, but just give it to her when you propose to her." he told me.

"Thanks, Paul. Did you keep anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I surprised Steph today with Mom's pearls. Iris and I are going through the rest of the house when they go back on tour. She is going to go back when you do. I think she still wants to go to D.C and meet your daughters." Paul told me. I smiled at that.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I didn't know she wanted to meet them." I said.

"She does. She loves kids. I just hope that she has one of her own." he told me.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" I asked him. He gave me a look.

"I may be an ass to her, but if you weren't going to hurt him; I was. She is the only real family I have ever cared about and now have left. She is MY little sister and that means something. I fought so many guys when I would come home to visit because they wanted her. I did everything to keep her from being hurt." he said.

"I thought that you didn't care." I told him.

"I do. I always have. She was the only person's opinion that I cared about when I met Steph. I wanted her to accept Steph and I didn't care about Mom and Dad." he told me.

"Why did she want your parent's acceptance?" I asked him.

"Because, when we were little, something happened and Mom never forgave her. She never could get Mom to accept her after that. She never cared about Dad's, but she did about Mom's." he told me.

"What happened?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at the table.

"Dad used to rape her and beat her. I was gone and didn't know for a long time. She went to Mom about it and she called her a liar. Mom didn't want to believe her." he told me. I was shocked.

"She is had a hell of a life, huh?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah, I want to ask her how she gets out of bed in the morning." Paul said.

"Yeah." I said.

"She is carrying so many scars both physically and emotionally. She is tried to kill herself at least 2 times. She has marks on her wrist. She just never did die. I don't know how she didn't, but she did." he told me. I was in shock by what Paul was telling me.

We continued to talk for a long time. I swore to Paul that I wouldn't tell anyone, but it didn't matter that I swore; someone overheard us.


	95. Secrets Exposed

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy the chapter. **

Dave POV

I finished talking to Paul and went back to Iris' room. She was not asleep. She had gotten up and was taking a bath. I peeked in the bathroom. She was perfect in everyway. I took the box out of my pocket and looked at the ring. I smiled and put it in my suitcase. I just needed the right time. I walked in the bathroom and shut the door. She turned and looked at me. She smiled at me.

"Hey, beautiful." I said to her.

"Hey, where were you?" she asked me.

"I was talking to Paul and I was hungry." I told her. She laughed at me.

"Want to join me?" she asked me. I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I quickly undressed and slipped into the bathtub behind her. She laid back against my chest.

"How's your leg?" she asked me. I knew that she cared so much.

"It's ok. How are you?" I asked her as I rubbed my hands over her stomach.

"I wished I had killed him." she mumbled. I laughed.

"Why?" I asked her.

"He would be one less person I would have to deal with." she said in a small voice.

"We." I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"We, baby, we. I am going to go though everything with you." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." she said and leaned her head on my shoulder.

We sat there for few a little while longer and I just held her. It was the greatest feeling.

"Iris!" we heard someone yell from outside the door and then Stacy comes running in. She stopped for a second and looked at us. Iris was laughing at her.

"What?" she asked Stacy.

"He proposed!" she said.

"Congrats. Let me see the ring!" Iris said.

"Can you show her later?" I asked.

"Aww, is Dave afraid of me seeing his manhood?" Stacy asked. Iris was laughing.

"No, maybe I don't want you seeing Iris." I said and stuck out my tongue. Stacy was laughing at me, because she knew I was not serious. She held up the ring.

"It is beautiful." Iris said.

"Thanks, I just had to tell my future bride's maid." she said.

"Aww, thanks." Iris said.

"Alright, I will leave you two alone." Stacy said and left.

I looked at Iris and laughed. She kissed me and stood up.

"Nice view." I said. Iris turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

We got changed and went to the kitchen.

Carlito POV

I had overheard a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear. I was sitting upstairs watching TV. John and Randy had sat down on another couch beside me.

"What's up?" John asked me.

"Nothing much." I responded. I was still in disbelief about what I had heard and how Iris had grown up. I thought she was normal and just had a shitty boyfriend.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Randy asked me.

"Just something I overheard earlier." I said not really paying attention.

"What?" John asked me.

"I didn't know that Iris had grown up in such a rough home." I said.

"Her mom just didn't accept her; what is so bad about that?" John asked him.

"No, her dad raped her as a child." I said, without thinking about it.

"What?" Randy asked. John just sat there.

"Nothing! You don't know that. Do not repeat it!" I said.

"Who did you overhear talking?" John asked. I sighed.

"Paul and Dave were talking earlier. I also think that Dave will propose to Iris before her birthday." I said.

We all just sat there. I don't think that any of us thought that she had grown up like that. She seemed so normal.

Iris POV

I ate something and was sitting there. Paul walked up and sat down with Dave and I.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Don't you have a home? Or need to be with Steph?" I asked him. He laughed at me.

"Linda insist on staying with her so I can get some sleep." he said, laughing.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Are you doing ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am here. I was wondering when you wanted to help me get the things out of Mom and Dad's house?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you want to help?" he asked me.

"Paul, I have to deal with it sometime. You can't protect me from everything, especially not the past." I told him.

"Alright, well, we can start tomorrow. Visitation isn't until 4 pm." he said.

"Good. Do you want anyone else to help us?" I asked him.

"Yes, I know a few people will." he said, looking at Dave.

"He knows he's helping." I said laughing.

"I don't mind." Dave said.

"Thanks." Paul said.

We sat there and talked for a little longer until the phone rang. Paul hit speaker phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Iris?" the person asked.

"Yeah, this is she." I said.

"It's Vince." he said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I was wondering if you knew where Paul was?" he asked.

"Right here." Paul answered.

"Good, well, since I am on speaker phone I will tell both of you. The show is set at the arena for 2 days from now. It will be a 4:45 pm. The tickets went on sale today and are already sold out. Iris, have you got storylines?" Vince asked me.

"Yeah, we are going to put all the wrestler's names in a pot and draw out names. Everyone is been told to be ready to fight and everyone likes the idea. Anyone can fight anyone." I told him.

"Are you going to be in the thing?" he asked me.

"Everyone is expect Steph, Paul, and Linda." I told him.

"Great, I love the idea and I will tell Shane. Wait, why not, Paul?" he asked.

"He is going to be at home with Steph when the babies come home." I said. Vince laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at visitation." he said.

"Great." I said and hung up.

We were talking when Randy came up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and walked out to talk to Randy.

"What is it?" I asked him after we got in my room.

"I think you need to know something." he said.

**A/N: Please check out my other story; _Forever Equals Ten Years_. Thanks. **


	96. Sibling Problems

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Enjoy the chapter. **

Randy POV

I had just walked into Iris' room with her.

"Randy, are you ok? What is it?" she asked me.

"I need to tell you something, but you cannot go off, at least until you think about it for a minute." I told her. She just looked at me.

"Carlito overheard Paul and Dave talking about what your Dad did when you were little. He accidentally told me and John." I told her. She just looked at me.

"What exactly did he say that my dad did to me?" she asked me. I really didn't want to say.

"Um… well, that he raped and beat you." I whispered to her.

She just looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"Iris?" I asked her. She looked at me. I had never seen her that mad.

"What?" she growled.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked her.

"No, I am not." she said.

"Do you want me to do anything?" I asked her.

"Where's Carlito?" she asked me.

"Upstairs." I said and with that she walked out.

Iris POV

I wasn't mad at Carlito, but I was going to tell him that he had better not tell anyone else. I went upstairs and found him.

"Carlito, in here now." I said as I walked out on the balcony. He followed me.

"What is it, babe?" he asked me.

"I am not mad at you, but if you tell anyone else what you overheard from Paul and Dave I will make sure you know I am mad at you." I said to him calmly. He looked shocked.

"Iris, I honestly didn't mean to say it earlier. I was thinking about it, because I didn't think that it could be true." he said, very sincerely.

"I am not mad, just please don't repeat it." I said to him.

"Baby, I won't. I honestly didn't mean to the first time." he said.

"It's ok. Just don't repeat it." I told him.

"I promise." he said and hugged me. I returned the hug and he left.

I was standing there gripping the rails. I was so mad at Paul for telling anyone that, especially Dave. I was thinking when someone came out. It was John.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." he said.

"Why, so you can hit on me or hit me?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Look, Iris, I am sorry about that. I was frustrated because you wouldn't listen and then I realized how I was acting. I finally realize that I can't make you come back to me. I came to check on you because of what Carlito told me and Randy. I know that Randy told you what he heard. I remember when you told me and it was hard. I know that Dave found out from Paul and not you. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill Paul." he said.

I turned and faced him. He was right. I had told him after having a nightmare and it was the hardest thing that I had ever told or admitted to anyone. Now Paul had told Dave. I didn't care if Dave knew, but I wanted to be one he heard it from; not Paul.

"I want to kill him." I told him as tears fell down my face. He stepped towards me and I wasn't scared of him when he did.

He gently wiped away the tears. I just stood there and let him. I was so mad at everyone that I just didn't care. He pulled me into a hug. It was a hug that felt like we were never mad at each other. I just melted into him. I almost forgot who I was mad at until I heard him in the hallway.

"Has anyone seen Iris?" Dave asked. I quickly pulled away from John and walked in the hallway. I just looked at Dave and went downstairs.

I got down there and hoped that Paul wouldn't say anything to me.

"Night, Iris." he said. I just kept on walking. Randy was sitting in my room watching TV. He heard it and came to the doorway.

"Iris?" Paul said. I still didn't answer him and just kept on walking. Dave had gotten down there and saw that I was ignoring Paul. Paul looked at Dave and shrugged.

"She did it to me too." Dave said.

"Maybe it's PMS." Paul said. I growled.

"Come on." Randy said and pulled me into the room. I sat on the bed. I was pissed off.

"Did you talk to Carlito?" he asked me.

"Yeah and John. John and I made up. We are finally friends." I whispered.

"Good, but what are you going to do about Paul and Dave?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I am so mad at them right now. I just don't even care to think about them." I said as tears rolled down my face.

Randy leaned over and wiped them away with his thumb. I tried to blink back the rest but it didn't work. I just sat there. Randy pulled me into a hug and held me while I cried. He was holding me in his lap and Dave walked in.

"Iris?" he asked and stopped. He looked at us.

"What the hell?" Paul asked. I just looked at them. Randy just sat there. He knew what they were thinking, but he was being a friend.

"What the fuck, Randy?" Dave asked.

"I was being a friend." he said.

"A little too friendly." Paul said.

"Shut the fuck up, Paul." I said. They all looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"I didn't stutter. If anyone is being too friendly it's you. I can't believe you would do that to me." I told him.

He stared at me blankly.

"What?" he questioned.

"I can't believe that you would tell other people about what happened to me, not you, as a child. I don't think it is any of their business." I told him.

"Other people?" Dave asked.

"Yes, Dave, if I had wanted you to know I would have told you myself. I just didn't think that it was vital to our relationship to know that I was fucked by my father as a child." I told him. He just stared at me.

"It might have been." he said back. I stood up. Randy stood up behind me.

"How? So that you can think 'Wow, she really is a fuck-up?'" I asked him.

"I wouldn't think that." he said. He was hurt by it.

"Maybe not you, but someone else. Did it ever occur to you that other people might have overheard your cnversation?" I asked Paul.

"No one did!" he said, defensively.

"Really, then how do Carlito, Randy, and John know?" I asked him. He just stared at me.

"You told them?" he said in a smart-ass tone.

"I did tell John, but Carlito or Randy?" I asked him.

"Who overheard?" he asked.

"CARLITO!" I yelled at him.

"I do not go around telling personal secrets or traumatic things from your past; I at least figured you wouldn't do it to me." I said.

I had tears running down my face, again. Dave was hurt from what I had said. Paul was shocked that I found out, and Randy was trying to keep everyone from getting in a fight.

"I didn't think that you would find out." Paul said.

"Then you never should have said it. Now get out." I said.

"But, Iris…" he was saying.

"PAUL, if you want me to even think of you as a brother anymore then shut up and walk away." I said. He did just that.

I looked at the ground. Randy just pulled me into a hug. Dave had sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. He knew that he had hurt me.

"Randy, go on." I said.

"Iris, are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah. You can sleep in the extra room." I told him.

"Thanks." he said. I had not filled all my guest rooms incase anyone else wanted to come. He left and went to that room. I loved Randy for the fact that he didn't question your actions if he knew that you were going to be ok.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Dave was on the floor across from me. I was upset and so was I.

"Iris, I am sorry." he whispered.

"Dave…"

**A/N: Should she forgive him? Let me know. Thanks. **


	97. Sorry

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and the suggestions; if you want the story to continue. Enjoy. **

Dave POV

I knew I had messed up and I really was sorry. I didn't think that she would have the problem with me knowing, but I guess that she didn't want Paul telling me. I just didn't want to lose her, but I didn't know how to make it up to her.

"Iris, I am sorry." I whispered. She was sitting on the bed across from me.

"Dave…" she said and looked at me. She got up and walked out on her patio. She stood there. I just watched her. She was beautiful and upset.

I wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and hold her. I wanted to make her know that everything was ok. I wanted her to know that I loved her no matter what. I sighed.

Iris POV

I was standing there looking up and the cloudy sky. I closed my eyes and sighed. I just wanted everything to go away. I had lost my parents, my brother was an idiot, my boyfriend knew more than I wanted him to know, and I just wanted it to go away.

I felt the familiar sting of tears falling down my face. I sighed and wished that I didn't know what it felt like to cry or lose someone important to me. I was just thinking to myself when I felt the rain began to pour down on me. It was a warm rain and the thunder was nearby, but I didn't care. It didn't phase me.

Dave POV

I sat there watching her. She was standing in one place and holding the rails. I knew that she was crying and it hurt to know that I couldn't do anything for her. I was watching her when the rain just started to pour down. She just stood there like she didn't notice it. The thunder became louder and lighting was bright, but she just stood there. I knew she hated storms.

I stood up and walked outside. The rain was warm and soothing. I stood there for a second and let it soak my clothes and me.

Iris POV

The rain was soothing, but I wish that Dave would be near me. I was watching the storm overhead when I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I sighed and realized that he did care.

"Baby, come inside." he whispered in my ear over the thunder. I turned and looked at him. He had a sincere look in his eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that it would hurt you." he whispered said to me. I just looked at him,

"Come on." he said and pulled me into the room. He shut the doors behind us and looked at me.

I took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. I went to turn on the lights and realized the power was out. I sighed and grabbed a lighter. I lit some of the candles in my bathroom. Dave took the lighter and disappeared. He took it out to the living room and returned. I was still sitting in my bathroom. I saw Dave and wanted to smile. He had water dripping off him and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin.

Dave POV

I had taken the lighter to the living room and given it to them to light candles. I walked back into the bathroom and looked at Iris.

She was beautiful. The candle light was hitting her skin perfectly and she looked beautiful. The clothes stuck to her like a second skin and she was cold. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"What about a hot bath?" I asked her. She nodded.

The lightening had stopped so I ran a hot bath for her. She was sitting on the side of the sink while I started the water. I got the temperature and pushed the plug to keep the water from draining out.

I turned around and walked over to her. She was sitting on the side of the sink. I walked over and put my hand under her chin. She looked up and I kissed her gently. I ran my hands over her shoulders and back. She just wrapped her arms around my neck.

She pulled away and looked at me. I didn't know if I had done something wrong again.

Iris POV

Dave was running me a bath for me and he kissed me. I wanted to forgive him. I looked at him and searched his eyes for the truth. I saw it. He pulled away from me and stopped the water. He walked back over to me and put his hands on my hips. I just looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was so gentle and full of love. I felt him inch his hands under the hem of my shirt.

Dave POV

I kissed her. I wanted her to feel the love behind it. I inched my fingers under the hem of her shirt and stopped. She did not object and I slowly ran my hands under her shirt and up her sides. I pulled the soaked shirt off her.

I broke away from her and let my eyes roam down her body. She was beautiful. She had her hands on my hips and ran them up my stomach and chest. I raised my arms to allow her to pull the shirt off. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

I kissed down her neck and to her shoulder. I kissed her shoulder and pushed the bra strap off her shoulder and kissed it. I kissed across her collarbone and did the same to the other shoulder.

She reached around to undo her bra and I placed my hand over hers.

"Let me." I whispered. She moved her hands. I undid her bra. I slid it off her and watched as her breast fell and rose with her breathing. I slowly slid my hands around to her sides. I caressed the nipples with my thumbs. She gasped at the feeling.

Iris POV

He was slowly undressing me. He was gentle and loving. He was not in a hurry and wasn't in it for the sex. He had just taken off my bra and was paying attention to my nipples. He was gentle with them and made sure that it felt good to me.

He was caressing and softly massaging them. It felt so good that I leaned my head back and let everything that I had been thinking about disappear. He kissed down my stomach to the button on my jeans.

He gently pulled me off the sink and stood me up. I just let him pull me with him. He slowly unbuttoned them and slid them off my hips.

Dave POV

I slid her jeans down her small hips and pulled her underwear with them. She just looked at me. I slowly picker her up and sat her back on the sink.

She gently unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down. She pulled the underwear down with them. I immediately got hard at feeling of her hands running down my thighs.

She looked at me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I carried her to the bed and laid her down. I kissed her with more passion. My tip was at her entrance. She was wet and ready for me.

I pushed inside of her with urgency. She gasped and arched her back.

Iris POV

He gently place me on the edge of the bed. I was laying there when he pushed inside of me. I was surprised at the urgency. He thrust inside of me as far as he could go. I was wet from anticipation and he felt so good.

He leaned down and kissed me as he continued to thrust inside of me. I arched my back and allowed him to get in all the way. He felt so good.

Dave POV

I was getting in as far as I could. She felt so good. I continued to thrust inside of her. She archer back and allowed me full access. I held her hips as I drove myself inside her. She was gasping and moaning with every thrust. I was getting close and increased my speed. She was moaning.

"Baby, moan for me." I whispered as I continued to thrust inside her.

Iris POV

I was moaning at the feeling. He was thrusting in at a faster speed and it felt so good.

I felt the feeling in my stomach and knew that I was close. I moaned.

"Dave, I am…" I was saying.

The feeling was becoming so intense and he was speeding up.

Dave POV

I was speeding up. She was close and I was extremely close. I thrust in as far as I could go. I felt her climax. I thrust in one more time and hit the cervix. I spill into her and collapsed beside her.

She was lying there trying to catch her breath. I just watched her. She looked over and me and just stared.

Iris POV

He was done and laying beside me. I was trying to catch my breath. I looked over at him. He was watching me. I smiled at him. I rolled over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me.

I snuggled up to him and buried my face in his neck.

"I love you." I whispered. He squeezed me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, baby. I never meant to hurt you." he said. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I am sorry if I over-reacted." I told him. He just kissed me.

"I understand why you did. I am sorry that I let Paul tell me and not wait for you to." he said. I just kissed him.

"Come on. Let's take a bath." he said.

Dave POV

I was glad that we were ok. I knew that I wasn't going to lose her. I pulled her into the bathroom. We got into the bath and soaked. She was still cold. The water had turn into a warm bath. It felt good. I was holding her. The rain was beating down on the roof. She was quite and I noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I sat in the bath for a few more minutes.

I finally got her out and wrapped a towel around her. I knew she was cold. I laid her on the bed as I put some clothes on. I pulled the covers down and found some pants and a long-sleeved shirt. I woke her up. She put them on and climbed into the bed. I held her as she fell back asleep.

I eventually fell asleep listening to the rain as it fell. I was in love and I couldn't be happier. I had the love of my life in my arms and I knew that I would do anything to keep her.


	98. Randy's plot

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Enjoy the chapter. **

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning in Dave's arms. I immediately smiled and remember the previous night. I stretched and looked at the clock. I was wide awake a 5:30 in the morning. I decided to get up instead of laying there. I went to the bathroom and then started the coffee.

I grabbed a mug of coffee and went walking through the house. I was upstairs and saw a site I didn't expect. Paul was asleep on a blow-up air matress surround by people asleep on the couches. I sighed and sat by coffee down. I grabbed a blanket and put it on him. He woke up when I did.

"Go back to sleep." I told him.

"I am sorry." he mumbled as he looked at me.

"I am, too. Go back to sleep. I'll get you up later." I told him.

He fell back asleep and I walked downstairs. I saw John asleep on the couch and the blanket on the floor. I drapped the blanket back over him and made my way back into my room.

I smiled when I walked in. Dave was asleep in the bed, naked, and sprawled out. I pulled the blankets back over him and sat down at my computer. I began to work on the next storylines and drink my coffee. I finished the storylines around 7:15 am. I saved them and refreshed my coffee.

I walked back in and sat on my couch. I turned on the TV and began to watch it. I fell asleep a little later.

Dave POV

I woke up around 9 am. I didn't feel Iris anywhere around me. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. She was asleep on the couch. I could tell she had already been up becuase she had coffee. I went to the bathroom and took her mug with me as I got my coffee and her some more.

A few people were awake in the house and moving around. Randy was in the kitchen with Chris M. They were talking as I walked back to Iris' room. I walked back in and saw her asleep on the couch. She was sexy. She was laying there and the robe she was wearing had come up around her waist. I sat the coffee down and got down on my knees. I slid my finger into her center. I continued to slid it in and out of she. She began to wake up. I made sure that she had an orgasm. She woke up and was speechless. I kissed her after her orgasm. She was breathless.

"Morning baby." I said as I turned to walk away.

Iris POV

I woke up to an amazing orgasm. I found Dave smirking at me from the other end of the couch.

"Morning baby." he said and started to walk away.

I was not going to let him get away that easily. I grabbed the ties on his robe and turned him back to me. I quickly untied them and slid him into my mouth. I began to suck on him with urgency. He immediatly gasped and tangled his hands in my hair. I got him extremely close before standing up and walking towards the bathroom smiling.

I was walking when I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me towards the bed. Before I could say anything he slammed into me from the back. I gasped and clawed at the sheets.

"Oh, Dave!" I moaned as he continued to slam into me. He wasn't car from his orgasm. I came quickly after him. He pulled out and turned me around. He was still smirking. He pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Shower time." he said and pulled me into the bathroom.

We took a very long shower and finally imergerd. I walked into the kitchen. Stacy and Trish were sitting there.

"Iris, come on." Trish said.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Lunch." Stacy said.

"Fine." I said.

Stacy, Trish, Victoria, Lita, Lillian and I all left to go to the restaurant. We were going to meet everyone at the funeral home after lunch. Visitation started at 3 pm.

Dave POV

The girls left to go to lunch and all the guys ordered pizza.

We were all eating pizza watching a basketball game. I was sitting there with Randy, John, and Paul. I was eating and could tell something was wrong with Paul.

"Paul, come here. I need to talk to you." I told him.

We walked into kitchen and I looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"No, I am not wanting to go today because it means that I have to face the facts." he said.

"I know, but it will be ok." I told him.

"I know, but I also feel bad about what I did to Iris. I told her I was sorry this morning, but I still don't feel right about it." he said to me.

"Did she forgive you?" I asked him.

"Yeah and she apologized as well." he said.

"Then move on." I told him. He just looked at me.

Randy and John were talking Iris' room.

Randy POV

I was talking with John.

"Is Iris ok?" he asked me.

"I guess, I really didn't get a chance to talk to her because the girls took her to lunch." I told him.

"Oh, you'll see her when we get to the funeral home." he told me.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to her sooner." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because when Dave or Paul is around I don't feel like I can really talk to her." I told him.

"I could see that." John said.

"I just don't like him being with her." I told him.

"Paul?" John asked me. I just looked at him.

"No, Dave. She seems happy, but she seems more withdrawn." I said.

"I am glad that she is happy." I mumbled.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok." John told me.

"Hey, we could always try and get you back with her." I said.

"What? No, that is what Dave and Paul did and look what happened." John said.

"Yeah, but we are not going to force you on her. It will be a slow process, but it will work." I told him. I wanted Iris and Dave apart. I like Dave and I like Iris, but they just didn't fit together. I just didn't like them together. I know that John wasn't the best for her, but she didn't have to stay with him. She just needed to break up with Dave. I had to do this.


	99. Male PMS

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Check out my other story: _Forever Equals Ten Years_. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Iris POV

The time at the funeral home was horrible. I did not want to be there. I hated it. I was glad that many people came to pay respects but I didn't want to be there.

I finally got to go home around 6 pm. A lot of the people were going out to eat. I just wanted to go home. I made sure Dave knew I didn't care that he could go out. He went out after I convinced him to bring me something.

I got home. Randy, Stacy, and Chris had come back with me. Stacy and Chris went to sleep. Stacy wasn't feeling good so, Chris and her laid down.

I changed and walked outside. Randy was outside sitting in the swing. The stars looked so pretty.

"Can I join you?" I asked him. He shook his head yes.

I sat next to him. He put his arm around me.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Can't get mad." he said. I just looked at him.

"Why are you with Dave?" he asked me. I just looked at him. I was a bit shocked that he asked me that.

"Do I have to have a reason?" I asked him.

"Well, I would think that you would." he said.

"Fine, I am with him because you won't date me; that isn't the real answer, but you wanted a reason." I told him. He shot me a look.

"Be serious." he said.

"Fine, I love him. I enjoy being around him. He is treating me like I haven't been treated in a long time." I told Randy. He nodded.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know. I like him and I like you both as friends, but you just don't go together." he said.

"Why not?" I asked him. I wanted to know why not.

"He is overly protective of his girlfriends and you like freedom. He is quite and you aren't. He is a loner type and you are a social butterfly. You just don't." he told me.

"Oh, ok. You know what they say: opposite attracts." I said to him. He gave me a smirk.

"Funny, I just don't want you to get hurt." he said and his cell phone rang.

"It's my dad. I'll be back." he said and walked inside.

I just sat there. The stars were beautiful. I heard the door open and saw John come out. He was in a sweatshirt and shorts. I laughed at him. It could be freezing and he would be in shorts.

John POV

Randy had walking on the phone. I saw Iris sitting in the swing. I decided to walk out there and talk to her. I walked out and sat next to her. She smiled at me.

"They are beautiful." she said. I smiled at her. She loved to look at the stars.

"Yup. Are you doing ok?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed.

"I guess." she said. I pulled her into a hug. She smelled like peaches.

"I know how you feel. I promise; it eventually gets easier to deal with." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, how have you been?" she asked me.

"I am dealing with it." I told her.

"How's your brothers and mom?" she asked me.

"My mom is doing better. I know that she misses him, but I don't think that she misses how he treated her or us." I told her.

"Brothers?" she asked me. I laughed.

"They are good. Matt wants to know when you can come and visit again. James misses you and Dan wants you to come back so James will stop asking." I told her. She laughed.

"I didn't mean to make that much of an impression." she told me.

"I am glad you did and I got most of the girls to leave me alone." I told her.

"That is a good thing?" she asked me, acting shocked. I laughed at her.

"It was for a few girls. I don't care how good some of them might have looked it just doesn't make up for who they have screwed or their personalities." I said. She laughed and hit me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, didn't expect that one from you." she said. I smiled at her.

"Come on. It's cold." I said. We walked in the house and sat in her room. We were sitting on the couch watching TV. Randy had disappeared to some where in the house.

We were sitting there watching TV and Iris fell asleep on the couch. She was laying in my lap and I just held her. I wasn't doing anything when Dave came in. He just looked at me and Carlito was behind him. They were looking at us.

Dave POV

I walked in Iris' room and saw John holding her in his lap. I was trying to figure out what he was doing holding her.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We were watching TV and she fell asleep. I just haven't moved her." he said. I nodded but didn't really believe him.

"Here let me have her." I said. I picked her up and put her on the bed.

John got up and walked in the kitchen where Randy was.

I walked in there and started to eat with everyone. I finished and went into Iris room.

I checked on her and took a shower. I came out and Randy was on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him. I didn't want anyone bothering Iris. He was pissing me off and so was John. They were always around her. I was beginning to not like her and Randy or her and John being friends.

_This isn't going to work!_ I thought as Randy looked at me.

"I am sleeping in here tonight." he said. I sighed.

"Fine, goodnight." I said. I laid down next to Iris and she snuggled up to me. I was at least glad that I got to hold her at night.

Randy POV

He was pissing me off. He knew I was sleeping in here and he asked me like I was an idiot. I know that he doesn't like John but it didn't give him right earlier. I waited until they were asleep to go to the kitchen.

John was sitting at the table. I joined him and another person.

"He is being a complete ASS!" John said.

"I know, but what can we do. She loved him." I said.

"Kind of like she loved John?" Chris M. asked.


	100. The truth finally come out

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Thanks for the reviews and rants. (lol) Chapter 100, I can't belive it! Thanks for the encourgaement to write this much of the story. Hope you contiune the encourgement. Have a great weekend. Enjoy**

Randy POV

"What do you mean?" I asked Chris.

"You said 'she loves him', but do you think it is like she loved John?" he asked again.

"I don't know. She really loved John and I mean everyone knew it." I said.

"She did." John said.

"Sorry." Chris said.

"It's not your fault I fucked up and then she left." he said.

"You think she is dating him to get back at John or out of convenience?" Chris asked.

"I don't think it's out of convenience. She doesn't seem the type to always need to have a boyfriend." John said.

"Yeah, she is way to independent. I don't know if it was to get back at John." I said.

"I don't know. I mean she might just want to make you jealous." Chris said. John nodded.

"I don't know. I think that she liked him before me, but I got to her first and Dave pissed her off while I was with her. I think that she did like him and the feelings disappeared, but when we broke up they came back." John said.

"Maybe." Chris said.

"I do not like them together. I asked her why she was with him, tonight." I said.

"What did she say?" John asked. I knew he missed her.

"She said that he treated her like he hadn't been treated in a long time." I said. John sighed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I scared her away." he said.

"How?" Chris asked.

"You don't know why we broke up, do you?" John asked.

"No, why?" Chris asked. I wanted to know. I didn't know the whole truth.

"I accused her of cheating on me with Randy." he said, laughing.

"Is that all?" Chris asked.

"No, one night I got really drunk and I hit her. I felt really bad and I told her that I cheated on her with Candice so that I could break it off. I knew that she loved me, but was scared of me after I hit her. I didn't mean to, but I was drunk. I know that it is not an excuse and I loved her so I let her go. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I never really slept with Candice, but I didn't know anything else to tell her." he said.

"Was that the night I saw it?" Randy asked.

"No, this was a week later." he said.

"Wow, so you lied to her to protect her from you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I really loved her too." he said. I knew he did, but I didn't know that.

"Then why did you lie?" I heard a voice from behind us ask.

We all turned around to see Iris. She was up and had heard what he had said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough." she answered.

John POV

She had heard the truth. I wish that she hadn't, but she had. I just sat there.

"Good night." Randy said. He and Chris left. Iris just stood there looking at me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Sit down, baby." I said. She just looked at me.

"What do you want for me?" I asked her. I didn't know what to say.

"I would have liked to know this before I broke up with you. You broke my heart when you told me that you slept with her, again." she said. I sighed.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I felt bad enough for hitting you." I told her.

"John, you only hit me once. The night that Randy was there. You didn't really hit me the other night." she told me.

"But, I remember hitting you." I said confused.

"No, you pushed me against the sink when we were having sex. You were drunk, but you didn't hit me." she said. I just sat there.

"I didn't hit you?" I asked her.

"No, John, you didn't. I loved you; I hated it when you drank." she said.

"You weren't going to break up with me?" I asked her.

"No, John, we were engaged. I only broke up with you because you cheated on me or at least you made me believe that you cheated on me." she told me.

_Damn it! I lost the only person that I really ever loved because I was stupid and drunk!_ I thought.

"I am sorry that I lied to you. I didn't want you to get hurt or I didn't want to hurt you." he said.

"I understand, but I don't." she said.

"I am sorry for the way I acted as well. I just thought…" I was saying.

"I know, push me as far away as you can and I will just go away on my own, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"It's ok. If you had pushed me far enough away I wouldn't be talking to you. So you didn't totally succeed." she said.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her.

"Yeah and no. I understand why, but I think that you can talked to me before lying to 'protect' me." she said.

"I am sorry." I said.

"I know, you are, I see it every time I am with Dave." she said.

"I do miss you." I whispered.

"I know and there are times I miss you, but I have feelings for Dave now. I cannot just drop him to give us a try again." she said.

"I wouldn't ask you to. I just want a friendship now." I told her.

"Thanks." she said and yawned.

"Go to bed. You are going to have a hard day tomorrow." I said as I stood up.

"I know." she whispered.

"Your friends are here for you. We will get you through this." I told her and I meant it.

"Thanks, good night." she said.

I gave her a hug and walked upstairs to the room I was in. I laid in the bed for at least and hour before finally falling asleep.

Iris POV

I walked back into my bedroom. Randy was asleep in front of the TV. I turned it off and covered him up. I slipped back in the bed beside Dave. He was adorable. I pulled the covers over us and finally fell into a restless sleep.

Randy POV

The next morning, I got up around 9 and went to find John. I wanted to know what happened. I knocked on his door. He was ready as well. We were in black suits and ready for the funeral.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah, we are leaving in a little while." I said to him. He seemed a little depressed.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I told her the truth." he said.

"How did she take it?" I asked him. He looked at me.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there. I will update again on Saturday because I will be out of town tomorrow night. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Check out my other story if you feel like it. Thanks. **


	101. Wedding Plans

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. I won't update again until Saturday night. I had time to update today. Enjoy and thanks for the suggestions. **

Randy POV

"How did she take it?" I asked him. He looked at me. I knew he was hurting.

"She was never going to break up with me." he said. I was shocked.

"What?" I asked him.

"I never hit her except the night that you stopped me. I broke her heart and my heart for no reason." he told me. I felt for him. He had lost someone he wanted to protect, but he ended up hurting her even more.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Be a friend. What else can I do. I am not going to ask her to break up with Dave because I fucked up. She is happy; so I am going to let her be happy." he said. I was surprised. I figured he would fight for her after find this out.

"I am surprised John." I said.

"Randy, don't you get it. I love her too much to ask her to do that. I want her to be happy and just hold out hope that maybe one day I can get a chance to make it up to her." he said. John had really fallen for her, but he was also talking like I had never heard him.

"John, this isn't you." I said. He sighed.

"Why, because I am not fighting for her?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"I can't hurt her." he said.

"But…" I said.

"LET IT GO! I am not hurting her again. She can come to me!" he said. I just backed off and let it go.

Dave POV

_Did I just hear them right? I can't loose Iris. I love her too much_. I thought as I walked back to Iris' room. I walked in and saw her. She was beautiful in a simple, black, spaghetti strapped dress. I smiled when I saw her. I knew I had to keep her at all cost; I loved her too much. She looked in the mirror and saw me. She smiled.

Iris POV

I had just done my hair. I was making sure I looked ok. I hadn't heard Dave walk in. I looked in the mirror and saw him behind me. I smiled. He looked so good. He was in a black pinstriped suit with a baby blue shirt and a black tie. He had taken out his earrings and he looked very nice. I turned around and smiled at him.

"You look nice." I said and then I saw it. I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Dave, brown shoes do not go with a black suit." I told him.

"But…" he was going to argue.

"Baby, just change." I said. He didn't argue and change while I put on a light code of make-up.

Dave POV

I changed me shoes, but I didn't see the problem.

"Baby, time to go!" I hollered at her. She walked out. She was an angel. She grabbed her purse and coat.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. I offered her my arm and we walked out.

John POV

I saw Iris walk out with Dave. She was beautiful. I felt so bad for her. She was going through a hard time and I had told her the worst thing that I could.

Randy POV

I was waiting to leave when I saw Iris and Dave walk into the living room. She was beautiful. I looked at John. I felt for him because I knew he wanted to be Dave.

Iris POV

We all left for the funeral home.

The funeral went well. It was very sad. I was between Paul and Dave the entire time. I held Paul's hand, as a sister, through the entire thing. He was very upset. I was trying to stay strong for him.

After the funeral we went to the cemetery and had the grave side service. We finally got done around 1 pm.

Paul was going straight to the hospital and help Stephanie to go home with their twins.

Everyone was staying at Iris', Shane's, or Vince's that night so that Paul and Stephanie could have some private time as a family.

We all went back to my house and changed. A large group of them went out to eat, a few went to work out, some of the girls went shopping. I stayed at the house. I was there with Stacy, Simon (Dean), and Glen (Kane).

Stacy and I were sitting upstairs in the game room talking.

"Are you doing ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I will be ok." I said.

"Good, I hope you are." she said.

"How are you?" I asked her. Stacy was showing now and she was so happy.

"I am good and bad. I am still getting used to the whole baby thing." she said.

"How far along are you?" I asked her.

"I am 4 ½ months." she said.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked her.

"I will find out next month. I want a little boy." she said.

"Aw, any name?" I asked her.

"Chris wants to name it Taylor if it is a boy and Lexi if it is a girl. I want to name it Jody if it is a girl and Brent if it is a boy." she said.

"I like those names." I told her. She was smiling.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about the wedding." she said.

"What about it?" I asked her.

"We are having it next month. We want it before the baby is born." she said.

"Where?" I asked her. I was a bit surprised that it was that early.

"It will be in Baltimore." she said. I nodded.

"What is the actual date?" I asked her.

"April 3rd at 5 pm. I have picked out a dress that I want my bride's maids to wear." she said.

"What does it look like?" I asked her.

"It is a pink color." she said. I hated pink!

"Sounds pretty. Have you decided on everything?" I asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much. I am having it at my parent's house, I picked out the food, told my three bride's maids, and I have gotten the invitations." she said.

"Flowers?" I asked her.

"Oh, I forgot." she said.

"Any ideas?" I asked her.

"Um… well, I like daisies." she said.

"Ok, do you want your bouquet to be daisies?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think it would look right." she said.

"Any other ideas?" she asked.

"Iris!" she said.

"What?" I asked. I thought someone was behind me.

"No, I can have Irises" she said. I laughed.

"Alright, call the florist." I told her. She got up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, I am going to do that and lay down." she said.

"Alright, let me know if ya need anything." I told her. She smiled at me and went down stairs.

I just sat there and watched TV. I didn't hear the people come home. I was sitting there and John walked up. I knew that my sugar was low and I didn't care.

"Iris?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"When is the last time you ate?" he asked me. I shrugged. Dave had walked up with Randy.

"What is going on?" Dave asked.

"She hasn't eaten and her sugar is low." John said with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

Dave took the box of food he had a opened it. It had some chicken and fries in it. He sat on the floor next to me and fed some of the chicken to me. I ate it until I was full. I moved and Dave sat down. I was in his lap.

John, Randy, Dave, Glen, Chris B, Chris M, Chris J, Mark, Simon, Mick, Carlito, Shane, Amy, Victoria, Trish, and I were all sitting in the game room watching a movie when we heard a crash downstairs.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of the chapter. Wonder what the crash was from? Check out my other story, _Forever Equals Ten Years_, I am debating weither or not to continue it. Thanks. **


	102. Jealousy and Pain

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Sorry, I didn't get too update yesterday. Enjoy. **

John POV

We were all sitting there watching a movie. I wasn't watching the movie; I was watching Iris. I knew her sugar was low and I didn't want her to pass out. I was watching her, when she saw me. She smiled at me and I returned a weak smile.

Dave POV

I was sitting there hold Iris. She was still weak, but at least she had eaten. I was watching the movie when I noticed that John was looking at her. He smiled at her and she returned it. I tighten my grip around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled.

We were sitting there when we heard a loud crash downstairs. We all looked at each other.

"Stacy!" Iris said. She got up and ran downstairs. A few of us followed. We got downstairs and didn't see Stacy. Iris went to her room and she came back out. She shrugged.

We all walked into the kitchen to see Vince, Piper, Terry (Hogan), and Ric all drunk. They had dropped a bottle of whiskey and that was the crash.

Iris was trying to hard not to laugh. Mick took them to their rooms. Chris J and Chris B was cleaning up the mess. Iris had checking her sugar. Chris M had gone to check on Stacy.

I had stood by Iris. She was measuring her insulin to take a shot.

"Dave, can you give me this shot?" she asked me. She wasn't feeling good. She was laying on the table and couldn't do it.

"I don't know how." I told her. I had never done it. She groaned.

"Here, I will teach you." John said as he walked up.

"Ok." I said. I was glad that he was going to do it, but pissed that someone else didn't know how. I didn't like him around Iris.

John took the needle and stood next to her. He reached for the hem of her shirt. I grabbed his wrist.

"Dave, calm down. He has to." Iris said to me. I let him go.

He pulled her shirt up a little past her belly button.

"You have to hold her hand as you do it." John said. I nodded and took her hand. She smiled at me.

"Alright, Iris, inhale." he said.

"Dave, when she inhales insert the needle at a slight angle and inject it. Do not go in to far." he said.

I felt Iris tense as he gave it to her. She was fine. He withdraw the needle and held a piece of gauze over the place where he gave her the shot. She laid there for a second and sat up slowly.

"Thanks, John." she said as she gave him hug. I shot John a look as he gave her a hug.

"Good night." She said to everyone as she went to bed. I watched her go to bed. We were still in the kitchen.

Shawn POV

It was John, Randy, Dave, Chris M., Kurt, and I were standing there with us.

"What the hell is your problem?" John asked Dave.

"I don't really like you being around her." he told John.

"I think that she is old enough to decide who she wants to be around." John said.

"She might be, but I don't want you to he again. Remember you did break her heart and from what I understand; it was for no reason." Dave said. John just glared at him.

"That was between me and her. I can't believe you listened in." John said.

"I didn't she told me. Remember, she talks a lot after sex, or have you forgotten. Oh wait, that's right, you only had sex with her when you were drunk; that way you could hurt her and not remember it." Dave said. We were all standing there in shock.

"I DID NOT HURT HER!" John said through gritted teeth.

"That's right because you don't remember." Dave said.

John turned around and then connected. Dave swung back and hit John square in the jaw. John was stunned, and took Dave out by the knees. John was on top of Dave as he continued to hit him. Dave got up and speared him though Iris' glass, kitchen table. John just laid there as Dave got up. He looked as us. Randy speared Dave through the screen door. Randy was beating Dave up. I saw Iris come running out of her room. Kurt was checking on John. Randy and Dave were outside fighting. Chris was pulling Randy off Dave.

Chris got Randy off Dave when Iris came out. Randy got out of Chris' grip and he went to hit Dave. He hit Iris square in the jaw. She was stunned and fell over. Randy, Chris, Dave, and I froze. Randy walked over and bent down.

"I am sorry, Iris…" he was saying. Iris leaped at him and tackled him. She was punching him left and right. I finally picked her up off him and pulled her in the house. Dave was laying on the group and so was Randy.

A few more people had heard the noises. Amy pulled Iris into the bathroom. Vince, has sober up quite a bit, heard the noise and came out. Mick was checking on Dave. Kurt was worried about John.

"He's going to have to go to the hospital." Kurt said. John looked horrible. He was bloody from the punches, his back was shredded flesh from going through the table.

Kurt and Lashley took John to the hospital. Mick was getting Dave cleaned up. Dave hurt his back when he went through the screened door. Randy had a busted lip, bloody nose, and a cut size cut on his arm from going through the door.

I didn't know about Iris. I went to check on her. Amy, Stacy, Trish, and Victoria were surround her. I knew that she was crying. I didn't think that the night could be this bloody and I knew one thing Vince was pissed. He had told me to tell everyone to get downstairs. He was holding a meeting. I hated his meetings, someone always looses something.


	103. Iris' Decision

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Thanks. **

Iris POV

I was sitting there with Trish, Stacy, Amy, and Victoria. We were all in my bathroom. I was sitting on the floor and all the girls were sitting there with me. I was crying, but it wasn't because of my jaw. I was upset because everyone got hurt because of me.

Shawn came in and looked at me.

"Hey, baby, Vince is having a meeting in the living room." he said. We walked in there. I was hidden in Shawn's shoulder. I stood in the back. Dave was standing on the other side of the room. Randy was in the doorframe.

"Alright, now, I have had it. If anyone else in the locker room gets in a fight with anyone else they are fired on the spot. I am tired of you all acting like little children. You are adults! I will hire a mediator to solve the problems. I have lost a champion tonight, my GM/writer is hurt, and I have two more hurt wrestlers. I am upset that they got hurt, but I am more mad that you all have been welcomed in Iris' home, but you have treated it like a hotel. She is out a door, a table and I think a window. I want it replaced now. You are more concerned about yourselves. I want everyone at the arena tomorrow at 2:30 for the show. Iris, I need to talk to you." he said. Everyone started to help clean up the mess. Dave and Randy were taken to the hospital as well.

I walked back into my bedroom. All the girls were in the room with me when Vince walked in.

"Out!" he told them. They all left. I had ice on my cheek.

"Let me see." he said. I knew I was going to get yelled at. I moved the ice and he winced when he saw it.

"What happened?" he asked me. You were beating up your best friend." he said.

"I don't know, really, I walked out and saw John laying on what was my table. I saw Randy spear Dave through the screened door and I went out there to stop them. I walked out there and stepped in front of the Randy. He didn't stop in time. I took a hit meant for Dave. I fell over. Randy came over to see how I was and I tackled him. I couldn't take it. I hit him over and over again. I finally got pulled off by Shawn." I said. He looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Nothing, to you. I am going to suspend the person who started the other fight between Dave, Randy, and John. Do you know who it was?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I saw it all. I just didn't come out until after John had gone through the table. Dave was yelling at John and wouldn't leave him alone. John finally hit him and Dave put him through the table. Randy tackled Dave through the door." I said. He nodded. I was crying.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I am tired of this. I love John, Dave, and Randy, but I can't do this. I want to be normal. I love John, and I just found out he never cheated. I have always liked Dave, but I have fallen in love with him as I have been with him. Randy has always been my friends, but I can't take it. I want to go back to being normal, not breaking up a company, and just go back to school. I miss being invisible." I said. Vince just began to rub my back.

"I am sorry, babe. I wanted this to be a good experience for you." he said.

"Vince, it has been an memorable experience, but I can't keep this up. I will continue to write, but not GM or travel. I can't do it." I told him. Vince sighed.

"You have to tell Paul." he said.

"I know, but I think he will understand." I said.

"What are you going to do about them?" he asked as he pointed out the door. I shrugged.

"So, tomorrow, is your last day as an official, wrestler?" he asked me.

"For now. I can always come back, right?" I asked him.

"I am hoping you will." he said.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Anything for my other daughter." he said. I smiled at him.

"Are you going to stay with Dave?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I am going to stay here and write. I will help Steph out now, but I am not making any promises as to who I will date while I write." I said. He smiled at me.

"Alright, fair enough. You can be the aunt." he said. I laughed.

"I guess so. I will just fax the storylines and scripts to you every Wed.?" I asked him.

"Definitely, but I think that we will not tell anyone. I will just let them think that you quit." he said.

"Thanks, now I am tired." I said. He smiled.

"Good night, Iris." he said. I smiled as he walked out.

I eventually fell asleep. My jaw and my heart hurt. I was so confused, but I knew that I could not continue to do this to myself and everyone else. I was not going to be the person to single-handedly take down the WWE.

**A/N: I am not done with the story, but it is going to give it a twist. Review and let me know where you think it should go. Thanks. Keep up the reviews. Check out my other story. Thanks. : )**


	104. Dave's excuse

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to continue. Thanks and enjoy!**

Dave POV

I finally got out of the hospital around 3 am. I had severely pulled and bruised some back muscles. I just wanted to get back to Iris. I was worried about her and see how she took it. I also knew I had to explain my actions. I was so tired. I walked in the room.

I walked in and the light fell on her just right. She was beautiful. I was in love with her, but would she understand what happened. I winced as I got in bed and fell asleep away from her.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning to see a sleeping figure next to me. I realized it was Dave. I was glad to see that he was ok, but I still wanted to know why he did it.

I got in the shower. I looked in the mirror and saw my jaw. It was still slightly swollen with a nice bruise. I just shrugged and got in the shower. I left the water run down my body; it felt so good. I took a long shower before getting out. I pulled some clothes on the went outside. I was going to take a drive. Everyone was still asleep. I left a note and went out.

I was driving around when Paul called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Iris, I need you to come here." he said a little upset.

"What is it?" I asked as I headed towards his house.

"Steph, she is starting to freak out." he said.

"I am coming." he said.

I drove quickly to Paul's. I got out and came in. Steph was holding on of the twins. The other was squalling in Paul's arms. I smiled and took the baby. I changed him and wrapped him up. I held him a few minutes while rocking him. I got him to go to sleep and laid him in his bassinet. Stephanie had laid the other one down. They looked like they had had a rough night.

"Steph, why don't you go take a shower." I suggested. She nodded and walked off. Paul had noticed my jaw.

"Wanna explain what happened?" he asked me. I sighed. I needed to tell him anyways.

"John, Dave, and Randy got into it. I tried to break it up and took a hit from Randy." I said.

"He got ya pretty good, huh?" he said. I smiled.

"Yes." I said.

"What else is it?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I quit." I said.

"Why?" he asked. I figured he would get more upset.

"I have to take a break. I know I am the reason the fight happened and I am taking my self out of the situation. I have already talked to Vince about it and I am just going to write. I will be in town to help with the twins." I said.

"What about Dave?" he asked me.

"I am going to tell him and why, but if he can't understand then he is just going to be a memory. He got in a fight last night with John because he doesn't like John being around me." I said.

"Dave can be like that. He finds someone he likes and he gets real protective." he said.

"I don't mind it sometimes, but all John did was give me a shot. Dave flew off and he brought up me and John's sex life up. He mentioned the one time John hit me and then didn't let him live it down. He was a complete ass to John and all he did was help me." I said. Paul nodded.

"Dave can fly off sometimes. I just want you to be happy. I hope that you get everything figured out, but I am glad that you will be here to help Steph with the twins when I go back." he said. I smiled and hugged him.

I stayed until Steph got out and left to go back home. I walked in to see a few people up. I set the doughnuts on the table and walked into my room. Dave was watching TV. I just looked at him.

Dave POV

Iris walked in while I was watching TV. I smiled at her and she just went over to her computer. I knew I had fucked up.

"Baby, can we talk?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Do you know what happened last night?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I am sorry you got hit." I said. She nodded again.

"Say something." I said.

"I quit being a wrestler and I am not traveling with you anymore." she said. I was shocked she loved wrestling and traveling.

"Why?" I asked her.

" I can't be in the middle of it. I know what you did and I am very disappointed in you." she said. Her words hurt.

"What?" I asked her.

"I can't believe that you yelled at John for helping me with my shot. He was being a friend and you couldn't take it. I could understand if he came on to me, but no, he just helped me. And then you topped it off by bringing up me and John's sex life. I don't believe what we did behind closed doors or when he was drunk ever was your business." she said. I knew she was right.

"I am sorry, but I was right." I said. I stood by what I did. She stood up and walked over in front of me.

"Right? Right for what? You were right to bring up something that pissed him off and hurt me? Right because you may have just ruined his career? Right because you felt better about hurting him and Randy? Right because you were jealous? Right about what?" she asked me. I had truly pissed her off and I wished I hadn't.

"I was right for protecting you!" I said.

"From what? My friends?" she asked me.

"I…" I was saying.

"You don't have an excuse." she said.

"I do, but you just don't like it because I am right." I yelled at her. I knew people could hear us, but I didn't care.

"You were NOT right!" she yelled and turned around to walk away. I grabbed her wrist out of instinct. Randy, Shawn, and a few other wrestlers came into her room when they heard the noise. I was not prepared for what she did next.

"Let me go!" she said through gritted teeth. I wasn't paying attention to her. I was so mad that they had come in. She hit me with an uppercut. I instantly fell backwards.

"I just realized who was right. We are over; see ya tonight!" she said and walked out.

I just laid there. Ric walked over to see if I was alright.

Iris POV

I walked outside. I knew everyone had heard the argument and saw me hit him. I walked outside and sat in my swing. I was sitting there when Randy walked up and sat down.

I just laid my head on his shoulder and let eh tears fall down my face.

"I am sorry." he said as he pulled me into a hug. I just cried. I didn't know what else to do.


	105. Helping John

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to be updated.**

I told Randy the news and the girls. Everyone understood my reasoning but no one wanted me to do it. I just told them I hat to. I let them know they could e-mail or call me when ever. I didn't talk to Dave.

The show went over really well. I was GM and Vine appointed himself GM since he didn't like how it was running. I was glad that he was ok with the entire situation.

I left right after my match. I fought Randy, thanks to luck of the draw, and he won. I went to the hospital.

John had called me earlier and asked me if I would take him to his house in Connecticut tomorrow. I agreed since I felt partly responsible.

I found his room and went in. They were going to discharge him. The nurse taught me how to clean the wound and change the bandages. John had over 200 stitches in his back. He was bruised around his ribs and his shoulders. The doctor told him he could no wrestle for another month.

I took him home and helped him to lie down. I felt like it was my fault and John knew something was wrong.

"What is it, baby?" he asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I guess." he said.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"I have been better." he said.

"I am sorry." I said. He smiled at me.

"Baby, I know this isn't your fault. I know that what Dave did was not because you made him. I only wish you hadn't told him." he said to me. I looked into his eyes as I sat next to him.

"I didn't tell him. He overheard you the morning of the funeral." I said.

"Oh, I don't hold you responsible at all. I know that Dave was over-protective and jealous of me and Randy being friends with you. He just brought up a subject that I didn't like and I snapped. I just hit him. I didn't want to hear him say that. I don't know how you are dating him." he said. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair.

"I am not dating him, anymore." I said. John looked at me.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"I couldn't take it. I didn't want to be controlled. I thought I love him, but I loved who I thought he was." I said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I blink back the rest of them, but they fell down my cheeks. John wiped them away.

"Don't worry, baby. He won't get near you. I won't let him and I doubt Randy will either. You can just room next to us from now on." he said. I heard him say that and it brought more tears to my face. He saw my reaction.

"What?" he asked.

"I am not touring anymore." I whispered.

"Why not?" he asked trying to sit up. He groaned.

"John, you have to stay laying down." I said and helped him to lay back down.

"Why, baby?" he asked me.

"I can't do it right now. I am still going to write, but I can't tour. I have to get away from it." I said. He nodded.

"I understand, but am I still going to be able to see you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I will visit and I will be in Stacy and Chris' wedding. I am still going to see ya'll. You have my phone number, just call." I said. He smiled.

"Alright." he said and yawned.

"Time to sleep." I said. I helped him under the covers and tucked him in. He smiled at me.

"Are you going to sleep in here tonight?" he asked me.

"I can." I said. I was a little unsure of why he wanted me to.

"Please?" he asked. I nodded. I slipped out of my shoes and slid into the bed next to him.

I fell asleep and few minutes later.

John POV

I woke up the next morning. I was in so much pain and I had to pee. I tried to get up and couldn't. I really had to pee. I looked over at Iris. She was beautiful. I nudged her. She groaned and laid there.

"Iris?" I said.

"Yeah, John?" she asked as she looked at me. She still had her eyes closed.

"Can you help me?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I really have to pee." I said.

"Oh!" she said. She got up and helped me up. She helped me into the bathroom. I used it and she helped me to the sink. I brushed my teeth while she started the shower. She brushed her teeth.

"I am going to take it off so you can take a shower." she said.

She started to unravel the bandage. She was a upset. I hadn't seen my back, but I knew it hurt. She took the bandages off and helped me to get my clothes off. I stepped in the shower. I was slowly washing off when I about fell. Iris ran over and caught me. She was soaking wet.

I looked at her and laughed. She soaked and her clothes were like a second skin.

"You ok, John?" she asked me. She didn't care that she was wet. She just wanted to know that I was ok.

"I am fine. Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall." she said.

She finished helping me and took a shower. We got into more clothes and got ready to leave.

Iris drove to my house. She arrived at the house exactly 2 hours later. She helped me in. Matt was waiting on us.

"Hey." Matt said. He smiled at Iris.

"Hey Matt." she said. He gave her a hug.

"How ya feeling, bro?" he asked me. I shot him the bird.

Iris showed Matt how to change my bandages. She was getting ready to leave when it began to pour.

"Damn it!" she said.

"Guess your staying here." Matt said.

"I don't want to impose you." she said.

"Iris, just stay." I said. She sighed and finally agreed.

She cooked us dinner that night. She was a great cook.

I slept in the recliner, in my room, that night. Matt slept in a guest room and Iris slept in my bed. I loved the site of her in my bed.

The next morning Matt fixed breakfast. Iris ate with us before she left. She gave Matt and I a hug before leaving.

We watched her drive away.

"You just let the best thing in your life walk out your door." Matt said.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said and sat back down.

**A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue with this story or end it and begin a sequel. The continence of the story would have a time lapse in the next chapter. The sequel would be after another chapter of this story and then begin the sequel. **

**Let me know which you would prefer. I have many more chapter about Iris, but I want to know which the readers would prefer. Thanks. **


	106. Iris

**A/N: I only own Iris. Please review. I am going to start a sequel after this chapter. The title of the sequel will be: _Late?_ I will post the first chapter of it tomorrow or Friday. Review and let me know what you think. **

Iris POV

I got home from taking John home. I walked into an empty house. The feeling was weird and lonely at the same time. I walked into my room and sat on the bed. I began to cry. I was crying for many reasons.

I was crying because I missed John, I lost Dave, and I had given up the things I loved the most. I was happy to have a break, but I was rethinking it. I could travel because I didn't want to be the reason the Dave, John, Randy, and anyone else to loose their job.

I fell asleep while I was crying and slept through the night. I woke up to a dreary day. I decided to clean my house because we had to move everything out of Mom & Dad's house.

I was cleaning when I got to my nightstand. I opened it and found a box with a note. I recognized the handwriting as Dave's. I opened the note and read it.

_Iris, _

_Paul gave me this thinking that one day I would give it to you when I proposed. I guess that is never going to happen now. You chose your friends over me and I want a girl who will chose me first. Maybe one day we can chose each other again, but until then enjoy it. I hope you think of me and miss me every time you see it. I loved you. _

_Your Animal, _

_Dave_

I sat on the bed and opened the box. My mothers antique diamond ring. I just stared at it. I thought Paul would give it to Stephanie. I read the note one last time and put it in the ring box. I sat it in the drawer of my clothes chest.

_Obviously it wasn't meant to be if he just LOVED me_. I thought as I finished cleaning. I finished around dinner time. I was heading to Paul's for dinner.

I got to Paul's and walked in. I picked up one of the twins and held him. They were so cute, already. I was playing with him until they fell asleep and we ate dinner.

"How are you?" Stephanie asked me. Paul wanted to know.

"I am… here." I said. Stephanie gave me a small smile.

"You'll find someone better." Paul said.

"Whatever, aren't you the one who wanted me to date him?" I asked him, smiling.

"I am not perfect." he said.

"Not even close." Stephanie said. I laughed.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am good. I love them so much." she said. Paul kissed her forehead. I was jealous of what they had; I wanted that. I just had to find it.

"What are you going to do now?" Paul asked me. I shrugged.

"Go to law school and write for Vince." I said.

"Really?" Stephanie asked me.

"Yeah, I think I might go to law school." I said.

"Any ideas as to where?" Paul asked me.

"Um, nope, haven't gotten that far." I said. Stephanie laughed at me.

"You'll find some place. When you going to start?" Paul asked me.

"August." I said.

"Happy Birthday to you." Paul said. I smiled at him.

I talked a little longer until Stephanie had to feed the twins.

Paul and I were sitting in the living room.

"Are you really ok?" he asked me.

"I will be. I am just tired of being heartbroken." I said.

"I understand, but believe me you WILL find someone. Or you will realize who you have lost." he said. I looked at him.

"Iris, I think maybe you had the love of your life from the beginning and I am sorry that I pushed you away from him." Paul said.

"John?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged.

"I am taking a break from guys for a while." I said.

"If that is what you want." he said.

"It is. Oh, do you want Mom's ring to give Steph?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"You keep it." he said.

I talked to Paul for a little longer and then went home.

I was so ready for a change and I decided that I was going to go to law school. I wasn't just going to go to law school; I was going to go to a school out of the country.

I couldn't wait for a new chance at school and a new chapter in life.

**A/N: Look for the sequel, but review and give me suggestion on things you want to appear in the sequel. Iris might be with John or she could be with any other wrestler. Let me know. Thanks for all the reviews on this story, and I hope you will read the sequel. Thanks, Yankees01. **


End file.
